The Wayward Path We Chose
by Shade Penn
Summary: Co-authored with Rian Moeru. Slash. AU. Offered a chance to change the past, Jack is sent back to the Golden Age of Cybertron to prevent the war from ever happening. Once there, bad luck strikes and he winds up in a mining facility, but ends up meeting a very familiar miner…(Permanently discontinued here. Rian Moeru will be taking over with updates)
1. Chapter 1

**Rian Moeru: So, this is to be the first chapter of many, in what will mostly likely be a lengthy story! We're already working on the next bit, so the second chapter should be up in a few days to a week or so. Wondering what sort of rating this fic should have though. T? M? You decide Shade!**

 **Shade Penn: I hope we can Chapter 2 up soon as well! And given some of the subject matter…well, just to be on the safe side it's going to be M.**

* * *

Jack hurtled through oblivion, being forced into the nothingness like he was a speck of dust in the wind. There was no wind though, no rustling of branches, no cars, no dirt beneath his feet or Miko blaring her music in the base. Only his shouts, pleading to stop being toyed with. He felt his body being pulled apart, being unmade then _remade_. He screamed and screamed but it didn't stop.

A voice had spoken to him then, deep and powerful. Commanding absolute respect from him. He felt like he was withering under it.

Why had he agreed to this? Change Cybertron's fate...as if that was something in his power, a pitiful human like him, were capable of. Why would Primus have chosen _him_ for this?

There were so many better options, better suited to handle such a thing. He barely had a handle on his own life-how could he change the lives of _thousands_? The voice had been compelling though, Primus asking and Jack had been unable to say anything but yes. He'd always thought of how different things could have been, if the war didn't happen, hadn't come to earth or any other planet.

Maybe that was why he agreed; to try and live a fool's dream of changing the past and making things better. And now all he felt was the scorching pain of his body – was it even that now? -changing into something else – something _different_. His screams began to take on a new edge, a more metallic one. He still couldn't stop screaming though.

When it finally _did_ stop with no warning, his body was scalding hot. He fell out of the oblivion that had been his entire world for god knows how long. Cold metal graced the skin of his flaming cheek, and he was just barely able to open his eyes; they felt so heavy.

Jack groaned, vision blurred and full of stinging pains that forced him to blink rapidly in succession. The sensations throughout the rest him were alien at best. He didn't feel like himself anymore.

And when his vision cleared, all that surrounded him was an expanse of metal. Ebbs and hills of sheet metal, glinting against the light above him. He squinted against the shine, trying to regain his bearings. What had just happened?

And then his eyes glanced down-and he let out a choked gasp, feeling the odd way he opened his mouth, but didn't have the sensation to _breathe_. He placed a hand on his chest, eyes growing wide as he could feel something that wasn't a heartbeat under the cool surface. It was like a hum, one which went through his body and felt it in every crevice of him. ' _What…Primus never said_ this _would happen_.'

Although, Jack belatedly realized that to fit in among alien robots, looking like an organic wouldn't be the best thing to win anyone over. Jack sighed, the action unnecessary but it helped keep him calm. And he carefully stood, the weight of his new body heavy and awkward, and he glanced over the form he was changed into.

"What the hell..." He muttered, looking down at expertly crafted metal. Well, his new body _had_ been hand forged from a god...what did he expect?

From what he could see most of his plating was a dark blue in color but he could see tinges of black here and there. His fingers were blunt, but they felt slightly off to him. Probably because they were made of metal now. ' _Duh Jack,_ ' he reprimanded himself, grimacing.

He realized that he wasn't 'buff' like Bulkhead appeared to be, but he wasn't as streamlined as Arcee either.

He was somewhere in the middle of that spectrum, and while he was no great judge looks, he did think the form he had been given was quite nice. Jack almost shook himself immediately of the thought. ' _Stop ogling yourself_ ,' he scolded, ' _It's time to start looking for some life_.' If this was Cybertron, and he was in the past, then it meant the planet wasn't a desolate wasteland as he'd seen in the future.

Nothing looked familiar, but he hadn't expected it to. He'd only been in one city, and then underground. Not like he would have gone sightseeing. And for the moment all he could see the metal ground, and a whole lot of nothing.

' _I hope I can reach a city, a town? Something just to know where I am or what time I've been sent back to_.' Jack thought, because 'change the past' could have meant he was plopped down in _any_ time period on Cybertron. And while he didn't like the thought of wandering aimlessly, Jack didn't have much of a choice than to pick a direction and _go_. Maybe he'd find life eventually, and hopefully it wouldn't be hostile.

Jack started walking, despite of how unsure he felt with only the slim hope that he would find _something_ around here to help him out besides barren metal. Twenty minutes soon passed though and still nothing had come into sight. ' _Starting to regret not taking those Cybertron lessons from Ratchet_ ,' He groaned inwardly. ' _Those sure would have been useful right about now_.'

Jack continued on still, keeping his eyes open for any sign of life, even the smallest speck to just know where he was. ' _Does Cybertron have seas? Rivers? What am I thinking, I can barely navigate Earth, how am I supposed to navigate an alien world_?' Although, finding energon would be a priority too, because with this new body came a limitation that instead of food, he'd have to consume the blue liquid.

' _And so far, I haven't found anything except metal, metal, and more metal. The only thing I've changed here is making tracks, and I'm pretty sure not even those_.' Jack thought. He wondered if he was delirious, and if he could even get that. Sure felt like it though. ' _Ugh, get it together Jack_!' He bemoaned to himself, taking a breather. ' _Wait. Can I even go by that here_?'. He shook his head. No, no that wouldn't do. It'd set off alarms for anyone he spoke to if he opened with a 'Hey, my name's Jack!'.

The reply would either be a 'what's it short for' or 'what kind of name is _that_? And that wasn't if anyone didn't get suspicious of him right off the bat. ' _What should I call myself_?' he'd have to think of something before he hopefully found civilization, and just keep repeating it to himself so he wouldn't mess up.

' _What did I get myself into_?' he lamented, but shook his head. No, he made his choice. This wasn't ideal, to be thrown into some strange time and not have a clue what he _should_ do, but he was going to give it his best shot. ' _Hopefully that'll be good enough to change things_.'

If he could find the others, however slim his chances might be of finding them, then he had a chance. He could warn them of what was coming, to prepare for the worst.

Jack hoped he'd find Optimus first. Or Orion, he remembered he had been called that before the Great War. Find him and prevent him from ever falling under Megatron's sway.

Ratchet mentioned a place called Iacon, that was where Orion was from. Jack could go there, find the archive where the mech worked and try to convince him to stay away from a bot called Megatron. ' _Yeah, if only it were that easy_.' Jack thought morosely. The holes in his plan sprung up immediately-he couldn't get to Iacon if he didn't know where it was, he didn't know where Orion worked, and he didn't even know if Megatron's name was that. ' _He should be easy enough to spot, I don't think I'd ever forget what he'd look like_.' He thought.

What if Jack couldn't find Orion though? What if unlike Megatron he couldn't recognize Optimus' old form? Orion was changed _into_ Optimus, so what if it was a big change? Jack couldn't even know if the other Autobots would look the same either. Things might have changed in appearances in the millions of years-

' _Millions of years_.' Jack repeated. It dawned on him that it _could_ be that long, since he didn't even know where he ended up. ' _What if I came back too late to change anything_?' No, he couldn't think like that. Primus wouldn't have just set him up to fail, right? Jack rubbed his brow, feeling the odd sensation of his blunt fingers scraping against the metal.

 _'Standing around's not going to help me. I have to be getting close to somewhere. Even if Cybertron's big, there's got to be like a town or whatever they're called nearby. Then maybe I can finally get directions.'_ Jack walked and walked and walked, seeming no closer still to anything resembling sentient life. He noticed grimly that position of the sun had hardly changed as well.

' _Just great, not even the sun is going to give me a sense of time or direction_.' Jack thought sarcastically. Even if his directions were completely wrong, it could have given him a sense of how long he was walking for. Chillingly, the thought of walking in circles crossed his mind. ' _There has to be something- do I at least mark my trail and hope I don't see it again_?' Could he check his coordinates with this body of his maybe? Or see if he had an alternative mode already.

Jack stood still, focusing on himself, willing his body to change shape. Nothing happened though, leaving him wondering if he was doing it wrong. But if he didn't have an alt-mode, it made finding one that much more imperative and learning how this body worked.

Which meant finding somewhere with people- er, bots. He didn't even know if him not having an alt-mode yet would be considered weird, or what the customs or rules in Cybertron's past were. ' _I should have asked for a run down on things_.' He thought, but there was no point in dwelling on it.

Weird or not, he'd need to find something to scan- if he could figure out how to do that at all too. He focused on his hand, but nothing happened. He wasn't sure _what_ he expected to happen, but maybe a blaster or something changing from his hand?

"Ah, C'mon..." He groaned aloud, continuing to skulk forward, hating how out of place he felt in his own body. He was so distracted by his inability to make his body do anything that he hadn't noticed the dip into the ground until he was already sliding down it.

"Scraaaap!" Jack screeched, but it could have very well been the shriek of metal on metal as he rolled down a hill. He groaned once he reached the bottom, slowly to a halt. Everything had gone by him in a blur, a painful blur as jagged pieces scratched his plating on the way down. Probably what helped stop his descent since lack of friction meant he could have gone on rolling. ' _How the heck didn't I notice that_? _Get it together_!' he scolded himself. Slowly, he lifted himself onto his knees to look around where he had fallen.

He blinked, confused as he looked around. The metal was sharp and jagged here, like someone had torn it to pieces. Jack faintly realized that he had been lucky not to impale himself on one if the jutting spikes. His plates rattled in a shudder.

Then he noticed something else- a massive, gaping hole that tore into metal, so dark Jack thought feared it was going to swallow him whole.

"Who's there?!" A voice called out furiously, causing a startled to jolt to course through his heart- er, spark. He sighed in relief though once it registered, hearing footsteps from inside the hole.

' _Finally, I've found someone_.' Jack thought. "Sorry to intrude!" he called back. "I just got- uh, _lost_!" he winced, but hoped it didn't sound too fishy.

"Who are you?" A surly red mech demanded as he stepped out into the open. "Who sent you?"

"Er, no one." Jack replied, scratching the back of his helm. "Like I said, I got lost. You...you wouldn't happen to know the way to the nearest city, would you?"

The red mech stared at him for a moment, but let out a harsh laugh. It was not a pleasant sound. "You really are turned around if you think there's anything but desert for miles."

Jack's optics widened. ' _I'm freaking_ desert?' he thought incredulously. How the heck was there any difference? ' _I really don't know my way around_.' He added glumly. "Can you at least point me in the direction of a nearby city? Or better yet, do you have a map?" he paused, wincing as he worried that wasn't the word for it.

The mech gave him a strange, calculating look that rubbed Jack the wrong way. He shifted nervously on his fe- pedes. The mech reached for his head to start a comm.

"Hey. Got a new one here." He said gruffly to someone else. "They didn't send word about a new arrival. Think it must have gotten lost in transmission? What should I do with him?"

Jack wasn't sure whether he could get cold in this body, but a chill went down his spine. Something just felt _off_ , and he didn't want to stick around to hear what the reply to that question would be. "Uh-I-I can see you're busy, so I-I'll just find my way on my own." He almost stumbled as he tried to backpedal away. "Sorry to bother you."

The all too familiar sound of transformation rang in his ears as the mech's arm shifted into a blaster.

"You're right where you're supposed to be." The mech said, and the next thing Jack knew he was convulsing when the blaster went off and shot him.

Jack collapsed to the ground, shaking as the shocks went through him. ' _A stunner_?' he thought, incredulous as to why that was the first thing he could think of. Dread formed in his stomach-or what was supposed to pass as that as his body felt drained. ' _No, something stronger than that_? _I can barely move_!' his fingers twitched, but that was it.

The dread only grew when the mech leaned down and hauled him over his shoulder as though he weighed nothing. "I'm sure we can get you a spot in the mines; someone has to have keeled over to make some room."

Jack's spark lurched, gritting his teeth. ' _Just what is going on? Where am I_?'

Jack wanted to scream, to shout out to anyone who would listen to him as he was taken into the depths of the black pit the mech had been guarding. The mines, he had said. Whatever was down there Jack wanted no part of it!

Jack tried to struggle against the grip, but the exertion on his body only seemed to make him more worn out. His fear though grew, because he could hear the _creak creak_ of something moving. It was coming from above him, and his spark thudded painfully in his chest as he saw a metal door beginning to descend. Jack gritted his teeth, pathetically trying to free himself as the deeper the mech walked the more the light left- and the door descended further. ' _No, no, no! This isn't how it was supposed to go_!'

"Welcome to the mines." The mech carrying him said with a sinister chuckle.

Jack just barely regaining feeling in his fingertips. ' _Dammit. Dammit_!' He tried to kick out, but his body wouldn't correspond with his thoughts.

How was he supposed to help anyone in here?! Wherever 'here' even was!

It was dark and dingy, something he hadn't even thought possible on a metal planet. His spark thudded with a heavy push, as the door shut, and he could see no way to open it. ' _I have to get out of here, somehow! There's got to be a lock for it._ ' he thought.

Faintly, Jack could pick out the sounds of something striking metal in rhythm, with sounds of machinery in tow and drilling. ' _They really are mining in here_.' he thought in realization, and along with it the fact they had to be mining _something_. It reminded him of the tunnel he was trapped in with Arcee, Bulkhead and Miko. Maybe it was just the 'friendly' introduction he got, but Jack knew this was going to be so much worse.

Jack felt enough feeling return to his lips that he could speak.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, a small shaking in his body now. "I'm not supposed to be here-!"

"You think you could fool me?" The mech cut him off, giving Jack a rough shake that had the plates rattling. Jack's sto- something churned, and he groaned. "Really think you could lie your way out? No one in their right processor would be stupid enough to come out here."

"I'm not l-lying!" Jack could feel his form start to regain even more feeling, enough to wriggle around but not get out of the grip. "I-I _am_ lost."

"Nice try." The mech scoffed, holding up his blaster again to shoot. Jack held up his hands on instincts when he felt the blaster press against his side, optics wide.

"R-really!" Jack insisted. He had no weapons, no combat training and no way of fighting his way out of here. He had to try to talk his way out, but the chances were slim at best. And his current position didn't help him any either.

"Like you said, who'd come out here?" Jack repeated. "I was on my t-to Iacon!" he grasped for the name of first city that sprung to mind. "I've never been there before and I'm no good with directions."

The mech was silent for a moment before Jack gasped as he was tossed onto the ground, the metal clanging as it sent vibrations through him. The blaster was still trained on him. "Transform."

Jack stilled. "What?"

"Every miner has their T-cog taken out to prevent…disorder." The mech said, and Jack would have paled if capable.

"My T-cog…" he stalled, because this was harder to get around, "it's…damaged. I wasn't watching where I was going and I took a dive right into a crevice. Can't transform or it'll get busted." Jack chuckled nervously, slowly inching back to the door. "So if you could just open the door, I'll get out of the way."

There was a brief pause, and for a second Jack thought the guy had bought it.

When he was stunned for the second time that day, Jack knew he lost any chance he had of getting out of here. Once again he was being dragged through the tunnels deeper in the darkness.

More than anything, Jack was left with the feeling of fear, and the sense of failure. ' _How am I going to get out of here_?' he thought, his eyes being forced to adjust to the continually dim lighting the further the mech dragged him. _'What's going to happen to me?'_

All too soon he was dropped on the hard, unforgiving ground once more. Vaguely he was aware that sounds of drilling had paused, but a bark from the mech resumed it. A drill was tossed at his numb feet.

"You're to start your work, effective immediately." He ordered Jack, having little regard for him or the others.

"W-work on what?" Jack asked, and stiffened as he was given a baleful stare.

"Find a spot and start digging." The mech retorted. "Any disobedience will be punished."

Jack carefully got to his feet. "I-I don't know what I'm-" Pain erupted from face, and he found himself back on the ground. He squinted his optics as he was at least glad through the pain nothing had cracked or been broken. He had a feeling the medical system here would be just as bad as the security.

"Enough talking, now get to work. Or you're going to get something worse." The mech said darkly.

Jack glared at him as the bot left, and looked down at the drive. His shoulders heaved as he picked up the tool. He frowned, and looked around, unsure of just what he was supposed to be doing.

The others in the tunnels, three from what he could see, stared at the retreating guard, then at him. They returned to their task, as though nothing at happened. This made Jack angry, their complacence infuriating. He had just been tossed in here for no reason and tossed to the wolves! Or scraplets, as would be the case here.

Jack really hoped though there weren't scraplets in these tunnels, that would be an even more rotten luck for him to have. Jack sighed to himself as he fiddled with the device, a kind of miniature driller he realized, almost dropping it when it started up with a violent spinning. He was expected to just...just _dig? Really?_ Jack rubbed his brow.

While he was trying to figure the situation out, and of how to get by in here and later escape, he never noticed a pair of optics watching his back heavily from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rian Moeru: And the next chapter is up! Are you guys enjoying this fic? o:**

 **Shade Penn: I sure am enjoying writing it!**

* * *

It had been over a day, Jack was sure of it. It couldn't _not_ have been at least twenty-four hours since he had been tossed in here, and still no one had come to tell them that they could have a break. No, they just kept working and working, his fingers starting to ache from the non-stop drilling. And the others were not perturbed by how long they had been at it- even longer than he had! Didn't they ever _rest_?

Were they just expected to work until they dropped? The thought made Jack freeze, but he gritted his teeth as he was beginning to think that wasn't as impossible to believe the longer he stayed in this one fragging tunnel! And to add insult to injury, Jack spent all this time doing all this drilling and he'd yet to find anything other than what had amounted to scrap.

It wouldn't have bothered him as much, if not for the fact for all he knew the amount they dug out of the metal walls determined how much they got to eat. Jack didn't see any of the other mechs in the tunnel find anything but small shards of energon and alloys he couldn't identify, then depositing them into a crate beside them.

Metal dust from the wall got onto Jack hands, and he was surprised not to be covered in it. He paused in drilling in another spot, and shook his hands loose of the stuff. He grimaced the dust covered the edge of his vent. ' _And poor air control. Does no one inspect this place for safety violations_?' Jack thought sullenly. His frame ached from standing for so long, from working for _so long_. Jack lifted his arm against the metal wall, and leaned his forehead on it. ' _Just a moment, I want to relax just a moment…that can't be too much_.'

Not even a second had passed before he thought otherwise, as the moment he did however was when a guard struck his back with an electric whip, causing him to convulse and sputter as the shocks ran their course, Jack going to his knees.

"Back to work, slave!" The mech spat out, with Jack struggling to regain himself. He stood shakily on his legs, and it took a second too long for him to start the driller again, resulting in another lash.

"I-I'm working!" Jack couldn't stop the retort to stifle it in time, and he yelped as he was hit with another lash.

"No talking back!" The guard shouted.

Jack almost dropped the drill in his effort to get it quickly back into the wall. ' _Where the frag do these guys go? How did they know I was just taking a_ moment?' he thought. The thought of them watching made sense, and it grated on him. ' _If they've been watching-they've just been watching us work! How can they not know when it's time for a break at least_?' Though if he said that, he'd likely get something broken, and he was in no hurry to test the waters just yet.

' _See, I'm working,_ ' Jack thought darkly. The whip had hit him hard enough to hurt, but he couldn't tell if the plating had cracked or broke. The last thing he wanted was to bleed out. ' _I hate this_ ,' he thought vehemently, ' _I hate this_ place!'

Footsteps alerted him that the guard had moved on, but he didn't dare stop, even for a moment. The work was endless it seemed- hours upon hours passed until he lost all sense of time in this dimly lit place and still he had found precious little. His crate had next to nothing in it, which meant even less to eat for him. The others were faring better than he, having generous amounts of metal and energon inside and Jack couldn't help the spark of jealousy that arose. Or the desire to steal from theirs.

He shook his head. No, he wasn't a thief! And they needed the energon just as much as he did.

It was with a sense of hopelessness when the next guard came around, _finally_ giving them their break, but only after he finished checking their progress for the day. His dread grew the closer the mech grew to his location.

A clang rang in his audio receptors, and Jack whipped around to his crate, where some seemingly valuable metal had just been placed. A silver hand was withdrawing, along with the mech it belonged to, and went back to his station. Jacks optics widened, his mouth agape.

' _He just…w-what_?' Jack was both incredulous, and relieved. He couldn't believe this mech had just helped him, after everyone just straight up ignored him up to this point. It left him confused as well as everything else, but when the guard came he stiffened, who checked over his contents, noted something off in his holographic list, then moved on to the next one without so much as a word or nod in his direction. Jack let out an anxious breath. That was good, right? He didn't say anything to the others either.

Jack looked over to the mech that had helped him, who was the one being observed now. The guard said nothing still, going past him once finished. In the dim lighting, Jack thought the fellow slave looked familiar, but it was hard to make out the details. He needed to thank this guy...

So tentatively, Jack started on his way over. He wasn't sure how to approach this, so he decided being careful might have been the better option. The guard had thankfully left by the time he was close enough to the mech he wanted to thank. He could tell he was silver, but not much else. He looked around as the other slaves were making their way to what was probably a tunnel out.

"Um, can I talk to you for a-a klik?" Jack stumbled over the word, almost having slipped up and called it a 'second.' The mech looked at him, features still mostly hidden by the dim lighting, but Jack saw the blue optics the mech had locked on him. "Why…why did you help me?"

He was regarded heavily with those sharp optics, before the mech spoke, and the instant he did a sense of dread began to flood through Jack's systems.

"You know what the outside world looks like, do you not?" A deep, rumbling voice asked him as the figure strode forward into the marginally brighter light.

Jack stared up at the taller figure, his spark pulsing erratically as his optics widened. Now he knew why the mech looked familiar, and the _voice_ … Little had changed, but…Jack would recognize him anywhere. ' _Megatron_.' Jack took a cautious step back, mouth slightly agape, staring wide-eyed at the mech.

The first thing he noticed that his face wasn't nearly as scarred as it had been in his time. It looked...younger, than he remembered. He supposed it made sense, but it was still a little surprising that Cybertronians looked like they could age in their metal bodies. Megatron wasn't quite as bulky as he had been either, lacking the spikes that decorated his shoulders. No fusion cannon adorned his right arm, a very relieving sight to Jack.

The mech raised a brow at his lack of response, then scowled impatiently. "Well? I know you were brought in from outside." Megatron pressed irritably. "You weren't made in here like the rest of us."

' _Made in here_?' Jack thought. He already knew so little about Cybertron, about the things they did. Just one more thing to be confused about. Terrified as he was, the confusion kept him from flinching outwardly at least. "I don't know what you mean. Haven't you ever been outside?"

Megatron's jaw clenched, optics glancing away before locking back on him. "No. Almost my entire function I have been kept down in a mine."

"That-that can't be possible!" Jack's thoughts stalled, fear and suspicion overtaken by the disbelief that such a thing could be possible. " _Why_ would this be possible?"

Megatron narrowed his optics slightly, but let out a rough scoff. "You must have been a sheltered little mech."

Anger replaced fear, and Jack glared up at him. "I'm not little." He retorted. "And you never answered my question."

"And you never answered mine." Megatron snapped back.

"I-" He started, but what could he say? 'Yeah, I spent my life on an organic planet you later come to dominate, and now I'm here in the past to stop _you_ from ever starting a war.' That would go over so well. "I...yeah. I came from outside. I fell into this crevice, and the guard there just _threw_ me in."

Megatron didn't look surprised. Jack wondered if this was a common occurrence, or the guards were so terrible it wasn't hard to believe. Neither option made Jack want to stick around more than he already didn't want to.

"You were quite…pitiful." Megatron answered, somewhat bluntly and Jack frowned. "You had no wear from being a transfer, and you acted so lost." He crossed his arms, frame tense. "You would need all the fuel you could get to stay functioning."

Jack stared at him. ' _He helped me…because he_ _pitied_ _me_?' he thought indignantly. As much as the reasoning burned, Jack couldn't help but grudgingly know it was true. He was only digging up scraps, and that's probably what he would have gotten to eat. "And where would I get this fuel?"

"Through the tunnel." He gestured to where everyone else had gone, leaving the two alone. It made Jack more than a little nervous to be with just Megatron down here. "Yours will be labeled with your given designation."

"Right, my designation." Jack repeated to himself, and couldn't help stepping back from him. "Though, if I'm not registered here, then that means they'll have realized I shouldn't be here let me go!" The realization came swiftly, rising his hopes up.

And Megatron went and crushed them. "Unlikely. Even if you weren't on their records, they would never admit to making a mistake and you will have likely received a new designation already."

It sounded like this had happened before. ' _Do these guards honestly just toss random mechs into the mines_?' Jack thought. "And what kind of things are so valuable that they can just get away with it?"

"Energon, rare alloys; someone has to dig it up." Megatron replied. "As long as it gets done, no one cares about who or how."

"But that's...barbaric." Jack murmured as Megatron gestured for him to follow him through the tunnels. Jack hesitated, but decided to follow him anyway. There wasn't anywhere else for him to go and he needed the energon like everyone else down here.

Jack still kept an optic on Megatron though as he stayed just out of arms reach in case he got violent. He didn't even know if that were a valid prediction, but he'd rather not chance it. "This place is terrible."

"You have not been here for very long." Megatron said darkly. "There are much worse things that can happen. You'd better learn to adapt quickly."

Jack shivered. This sounded like the Megatron he unfortunately knew. Up ahead, he could hear more commotion, and he stopped once he reached the end. His optics widened, and he stared around the room. It was dingy as the rest of the mine he saw, but it was the only thing that looked like a room so far. Mechs of different shapes and sizes, with different colors to their worn-down armor were sitting around and drinking their rations, which Jack grimly noticed were either half-full, or just barely above a sliver short of empty.

"Let me guess," Jack said sullenly, "we get terrible conditions and barely any fuel, and the guards get the rest of it?"

"And whatever else they want." Megatron said tersely.

Jack didn't like the sound of that, but didn't want to think about it right now. He couldn't believe either he was talking to _Megatron_ and the mech wasn't trying to kill him. "Do I just go up to a guard and ask for my rations?"

"Your share is delivered via the slots." He gestured to the walls, were there were square holes, the perfect size for cubes. "When you're finished, you place the cube back into the slots. Failure to do so will result you with no energon for your next break." Megatron warned him. "You'll know what cube is yours with the one that has your designation on it. The guards have likely already given you one, so I suggest you find out from them where your station is." He said,

"Right." Jack said quietly, and walked up to one of the supervising guards, who noticed his approach but did nothing. "I-I'm a new arrival; can you tell me what my designation is?"

The guard snorted, and Jack flinched as the guard held the clipboard up to him, a brief flash of light scanning his face. The image appeared on the other side of the board, and below his picture was a short series of letters and number reading J-23. "See this?" he pointed to the name at the bottom. "Remember that and don't waste our valuable time."

Jack bit back his sharp retort, and nodded. "I understand." He said, and quickly caught up to Megatron, who had picked up his own cube, which Jack noticed had a D-16 scratched into it. "Er...what does that mean?" He asked, pointing to the scratches as he picked up his lone cube.

"My designation. So others know not to mess with what's mine." Megatron murmured, opening his rations and taking a sip.

Jack glanced at the scratches, and looked down at his own cube. ' _Megatron wasn't even his name_.' he thought, a bit incredulous, though he grimaced as he remembered what little of Ratchet's story he could. ' _Megatron was a gladiator, it was a name bots chanted when he won…so this is his old name_?'

"So I don't even get to keep my name." Jack grumbled.

"What the guards will call you is one thing, but they don't care what we call each other." Megatron replied.

"I see." Jack said quietly. "So what's your real designation?" Megatron looked at him with a hard stare, and Jack cringed as he realized his mistake. ' _He's always been in the mines, never knew anything else._ ' "Right, sorry." He awkwardly took a sip of his energon, holding a label of J-23. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it tasted…odd. There was something grainy about it, like it wasn't filtered-which wasn't a stretch to believe- but there was something almost sweet in the flavor.

"So, do we get to sle- er, _recharge_?" Jack asked. "Or are we just expected to work until the next break?"

Megatron gave him a curious glance at his slight slip up, but said nothing about it. "The next break will be when you're allowed to recharge for a joor." He informed, sitting on the floor. Probably to rest his legs, Jack assumed. He did the same, but with fair distance between them.

Jack's mind supplied the substitute for the word, and he wondered how this worked still. Although, a 'joor' wasn't much to sleep and learn. ' _Guess I'll need to figure it out when I'm awake then_.' he thought. "And when will that be?"

"Whenever they think we're close to dropping." Megatron replied.

Jack leaned against the wall. "Of course it would be." he griped, sipping on his energon.

Megatron regarded the new mech strangely. Jack squirmed uncomfortably in his plates. It was hard to believe that he was sitting here, _talking_ to Megatron like everything was normal. "What is your designation?" The future warlord asked him. Jack stared down at his cube. What was he supposed to say?

Jack ran through several ideas, but nothing just seemed to fit, and if he stalled too long Megatron might get suspicious. He had to keep himself from taking a breath he didn't need to calm his nerves. His grip tightened on his cube, and he squared his shoulders. "It's...Wayward." his lips twisted into a bitter smile. "And given everything that's happened, it makes a... _funny_ sort of sense."

"Does it?" Megatron asked, slightly amused by his statement. "And I suppose you earned that designation through your terrible sense of direction?"

Jack huffed. "Haha." He said flatly. He drank down another sip, and grimly noticed that it was almost gone far too soon. "So, what do the sectors look like? Anyplace I'd need to stay away from if I want to avoid getting hurt?"

Megatron snorted. "You will get hurt, it's just a matter of staying in working condition so they don't send you to be scrapped."

Jack stared at him. Slowly, he rubbed his brow. "I can't believe- well, I can, but – it can't _all_ be bad, right?" he asked, almost desperately. Just some inkling that he could survive this with his sanity intact. "There has to be something to do where we don't get beaten at every second."

"The pits." Megatron rumbled out gruffly, and if Jack were still human he would have paled. "Fighting in the gladiatorial pits pf Kaon. Win, and you receive extra rations, cleaning supplies, an extra break before returning to the mines. If you get to the top you can even buy your freedom." Megatron placed down his cube into his specified slot once finished, where it shot back up to the top.

' _They had gladiator fighting_?' Jack thought, searching his memories for any mention of hearing about this. If he had, it wasn't coming to him. What he knew about gladiator fighting in his own time _sounded_ similar enough. "And…what if you lose?"

"You die, usually." Megatron replied. "In the pits, all fights are to the death less you get the crowd to like you."

Jack was quiet for a moment, taking in the words as he finished off his own energon, and copied the gesture of placing it into his slot. "How can this even be legal?"

Megatron made an odd sound. It was low, and grating, before Jack realized he was chuckling. "We are the lowest of the low, no one in the higher castes care or take notice than what entertainment they can get from it."

"But that's..." Jack started, confused. Afraid of what was going to happen to him down here. Hadn't Ratchet mentioned that Cybertron was in it's 'Golden Age' just before the war? "That... isn't right. It isn't fair."

"Mention that to the guards and you'll be lashed as you were before." Jack shuddered at the thought of being whipped again, wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees.

"And…I take it not everyone's going to be as pleasant as you?" Jack asked tentatively. It was a rude thing to ask, for sure, but Jack needed to know.

"And what do you think you'll do with that information?" Megatron drawled.

Jack looked at him incredulously. "So I know who to avoid!" he whispered heatedly. ' _Like you,_ ' He wanted to add, but both fear and suspicion kept it unsaid.

Megatron's optics narrowed. Then, he grinned. "And what would you give me in return for such valuable information?"

Jack's shoulders sagged, glancing away before rolling his optics up to the ceiling. ' _Figures._ ' He thought. "What do you want? I don't really have anything on me."

He barely had to wait even a second before Megatron gave his answer.

"Tell me what it's like outside." He demanded without hesitation, optics piercing into his soul. Almost desperate Jack would say. It wasn't hard to figure out why though.

Jack glanced down at his feet- pedes? He wasn't sure what he could say though, but he figured there was something to be said about fair-trade. "Alright," he said carefully, thinking about just what he could bring up. Might as well start with what he knew, "there really isn't anything to talk about in the desert; lots of nothing, hills and grooves. Like the one which got me into this mess." He muttered, shaking his head.

"What of the city you came from?" Megatron didn't seem to care he could only give the barest description. He drank the details in hungrily, the almost predatory gleam in his optics startlingly familiar.

It caused Jack to look back down, focusing on how to say this-he couldn't tell him ' _I was from a small town on Earth called Jasper_ '. For all he knew, at the moment Earth didn't exist yet. And wasn't a that a cheery thought. Jack leaned back. "The place I came from…wasn't very populated, or sprawling, just a fringe really against one of the bigger cities." Jack tried not to give names, letting Megatron believe the details were too painful to bring up.

"It was home though," Jack continued, "I never really had friends, just two, but they mean- meant," his optics dimmed, "a lot to me." He paused, pursing his lips for a moment. "There were-uh, vendors, on almost every street, with the smell of fuel and oil in the air. It was hot too, with the sun beating down on everything and heating it up." He touched his arm. "I always took it for granted, but being down here just puts into perspective how much I'd give to have it all back."

Jack shrugged uncomfortably. "I can't tell you much else, unfortunately. I never got to travel-kinda how I ended up in this mess in the first place."

"I've seen the sun. Once." Megatron muttered, intrigued by the thing mech's words. "Only for a fleeting moment, but I would do anything to see it again."

Jack have him an incredulous look. The great, mighty Megatron, trapped in some godforsaken mine since his creation it seemed- and all he wanted was to see sunlight. Jack almost didn't believe it.

' _It's...not what I was expecting_.' Jack thought. In some strange way, it made sense. ' _I've seen the sun my whole life, never once taking for granted that it'll be there. Now though_ ,' he glanced at the ceiling, ' _I wonder if I'll ever see it again_.' "It must suck then, for me to be talking about it. I...shouldn't have-"

"I asked," Megatron cut him off swiftly, "and you told me what I wanted to know."

Jack could only nod, dazed as he was still stunned that the bot before him would become such a terrible mech. He could almost be fooled into thinking they were different people-er, bots. ' _What am I supposed to do_?' he thought. ' _I was sent back here to change things, but...was I_ supposed _to end up here_?' It seemed like too much a coincidence to end up in the same mine as Megatron, unless Primus had a twisted sense of humor. ' _I thought I would have ended up near Op-er, Orion, but I guess from the universe's standpoint, Megatron would be the greater threat to...stop_.'

Jack didn't want to think about it, but would things change if Megatron...died? Was that the reason he was here? Being sent back just to be a hitman seemed ridiculous, like some science-fiction movie-yet here he was, back in the past, the so-called 'Golden Age'. The thought didn't leave him, but he tried to move on. "Since I've told you what I know; do we get things like-" he stalled, searching for the word, "um, berths? To recharge on? In a different room or just recharge in here too?"

"We're allowed berths, if you can call them that." Megatron shrugged, standing up once the guard had returned, all too soon. Megatron seemed to know exactly when the mech would show, given that he stood before anyone else- not that this surprised Jack. He grimaced, dreading the day that he would be so accustomed to this place.

They were sent back to work with a scathing bark, the miners picking up their drills dutifully and followed the mech into the same tunnel as before. Drilling was the only noise that could be heard once they started, the sound reverberating off the walls and into their audio receptors constantly. More than once Jack felt as though they would short circuit, but thankfully it never came to that.

It was not a pleasant feeling all the same, the constant drilling and digging, just for whatever scraps he could get his hands on. The edges of his fingers were chipped from the strain, and from only being maybe a few days in this rotten place, he could only imagine how bad things were going to wear on him the more the days passed. If he wasn't killed by the psychotic guards or a mining accident, boredom would be the most merciful end. ' _And now I'm getting morbid_.' he thought.

An indefinable amount of time passed down here, how long Jack couldn't tell. All he knew was that by the end of it he was ready to drop by the time the guards came to allow them their rest for that evening. Day. Whatever it was on Cybertron. Even Megatron looked worse for wear by then.

Jack forced himself to move, despite how much his joints ached. He followed Megatron and the other miners down another tunnel, this one leading to an even dimmer room than the others. Which was saying something. Then again, if this was where the slaves slept, it was likely a way of cutting back on 'wasting' lighting in here.

Jack scowled, but blinked as his optics suddenly adjusted, giving way to night vision. He looked around the room covered now with a strange greenish film. They were like the kind used back on earth, and he wondered if that design choice was on purpose. ' _Chalk another thing up to something I didn't know before_.' he thought, noting how even in the near darkness bots were able to find the small, thin slabs that Jack assumed were the berths. And they looked barely big or sturdy enough to hold _him_ , which made watching someone as large as Megatron lie down on one look almost comical if Jack weren't so angry about the continued sub-par conditions.

Megatron raised a brow when Jack sat carefully down on a 'berth' beside him. "Since when did I pick up a stray?"

Jack tilted his head, and he wondered that himself. He shook his head. "Since you were the only one who did anything." The other mech scoffed, but had no other objections as Jack lied down.

Jack though laid awake as the others shuttered their optics, slipping easily into recharge. Megatron did as well, allowing Jack a moment to watch him without scrutiny from him or others. He...he could end it all, here and now. Without Megatron there would be no war, no mass loss of life, or a dead Cybertron

Jack found himself sitting up once he was sure there was the steady humming of recharging systems. His optics glanced around, and he quietly slipped over to the piles of drills some of the miners had laid against the wall. He picked the top one off, but didn't touch the drill button. Jack felt sick to his tank even as he tried to convince himself this was the only option.

Jack crept up to Megatron's berth, standing by his head. One strike, one strike and it was over. Jack's fingers tightened on the handle. He froze as he began to raise it, his optics locked onto the sleeping mech. His spark pulsed almost painfully in his chest, his mind unwillingly going back to another mine in another time. Megatron's red optics boring into him, his taunting words ringing in his ears.

Jack gritted his teeth, his frame shaking as he lowered the drill away, stepping back to his own berth. ' _I-I can't_...' he thought, his optics wide. He couldn't do it even when Megatron was nothing more than a monster, how could he have thought he'd be able to do when Megatron hadn't done anything- in fact, he'd been _helping him_!

Jack rubbed his forehead as he sat down on his berth. He sat the drill beside him, and looked at Megatron when the mech's optics shuttered open. "Hey." he said quietly.

Megatron glanced at the drill. "What are you doing with that?" he kept his voice equally low. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, and Jack made sure to try and keep his voice as light as possible to not be suspicious to what he'd tried to do.

"I didn't want to be scrambling for one when the break is over." he explained.

Megatron snorted. "You'd best get your rest then, for there will be no guarantee it will be there should you wake up late."

Jack nodded, and set the drill under his berth, just able to scrap it by. He lied back down as Megatron's optics shuttered shut, and Jack finally let himself sigh. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. _'Did I just make a mistake?_ ' he thought. ' _Did staying my hand just doom everyone again_?' Despair and doubt crept in, but then his optics hardened as his fists clenched. ' _No, if I'm here to change the past, then I'll change it. If I can't bring myself to kill Megatron, then I'll just do what I can to keep him from becoming that monster from my time_.'

He shuttered his optics, falling into blissful sleep. It was uneasy, as he dreamed of his time, of home. Where his friends and mother were, where the Autobots wouldn't be waiting for him if he were to succeed. Even in the dream it sent waves of depression through him, wondering if this was all worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like only minutes had passed in the time that they had their recharge, woken much too soon for Jack's own liking. The others probably felt the same, but were likely used it by now. Jack wasn't, given how groggy he felt, taking a few seconds longer than everyone else to gather his bearings.

It wasn't much rest, the knowledge made worse by the fact he knew they wouldn't be getting any more rest for awhile now. The guard ushering them out would make sure of that. Megatron was already up and about, grabbing his drill for the day. Jack pulled his from out under the bed, slow to start.

Jack followed Megatron swiftly out of the room, not wanting to be left alone with the others. It was a strange thing to think, but he felt safer with Megatron than he did with them. Megatron had been the only to help him, while they just _stood and watched_.

Jack looked around the area they were in, noticing there was something off about it that wasn't there before, such as how the surrounding metal looked a little bit darker than it did before.

"We're not going to the same tunnel as before?" Jack asked Megatron when he realized they were being led a different way.

"No, to get the _best results_ ," Megatron twisted the words bitterly, "everyone's location is changed to different tunnels after the recharge break."

Jack hummed noncommittally, his optics looking around at the metal walls and his gaze was drawn to the grooves and digs in it. It wasn't forked with different smaller tunnels like the other mine section. This one was rounder, wider and circular with crates at the wall.

"Get to work!" The guard yelled.

Jack glowered at the mech as he left, but noticed the medium-sized bulbs nestled in the corners of the ceiling. Because the tunnel was different, it made the cameras more noticeable. ' _So we are being watched_.' The thought was suitably creepy, and he uneasily took a spot some feet from Megatron before he started drilling into the wall.

Time went by slowly, as was becoming agonizingly familiar the more he stayed. His drill gave an odd lurch, and Jack pulled back with a flinch as the metal he was drilling cracked. Jack's vents huffed when the metal dust got on him as he brushed away the shavings. He blinked, and reached into the crevice as shards of metal fell out as he pulled out a strangely pale crystal. It was see-through, being almost white and just able to fit into his palm.

It was mesmerizing in a way, different from the blue energon shards and silvery Cybernite used for something to with Cybertronians. Jack glanced at Megatron, and made sure there was no one else looking. "M-er, D-16?" It was weird speaking the name aloud, because this mech was still _Megatron_ to him. "What is this?"

Megatron's optics widened when he saw the crystal, and Jack jolted as the mech knocked it into Jack's crate, quickly grabbing the discarded metal shards and covering it. "Keep that out of sight." he hissed, looking around. "Even look away for a second and you could end up with your hard work being stolen."

Jack was about to retort, but knew it was pointless. Of course someone would steal it, but... "What is it?" he felt foolish for asking, especially as Megatron gave him an odd look, but didn't comment this time.

"It's called an adamant crystal. It is extremely resistant to damage, making it almost indestructible." he explained.

Jack blinked. ' _This little crystal is that tough_?' "It sounds...valuable."

"Extremely." Megatron replied, making sure the crystal was covered completely before moving away, giving Jack a sharp look that made him flinch.

"I..er...okay..." He murmured, confused. He moved a little, showing the hole he had drilled to find it. "There uh...might be more if you want to dig here?" He offered. It wasn't much, and there probably wasn't more, but he needed _some_ way to repay Megatron for helping him earlier.

He was given a long, hard stare, in which Megatron's optics narrowed suspiciously before moving toward the area, drilling further into the pit. A 'hmph' was his reply when the metal cracked again, smaller, flaking pale bits of crystal falling out. Jack supposed that was as close to a thank you as he was going to get.

Jack felt the corner of his lip twitch up, but suppressed it. Just because he had decided killing Megatron wasn't the best option, didn't mean it wasn't hard to get over the giant hurdle of what he knew and what was happening now. ' _Which, unfortunately, I still have very little knowledge of_.' Especially of the outside world. He stepped back into Megatron's old spot, and started drilling again.

He continued digging for what felt like a good half hour or so when he noticed it- someone creeping closer to his crate that most certainly didn't belong on this end of tunnel.

"Hey!" Jack shouted out to the mech, causing Megatron to jerk his head in that direction as well. "Get away from my stuff!" Jack demanded, moving over quickly to keep the guy's grubby servos out of his crate of valuables. The mech jerked, but didn't back away and stood his ground, holding Jack's hard earned adamant crystal in hand. There was shoving, and then fighting, and Megatron moved forward-

It happened before either of them knew what had happened. There was a sharp, stabbing pain in his neck. Jack's servo clutched at his throat, feeling something warm and sticky flowing down over his plates. His energon. Suddenly Jack felt it difficult to even keep his optics open, his thoughts growing muggy as his life blood poured out of him. The voices of Megatron and his attacker were muffled, unaware of when Megatron tackled the other slave to the ground and ripped his head from his shoulders.

Then everything was black, where Jack was aware of only the biting cold, and crushing emptiness of the void that had surrounded him.

Through the darkness, a voice spoke to him; deep, ancient, with the power of thousands, maybe millions of years behind it. "I did not send you back just to die so abruptly."

It was a voice Jack had heard before, when he was in oblivion and being remade. "Pr-Primus?" he asked hoarsely. Around him there was nothing, no other sense being than just the voice which spoke to him. Jack couldn't even be sure if he was hearing himself or thinking it.

"There are still things to be done, plans to be brought to fruition." The voice replied. "You will be revived as many times as is necessary for you to complete your task."

"Wait-what-" Jack wanted to ask so much, but he was cut off by the ache in body coming on sharp and clear. He gasped, the cold replacing itself with a warm heat. His spark pulsed once more in his chest, and his optics snapped open.

Jack coughed, sputtering energon everywhere. And onto a servo that was wrapped around the slash in his neck. It jerked away, and Jack was vaguely aware of wide blue optics staring at him as he propped himself up on his elbow. More energon sputtered from Jack's mouth, dribbling onto his chin and then his chest.

Looking up, he saw Megatron, who appeared shocked. It may have been his imagination, but Jack could of sworn he saw a touch of fear there too.

"W-wha..." Jack winced at his scratchy, static tone his voice had taken. "Wh-what happened...?"

"He slashed your neck trying to steal your metals." Megatron explained, and Jack saw the grisly remains of the thief lying in a puddle of energon, his head not far away. "You...I could have sworn your spark stopped beating- you were beginning to turn gray!"

Jack wasn't sure if he'd ever call Megatron panicky, but he was something close to it right now. It was the same kind of reaction anyone else might have had to such a thing, and it helped Jack focus on how this Megatron was different from the other one. "I guess I just managed to...heal fast." It was weak, but it was the only thing he _could_ say. 'I came back from the dead by your deity' probably wouldn't go over well.

"You can heal from certain death?" Megatron asked incredulously.

Jack tried to smile, but with the energon still coating his neck and chin, it must have looked more off-putting. "If I was dead, you wouldn't have been trying to save me."

"I was doing no such thing-" Megatron scowled, when Jack flashed a small grin, pointing to his servos and how they were stained with his energon. "It was from _him_. Not from your neck. I was going to take that crystal for myself." He protested hotly, a fierce scowl set into his brow.

"A mech you killed to save me." Jack persisted, managing to stand up, leaning on a wall for some support. He scratched at his face, where the energon was beginning to dry and flake. It was very itchy.

Walking over to the corpse, Jack plucked the adamant crystal from the mech's servo, kicking him in the side afterward. Jack safely deposited it back into his crate, watching the other miners warily before turning back to Megatron.

It hadn't escaped his noticed that it had been _Megatron's_ servo trying to stop him from bleeding out.

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts on ever extending my servo to help your sorry aft." Megatron snapped irritably.

Jack snickered. The sound surprised even him, because he hadn't ever thought he'd be here, actually teasing Megatron. It was enough to make him light-headed, or was the shock of coming back to life? "But then we couldn't have such riveting conversations." he drawled, but decided to spare him from any embarrassment. "So, where can I get this washed up?" he gestured to the energon on him.

"The next break, perhaps." Megatron answered gruffly, ignoring the stares a few miners gave the pair. A glower their way had them scurrying back to their dull work. "With your find it wouldn't be unlikely to be 'rewarded' with cleaning supplies."

"Joy." Jack muttered. His fingers felt along the slash in his neck, and he was morbidly amazed to find the injury had healed itself to only a faint raised line of overlapping metal along his neck. Like the robot version of a scar. ' _Is healing going to be a normal thing, or is it just because of the undead experience I had_?' he thought, but right now testing that theory was the last thing on his mind. "What's to be done with...him." he nodded to the dead miner.

"The guards will take the body to be scrapped." Megatron explained almost too easily. Like this wasn't an uncommon thing.

' _Killing mechs or seeing them die_?' Jack thought, and wasn't sure if he wanted to know the equally awful answer to that question.

"One thing the guards seem to care about, if you can call it that, is...keeping a clean mine." Megatron continued.

Jack grimaced, because given the terrible conditions of the actual mine, there was only one thing he could mean. And it had to do with the body lying a few feet away. "Are they just going to leave him there?"

"Yes, they'll leave him until the next rotation, as an example: to wonder what caused it this time- if he was killed or if it was an accident." Megatron explained, but glanced at the fact the body lied in one space with the head a few feet away, with there being obvious signs of tearing. "Though I think in this case the cause is quite obvious."

Jack looked away uncomfortably. "R-right." The weight of the situation finally settled over him. His fingers shook as he scratched the energon, _his energon_ , the energon that had only moments earlier been gushing out of him. He flinched when Megatron shoved his dropped drill into his grasp. "What?"

"Work," he replied gruffly, "it's easier to deal with by focusing on something else."

Jack stared at him, but his shoulders heaved as he nodded numbly. Energon flakes shook loose with the gesture. "Right." he repeated quietly.

So that's what he did. Thoughts that had threatened to swarm him were now pushed at the back of his mind as he focused on the task ahead. Getting through this shift was the first task, and for once, thankfully mind numbing. Neither he or Megatron found more of the adamant crystals, nor had they expected to. Given how rare it seemed be he didn't expect to find another piece again.

While not as valuable, Cybernite was apparently _necessary_ though, as Megatron explained when Jack saw he could only get a handful of that rather than finding any energon. And while Jack tried not to look at the body still lying several feet away, it was harder to ignore the stream of energon which began to seep out. And he was a little more than relieved when the guard finally came to check their progress. The guard didn't say anything but mark down the Cybernite in Megatron's crate.

When he got to Jack's crate, he looked over the energon staining the frame before he looked into the create and snorted at the 'scraps' before Jack reached in and pulled out the adamant crystal. Seeing it caused the guard to freeze.

Jack's grip tightened. "I'd..." he had no idea what would happen, but he needed to try and get the supplies to wash the energon off, "like some cleaning supplies."

The guard took the crystal, looking it over carefully. Jack froze thinking it was going to be taken, leaving him with nothing to show for it.

Then the guard nodded, pocketing the crystal into his subspace. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't beaten within an inch of his life for his 'demand'. And wasn't that a sorry thought?

The guard left him, leaving Jack and Megatron in their own corner of the mines. The later was grinning at him.

"That actually worked."

Jack was just as surprised. "Yeah." he said almost breathlessly. "And since I'm probably never going to find anything like it, maybe I should have pushed for more."

Megatron snorted. "Save your demands for when you find a Lysken crystal."

"Lysken crystal?" Jack asked.

"Flawless cut crystals that the high caste like to collect for its prism. Functionally useless, but worth more than our lives." Megatron's grin faded as he scowled. "I've only ever seen one, and it had everyone fighting over who got to hand it in. Mechs killing each other over a little crystal." Jack optics dimmed, and Megatron vented deeply. "Too soon?"

Jack choked, torn between laughing and groaning. ' _Did Megatron just make a joke_?' he thought incredulously. "Well, I'd rather not die," ' _Again_ ', "so for now I'll stick to just cleaning supplies."

"Not unwise," Megatron hummed in agreement, "Best not to push your luck." He said, picking his drill back up, with Jack doing the same. Valuable crystal or no, they still had to work like the slaves they were.

Come time for the break though, Jack had been given the cleaning supplies he asked for- cloth, which he would have to return after using, and solvent to remove the energon. Jack was very relieved when he scrubbed away the energon, the itching sensation taking leave with it. Afterwards they returned to work after their break.

And it went on like that for quite some time. Jack lost count of the days, the daily grind settling into him with startling ease, something that never failed to bug him. Each day they were given a new tunnel to work with, sometimes finding only scraps, and others finding slightly more valuable material. Megatron was beside him for each of those days, and honestly he didn't know why the mech put up with him.

Jack was tempted to ask, but it was a combination of offending him and finding the mech surprisingly good company that kept him from voicing it. And that was the shock of it, Jack actually started to _like_ being around Megatron. ' _It's like everything's gone all screwy_.' he thought, but on a deeper level, Jack could say he didn't mind because it gave him a closer look at what might have caused Megatron to become, well, _Megatron_.

' _He's D-16 right now, there had to be a point where he became 'Megatron',_ ' Jack thought. It was just a matter of finding out when and why he changed. Though grim to think, Jack began to realize that the 'low caste' as they were, likely weren't treated well if the conditions in the mine were anything to go by.

And really, Jack wondered if Megatron only put up with him because he really did see him as just 'his stray', or...and Jack found it harder to believe, but if he actually...liked his company too. _'It's weird, thinking maybe we could actually become...friends.'_ _He blinked, and his shoulders heaved. 'It's still hard to believe; he tried to_ save _me for crying out loud! And I wanted to repay him for everything...could there be a chance of us really being...friends_?'

The idea would probably never stop being strange, sounding stupid even in his own head, but then again nothing about any of this was 'normal' to him. Distressingly though, it was starting to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rian Moeru: Can't stop writing this fic *-* This is barely touching the surface of everything we've written so far!**

 **Shade Penn: That's so true!**

* * *

The days leading after his first (here anyway) meeting with Megatron were not as bad as they could have been otherwise. Megatron surprisingly made it more bearable, even though there was precious little to do or talk about during their breaks and the work was almost backbreaking. Literally so in the case of an unfortunate mech that had collapsed in tunnel the two had been working in.

They helped each other, the task of just surviving becoming a little easier. If Megatron ever came up short, though it seldom happened, Jack would give some of his metals to make up the difference, as Megatron did the same for him upon his arrival. It only felt right to help pay the favor, Jack not one to let debts go unsettled.

Megatron hadn't liked it, but he could hardly complain when they received their rations. The guy hated feeling weak, Jack realized with a small grin. It must have been some sense of pride that he held even in this wretched place.

Today was just another day when Jack felt something off about the new tunnel they were digging into. There was a persistent itch in the back of his head, throbbing painfully against his processor, which he noticed would fade or strengthen depending on where he was. Against his better judgement, he followed the sensation, until he came up against a wall that they were supposed to be working on, placing a hand against the metal. Whatever it was laid behind here-

"What is it, Wayward?" Megatron said, seeing his strange behavior, as they normally just picked a spot and drilled without much fuss.

Jack almost jumped at the name, before remembering it was the one he'd given himself. "I...this is gonna sound strange, but...I just thought." he shook his head. "I'm not sure, just that I feel like there's something here."

"That is strange." Megatron said bluntly. Jack winced, but the mech surprised him by handing him his drill. "Though it's not uncommon for some miners to claim a form of intuition about finding metals."

Jack blinked, but smiled slightly as Megatron didn't dismiss him outright. He turned back to the wall, and narrowed his optics as the itch would grow or dim whenever he moved with the drill, cracking into the metal as the dust flew into his face and settled on the ground at his pedes. Megatron didn't follow along the wall like Jack did, opting instead to stay in one place. Jack stopped as the itch was almost painful-the metal cracked deep, and he dropped his drill as he stared at the deep purple glow that emitted from the wall.

The glow was almost blinding, and Jack found himself reaching in, his fingers curling around a large shard. He pulled, breaking a piece off as he stared down at it. Dread filled him, his optics widening as he stared incredulously and horrified down at the glowing shard. ' _D-dark energon_?'

"Wayward?" Jack did jumped as he whirled around. Megatron had come to his side, and the shard cast an eerie purple glow on him. Jack's spark thudded as he saw an image of the Megatron from his time, just in the way this Megatron was looking at the shard. "What...is that?"

A chill went down Jack's spine, but before he could say anything, the guard came storming up. "Why have you stopped working?! Get back to-" He stopped as he looked at the shard, for once completely stunned. "What the slag is that!"

"I...I don't know sir." Jack played dumb, the shard clutched tightly in his fingers. He couldn't give this up, nor could he allow Megatron near it either. It was either him or the guard. "I just found it, here-"

The guard practically ripped it out of Jack's grip, who pulled his fingers away immediately to avoid losing them. Jack glanced at Megatron, who was frowning at the shard. The guard inspected it, bringing it close to his face as some of the other miners glanced at the unusual crystal. Jack stepped slightly in front of Megatron, just to try and keep him from looking at it.

"Where did you get this?" The guard glared at Jack, who ducked his head.

"Over there." he said quietly, nodding to the crevice. Faintly, the dark energon still inside glowed ominously.

The guard walked to the crevice, and reached in to pull the rest of the larger crystal out. It was darker, casting an even more malevolent glare throughout the room. The guard looked at the crystal with narrowed optics, before glaring at everyone. "Get back to work!"

The other miners quickly averted their gaze, while Jack was a little nervous. "Sir, what is-"

"Shut up!" The guard snapped, and Jack flinched. The guard stalked out of the tunnel, taking the crystal with him.

Jack couldn't say he wasn't glad to see it gone, but the fact he found it at all left him cold. ' _How did I find that? Why is_ dark energon _on Cybertron_?'

The only explanation he could think of was that specks of Unicron's blood had remained behind after his battle with Primus, long since hidden within the planet after thousands of years.

Jack jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder.

"Wayward," Megatron spoke, optics alight with curiosity, "how did you find...Whatever that was?"

Jack stared up at him, more aware of their height and weight difference than ever. He glanced away, thinking fast about what kind of excuse to use. "It's...I don't know exactly. It just felt like I was...being pulled to it." he rubbed his arm. It was the closest thing to truth he would give.

Megatron frowned as he looked to the crevice where the dark energon had been. "I had noticed it seemed to be...entrancing. When I saw it, I could hardly look away myself."

That was...rather worrying. Jack was even more worried now about just what was going to happen with those samples. It did though hopefully let him sweep his unusual detection of it away- hopefully. "Yeah, just kinda sucks you in."

"Perhaps you'll find more." Jack shuddered a little, a worrisome feeling growing by how Megatron already seemed intrigued by the vile substance. "If it's of value, then perhaps there would be a reward in finding more."

"Yeah. Maybe." Jack replied stiffly as he started back on his work, Megatron ignorant of his conflicting emotions.

' _I hope I never see that stuff again_.' Jack thought darkly. At the very least, he needed to stress the hazard of it- or the potential hazard, given that no one else seemed to have ever seen it. "What if it's dangerous though? I _touched_ it, and who knows what it could have done to me. No reward is worth that." he added, but Megatron didn't reply, though Jack hoped he at least made him think on it.

They didn't speak of the crystal again, and the work went by as it usually did after its discovery. He was given no reward for his find, something he hoped drove home that the dark energon was worthless to Megatron.

When break came, Jack wished it was for recharge, because then they wouldn't have to come back to this tunnel. Even the remnants of finding the dark energon made him uneasy, and the thought of finding _more_ terrified him.

Just a joor away was enough though to hope that the discovery would be nothing more than an unpleasant memory. Jack glanced around the dispenser room, still wary of the other miners that were sitting around in the area. By now he could recognize half of them as being from the tunnels they got mixed around in, but Jack couldn't recall ever hearing their names. Shaking his head, Jack grabbed his cube and sat down beside Megatron, his legs aching from having stood for so long. ' _Even sitting down has become a luxury at this point_.'

Megatron seemed to be deep in thought as he sipped slowly on his energon. Thinking about the dark energon no doubt. Jack shifted uncomfortably on his spot. How did he get Megatron focused on other things?

Jack thought of what else he could talk about, and remembered the gladiator talk he gave. It was a dangerous road to go down, but Jack would take that instead of letting him think anymore on the blood of a literal god of evil. "So," he started, glancing at him, "I've been thinking about what you said before, about this gladiator stuff."

"Gladiator stuff?" Megatron repeated, clearly derisive of the wording.

Jack huffed, but at least he hoped it was working as a distraction. "I'm not sure exactly what it's supposed to be called." he said defensively. "So how does this work? Do mechs volunteer to go to these combat arenas? It sounds like a steep price to pay."

Megatron's optics darkened. "For freedom, no price would be too much to pay."

"Yeah," Jack nodded in agreement, though inwardly he wondered if that were true. He had already faced death once. "So...could I join up if I wanted to? Earn my freedom? Could you?"

Megatron was unfazed by his barrage of questions and shrugged. "I suppose. Sometimes the slaves are forced into the arena when they're running low on 'volunteers'." He scoffed, sipping on his energon again.

Jack grimaced. He didn't know why he was still getting surprised. He slumped forward, mildly interested in the going ons of the arena. "Realistically, what would my odds be if I were to...volunteer?"

Megatron gave him a once over, optics narrowed and scrutinizing. "Provided they did not stack the odds against you, and you were given a similar sized opponent...tell me, did you have any weapons training or fighting experience before you were thrown into this Primus-forsaken place?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I lived in a fringe town. Never used a g- _blaster_ in my life and didn't have to fight, but I'm fast and durable, does that count for anything?"

"Not unless you'd plan on outlasting your opponent through sheer stamina." Megatron said. "Your armor is too light to take much damage, even with...your apparent ability to heal quickly." His optics flashed, and Jack would almost say he still looked spooked about his 'close call.'

It was a blunt assessment though, one Jack might have taken offense too if he didn't want to annoy Primus by constantly needing to be brought back. Dying was _painful_ , and he'd liked to avoid it. Jack glanced down at himself. "I know I'm small and light, but that has to count for at least being underestimated, right?"

"If you survive your first match, maybe." Megatron retorted. "After that, no one would make that mistake again."

"What about weak points? Even the toughest or biggest opponent has to have a weak point." Jack replied.

"You would need to survive against your opponent long enough to find them, while keeping them from finding yours." Megatron stated simply.

Jack scowled. "So what, I'm never going be able to be more than a slave because I'm weak?" He snapped angrily.

"I didn't _say_ that." Megatron replied just as harshly. "You may be physically at a disadvantage, but there is something to be said for resourcefulness. During the fights, bots are given weapons. Something sharp enough would be just as capable as your bare servos."

Jack looked down at his fingers, blunted and not claw-shaped. "So what, I just need to find the weak points and they'd go down for me to...finish them?" he asked, faltering only because it struck him the battle would likely end with someone _dying_.

"Hone your perception." Megatron said, and Jack looked at him. The larger mech nodded out at the crowd, specifically gesturing to a tall, armored red mech. "Him, for example, where do you think his weak points would be?"

Jack jolted, optics wide. "You...mean if this were an actual fight?" Megatron nodded, calmly sipping his energon. Jack bit his lip briefly as he looked at the red mech, optics flickering over the plating. "There's...no opening I can see."

"Are you sure?" Megatron smirked faintly. "I can see about five points to attack."

Jack scowled at him, and took a large gulp of his energon as he looked harder at the mech. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew how morbid and wrong it was to think about landing a hit that would lead to fatality, but the self-preservation needed to survive was strong too.

"Um...the-the legs would be two points." Jack said, narrowing his optics. "There's lighter plating there, enough for a seam to be exposed when he'd stand up. The...shoulders? I can just make out the edges that a sharp object could fit through. And..." he was at a loss for that one. The face seemed like an obvious choice, but Jack didn't think he would be able to fight an opponent head on like that.

Megatron lifted his servo, and Jack twitched as his digit traced over a spot right at the base of Jack's neck. "This spot right here, it connects your spinal structure and Cybernite limbs. One clean hit here, and the whole system goes down."

Jack vented deeply, pursing his lips not to give in and sigh. He'd admittedly frozen up once Megatron touched such a vulnerable place, because there was still a part of him that was frightened of the mech he could still become. "I...I see. It seems like an obvious weak point to be covered up."

"Most aren't even aware of it." Megatron replied. He took another sip from his rations cube. "I learned through watching others, when the occasional fight broke out, where to hit and where _not_ to get hit."

"I take it you been in the pits a time or two?" He asked cautiously.

"Enough to get a reputation." Megatron admitted, raising a brow at the smaller mech. "Why?"

"Could you...teach me how to fight maybe?" Jack asked tentatively, uncertain of how Megatron would take that. "I don't want to be stuck down here forever."

"Hm. Perhaps. If there is ever the time." Megatron spoke slowly, weighing his options. Right, they hardly had any time to themselves down here.

"And...are they're anyways to get more time?" Jack questioned. "The guards seem pretty corrupt. Can they be bribed?"

"Yes, but as you've said, you've got nothing to bargain with." Megatron replied.

Jack frowned as he took another sip of his energon. "What about using parts of our break? Do they penalize us if we're not here?"

"They're are cameras everywhere watching us. So long as we do what we're told and work, they don't care what we do on our break." Megatron explained. "Though if you wanted to go down that route, it would not be a long training session. We only get the two breaks." he added, rather bitterly.

"I'll take whatever time you can give me, even if it's just a," Jack stalled, thinking of the word he was looking for, "breem." It was roughly 8 minutes as his processor translated for him. "I just want to get stronger, even if it takes a while before I can find something just as valuable as that adamant crystal."

Megatron raised a brow. "You'd risk death again for this?"

Jack's optics hardened. "I don't want to be here forever." He repeated.

"A statement I couldn't agree with more." Megatron chuckled.

"So you'll help me?" Jack asked tentatively, the hope at the thought of getting out of here someday swelling inside his chest.

There was a pause, in which the mech looked if him up and down with a sharp eye. "If you help me in return."

"Uh, sure." Jack replied. It was only fair to return the favor. "With what?" he smiled dryly as he gestured to himself. "I don't see how I could be much of a teacher, that's for sure."

"If you find any more of that strange crystal," Megatron began, and Jack's expression fell, "allow me see it before you're forced to relinquish it to the guards."

Jack bit his lip. "Well..." he paused, and vented deeply. This was not what he'd hoped to hear, "yeah, okay then." he finished quietly. ' _I hope I never find any more of the dark energon ever again_.' Because that way, he couldn't break the deal if he never found more dark energon, and he hoped he wouldn't have to be forced to choose.

"Then it is a deal." Megatron agreed with a short nod, standing up. "We start now. There are still a few breems left before we must return to work. Ready yourself."

Jack scrambled to his pedes. "Now?" he got another curt nod, and so quickly drank down the rest of his energon. "A-alright then." he said, following after Megatron as they made their way back to the tunnel. He tried to think of what Megatron might consider a 'first lesson', but whatever it was, it probably would end up with him getting his aft kicked.

Which is exactly what happened, as once the word 'go' was said, Jack ended up getting a punch to the gut that sent him sprawling onto the ground.

"Your form is terrible." Megatron commented dryly, and Jack groaned as he got back to his pedes.

"Hey, this is my first time at this-" He started to rant, but was promptly decked in the face. Jack grunted as he grabbed at his face, pressing down on it tightly.

"If you talk, talk short." Jack wasn't given a reprieve as Megatron's leg swept under Jack's, knocking him to the ground again.

Jack landed on his aft with a _clang_ , glaring between his fingers at Megatron as he unsteadily got back to his feet once more. ' _He said to be perceptive_?' he thought, narrowing his optics as he tried to see if there was a way to land just a hit on Megatron. ' _He's bigger than me, but maybe he's not as fast too_.' He squared his shoulders, and crouched down.

Megatron smirked. "Finally taking things seriously?"

Jack scowled at him, even though he knew the mech was just trying to intentionally make him angry. ' _Because that's when you make mistakes_.' he thought. "Of course." he muttered. Jack lunged forward, throwing his fist out. Megatron caught it, but Jack didn't care about that as he tried to drive his pede into the crevice behind the mech's leg.

Jack yelped as Megatron grabbed him by the shoulder and abruptly shoved him into the ground. His optics rolled dazed, but his vents hitched he felt the tips of Megatron's fingers holding him loosely around the neck. He stared with wide-optics up at the mech.

Megatron didn't look like it took any effort. "And that would have given me the match." he said gruffly. "If you attempt to try that again, make sure you get into your opponents blind-spot first."

"Y-yeah," Jack murmured, startled by how quickly the 'match' had ended. Less than a minute by his count. God, he really was terrible at this wasn't he?

Megatron caught onto to his distress as he was helping him back to his pedes. "This is your first time in a fight. Don't get so discouraged that you couldn't land a blow."

"Well, second, considering the guy who attacked me." Megatron's optics hardened, and Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not sure I'd considered that a fight though..."

"No, that was definitely _not_ a fight in any sense of the word." The mech retorted, but from the tone, Jack realized Megatron wasn't looking down on _him_. Megatron shook his head roughly. "If you want to stay at long range, make sure you get a suitably sharp weapon. If you're caught though..." Jack jumped as Megatron grabbed a hold of his sides, just under the armpits. "Make sure your arms are free. Even the most armored bot can't hide their key vital points."

Jack vented quietly as Megatron released one side to grab his servo, and guided it to his other, pressing his digits against a seam just under elbow. "What's this?"

"It provides motor function to the arm. Rip or cut it, and your opponent will lose the ability to move their arm." Megatron ran Jack's digits to his wrist, at a seam where the arm and wrist connected. "If your grip is too short, this is connected to it, and will do the same. Though take caution, because not every opponent will let you have that chance to strike."

"I..I think I understand." Jack blinked, bewildered by this turn of events. It was beyond strange that Megatron was helping him. Teaching him how to survive. Briefly he imagined Megatron doing the same with Starscream, and blanched at the thought. The seeker probably only ever took abuse at his master's hand. Not like he was doing with Jack right now.

"Understanding the basics and implementing them in combat are two different, yet not unrelated things." Megatron stated, releasing his hold. "You need to be fierce. Cunning. And willing to use any dirty, underhanded tricks in order to survive the pits of Kaon."

"R-right." Jack said, still feeling a bit numb. "You mean like cracking a bot's optics?"

"Oh? And you think you could get close enough to try it?" Megatron retorted. Jack could see a bit of amusement seeping into those bizarrely blue optics of his.

Jack jerked his chin up, narrowing his optics. "Like you said, I need to use any tricks I can to survive."

"Those I think would require a strategy of what kind you'd attempt to use." Megatron said. "Now one fight more before the break is up."

Jack nodded, getting back in his rough stance as Megatron did the same, backing up several feet now. Neither said anything, Jack observing Megatron's form. Before he knew it the mech had surged forward, Jack narrowly dodging another strike to the face by ducking to the left, feeling the displaced air caused by the massive fist blowing into his face.

Jack crouched again, taking in how Megatron seemed to have lurched downward-finally it seemed Jack's shorter height had come in handy. He quickly made a break to duck behind him, taking the moment to try and kick at the back of his knee. Megatron though quickly reached behind him, causing Jack to stumble away to avoid being caught. He skidded back and forth as Megatron twisted to grab him, and Jack was forced to move along with him. It must have looked ridiculous, Jack scurrying around the larger mech's blind spot so he wouldn't get caught.

Finally, Jack caught an opening when he feinted to the left as Megatron reached for his right. Jack narrowly avoided the digits that brushed against his shoulder as he jumped onto Megatron's back. The silver mech stilled as Jack wrapped his digits around his neck. Jack couldn't help but grin, his spark humming. "I win-" he screeched as Megatron gripped his servos and Jack found himself in one dizzying moment torn from Megatron's back and tossed over his head.

Jack hung limply as Megatron held him at arms length by his wrists mid-air. He glowered at the smirking face. "Now, you see that's you shouldn't get cocky-" Jack kicked his pede out, managing to catch the silver mech under the jaw. It hurt his own foot more, but it did manage to shut Megatron up.

And Jack's spark almost froze as a chill came over him when Megatron stared at him with optics glowing bright. And Jack was all too aware that Megatron literally had his life in his hands, where his grip tightened briefly on his wrists. He tensed as he shut his optics, expecting to die for a second time.

Instead of pain though...came chuckling? Jack cautiously peered out and saw Megatron looked more amused than angry. "The optics," he said almost chastising, "aim for the optics." he set Jack on his feet, releasing his wrists. "As you saw, while a valiant effort, kicking me in the jaw did not make me let you go."

"Right, optics." Jack muttered, looking down as he rubbed his wrists.

"Though it is rather fortunate for me that you forgot." Megatron held a hand to his face, feeling the slight dent Jack's foot had left. "I would not have enjoyed mining with cracked optics."

"As if there anything to enjoy about it even when not half-blind." The pain in his wrist was already fading, Jack noticed dimly. "And thanks. For the uh...lesson. And, well, not killing me."

"Kill you?" Megatron repeated. He looked offended. "Why would I kill you for doing what I said?"

Jack blinked, once more struck by just how _different_ this Megatron was. "It's just...for a second I thought, well, you did look kind of angry."

"Merely surprised." Megatron replied. "And if there was anger, it was at myself for not following my own words. You're a quick learner though, and that will suit you well."

"Kind of have to be in here." Jack said. The other mech grinned, nodding in approval. Jack hesitantly returned it with a smile.

The guard had returned by now, ushering them back out into their tunnels. Mesh dent as Jack rubbed his leg, and he groaned to himself. That training session had been much too short.

And Jack could admit while he certainly didn't like getting taken down so easily, trial and error with someone who _wasn't_ trying to kill him was a relief. Despite how he still couldn't believe it was Megatron of all people-er, bots. Jack rolled his shoulder, feeling out the strained joints. ' _Now if only I could learn to think three-steps ahead_.' He might have learned fast because he needed to be adaptable, but he was a little too impulsive still. He needed to work on foresight. ' _And I'll have plenty of time for that here_.' he thought darkly.

It continued like that for awhile. Work, take a break, practice, work, then rest. The constant mining and lack of proper rest would have had Jack going crazy, if he wasn't able to distract himself with other things.

Such as the thought of the gladiator pits, and the training sessions he was taking with Megatron to get there. He didn't want to hurt anyone, much less kill them, but almost anything was preferable to being stuck in here.

Some time had passed since then, how much Jack could never be completely certain, but eventually he felt that dreaded tug on his processor again. His helm ached just as it did last time, his head nearly splitting in two until he relinquished to the urge and dug the crystals up. As with last time, Megatron was intrigued, and despite his internal war, had allowed Megatron a brief glimpse before it was ultimately taken from him by the guards.

Come the next break, he was wishing he had never found the despicable crystals at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rian Moeru: Thanks to Shade Penn for putting this chapter together! I was busy for awhile there x.x**

 **Shade Penn: No problem! Always happy to lend a hand. ^_^**

* * *

The only thing worse than finding dark energon, _why_ he was able to find it, was not knowing just what they were _doing_ with it. Nothing had ever been said of the first chunk he'd found, and it made him continually uneasy not knowing what was going on with it. A fact that came to haunt him when the guards walked into the tunnel they were currently working on much earlier than they should have been.

Apparently Megatron thought the same, pausing in his work. "What's going on?" He asked aloud upon seeing the trio of guards walking in. They paused at the sight of he and Megatron, and began talking amongst themselves.

"That him?" The supposed leader of the group asked the others.

"Yes sir. He's the only one that's been able to find it. The other slaves have turned up empty handed, despite our efforts to fully excavate the previous tunnels." The mech answered swiftly, eyeing Jack, who took a step back.

"Very well. Take him."

Jack furrowed his brow, but his optics widened when he realized what _it_ was. He stepped back again on instinct just as the two other guards grabbed his arms, hauling him forward. "Let go!" he struggled to get free, pulling and jerking against the grip of his captors. If this was about dark energon, then nothing good could come of being taken away.

"Where are you taking him?" Megatron demanded, stepping forward angrily as Jack was being manhandled.

One of the guards trained their blaster on him, and Jack stilled. "That's none of your concern. Back to work, slave."

Megatron narrowed his optics, but Jack shook his head. He wasn't going to let Megatron fall behind, or worse, just for him. The silver mech scowled, but he reluctantly stepped back.

The guard didn't lower their blaster as they began walking to the exit of the tunnel, the grip on Jack almost painfully tight. Jack glanced over his shoulder as he was dragged out, and saw Megatron was still watching. Jack vented deeply, and a very unsettling feeling came over him. Where was he being taken?

"I-I don't know what I did wrong-" He started to say, but was struck over the head, hard.

"Silence. Speak only when spoken to, slave." The guard snapped irritably, shoving him.

Jack's head throbbed, wincing at the pain. He gritted his teeth as he stumbled from the shove. It just got him another shove to go faster, which Jack wanted to point out how counterproductive that was. ' _Probably just get whacked again for it,_ ' he thought. He frowned though, because he couldn't shake the bad feeling that settled over him. This whole thing was _bad_ , but not knowing was worse.

He groaned when he was continuously pulled, until finally he made it outside. Outside!

Jack jerked his head up, looking into the endless sky. At the sun, despite the glare it created on his optics. He never thought he could miss such a simple thing so much. Taking in the feel of the heat on his plating, warming him as he savored it like he'd never seen it before. Jack drank everything in, from the metal under his pedes, and an expanse of the desert. He could swear he even felt a windy breeze along his plating, but didn't know if that were true or just his mind wanting it to be real. For a foolish moment, Jack actually wondered if he was being let go. This exit wasn't the one he'd fallen down into haplessly before, that was for certain. The hope was just as ruthlessly crushed though, because Jack never would have been that lucky.

"Put him in." The leader stated, gesturing to the large convoy in front. Jack briefly wondered if this was a Cybertronian as well, but didn't have time to think on it before he was roughly shoved in. "Shockwave wants to see this one as soon as possible."

Jack's spark skipped, his optics widening. "Shockwave?!" he repeated, unable to keep his voice down. This couldn't be happening! He turned to question more, but the door was slammed in his face. Jack held his head, freaking out as that one word sent him in a tailspin. ' _Why are they sending me to him?_ _What is this about?_ ' he thought.

Jack banged on the door. "Let me out!" he shouted. If Shockwave was anything like in his time, he didn't want to meet him _at all_.

"No no no." Jack murmured, distraught now. "I will _not_ be some science experiment!" He shouted, slamming his cuffs onto the door repeatedly. _Anything_ but him!

His spark sank as he felt the convoy beginning to move, and he picked up beating on the door. "Come on, give!" he snarled, and slammed his foot against it. He winced as shocks shot up his leg, but slammed his shoulder into it next. Jack groaned as he slumped down. "Okay, that was stupid." he muttered, cringing as he felt his shoulder throb. He staggered to his feet, and started to feel around for a lock.

"C'mon, there has to be something in here..." He hastily started searching around for a pad, for locks, hinges, anything he could tamper with so that he could make an escape. There was nothing to be found however, and Jack grimly realized that the locks must have been on the outside of the door.

"This...isn't good." He said to himself, looking around the vacant room he was in. "Not good at all."

He was stuffed inside what counted as little more than a giant box. There were no edges or seams in the corners of the walls or floor, nothing that could have given him _some_ kind of leverage to get out. Jack rubbed his brow, grimacing. _'If I can't get out on the way there, I have to escape when I'm let out.'_

It was risky, dangerous, and so very stupid...but if it kept him out of Shockwave's wretched servos... Jack sighed deeply, furrowing his brow. _'There's probably going to be guards wherever Shockwave is, so this isn't going to be easy.'_ It would mean having to _run_ the second his feet hit the ground. And even if he did somehow manage to get away, where was he supposed to go? ' _Anywhere else, I guess.'_ he thought dubiously. ' _Just as long as it's away from Shockwave.'_

The convoy didn't stop for hours later, but it was still all too soon for Jack. He jerked up when he heard footsteps outside, tensing when the door started to open.

The second it was cracked wide enough for him to escape, Jack was running. He slammed into a guard, knocking him to the ground and started to run in the opposite direction.

Shouting rang out behind him, but Jack didn't pay attention as he dodged a shot from a stunner. His spark pulsed rapidly, heating his frame as he heard the sounds of transformation behind him. He would have paled if capable. _'Scrap, I can't transform, but they damn well can.'_ He knew he couldn't outrun a vehicle, so he took a brief look around. His optics overlooked everything except something which could help him.

There! Jack spotted a crevice-maybe an alley?-big enough to fit through, but too small for a vehicle to follow in. Jack slid through the walls, wincing as his shoulder scraped against it. He gasped as he almost popped out the other side, before him a maze of alleys to go through. He took the one with a crevice he could hide in.

He vented heavily, forcing himself to calm and quiet, lest they hear him. He heard footsteps, froze, and then eased up when they moved beyond his space. Safe, for now-

The sudden sound of machinery made Jack jump. He winced as he hit his head on the roof, but peered out cautiously. There were no signs of the guards chasing him, but he narrowed his optics as further down a left alley, just beyond it he could see bots milling around and lugging equipment and metal beams.

The sound started up again, and Jack realized that despite the grating of it, it sounded a lot like a jackhammer would back on Earth. Jack got out of his hiding spot, still cautious as he slowly edge to another corner, peering around at the bots working. ' _They don't look like the miners do; their plating isn't as worn, and they're mostly just covered in metal dust.'_

Given what he could see, from the beams, the sounds and the equipment, Jack hazarded a guess that these were some kind of construction workers. ' _So…construction works topside then?'_ he asked himself, but looked down at his cuffs. _'Maybe I can find something to get these off.'_

He looked around, keeping a watchful eye out for his pursuers, then edged around the site carefully. On what looked like a workbench not far away, he saw an assortment of various tools. One of those _had_ to get these off!

The spark of hope had him running over, and Jack was so set on his task that he hadn't realized someone had moved in his way to pick up a tool until he had already bumped into them. His aft made a grating sound as he fell, a familiar voice ringing in his receptors.

"Whoa there. You okay?" The mech asked him. Jack stared up, dumbfounded. He was still green, but lacked the majority of his scars, and had no Autobot symbol, but Jack could recognize Bulkhead's voice anywhere.

Jack's spark seized, his plating shaking as he had never been so relieved to _find_ someone from Team Prime. "Bul-uh, y-yeah." He answered, quickly censoring himself as he couldn't give himself away. The thought hurt more than expected.

Jack was even more aware of the cuffs around his wrists, and he quickly, and awkwardly pulled his arms inward to hide them by overlapping his forearms. It must have looked weird, because Bulkhead just gave him another concerned glance.

"You sure? Didn't happen to hit your helm and knock something loose, did ya?"

"I-I'm fine." Jack stuttered. He lifted himself onto his pedes, and carefully got back to his feet. "N-nothing to worry about."

"Then what are you doing out here?" Bulkhead questioned. "This areas blocked off for road repairs."

"I...I was trying to find my way around. I'm new to the city and I don't know where anything is..." His voice cracked once or twice, Jack wincing each time. Hopefully his excuses were plausible ones. "I must have gotten lost again. I never was good with directions."

"If you're lost, there's a map screen around the block." Bulkhead pointed thankfully in the direction _away_ from where he came.

"R-right, okay, t-thank you." Jack hated how his voice kept cracking. He was trying to keep a lid on his emotions though, and not freak out about seeing Bulkhead.

"Hey, Bulkhead!" A new, rougher voice called. Jack stepped back out of Bulkhead's sight, and quickly swiped a sharp enough looking tool. Maybe this could get the cuffs off. "What are you doing, you wanna get docked pay?"

Bulkhead rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Breakdown, but I was just helping this bot out."

Jack's optics went wide. _'Breakdown?!'_

"Yeah, well, send him on his way and get going! We've got a lot of work to do if we want to get paid for this job!" The mech snapped irritably, casting a glance at Jack. Thankfully the mech didn't seem to think he was worth his time and turned. "And bring the welder! Some glitch cracked a beam and it needs fixing!"

"On it!" Bulkhead called back, and looked sheepishly at Jack. "You think you can find your way?"

Jack was still a bit shaken at not only seeing Bulkhead but also Breakdown, but he found himself nodding. "Yeah," he huffed as stood up straight, "it's just around the corner. I won't get lost just doing that."

"Go along the outer edge there then." Bulkhead pointed to the part of the road which had been blocked but not worked on. "You can use that so you don't get hurt with everyone moving around."

Jack nodded. "Thank you." He replied, and briskly made his way to -for lack of a better term-the sidewalk. He looked back, but instead of going to the corner, he ducked into the alleyway, making sure he was far enough in case the tool he swiped made any noise. He looked at the tip, and narrowed his optics. _'I really hope this is sharp enough to work.'_

The point dug into his cuffs, sliding several times before Jack was able to dig it into a small line in the cuffs. He twisted it, burrowed deeper, ending up cutting himself in his attempt to break the thing off. Relief washed over him as he felt it starting to come loose.

With a final jerk, the cuffs let out a _shrrk_ and fell to the ground. Jack leaned against the wall, feeling a little better despite his bleeding hand. He blinked though when the energon slowly stopped trickling out, and he watched in a morbid fascination as the plating in his hand began to shift, and closed the wound with little more than a faint scar.

 _'Okay, it's official; I can heal and it really is creepy.'_ Jack thought to himself. But good, right? At least he wouldn't have to worry about bleeding out unless it was a severe wound. ' _Like in the mines...'_ He thought with a shiver. He never wanted to experience that again. "Now where am I supposed to go?" Jack asked himself aloud, at a loss. He couldn't go back to the mines to find Megatron. They'd just send him back...and he had no idea where Iacon was or where Op- _Orion_ was inside it.

Much as it pained him, he would have to use that map it seemed. Or at least try to figure out how to use it. Maybe he could find a way to Iacon from…wherever he was. _'No one ever said where I was going, and I didn't ask what this city was.'_ He thought.

Jack frowned to himself, but at least now he could try and get an alt-mode. It would look less suspicious if he were to transform. Maybe he might even get a color change to further muddy the resemblance to this form. He looked down at the tool, but right now couldn't afford to be unarmed just in case he was found. _'I'm not going back there.'_

Moving quickly, Jack skulked around the alleyway until he came out the front. He stopped as his optics widened. The other had been closed off, leaving little else. Now he saw just how _bustling_ the city was. Vehicles of all sizes and frames moved along the road, and the few still in robot mode were steering clear from them on a sidewalk. There were no engine roars, but a strange hum that could only be this version of one, and he tore his gaze away to avoid stepping into another bot.

"Sorry about that." He muttered before quickly fleeing to the map, blinking as he found that there were no stop lights -because of course not-and instead a walkway to the other side. "If it's always busy, you'd need a way to cross the street." He muttered to himself.

He looked up, and saw that the air was just as busy as the ground- various vehicles of all shapes and sizes were going along the invisible paths of roads that he could only imagine.

"Or...maybe not...?" He said to himself, amazed. Nothing on earth could compare to something like this. The buildings were saw were so tall that he couldn't see the top, even if he bent backwards as far as he was able.

"This…is actually amazing." Jack said. His optics spied that even further up were air vehicles. He didn't know whether to call them planes or jets, as their designs were so _alien_ compared to anything he'd seen. The closest he could say was that some looked similar to the jet form Megatron had on Earth.

Jack shook himself, coming back to the present. "Right, get to the map." He muttered. Jack still glanced over the edge of the walkway down at the cars, and up at passing jets. If he didn't know what lied beneath this shiny exterior, he really would have thought of this as a 'golden age.' ' _But I know better.'_ He thought darkly.

Reaching the other side, Jack found a large screen on the side of a building, and he hoped this was it. Jack looked over the glyphs etched into the bottom plaque, and his optics widened as he realized he could _read it_. He saw strange markings, but his brain processed them as words he could recognize. "Kaon. So I'm in…Kaon." Jack bit his lip. _'Of all the places…'_

It did seem like a gathering point for everything leading up to the Great War. Megatron, Orion, the council...he wondered where it was going to all lead to now. He wasn't sure and Jack was hesitant to find out. What if it led to something even worse than before?

 _'That would be just my luck.'_ Jack thought, finding a keypad to control the screen. After clicking several buttons, feeling embarrassed by how bots were glancing at him, he finally got the map to show a wider range. He looked around for Iacon, but when he finally found it-his optics were huge.

 _'Iacon is in the freaking north-pole?!_ ' Granted, it wasn't that far off from Kaon, but the words 'north-pole' just sent an unpleasant feeling down Jack's spine. Did that word mean the same thing? It couldn't, because Cybertron didn't have snow, but it did have an electrical field most likely. _'This day just keeps getting worse.'_

Shoulders slumped, Jack slid a hand shown his face. This just wasn't his day...

The murmuring around him was growing steadily more annoying, as well as more worrisome. Did he really stand out that much? He didn't think he looked _that_ out of place beyond his poorly cared for armor and chipped fingers.

 _'Probably need money to get there.'_ his thoughts turned back to Iacon, the more important task at hand. _'Okay, first I get money, head to Iacon, find Orion-'_

The feel of a blaster pressed again his head. Jack's optics went wide again. "What is this?" Playing dumb seemed the safer bet. Was he about to get mugged right in broad daylight. In front of _witnesses_? Then again that would be par for the course.

"Just take it easy and nothing has to happen." The feminine voice spoke and it sent a shock down Jack's spine. "You're to be taken in by order of the Kaon police force."

Jack gritted his teeth. _'I can't believe this. Of all bots, it just had to be...Arcee.'_ He really was having a bad day.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Jack insisted immediately. Too quickly. The blaster pressed a little more firmly against his head. "I'm not a criminal! Whatever they said I did-"

"Put your servos behind your back. Slowly." She ordered him. Jack gritted his denta, reluctantly lowering his arms. This could _not_ be happening!

"I-"

"No talking!" Arcee snapped. She roughly pulled the tool from his grip. "Carrying a weapon, if you weren't to be detained only, I'd have you arrested on illegal weapon's possession alone."

Jack couldn't believe this was Arcee. He gritted his teeth again as another set of cuffs were slapped onto his wrists. And he'd just gotten used to the brief moment of freedom. "You've detained me, now do I get to speak?"

"You just did." Arcee retorted. She paused, and from what she said next, he assumed she was speaking through a comm. "This is Patrol Officer Arcee, I have found and arrested the fugitive. Orders?"

"Where are you taking me?" Jack demanded of, pulling against her. He was rewarded with a sharp jolt from his cuffs, a surge of electricity pulsing through him. Thankfully he didn't pass out.

"Back into police custody, where you'll be processed and returned to the proper care of your owner." Arcee stated as simply as one would state the weather.

"I don't _belong_ to anyone! People aren't things to be owned!" Jack snapped. He grunted as he was shocked again.

"People?" Arcee repeated, then huffed. "You all must be delirious if you're starting to come up with your own language down in the mines."

Jack would have kicked himself for the slip, but the point still stood and he continued struggling even as another shock went through him. "Do you even know what they're doing down there? It's awful in the mines and I'm not going back!"

"It's your place," Arcee retorted, the words just wrong from someone he knew so well. Or, _thought_ he knew. Then again, she likely must have had a change of spark given what he remembered, "we all have a part to do, from the highest to the lowest."

"Your society is corrupted." Jack snarled out, beyond angry. This was someone he knew, that he loved like family. Even if she didn't know it yet...it was a hard pill to swallow that Arcee had actually been like this. It felt like betrayal. "And I am _not_ going to Shockwave without a fight!"

Jack tore from her grip, and just as the shocks kicked in he grabbed hold of her arm, sending the surge of electricity through her as well. She screamed briefly before he released her. Arcee was shaky and weak, and now was the time for his escape.

Her excellent aim proved to be his downfall. Even as she was, Jack still felt a blast going through his head, tearing half his face off. For a second time, he felt the cold embrace of death.

The void surrounded him only for a second before it all came rushing back. The alien sensation of his face reconstructing itself as though nothing had happened was a horrifying sensation. He gasped when his mouth was restored and the missing right optic was returned.

Jack wondered why everything was sideways, before he realized that he was lying on the ground. He felt sick to stomach, squeezing his optics shut, cold as he felt his right optic blink as though nothing were wrong. ' _She…she_ killed _me.'_ He thought in disbelief. ' _She actually killed me!'_ he heard Arcee scrambling to her feet, and bots screaming and running.

Though Jack couldn't see it, her optics were rife with alarm as she saw his still moving form, having witnessed his miraculous recovery.

"D-don't move! I won't warn you again!" She yelled, though it was with very little threat. What could she do against a mech who returned from being offline?

Still dazed from his recovery, Jack blinked as he heard her, but only stayed down because his limbs felt like jelly. ' _This is just as bad as before.'_ He thought, but realized that with where he was, it was worse. _'How am going to explain this?'_ Did he have to? Arcee at least _sounded_ freaked out, but that could just as likely go sour again.

And he really didn't want to die again- _again_. But he also didn't want to go to Shockwave.

"You saw what happened, I know you did." Jack called, struggling to look at her. "Do you really think shooting me again is going to do you any good?"

"I can still detain you." Arcee grounded out. A slight shake of her hands when she kept his back pinned told him all he needed to know about her state of being. "Requesting backup- immediately!"

Jack's optics widened, as not far off he could hear sirens. ' _How many were looking for me?!'_ he thought incredulously. All this for just one 'slave?' ' _Then again, they probably wouldn't want me tainting their perfect society_ '. He thought bitterly.

Jack tried to move, but grunted as Arcee's heel dug into his back. "Get off me!" he snapped. Arcee didn't budge though. Jack still struggled, but a swift kick to the helm dazed him even more. He groaned as he lay on the ground, grimacing as he could see the vehicles coming around the corner.

One of the vehicles transformed once close enough, and glanced between Arcee and Jack. "You've apprehended the fugitive?"

"He...struggled, but I was able to put him down." She responded with a nod.

"We need to transport him immediately." Jack heard the other mech state. "The owner is getting impatient. Another breem longer and we'll hear about this for the next orn."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Jack snarled again, swiping at the hands that reached for him. A fist slammed down on his head, and he groaned.

"Be quiet, slave. This is the least you deserve for leaving your owner waiting." The other mech said harshly, and just as firmly grabbed Jack and pulled him to his feet. Jack tried to struggle, but this mech was bigger and stronger than Arcee, and Jack was never more painfully aware he wasn't.

"Get him ready for transport. You're to stand and guard the slave to ensure he doesn't escape again."

"Yes, sir." Arcee said dutifully. Jack groaned as he was hoisted to his feet.

Jack was about to struggle, but Arcee's blaster was planted on his head again. "Stay still this time, unless you want a hole in you." She hissed.

The other officer looked back, frowning. "And make sure you put that blaster on stun. We can't have this one fried or it's our chassis."

Jack stiffened, his optics widening as Arcee looked chastised. "You-"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I will not be lectured anymore by a _slave_."

Gritting his denta, Jack remained silent. There was nothing he could say or do that could change her mind. Whatever she may have been in the future, there was not even an inkling of the person he had known in her right now.

Again, he was shoved into another trailer. Only this time Arcee was forced to ride along with him to ensure he didn't cause any more trouble. The troubling glances she sent his way were hard to miss.

"Stop staring at me." Jack snapped irritably, curling his fingers.

"You should be dead, I hit you in the head, half your face came off." Arcee said finally, her gaze piercing.

Jack glared at her. "I guess I'm a fast healer." He spat.

Arcee scowled at back him. "There's healing, and then there's complete reconfiguration!"

Jack glanced at his reflection in the shiny metal. His optic didn't look out of place or even that there was any damage. He could hardly even see the scar that ran down his temple it was so faint. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be talking." He bit out. It hurt, but it was easier to deal with this by reminding himself this wasn't the Arcee he knew.

Arcee scoffed, turning her head. Jack continued speaking despite every part of him telling him to _shut up_.

"Guess it's lucky for you then, huh?" He smiled darkly, optics blazing brightly. "You weren't supposed to hurt me at all- how do you think Shockwave would have taken it if you had killed his newest experiment?" When her form tense, he continued, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Might have used you as the replacement. What's one cop to someone as _great_ as Shockwave?"

The fist to the face wasn't unexpected, but it hurt as his head smacked against the trailer. Jack held his face as pain throbbed from a tear in his cheek. He brushed away the energon as it healed up.

Arcee glared at him, frowning as someone likely called her as she answered her comm. "Everything's fine back here. The slave just thought he could talk like he was someone who mattered."

Jack scowled fiercely at her. Bitterness pooled at the back of his throat. Words he never though he would say came spilling out of his mouth. "Good luck holding onto your partners with an attitude like that." He growled as he forced himself up. "It'll be a small wonder when they all leave you."

Arcee scoffed again, jerking her head up. "Partners only slow you down." She retorted. "I work better alone."

"Keep telling yourself that." Jack snapped.

The rest of the ride was endured mostly in silence, other than a scathing glare or a few harsh words towards each other. Dread filled Jack every time they slowed down or stopped, fearing they had already arrived.

Jack stubbornly stood back when the trailer was opened yet again. Arcee pinned her stunner on him.

"Move." She ordered, in no mode to play games.

Jack glared back at her, but he would rather go in awake than wake up not knowing where he was. ' _It's a long shot, but if I can see just where things are, then maybe I can try and escape again.'_ It seemed like a pipe dream at this point, having his freedom back. He wouldn't give up though, it was just a matter of bidding his time.

With, Jack gritted his teeth as he climbed out of the trailer. He was immediately seized by two officers who kept a tight grip on his arms as he was dragged along behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

The building was massive- bigger than the ones he had seen on his brief stint. It was decidedly more sinister looking with it's sharper points and design. Jack kept an eye out for anything note-worthy while keeping track of the turns they were taking inside. Another door came up, and when it opened, Jack thought his spark stilled for a moment.

Shockwave was at work even when they arrived, sparks flying everywhere as he examined a piece of what appeared to be Insecticon leg armor, given the spikes. The sight of it had Jack blanching at the thought of what must have happened to its owner.

On instinct, Jack tried to keep back, but he was only dragged further into the room. His feet scrapped against the ground, wincing as the screech of metal alerted Shockwave to their presence. He stepped back away from the leg, and Jack thought his spark was going to stop when that red optic locked on him.

Jack didn't know what it was, but the fact Shockwave looked almost _exactly_ as he had in the future unnerved him. He thought Arcee and Bulkhead, and heck even Breakdown looked a little different despite being recognizable. Even _Megatron_ looked different. The only thing different about this Shockwave was that he looked cleaner.

"You are late." Came the same cold, monotonous voice. Jack shuddered.

"The slave gave us some trouble." The guard responded. From the lilt in his voice Jack could tell he was nervous. "Ran off into the city- had to call the police to help round him up." Jack stilled as the mech began rambling, likely trying to save his own hide. The orange mech gestured to Arcee. "Luckily this one managed to catch him before he could scurry off."

Jack was more than relieved once Shockwave's optic slid from him to Arcee. "You retrieved the slave?" The one-optic mech questioned, indignation burning inside as Jack was yet again regarded as little more than property.

Arcee tensed, but nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. The slave was trying to find a route out of Kaon. I detained him before he could flee the city."

Shockwave held his gaze on her, but looked away dismissively as he turned his unnerving gaze back on Jack. Without a word, his servo came up and gripped his chin. Jack flinched as his head was tilted up to meet his gaze, head turning to the side as Jack realized with a jolt that Shockwave was _inspecting_ him. And the thought sickened him.

"He has not received a proper decontamination." Shockwave noted, seeing the dust and grime. "Your payment will be docked."

"But-" The guard shut himself up when Shockwave looked at him, though kept his head bowed. "You never made any specifications, sir. You only wanted him brought in."

"I am a scientist. I do not work in unsanitary conditions." Shockwave replied, his voice still managing to sound reproachful despite the dull tone.

"Y-yes, of course sir." The mech nodded, unable to argue with the scientist. "I...apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused."

"The funds have been transacted," Shockwave continued as though he hadn't spoken. Jack would have smirked were it not for the dire circumstances he found himself in. "You may leave."

He watched them go- all but Arcee, who hesitantly waited until the guards were gone.

"That meant you as well, officer." Shockwave stared at her, his optic narrowing a few cycles.

The femme flinched slightly, but nodded, leaving the room quickly. She must have been as uncomfortable as the rest of them in Shockwave's presence.

There was no time to comprehend his new situation as Shockwave's clawed hand forced him to turn, gripping the back of Jack's neck dangerously tight. "You will decontaminate yourself promptly." The purple mech ordered. The talons at Jack's throat gave him precious little room to argue.

Jack wanted to try anyway, but the claws tightened more and he gritted his teeth. He nodded sharply, and Shockwave pulled him through the room, going into a hall that was just as dark and foreboding as the rest of the tower. He wondered how no one could realize Shockwave was probably evil; this place practically screamed 'I'm up to no good!'

Then again, they'd come in with Shockwave already working on something, and the reaction had been wanting to get as far away as possible. Jack wanted to as well. And while he couldn't argue without risking injury, something else was bothering him, something he hoped wasn't true.

"May I ask you a question?" And it burned to have to speak so politely to this mech, his voice scratchy from where Shockwave's talons were tight around his voice box.

The claws tightened again, and Jack's vents chuffed, but the talons loosened just enough for Jack to speak. "Be quick about it. You have already cost me valuable time to research."

Jack grimaced. "Why am I here?"

They didn't stop walking, as he had hoped, but the mech did answer him. "An intriguing new substance has been brought to my attention as of late." Shockwave's dull voice explained, a dreadfully cold sensation flowing to Jack's middle. "As the only one seemingly capable of detecting the substance, I will be determining the effects it may have had on you."

Jack's optics widened. "Detecting it? I haven't been detecting it, I just got…lucky." His lips twisted sourly. "There's really no reason for me to be here just for that, is there?"

Jack gasped as the claws tightened a fraction again. "Do not presume to know anything above your station. I will be uncovering the value of such a substance, and how it may further my research."

Jack grimaced, because that _was_ the problem. Dark energon was nasty stuff, and having Shockwave tinker with it was asking for trouble. "I-I need to get back to the mines though," he never thought he'd actually use that as an excuse, "I can't be here."

"You will be going back in due time." Shockwave replied calmly. "Only once I have finished what I can gather from you though. And then when I have further use of you, you will be returned here."

Jack didn't like the sound of any of that. "Y-you can't do that though." He had no idea if it was true, but letting a slave do anything but mine didn't seem to be how this system worked.

"You are mine to do with as I see fit. I own you." Shockwave's voice never changed, never gave any inflection, but a chill ran down Jack's spine all the same.

And Jack didn't have a chance to say anything more as he was pushed into a small, square room. There were holes in the floor, and directly above him was an object vaguely resembling a shower head. There was a click from outside the door, Jack assuming Shockwave had locked it. Without warning, liquid poured over him roughly. At first, Jack thought it was water, but it was thicker, with a slick consistency and a sharp, acrid smell. Jack sputtered as the stuff struck his plating, hard. At his feet he could see all the grime bring quickly washed away.

It was surprisingly warm, Jack thought once he'd gotten past the shock. Then again, he assumed that even here heat killed contaminants. Jack knew nothing good would come of whatever would happen afterwards, but he grabbed the bristled cloth, almost like steel wool but smoother, and began scrubbing down his armor.

He hated being here, but felt self-loathing at just how much he missed being able to clean himself. All the grime slid from his plating, quite honestly disgusting him as it drained away through the holes. Jack wasn't sure how long it took to clean himself, but he found himself feeling cold despite the heat of the room once the liquid had stopped.

 _'Now what am I supposed to dry off with?'_ Jack wondered. His question was answered when a blast of heat struck his plates, almost burning when he jerked into a nearby vent.

Once properly dried, the door opened to show Shockwave. "Follow me." He ordered the mech, Jack slowly pulling himself out of what he had dubbed the shower.

Jack's optics glanced to the opposite hall, but any fleeting thoughts of running were dashed as Shockwave noticed, and Jack yelped as the one-optic mech grabbed his neck again. "I wasn't going to run."

"You were looking to." Shockwave retorted, his voice calm. "Until you have learned to accept your place, it would appear I must keep a closer optic on you."

"My place?" Jack snarled, but gritted his teeth as the talons tightened in warning, tugging his neck as he was dragged down another hall. He groaned, pain starting up in his neck, and immediately side-stepped Shockwave once he was released. The thud of a door closing rang out behind him, a lock clicking into place being the loudest sound yet.

A sensation started up in the back of Jack's mind, the familiar and despised itch. He scowled as his optics glanced to a container sitting on a table. And inside, was all the dark energon he'd found. "What do you plan on doing with it? You already have what you want, don't you? I can't understand why I'm here if you already got it!" He demanded of the mech impudently.

Shockwave's optic narrowed sharply. "You are here because you are the only one whose been able to find this substance." he said, his voice still calm, but there was an edge underneath. "I do not believe in such illogical things as 'coincidences'. You have a connection to this, and I intend to find out what it is."

Jack shook his head, glaring at him. He couldn't give up what dark energon was, because he didn't know how much was known about it. From the way Shockwave was speaking, not very much. "It's glowing a weird color, probably just something defective. You're better off getting rid of it than _studying_ it!"

" _I_ will be the one to determine its value." The scientist responded coldly. "You will merely be a means to an end."

"I'm not some plaything for you to discard once you're bored!" Jack snapped, jerking away from Shockwave's reaching servo.

"Were that the case, I never would have bought you." Shockwave replied.

Jack's optics widened. "What?" his faltering was a misstep, as he jerked back not quickly enough again before Shockwave lashed out and grabbed his arm. He tried to wriggle out of his grip, leaning back as Shockwave pulled him closer.

"An asset is too valuable to just let go, but I cannot keep you here lest you get ideas that you are above your station." Shockwave said. "It was only logical that in purchasing you I can keep you close to the city, should I send for you, slave."

"I don't belong to you!" Jack snarled back. "No matter how much you think you own me!"

"Logic dictates otherwise." Shockwave stated factually, like saying the sky was blue. Jack struggled and fought as he was forcibly pushed down onto a berth, Shockwave using his cannon to keep Jack down as he activated the restraints.

"Is everything to you just facts and logic?" Jack spat, even as he struggled against the restraints which held him down. He didn't like feeling helpless, didn't like the not-knowing of what was happening- of what was _going_ to happen.

Shockwave didn't deign Jack with an answer as he finished making sure the restraints were secure, then moving on to a table with sinister looking tools. Jack tensed when Shockwave picked one up, and moved closer to him once more. Turning the device on, Jack was relieved that it was only a scanner.

That didn't last long, as once Shockwave received his results, he left to retrieve a blade. Jack screamed as it cut into his plating.

* * *

D-16 frowned deeply to himself when he came back from another shift. Wayward had yet to return still, even though it had been almost two sols.

It was not uncommon for slaves to disappear after being taken away by the guards, either for gladiatorial matches, or their own twisted ends. Wayward was sleek and pleasing to look at even with the grime, that D-16 thought the latter might have been his fate, had he not realized belatedly they took Wayward away due to the strange purple crystals he found.

They had been strange things, like energon but a sickly purple that shouldn't have been possible in them. Strange, odd things, much like the bot who kept finding them.

D-16, intrigued though he was by the strange crystals, despised the fact that Wayward had been taken because of them. What for he couldn't even begin to venture a guess. He only hoped that the little mech was still alive. A selfish part of him wished the mech would return to the mines.

Despite finding some of Wayward's quirks to be odd, he had begun to grow fond of him. It was a dangerous thing to have started to get attached, but in this fragging place every bot knew it was imperative to look out for yourself. It was something he'd always followed, which was why he surprised even himself in helping Wayward when he arrived.

And he found he didn't regret doing it. He'd only done it in the hopes to gain some inkling of the outside, when he saw the little mech was far too clean and well maintained to come from a low caste or another mine. Something had sparked from it, something D-16 couldn't place, but what he assumed was, dare he say it, actual friendship forming?

The word left a bad taste in on his glossa, but he had no other way of describing it. What else could it be but that to explain away his actions when Wayward had been attacked? Seeing the mech lying there, energon pouring from his throat had kindled a different kind of rage in him, one he had immediately taken out on the attacker. Then he tried to stop Wayward from leaking precious energon, but in his anger he discovered he had been too late.

Or so he thought he had been. Wayward was already turning gunmetal grey when he suddenly lurched and rolled onto his side, coughing copious amounts of energon on to his hand and the floor. Wayward had chuckled and prodded at his concern.

After that, it only grew. The worked together, helped each other and kept one another afloat in the terrible mines.

And now Wayward was gone, perhaps forever, or perhaps not, but either way he found it so irrevocably unacceptable. D-16 had no idea what could be happening to the little mech, or even where he was taken too. He had always hated being in the mines, being treated like nothing to the sadistic guards who abused their authority, and the apathetic ones who turned a blind optic. D-16 had survived though, had known what an awful place this was since the moment he became self-aware.

It was another reason he had been drawn to Wayward; not only because he was so obviously _not-from-here_ , but that he was likely from a high caste given his previously pristine plating and being surprised by how long they had to work. D-16 had been brought online with everything already encoded, but Wayward had likely been created from a spark, either the Allspark or a bot's, and so had the ability to _grow up_. Asking him about it during the beginning had been too personal, but now he wouldn't have the chance to ask.

 _'No,'_ D-16 thought, ' _I will ask him when I see him.'_ He did not dare call it hope, because that had no place in this Primus-forsaken pit. It was a reality; in any state, he was going to see Wayward again.

* * *

Jack had thought maybe he had short-circuited, because the pain which had blanketed him slowly began to fade away. He knew bots had pain receptors, could turn those _off_ and yet Shockwave hadn't done it. It would have been petty, to keep Jack aware of how much taking those samples would hurt. Jack could feel parts of his plating sticky with his energon, the wounds opened up underneath for those deeper samples of his protoform to be taken.

Jack groaned, because he had seen how Shockwave's optic locked onto his regenerating wound. It had gotten him an "Interesting," remark, before Shockwave's touch became less precise, but no less swift. Jack was chilled to know it was _because_ of his healing ability all care to preserve his form was gone.

Shockwave hadn't gone deeper though than removing other pieces of armor, and testing out more of his healing, and then cutting _those_ pieces out to study. He'd taken energon, protoform, and metal shavings. It left Jack feeling even weaker emotionally, and exhausted physically.

Jack desperately hoped that there was nothing left for Shockwave to discover about his body. Given how he kept muttering 'Fascinating' along with other nonsensical science garbage, Jack knew that was a long shot by far. His head lolling onto his shoulder was the most he could move when Shockwave returned to him, exhausted from torturous vivisection and lack of energon.

A small device was in his hand, which he placed on his leg. Jack groaned in agony when it was firmly attached. It turned to a scream when he felt Shockwave cut into him again. Then he found out what the device was for- spreading the wound open to keep it from closing.

"Ahhh! What is this even for!" Jack couldn't stop the screams, because with even the smallest reprieve just made this so much worse, so much more uncomfortable and painful. "You saw me heal! You know I can heal!"

"That is precisely the point." Shockwave replied. "I cannot have it closing too quickly."

Jack gritted his teeth as he felt the _wrongness_ of the gaping wound in his leg, energon slowly oozing from him. " _Please_." He begged, willing for anything, for anyone, to come and stop this. "Please stop!"

"You should not have been so disobedient. I had planned on turning off your pain receptors, but your poor attitude is to blame. For that, you have to be punished." Shockwave explained, his voice never straying from its calm tone.

Jack hated it, hated _him_. "Don't pretend you weren't going to do this!" he snapped, but screeched as Shockwave dug a scalpel into the wound. Jack thought his voicebox was going to short out when the scalpel hit something in his leg, and Jack realized it was the _bone_. Or what passed for it.

When the scalpel cut into the metal, Jack never thought he could scream so loud. His whole body tensed and plating rattled as a chunk of the metal bone was cut out. His leg felt disjointed, the bottom half slumping down sickeningly. Jack wanted to throw up, and thought he would when Shockwave pulled the small metal bar out with a set of pliers. He set the bone aside, and merely stared down at the wound.

Jack gritted his teeth as he leaned back, because he knew what Shockwave was waiting for. _'He wants to see if I can regrow bones._ ' he thought darkly. And soon, he felt the stirrings in his leg of where the 'bone' had been cut out.

"Your healing properties appears limitless, extending to regeneration well." He faintly heard Shockwave mused as he observed the metal bone structure reforming from what appeared to be nothing.

Jack couldn't even bite out a retort at the mad scientist, his voice slightly on the fritz from his constant screaming. A weak glare was the best he could manage as Shockwave took the shard elsewhere for further study. His wound remained opened, though that didn't stop it from trying to heal.

It was an agonizing sensation. Metal restoring then breaking and restoring again as it fought to close the gap.

Jack wanted so much to kick, to move his leg and knock the tool loose. His still settling bone structure hurt to move though, and with a disgusted glance to the open wound found the device was in too deep to be dislodged. He'd end up hurting himself more in getting it out. Jack would have to wait until Shockwave was done playing mad scientist, but the thought of that made him feel ill.

 _'What kind of world is this? Buying bots, seeing them as nothing but slaves; I thought this time was supposed to be better?'_ Jack didn't know why it kept surprising him how awful things were, but maybe in some way he hoped that was just the underground where no one could see.

But _everyone_ saw when Arcee arrested him. This place was corrupt, and everyone just went along with it. _'Because they don't know any better or they don't care?'_ Jack wondered. And honestly, Jack didn't know which was worse.

It didn't even matter in the end. People who ignored such injustices were as guilty as the ones committing them. It was no wonder Megatron felt the need to start the revolution, if this is how bad things had been.

It was ironic in a way, in a very bitter way that Jack could ever see the monster Megatron had become start from such a noble cause to change things. His optics rolled to the ceiling. ' _No, that's not going to be_ this _Megatron. I'm not going to let it happen; and that means getting out of here._ '

It would also mean going back to the mines, but Shockwave already said he'd be sending him back there anyway. Which just meant getting sent back _now_. Jack did not like the thought at all, but he hated it even more here. _'There's nothing left to take._ ' He thought, repeating it to himself so he could say it with enough conviction that it would convince Shockwave the words were true.

Jack had no idea if it _was_ , but he'd rather not find out. He shuddered a breath he didn't need, drawing Shockwave's attention back to him. "It is illogical that you intake as regularly as you do." The mech scolded, then went back to examining the bone shard.

"Just like I'm sure what you're doing is illegal." Jack snapped.

"As I have stated before; you are mine to do with as I sit fit, slave." Shockwave said calmly.

It was that tone which made Jack angry. "That's not my name! My name is-" Jack clamped his mouth shut, optics wide. He didn't know what he would have said; his cover or his actual name.

"I am aware of what is it," Shockwave said drolly, "the identification came with the purchase."

Jack scowled at him. "The one they gave me, maybe." He muttered.

"You are implying that you have separate designation."

"Of course I do!" He spat out angrily, answering even though it hadn't been a question. "Who would want a series of numbers and letters for a name?"

"The low caste are not allowed to have designations." Shockwave stated plainly.

Jack scowled at him even harder. "Well I'm not from here!" he jolted, optics widening. "There," he said quickly, "I'm not from there."

"That would explain why the CNA I have been studying is quite odd." Shockwave said after a long moment. Jack didn't know if he should be relieved that the mech bought his slip-up. "Those of the low caste are not given the privilege of being brought online through natural means. They are made to work, they do not grow or change. Your CNA though has done both; being affected by the purple crystals would not explain such a thing, but your ignorance suggests you were highly sheltered, a thing not possible even for the middle caste. Thus, the only conclusion is to believe you came from the high caste."

Jack stared at him, optics wide as he couldn't believe all the slag Shockwave just sprouted. If it explained away any suspicion though… "Then...then if you know that why are you still doing this?" He played along, hoping it could mean his freedom. "You _know_ that I'm not a low caste slave!"

"Because if you are in the mines now, it means you fell from favor." Shockwave replied.

"It was against my will!" Jack hissed. "I was lost and they didn't bother to verify anything! They just threw me in and told me to start digging!"

"What you were matters little now; without stability on your own you would never have maintained your status." Shockwave said. "And given your ignorance, it is only logical that you would have ended up in a mine, and in my service."

Jack glared at him. " _That's_ what you're calling it?" he spat. "And are my so-called _services_ done yet?"

"No," he responded without missing a beat, "I have yet to uncover why you are capable of sensing the crystals, or why your body repairs itself at astonishing rates."

"And you need me _here_ for that? You already have all your _samples_." Jack retorted.

Shockwave paused and Jack stilled. Had he finally gotten through to him? "I have taken many samples from you." He began, but his tone gave nothing away. "And you would be far more useful being put to work, though I cannot keep you here and spend my time constantly supervising you nor wasting it with any attempts you make to escape."

"And feeding me." Jack added, then continued pointedly. "Which is something you haven't done yet."

Shockwave either pretended not to hear it, or he liked hearing his own voice more. Heck, Jack wouldn't put it past him just to monologue because there was someone here _at all_. A place that screamed 'keep away!' likely didn't have many visitors.

"I can devote my time deciphering how your material reacts to the strange substance, and learning to replicate it to further scientific advancement." The one-optic mech continued. "This world has not yet had a discovery to such a magnitude for eons-it's growing stagnant, and that is the antithesis of progress."

"All the more reason for you to send me back to the mines- for the time being." Jack added in, hoping it would make it more desirable for Shockwave to be alone. "Any distractions would just slow you down."

"Yes, distractions would only cost me time, and you have proven yourself to be an ill-mannered thing." Shockwave said, sounding almost thoughtful.

Jack wanted to punch him for the remark, but only nodded along. "Yeah, got away with pretty much everything. You don't really want to have to waste your time on that too, do you?"

"I would not be the one teaching you manners." Shockwave replied. "Though for such a tumultuous time, giving my attention to anything but the immediate research possibilities would be illogical."

Jack could hear it, even if Shockwave likely didn't. He was so _close_ to getting out of here.

Shockwave continued to speak, and Jack had to wonder more seriously if he was only doing so because he never had anyone to speak to. "For the time being you will reside in the mines of Kaon." He stated, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "When I am finished properly analyzing the data, you will then be returned to my lab."

That did not sit well with Jack, but unless Shockwave blew through all of the samples then Jack could at least devise a better plan of escape. "Yeah…right." He stalled the words, just to make it sound _less_ like a derogatory remark. "Okay."

Shockwave didn't respond, but merely continued his work. It was a joor later that anything was said at all, besides his usual brand of butter. And by that time it was only to inform Jack that the transport guards had arrived to take him back to the mines.

The only reprieve had been finally getting that tool out of his leg, and letting the wound close. It left a sickeningly sticky trail of energon running down his leg, but the guards said nothing as they unbound Jack from the berth, but locked another set of cuffs on him. His optic twitched; he really could do without these every again.

Before Jack was pulled away, that was when Shockwave spoke, his voice never rising, but the even, cold tone was enough. "I will call for him to be sent here again; I expect my slave to remain in functioning condition."

"Yes, sir." the guard nodded. "He'll be well cared for."

Jack frowned. That wasn't reassuring coming from someone like him.

Shockwave though took it as an agreement, and looked back to his research. It was a clear dismissal and Jack grunted as he was dragged out of the lab. Once they were out of sight, Jack winced as the grip on his arms tightened.

"You just had to make things difficult with your pathetic escape attempt, didn't you, slave?" One of the guards hissed at him. Jack glared at him, snarling but yelped as the other guard squeezed his arm tighter.

"What happened here is nothing compared to when you get back to the mines."

Jack tensed, but narrowed his optics. "You can't kill me."

He just got an unpleasant smile. "It's not killing you; we're _taking care of you_."

Jack grimaced, getting the meaning behind his words. He was going to be in for a rough ride when he returned to the mines... Another part of him though hoped that Megatron wouldn't be dragged into this by proxy. If there was anything that could drive people down that path it was enduring the evil of others.

Jack squinted against the light once outside, the dark interior of the building making the sunlight all the more harsh. He was unceremoniously shoved into the trailer of a transport, but instead of leaving him be, one guard followed him in. Jack skittered away as the door was locked with a _clang_ that echoed through the room. His optics stay trained on the other mech, his form tense. "What are you doing in here?"

"You think we're stupid enough to let you try and get away again?" The guard spat. "So you'd better sit down before I stun you for the rest of the ride there."

Jack wanted to spit back a scathing retort, but decided against it. He didn't want to be left in such a vulnerable state around the guard for so long. There was no telling what he would do afterwards.

So reluctantly, Jack sat down on the bench across from him. It was a bit bigger than the police trailer, but left him no less uncomfortable as he thought of what awaited him back at the mines.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rian: WARNING! Read this before scrolling down! There's a small amount of non-con later in this chapter, so I'm placing a warning here now to let you know now!**

 **Also, time flows differently on Cybertron- one of their days, and orn, is thirteen days I think? And one of their years, a vorn, is eighty-three earth years. So time flows very slowly for Jack.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Jack groaned as he was struck across the face, a coalition of guards surrounding him. He felt his denta crack, energon pouring into his mouth, where it then dribbled over onto his chin. His body slid across the floor with an awful screeching noise, creating sparks as he slowed to a stop.

He had known something was wrong when instead of being taken to the mining tunnels, he got carted to a secluded room. His spark dropped when he saw the guards and the door lock behind them. It had been a fleeting thought, when the first punch came. Jack groaned even if it hurt, and he gagged on the energon in his mouth, spitting it onto the floor.

He gritted his denta, but the pain shooting through his cheeks told him it was a mistake. "What is this?" It hurt to speak, even as he could feel the minute healing inside his mouth. He even knew what the answer would be, but he just wanted to stall the pain.

"A lesson," a guard stated just before kicking him in the stomach. "To teach you some _manners_."

Jack grunted as he his stomach plating ached, denting from the force of impact. "Manners?" he spat, both figuratively and literally.

Another guard came up and slammed his pede down on Jack's chest, pinning him there. "To show you what happens when you try and escape."

"I did." Jack managed to smirk, but screeched as another leg smashed down on his own. He felt something crack, either bone or metal. It hurt all the same. The choked sob that left him when the pede twisted on his knee had the guards smirking.

"You're not as unbreakable as you think you are. I'm going to enjoy beating the living spark out of you!"

Jack gasped, squeezing his optics shut before glaring up at them. "You…can't."

There was a pause, before Jack cringed as a pede kicked him in the head. "Then we're going to beat you until it sticks for you to know your place!"

"Nng!" Jack grunted as he was lifted up and slammed into a wall. His head spun sickening when a blow struck him, metal cracking from the force. Jack winced when his optic cracked, and he struggled to get away, painful and weak as his attempt was. "Let…go."

One of the guards laughed harshly at him. "What? You think just because you're owned now it makes you better than anyone else in here?"

"Better than _you_!" Jack snarled. He regretted it instantly as his midsection was ruthlessly struck.

"You're not, you worthless piece of scrap!"

Jack screeched as another fist slammed across his jaw. The injuries being dealt to him were coming in faster than his body could heal it. In the back of his mind, something chilled him. They were starting to go into a frenzy, and didn't seem ready to stop.

"Stop...s-stop...!" Jack pleaded, but it went unheard by his attackers. Energon was leaking from various splits in his dented armor, the damage making him almost unrecognizable.

Jack's chest tightened, the crushing sensation making it hard to think of anything. His spark was painfully hot, pulsing so hard he swore he could see it through the cracks in his chest, but something unnerved him about more than he could give thought too. And when a strike knocked into him one final time, the familiar coldness swallowed him up.

Jack was only aware of how chilly everything was, of the pain in his body restoring itself piece by piece. His optic repaired itself, letting him see the void around him clearly, before he was shoved back to reality.

"We just killed him!"

"Shut up, that scrapmetal brought it on himself!"

"What are we gonna do? What's _Shockwave_ going to when we can't send him his pet now?!"

The mention of Shockwave was enough to make Jack growl, catching the attention of the guards.

"He's...he's alive?" A stunned guard stammered out.

"That's impossible!"

Jack groaned as he was roughly grabbed by his cuffs, chaffing his wrists as he was dragged up. "Wha-" he stopped, wincing as the healing settled everything again. He saw the guards that hadn't taken off were staring at him.

"He really is alive." One muttered.

"How though?"

"Think Shockwave did something?"

"The one optic freak made another freak of nature." A guard said lowly. "Take him back to the mines. I don't want to see this glitch doing anything but drilling for the next six orns!"

"What?!" Jack screeched, but he grunted as he was roughly dragged from the room. Jack was pulled down to another tunnel. His wrists were uncuffed, and Jack was shoved into the area, falling with a loud _clang_ that briefly drew the attention of the other miners.

"Back to work!" The guard barked, and kicked Jack to one of the empty spaces with a drill. "That means you too! Hope you enjoyed your time out," he sneered, "because you're not leaving this spot."

"What about my breaks?" Jack asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Didn't you hear? Six orns is six orns; nothing but drilling."

Jack's optics widened. "What? But I'll drop by then!"

The guard just shoved him harshly again, and Jack collided with the wall. He groaned, rubbing his face as the guard left. Jack growled to himself, and wondered why he wanted to come back here.

And then he did. ' _Megatron's still here._ ' Jack sighed deeply, and picked up the drill before reluctantly turning it on.

Gritting his denta, he started to work on drilling the wall, ignoring how familiarly grating the sound was to his ears. He almost didn't know which place was worst- Shockwave's lab or the fragging mines, if it weren't for the horribly painful vivisection he'd undergone he would almost say the former, but as it were this place was only slightly more manageable, if only by a sliver of microscopic dust.

And what a bunch of hypocrites; teaching him 'manners' like they couldn't use a lesson. Jack could still feel the phantom aches, but it was becoming a fading sensation. It disturbed him how used to dying he was getting.

Small scars were starting to litter his otherwise sleek body, which was already becoming filthy from the metal dust as the wall was pierced. Looking down he could see the faint, slightly raised scars on his newly repaired chest. Part of him wondered if there was a limit to how many times he could die- thus far he had proven to Primus that he wasn't very good at this.

What if Primus decided to cut his losses and the next time he died-he didn't come back? Would he be cast out in the cold so suddenly? With no warning or thought? What if Primus could find someone better, just because Jack was doing a poor job of it? _'I thought staying alive would be easy, just avoid any dangerous situations- turns out those find me anyway._ ' he thought bitterly.

Time passed him by, and the only way he knew was when bots would be allowed to leave, and Jack wasn't. It hadn't kept him from glaring at the guard who smirked at him either, as if mocking him. And it made Jack dig just a bit harder, wishing he could punch him.

Jack absently pulled a small energon shard out and dropped it into his crate. There wasn't much anyway, which might have actually been a good thing since the guard didn't check his progress either. Dust caught in his vents, and he coughed instinctively, but grimaced when he saw the energon still coating the various spots on his body where the guards beat him. He wouldn't call himself vain, but it was inherently creepy to him to be doing this while still covered in his own energon.

The only light in this, ironically enough, would be if he could find Megatron in here again. Fulfilling his purpose and simultaneously having someone to lean on in this place...Jack couldn't hope for more. He must have been in a different tunnel though, as Jack hadn't seen any hint of the other mech's silvery hide so far. Maybe after the break he'd be lucky enough to find Megatron.

Or if Megatron found him, as the case might have been. This mine had to be a big place _,_ with a lot of tunnels Jack likely hadn't even been too. It would be a miracle in of itself for he and Megatron to come across each other again. _'Terrible things keeping happening to me, when I can finally catch a break_?' he thought. ' _Probably never._ ' he added grimly. The path he chose certainly wasn't the easiest one. Not for the first time, he had second thoughts about ever agreeing to do this. So far, he had been useless...

Homesickness had plagued him since the beginning but it was worse than it ever was before. Jack was completely alone; he'd been beaten, killed, revived- rinse and repeat. He wanted to be back in his bed at home, the smell of his mother's tofu dinner wafting down the hall to his room. He wanted to hear Miko's shriek metal and Bumblebee's beeping as he and Raf chatted.

More and more, everything about his human life felt like a dream, and it terrified him that one day he would stop seeing that as his 'old life' and just _his past life_ as though it didn't matter anymore. It did matter, it still had to matter, because Jack was doing this for all of them; to make it so no one he cared about had to go get plagued by the war on the horizon. ' _If it still is, maybe? Even I'm not sure what to call it._ _And, maybe I've already changed enough to stop the war._ ' He thought hopefully, but shook his head. No, no, he couldn't allow thoughts such as that to plague him. His work wouldn't be over until he saw it done by his own hands.

Being complacent would lead to arrogance, which would lead to him overlooking things. Jack drilled, the sounds ringing in his audios as he thought over what he knew so far. ' _Megatron's pretty different from what I remember, and so is Arcee,_ ' Knowing the latter was apart of the corrupt system was a bitter pill to swallow, even more so when thinking of how she shot his face off.

Jack shook his head, carrying on. ' _Bulkhead seemed the same, but it was still weird seeing him working together with Breakdown,_ ' he thought, and then a flush of anger overcame him as he next thought, 'a _nd Shockwave's always been a mad scientist, why is that not surprising?_ ' He sighed, bringing his drill out of the wall. _'Nothing is anymore..._ ' He sighed again, tossing a piece of Cybernite into his crate. The next thing he knew Optimus would be the seed of evil and Megatron would be sunshine and daisies. Jack snorted at the thought.

' _I at least I still have my winning sense of humor,_ ' he thought sardonically. ' _Too bad everyone's a little more bloodthirsty than I expected for my words to do anything except aggravate them._ ' He shook his head, sighing as once the pain of his injuries faded, a new one began to form. Whatever his stomach was called, it started to ache, a strange feeling he knew from being an organic to remind him it was hunger and not some wound which hadn't healed completely.

' _Just work past it_ ,' he told himself, ' _because that's all you can do right now. Just three more orns until you can have a break._ '

It persisted, growing worse over time. He distracted himself with non-stop working, his crate becoming fuller with each passing hour.

It was near the of the second to last orn that a guard showed up. There was no sense of relief upon his arrival, as Jack found it doubtful the mech would give him his break early.

The guard walked up to his crate, giving it a cursory look before gazing at Jack. "You must be hungry, practically starving, right?" he leaned in a bit closer, and Jack leaned back just as much. Something seemed... _off_ about this. "I could sneak you some, no one would even have to know."

Jack narrowed his optics, his grip tightening on the drill. "And what would you want? I know this wouldn't be out of the goodness of your spark."

"Not much." Jack's spark thrummed hot when his wrist was grabbed. "Just a bit of your time...that's not asking a lot, is it?" The mech grinned, getting far too close for Jack's liking.

Jack tried to back away again, but a chill went through him when all he felt was the wall. The hand holding the drill was currently restrained, and he glared at the guard while balling his other hand into a fist. "Let me go; I don't want what you're offering." Jack gasped as he was pushed, hard, further against the wall, the mech ignoring his protests. "No!" He shouted, struggling against the mech pinning him.

Jack desperately tried to strike out, aiming for the mech's optics. His wrist was caught, and slammed into the wall and Jack gritted his denta to keep from screaming as both of his wrists were tugged above his head. "Stop, let me go!" he could only struggle, the other body too close and pressing for him to do any damage. Jack squeezed his optics shut tightly when he felt the guard's now free hand begin wandering down his body.

"Should have accepted." The mech chided, mouth teasing along his neck. Jack trembled as he felt the lips ghosting on his plates.

Jack's stomach churned as he shook his head, trying to lean away, but he cringed as denta clamped down on his neck, biting. " _Please_ , don't do this!"

The lips moved along to his shoulder, fingers teasing wires as the hand got steadily lower. "Begging's not going to help you."

Jack froze when he felt the hand cup him between his legs, disgust coiling tight in his stomach as the fingers probed the area. "Then-then Shockwave won't be happy!" It was a last-ditch effort, just to _make this stop_.

The hand hesitated, the mech pulling back slightly. "What about Shockwave?" He demanded, gripping Jack's shoulder tightly.

"He...sent me back while he waited for his experiment to settle in." Jack grasped at straws, making things up with hopefully enough force in his voice. "Regenerative implants; he told me that nothing could contaminate the experiment. Do you think he's going to be happy or _merciful_ if you ruin his research?"

The guard scowled, tightening his hold on Jack. The human turned mech prepared for the worst, ready to fight this guy to the death- "Tch," he growled, backing off while letting Jack slide to the floor. "You're not worth having Shockwave on my head, no matter how good you look."

Jack kept his head low as the guard stormed out of the tunnel. A choked sob escaped then, shoulders shaking as the adrenaline overcame him and he gasped as he hugged himself. ' _That-he almost-he-it worked though. It got him to leave._ ' he thought, his mind a jumbled mess as was his emotional state.

Jack shakily got back to his feet, almost stumbling as he leaned against the wall for support. He felt sick to his stomach, his plating crawling as he desperately wanted to wash everything away even more. How much more of this could he take? He...He had almost been...

Jack turned his head as he dry heaved, too low on energon to actually purge himself of the substance.

It took him a moment to regain his bearings, after which he picked his driller back up. Just...just a little longer, he told himself. Then he could rest and have energon. Just a little longer to try and forget what happened.

Bringing himself to get back to work was an arduous process, almost nicking himself once before he turned the driller on. The tool powered up, and his stomach rolled despite how impossible it was. He felt nausea, rolling his optics back briefly as the urge to heave again passed. Time slowly passed as well, the memory of what almost...happened slowly becoming a horrible blur against every other thing here.

Jack focused on nothing but the metal in front of him, picking out more energon shards and Cybernite. The crate was almost full, but the thought gave him little comfort. The final break came and went, and he flinched when a new guard led the next set of miners in. He turned back to the wall, trying to ignore them.

"W-Wayward?"

Jack's form stilled, his optics widening. He knew that voice. He dropped the driller as he whirled around, meeting Megatron's optics. ' _I never thought I'd actually be so happy to see you!_ ' he thought, struggling to keep the words back as he felt a sharp sense of relief.

"H...hey Me- D-16." Jack greeted breathlessly, hardly daring to believe it. How did he know this wasn't some energon deprived illusion? Jack scratched his plating and sure enough he felt pain. Megatron was still there. Jack's face slowly broke out into a grin.

"Wayward?" Megatron repeated, and reached out to poke the smaller mech on the forehead.

Jack twitched, but the grin didn't fade. "You're really here." he whispered. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I should be telling you that." Megatron retorted, though he looked somewhat uncomfortable to have such breathless joy directed at him. His optics though narrowed when he looked Jack over, seeing underneath the grime all the energon that stuck to his plating. "What _happened_ to you?"

Jack winced at the reminder. "...a lot things." He admitted softly, wishing more than anything that he could forget. "I don't think you want to know."

Megatron looked at him for a long moment, but nodded. "Very well." he conceded. Jack walked in step with him as they went back to his station, with the taller mech taking the spot beside him. He paused when he saw the almost full crate. "How long have you been working for?"

Jack looked down for a moment. "Can we leave that for another time too? It's just...a lot happened." he said quietly. Jack coughed. "How-how have you been since I've been gone?" he asked, awkwardly changing the subject. It wasn't a smooth transition, but he wanted to get away from this topic.

Megatron got the gist of the situation, moving past his own curiosity to relieve the tension. "I've been battling in the pits shortly after you left." He said as he moved to his section. "I am going to carve my freedom out of this place."

Jack remembered how Megatron mentioned one could win their freedom, and couldn't help looking him over for any injuries. "You look...well."

Megatron raised a brow, but smirked as he turned on his own drill. "Yes, they could not touch me."

Jack nodded absently, but the thought of getting out of this place... "Do you think...I'd be ready to go there soon? If we trained enough during our breaks, could I go for a match?"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "Why the sudden eagerness? Or is it part these...personal matters?"

"I..." Jack stalled, his throat feeling thick all of a sudden. "Y-yeah. I have an," his face scrunched up in distaste and anger, "I have an owner now."

Megatron's expression turned stormy, fury in his optics. Jack felt the acute sense of momentary fear, but slowly realized the disconnect that the taller mech was angry _for_ him rather than _at_ him. "Such a disgusting practice. I assume it's some high caste scum?"

"Yeah, a..." Jack trailed off. He had a flash of insight, something to damage the potential threat of the war. ' _Shockwave was one of Megatron's top scientists; maybe without him it can keep things from going south._ ' he thought. "It's a scientist called Shockwave. Being around him was not... _pleasant_." he said, and purposefully scraped the energon on his leg, to get the point across of _who_ was the cause.

As he expected, Megatron took noticed, mouth curling in a snarl. "He did that?" he demanded more than asked of him, to which Jack only nodded.

"Among other things..." Jack muttered lowly. "He's not the kind of guy you want to spend quality time with, that's for sure."

"I will take that into account." Megatron said darkly.

"So how much would it... _cost_ to get my freedom from him?" Jack asked, twisting the word bitterly.

"Slave value is determined by 'quality'. It varies from mech to mech." The words came out like acid from Megatron's mouth. "In the end, it depends on whatever value this 'Shockwave' deems you to have."

Jack stared blankly at the wall, his gaze going a thousand yards away. ' _Well this isn't good._ ' he thought. Shockwave bought him for long-time use, was there any chance he'd be satisfied with just the samples he had? Jack snorted at the thought. ' _Yeah right; I'm in big trouble._ ' he added darkly. "Then this is a problem. I'm apparently _very_ valuable to him; I doubt my freedom is going to come cheap."

"And would his reasons have anything to do with those crystals you found?" Megatron questioned. Jack hesitated briefly, but reluctantly nodded. The silver mech frowned as he looked away briefly, but his optics were hard when he stared back at him. "Then you will need help in earning the money."

Jack jolted, both at the implication of Megatron wanting to help him, and that _Megatron_ wanted to _help him_. It was surreal. "Really?" It slipped out before he could stop himself. He ducked his head, looking nervous.

"Yes." Megatron answered simply. "I decided on this before you returned to the mines regardless."

Jack's expression softened, feeling unexpectedly touched by the admission. "Well, thank you." he said, just a bit awkward given he couldn't stopping thinking this was _Megatron_. ' _No, right now he's still D-16._ ' Jack thought, but knew it would be harder to keep the two apart in his head. It still didn't take away from the gesture. "Then I'll look forward to shoving the money at him and telling him to screw off." he chuckled.

Megatron shook his head, but chuckled a bit more faintly as well. "Though first we'll need to work on your training more."

Jack nodded, but frowned as he reluctantly thought of before when that guard tried... He gritted his denta, glaring at he wall. If there was a way to keep that from happening ever again, he had to ask. "Say I was pinned, but the opponent was too close to kick and my servos were restrained. Would there be a way to esc-er, get out?"

Megatron stared at him curiously before answering. "It depends. If you had enough room, even with your hands bound out you could potentially cut the wires to his wrists."

Jack nodded, staring down at his own wrists. "I see." he said as he absently pulled a piece of energon from the wall, dropping it into his crate. "Anything else?"

"You could headbutt them, damaging their optics; that though comes with the problem of recursive damage, so it's best to leave that as a last resort." Megatron explained. "There is also a way to cause your opponent to bleed out," he pointed to a curve in his neck, a piece uncovered by armor, "bite this hard enough, and it will cause the other bot massive energon loss. That should be the first thing to attempt, should you ever become trapped like that."

Jack clenched his driller, frame tense. "R...right." he said quietly. Megatron paused, looking the mech up and down. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Megatron's reply gave nothing away, and they both went back to work.

The rest of the shift passed by just as slowly as before, but Jack felt a strange sense of security now that he was with Megatron again. It was weird, but Jack was getting used to the oddness of it. Though he still tensed up when a guard came in, checking over their progress.

The guard looked over Megatron's crate, and moved on to Jack's. He paused when he spotted a note on the check board, and huffed. "Looks like your orn's are up, so get out."

Jack nodded, and he hurried out, Megatron following him. He noticed the taller mech's stare, and Jack shrugged uneasily. "I'll tell you, just...let me process it, deal?" A nod, and Jack sighed gratefully. He appreciated how Megatron didn't persist in his personal matters like his mom or Miko did. "So...this is the rest break right?" Jack said hopefully, having lost track of which was which during his long hours in the tunnels.

"Yes. I can imagine you haven't had much of it." Megatron said.

Jack grimaced. "None at all." he muttered. They walked into the crowded room, but once his optics adjusted to the dark-he wished he hadn't just a moment longer. Jack could have gone without another reminder of what happened earlier, but to see the guard that assaulted him speaking to another guard in the corner made his energon run cold.

The mech still had the grime staining his chassis, right in the spots where he pressed up against Jack. The small mech wrapped his arms around himself, fingers digging into his plating. The guard noticed him on his way out, cleaning cloth in hand. He gave Jack a once over, the look in his optics making Jack want to take a shower. The feeling didn't leave even when the mech left.

Jack glanced to the side, and cringed when he saw Megatron had seen the whole thing. The taller mech's blue optics shifted from the guard, then to Jack, no doubt noticing the same stains he had.

"What is it?" Jack almost jumped when Megatron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"N...not right now," He muttered, hurrying past the guard and shrugging the hand off. Never had he felt such an even stronger urge to shower before. Not even when Shockwave was cutting and prodding him over, energon flowing everywhere.

Jack's stomach rolled, threatening to heave, but Jack had nothing to give. He all but collapsed on the thing which could barely be called a berth, and tried to stop the shaking that threatened to overwhelm him. He jerked up when Megatron sat across him on another berth, but said nothing. He didn't prod, or even say anything. Jack felt like it was an oxymoron to feel... _safe_ with him, but he couldn't deny that was the feeling which finally settled his spark, calming his nerves.

And when he slept, it was heavy, no dreams pervading his thoughts this time. When he was forcibly woken by Megatron it wasn't nearly enough to catch up on the rest he lost. Jack groaned, rolling over.

"G'way Mom..." He bemoaned, wanting five more minutes.

There was a long silence, Megatron's tone slightly confused and bewildered. " _Mom_?"

Jack's optics snapped open. This was embarrassing, no, _beyond_ embarrassing. "It's, uh...my...carrier. A nickname I gave them when I was young." Jack just managed to keep it from sounding like a question, mixing in the truth to make it sound credible.

All it got him was an odd stare. "Such a strange thing to call your carrier." Megatron replied, but shook his head. "Then again, my knowledge of high caste customs are often strange to us low castes."

' _He thinks I'm from the high caste_?' Shockwave had too, but that wasn't for right now. ' _He thinks that and_ doesn't _hate me_?' Jack thought, but it sounded like Megatron bought the excuse at any rate. "Y-yeah. They can be strange..." He agreed, managing a slight smile in hopes that Megatron wouldn't think anything of his strange wordings. He didn't need the mech asking him questions that he ultimately couldn't answer at the moment.

And there were so many things he didn't know still; things that for some likely couldn't even be passed off just being 'sheltered'.

"They?" Megatron raised a brow.

Jack shrugged, the lie coming a bit more easily. "It's not like I'm a part of it anymore. I got thrown down here, didn't I?"

"I suppose that is true. Why though, were you kicked out from the high caste?"

"I uh...my carrier she...offlined. Not long after my creator had." Jack said hesitatingly, taking from what Shockwave had assumed about him. "Without a way to support myself I was kind of...let go."

"Such a fickle caste; they use us as slave labor, wasting away down here while they live comfortably until you are no longer seen as 'useful'." Megatron said, scowling. It softened as he looked at Jack thoughtfully. "Perhaps your sheltered upbringing did you some good after all."

"Even if I seem like I don't know anything?" Jack asked.

"Especially so. You're nothing like I expected you to be." Megatron stated. Jack felt a surge of heat in his face- embarrassment.

"And just what did you think I was going to be like? Some overcharged snob?"

"Yes."

Well, that was blunt, but Jack hadn't expected anything else from the mech. He made his disdain for the high caste clear enough already. "I feel so honored to be your exception." he drawled, but couldn't stop the beginning of a smile from forming on his lips again.

"As you should be." Megatron played along, a grin growing on him as well.

Jack snickered, but coughed into his fist. "So, why'd you wake me up?"

"Was it not obvious? To get in some of your training of course." Megatron replied.

Jack almost jumped up in his hurry. "Really? So soon?" All thoughts of sleep were cast aside, just for the chance to become stronger and get ready to enter the gladiator pits.

"Unless you wish to rest more."

"No, let's go!" Jack almost shouted, and he winced as several of the miners close by hissed and snarled at him. "Uh, sorry about that." he whispered, and both he and Megatron quietly left the room. They got to the tunnel, but hadn't even begun their training session before a guard stepped in. Jack stiffened on instinct, the scene familiar and he couldn't help scooting closer to Megatron. "What's going?" he asked the guard.

"You've been docked your break. Get back to work." The mech replied.

Jack's optics widened. "What? You can't do that!"

"One of our security guards said you were being a nuisance, and that it would teach you a lesson to be denied liberties." The guard said scathingly.

A swell of fury rose in Jack, because he knew exactly why this was happening. "You all likely saw what he tried to do to me!" he snarled. "How can you think what happened was _my_ fault?!"

"Not my problem." The guard callously moved by, uncaring of what could have happened. "Get back to work, or you'll be due for worse."

"But that's not fair! I haven't done anything wrong-"

" _Work_. _Now_." The guard enunciated, one word away form simply stunning him into submission.

Jack bit his glossa, silencing himself from another retort despite how much he wanted to argue. He just seethed as the guard left, kicking at the ground as dust picked up. "Rotten bunch of-" he stopped, because only then did he remember Megatron had not only seen it, but knew exactly what had happened before. "A-about what you heard..." he trailed off, because he wasn't sure how to continue.

"It is a common occurrence in the mines." Though the words flowed easily from his mouth, Jack could see the stiffness in Megatron's jaw. "Particularly among the more 'favorable' miners."

The thought made Jack sick. _Favorable_? "That is disgusting."

"Indeed." Megatron agreed. "And any attempts to resist are dealt with punishment."

Jack hugged himself, because the depth of how awful things were just kept getting bigger. "I want you to tell me everything you can about where to hit a bot where it hurts." his optics hardened. "So when you go to the gladiator pits, I can go with you, and get my freedom too."

"It isn't that easy, Wayward." Megatron scolded him with a hard look in his optics. "If you go in with only that you'll offline-"

"So?!" Jack jerked around with a snarl. He couldn't take this anymore! "I've died before! The only problem is that I keep coming back!"

The silence was deafening, and Jack closed his optics. He'd wanted to say that for so long now, and doing it felt...freeing, but he didn't know if he just made a huge mistake. He risked a glance at Megatron, who was looking at him with wide optics.

"You... _died_ before?" he repeated. "And you came back?" his optics narrowed suddenly as realization hit him. "When the miner had attacked you, and you were turning gray-"

"Yes, you were right." Jack said bleakly. "I did die-for the first time, actually."

As usual, Megatron never missed even the most minute detail. "The _first_ time?"

"I ran away when the guards opened the trailer." Jack admitted reluctantly, hands clenching and unclenching. He reached up to touch a raised line on his cheek. "I resisted a cop. She blew half my face off."

Jack let out a bitter laugh then. "The only time I didn't die was with Shockwave; he was so _careful_ not to anything that would lose his precious research." he snorted, and glared at the wall as he touched the scar on his chest. "And the last time was when I came back here; the guards beat me so much that it killed me-literally."

Megatron processed the information, and narrowed his optics again when he looked at him. " _How_ are you able to do this?"

"It's a long story," Jack looked back with a scowl at the guard that was watching them. A fixated stare from Megatron had him shuddering in his plates uncomfortably as he walked to the farthest side of tunnel, Megatron following.

Jack could just say that this was some freaky ability of his, but would Megatron really buy that? ' _No, probably not. It would sound like an excuse._ '

And Jack couldn't even tell the _whole_ truth (at least not right now), because even that would be too unbelievable. ' _I was brought here by Primus and I can't die unless I make sure you don't go bad_.' Not only was it unbelievable, but it was also deeply insulting. ' _Though, maybe I can work with the dark energon angle_.'

Right now, that was all he had to go on.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack noticed Megatron was waiting patiently, or not so patiently given how eager he was for answers, even as they worked to keep the others off their backs. It was a bit hard for Jack to put it into words what his explanation _should_ sound like, but decided to just try and speak as plainly as he could.

"It was dark energon." Jack stated bluntly in between the pauses where they deposited their goods into the crates. "Those purple crystals I kept finding. My creator apparently found a small deposit of the stuff shortly before I was brought online."

Megatron frowned, his optics gaining a new contemplation. " _That_ was dark energon? I had heard stories that after the battle with Primus, Unicron's own energon had been broken off." he replied, and frowned deeper. "I see it was more than a story now. And what did your creator do with this?"

"Well, he certainly didn't report it that's for sure." Jack retorted. "He was a scientist, and I was just his science experiment. I don't know what he did to make me like this, since he wasn't very forthcoming, but I was only rarely allowed to leave my home, mostly because my carrier took pity on me."

"Is that why you were so uneasy about finding it here?" Megatron questioned.

Jack nodded, grateful that he bought the story. "Yeah, it brought back some bad memories."

"And you're certain that it's this that gave you your...unique abilities?"

"What else could it be?" Jack huffed, giving off an aura of impatience. "I doubt someone up there likes me so much that they keep bringing me back." Jack knew Megatron thought he'd struck a nerve, which wasn't far off the mark considering everything. "It's just..." Jack trailed off, feeling so very tired. "Do you believe me now when I say I can handle going to the arena?"

"Being unable to stay dead would certainly help your chances." Megatron said in agreement.

Jack saw he was warming up to the idea, and nodded along. "And it would be one pit of a surprise."

"Yes..." Megatron trailed off, before venting deeply. "Then I will concede to your point; we'll start your training again next break, coming back earlier so not to interfere with the vendetta the guards have for you."

Jack blinked. "What? But-but I don't want you to waste what off-time you get from working just because of me."

"It's a good thing it's my time to waste then, isn't it?" Megatron retorted. "I could tell you all the places to attack, but without a practical demonstration, it wouldn't be as effective."

Jack felt something warm in his spark, smiling faintly. _'He...really does care about me.'_ For some reason, the thought was not as hard to believe as it would have been to think earlier. "So...does this make us...friends then?"

Megatron's face fell into a slight frown and Jack wondered if he had made a mistake- "Call it whatever you like." Megatron stated roughly as he tossed a rather large crystal into his crate.

Jack blinked, but smiled a little more genuinely to himself, though he decided not to comment on it. He just nodded. "So, how do I sign up for the arena?" Jack asked after a while, frowning when he found a deposit of Cybertronium. It was better than nothing, but it was hardly worth anything compared to Cybernite.

"When you arrive at the arena, you give a name to the registration, and you are shortly called in for your match." Megatron replied. "Crowds get restless easily, so the wait time is short."

Jack blinked. "Really?" he asked, and bit his lip. "What...what do call yourself?"

"Megatronus." The silver mech stated rather proudly, a grin plastered over his face. "After one of the thirteen original Primes."

The name sent a jolt of shock through Jack, but despite knowing this in advance, the revelation threw him off guard. "That's certainly a...lofty thing to call yourself."

"A name should strike fear into your opponent; it will throw them off guard." Megatron replied. "Which is why I suggest you think of something to call yourself there."

Jack frowned. "And what, my name isn't scary enough?"

Megatron snorted. "The only thing scary is that it says you can't follow directions."

"Hey!" Jack said hotly, giving the mech a look. "It's not my fault that that's my designation-"

"Which I won't argue fits you so well." Megatron cut in. Jack scowled at him. "But do try to think of something else; see it for more practical matters. Having a different name would smokescreen you from...being discovered by your _owner_." he spat the word.

Jack thought it over; Shockwave didn't seem like the type to watch gladiator matches for 'fun'. Though Jack didn't think the mech did anything for fun. _'Except maybe torturing bots for science.'_ he thought bitterly. "Fine...I'll see if I can come up with anything before then." Jack grumbled lowly under his breath. "They offer weapons in the arena though, right? Or do we have to modify ourselves to have weapons?"

"They provide weapons, just to make things more _interesting_." Megatron replied. "And for your frame size, I suggest something thin, sharp and light. It will give you precision, and you won't lose any of your speed weighed down by it."

Jack nodded absently, thinking over what else to ask. "How are matches chosen?"

"Randomly; you're either given an opponent of similar size, or vastly out-sized or out-classed." Megatron explained.

"Well that's just great." Jack said sarcastically.

"Exciting too." Megatron grinned in a way that disturbed Jack. This wasn't going as well as he hoped...

"So if I'm fighting a guy twice my height, what should I do?" Jack asked, just to change the subject. "I might be faster but he'll overpower and kill me if I'm caught even once."

"Don't get caught." Megatron retorted. Jack glared at him, and the taller mech laughed. "During the next break, we'll have a practical demonstration. I'll give you a rundown, and then we'll have a mock match."

Jack stared at him, looking him over. A mock match implied the intent to harm, something that wasn't in a training session. He gulped nervously, but nodded. "O-okay." He still wanted to get out of here, and he wasn't backing out of this plan now.

"You have nothing to worry about with your healing abilities." Megatron added in, to which Jack scowled. "Please, don't assume I'm going to tear your leg off and beat you with it."

Jack was torn between believing him and not; he knew the mech was capable of that and so much more. _'That's in some far-off future which I hope isn't happening.'_ he thought. He jerked his chin up, trying to act more confident than he felt. "Like I'm going to stay still long enough to let you."

"Oh? Growing some spinal struts are we?" Megatron grinned again. Jack nudged him in the side with his elbow, annoyed with the mech.

"I'm full of surprises." Jack huffed.

"Yes, you are." Megatron replied. He gave him a considering look. "Any other surprises I should be aware of?"

Jack paused, but shrugged. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes. "I suppose we'll see." And that was vague enough to mean anything, to mean he _wasn't_ sure. Because honestly, Jack really didn't know what else he could do.

' _If I can do anything else.'_ Honestly, he wasn't sure if Primus had just given him super healing or if there were other things he needed to find out about himself. Hopefully it wouldn't be as painful like finding out _after_ it already happened. _'Why couldn't I just get a straight up answer?'_ Though if he thought of why Primus did anything, Jack would likely drive himself up the wall. He sighed, and both he and Megatron got back to work, with Jack counting down to when he could finally have energon again.

"Oh thank Primus..." Jack muttered in relief once the guard came again to check off his list. It was an effort just to stand there and listen to him examining everything.

The guard paused though, humming as he looked between the crate and Jack. "It says here you're to be docked energon rations. For resisting security."

A swell of fury rose in Jack. "You mean I do all this work and you're just going to dock me for it!"

The guard scowled at him. "You should have thought of that sooner!" he snapped, but smirked as he looked him over. "Though I _could_ get it taken off for a...price."

Jack's scowl deepened. He couldn't believe the nerve of this mech. "Not for all the credits on Cybertron." He snarled out, walking out of the tunnel in fury. Jack fumed as he stalked through the tunnel, Megatron in tow. "The nerve of that-that-!" he hissed, kicked at a loose piece of metal. It skidded along the ground. "I can't believe I actually convinced Shockwave to send me back here!"

Megatron raised a brow. "You... _wanted_ to come back?" he asked. "What would compel you to return to such a wretched place?"

"Being dissected alive and to stop-!" Jack nearly shouted out 'to keep Megatron from starting a war', just managing to stop himself mid-sentence. Jack scowled. It was startlingly easy to see how it started in the first place.

"-it." Jack finished stiltedly. "To make it stop; I thought the worse that would happen here is getting kicked around." he scowled even deeper. "Turns out I was wrong."

"This whole world is wrong." Megatron said. "The system that keeps us downtrodden, to be used and discarded. To the corrupt officials on the council who keep it in place, and the wretched Prime in the center of it."

Jack almost jumped, optics wide. "P-Prime?" he whispered. It was too soon for Optimus, did-did that mean there was someone before him? _'Ratchet never mentioned that.'_

"Sentinel Prime." Megatron said through gritted denta. Jack blinked dumbly. He'd never heard of Sentinel Prime. "It was he who created this stagnant caste system eons ago, decreeing it as the only means by which Cybertron could thrive."

"It's because of a _Prime_ that things are the way they are?"

"You sound surprised." Megatron said.

Jack shrugged a bit helplessly. "I thought Primes were, like, _good_ and-and stuff. You know, the original thirteen?"

Megatron let out a harsh laugh, cracking open his rations cube with his designation scratched on it. "Good? What do you even know of the thirteen Primes?"

Jack blanked, his mind stalling as he couldn't come up with anything. _'There's Optimus.'_ he thought, but that wouldn't mean anything here.

"Not much," he admitted, "my creator wasn't much for history lessons..."

"And what of your carrier?" Megatron prompted.

Jack blinked, and glanced to the ceiling for a moment. "She was often busy, mostly worked away from home." his lips twisted. "Creator stayed with me, he pretty much had...all his lab stuff right in his office." he sighed quietly. "Given how little I know of the world, my general education is severely lacking."

"So you know little of anything of the actual comings and goings of the world?"

Jack shrugged. "There wasn't much _to_ know outside of my room or Creators lab. There wasn't much in my life beyond those two things."

"You were not even allowed to mingle with other younglings or sparklings?" Megatron questioned.

Jack blinked at the terms, which in his mind turned until the strange translation told him they were the rough equivalent of 'teenager' and 'baby/child'. It was weird to know such things existed, but Cybertronians had to reproduce somehow. "No, I was kept away from everyone, mostly." he rubbed his arm. "My creator might not have wanted anyone to know what he did, so he might not have even given me any registration and didn't want me to interact with others much." he shrugged. "Would go even more into explaining why I was kicked out than I just couldn't provide any use."

"Your upbringing sounds extremely cloistered." Megatron stated bluntly, looking very distasteful with the idea.

"It wasn't the best." Jack agreed, shrugging it off. He drank down the meager rations he was given all too soon, and sighed deeply as he put his empty cube back into the slot. He glanced down at Megatron, seeing he still had quite a lot left. "I'll meet you back in the tunnel."

"Then I suggest you go over what information I gave you." Megatron replied. "I don't want our match to last just a klik like our training session."

Jack scowled at him. "Yeah, well, you got lucky." he muttered pettily. He felt a flush of embarrassment as Megatron chuckled. Jack rubbed his arm again as he began his walk back to the tunnel.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. Megatron must have drank quickly. A twinge of jealousy though ran through Jack at the thought of Megatron having a full tank while his was still aching. "You ready?" Jack asked, wanting to get started as soon as possible.

"Of course. I'm always up for a spar." Megatron replied.

Jack nodded, and thought over what he knew, where to attack and what he _shouldn't_ let get caught. "Then let's go." he said, crouching as Megatron stood across from him.

There was a long, tense silence-before Megatron lunged, his arm striking out. Jack ducked to the left, leaning under the arm as he skidded around him to his blind spot.

"This again?" Megatron asked, his voice mocking. "You really think the same strategy is going to work? It didn't the first time."

Jack narrowed his optics, tensing as he prepared to dive in. "Just one difference," he lunged forward when Megatron twisted, his servo missing him, "I've learned." Jack jabbed his digits between the seam on the back of Megatron's knee, causing the silver mech to grunt as Jack scurried out of reach.

Megatron knelt to one knee, looking over the damage. It was pulled cables, enough to hurt but not break. Jack tensed up when an all-too familiar grin appeared on the mech's lips. "You really are a _fast-learner_."

"I try." Jack muttered, just before kicking Megatron in the back.

Jack yelped as while his kick struck, Megatron managed to grab his shin and tossed him along the ground. Jack skidded to a stop, groaning as he forced himself back to his pedes. Megatron had gotten up as well, and Jack jumped back to avoid another swipe at him. "You _let_ me kick you?"

"Sometimes one must take a hit to give themselves a better opening." Megatron retorted. His fist struck out, and Jack slipped to the side. Jack stopped himself from taking the easy hit, noticing that Megatron seemed to purposefully lag. And Jack couldn't afford to waste what energy he had on an obvious trap.

Jack ducked around to the silver mech's other side, keeping out of reach while he stayed in Megatron's blind spot. He kept a close optic on Megatron's movements, twisting out of the way as he kept ducking back. Megatron whirled around quickly, striking his fist at him once more. Jack jumped back, dodging the blow-only to feel the metal wall collide with his back.

Jack's optics widened when he saw Megatron smirk. _'Scrap!'_ he thought. Megatron had deliberately let Jack corner himself. The smaller mech tried to run, but Megatron's servo shot out, blocking his path before Jack felt the other servo grab him by the shoulder and pulled him, slamming him back against the wall.

Jack's head spun as he felt Megatron's weight against him, feeling as helpless as he had during their last spar-and then another image came; hands on him, _touching_ him as he didn't want it. All Jack felt was the helplessness in that moment. "Don't touch me!" he snarled, slamming his head forward-and felt the _crack_ of something he made contact with.

Blue glass scratched his plating, energon Jack didn't know whether it was his or not splashed against his forehead. Jack gasped deeply as he was released, falling to his knees as the situation caught up with him. He wasn't with that guard-he wasn't being touched liked that-Jack's optics widened as horror shot into his spark, freezing his energon.

Jack looked up, his expression twisting in anguish and remorse as he saw Megatron holding his face, covering his optics as bits of glass and energon were stuck to his face. "I-I'm sorry!" he said, words he never thought he'd say spilling out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Heh." Megatron chuckled, swiping energon off his face with his hands. Jack tensed when he saw that Megatron's left optic was nearly completely shattered and the right cracked in places. Jack had _blinded_ him. "Good to see you putting those tips to use. I honestly didn't know if you would remember."

Jack was a bit thrown off by how Megatron could laugh at such a time. "Of course I remembered but I just-you-I just took out your optics!" he said flustered. "How can you laugh at a time like this? We need to get you to a medic right now!"

"Hn. Don't make such a fuss over it, Wayward." Megatron chided, brushing aside the mech's concerns gruffly. "Optics are not in such short supply that I cannot obtain another pair. I'll simply pilfer one from another mech."

The casually violent solution was both startlingly familiar and not. Jack didn't even know if Megatron meant a dead or an alive one, but either way he couldn't let it happen. "Nothing to fuss over?" Jack geared himself up, marching toward Megatron and glared up at him. "Don't take that flippant tone with your well-being. Now let me look at!"

Megatron narrowed his mostly intact optic, snorting at him. "Was your carrier a medic? You certainly have the temper for one."

"She _was_ as a matter of fact." Jack huffed, forcing Megatron to kneel and look up so Jack could get a better look at the damage. Megatron clearly did _not_ like being handled as such given the growl and glare he was being given. Jack winced at the injury. "Okay, it's...pretty bad." Jack admitted, guilt coursing through him even more. "I really didn't mean to do this-I just...I just-"

"Don't." Megatron said gruffly. "You did what you could to escape."

 _'Yeah, but I hurt you.'_ Jack thought. He stared at the broken glass, held together by the flimsiest of connectors. He touched the edge of it, remorse just as strong as the guilt, and growing. _'I'm so sorry.'_ he thought again, and wished so much he could just take it back-

Jack flinched as a zip of purple came from his finger tips, seeping into the blinded and cracked optics. Jack held still, too frightened to do anything more than stare as before his optics-the broken glass and mangled wiring started to _fix itself_. Jack's own optics widened as the piece by piece the shattered optic was filled in, the cracks in the other dissipating-until there was nothing but a whole optic set again, the blue igniting.

Megatron blinked, seeing with his vision in perfect clarity once again. "What...just happened?"

"I...I don't know." Jack stammered, just as shocked as Megatron looked. He looked down to his paint chipped fingers, then to Megatron's restored optics. "Did...did I heal you? How's your optics? Can you see out of them okay?"

"Perfectly. Better, even." Megatron mused, blinking said optics a few times. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Jack replied instantly, but tried to think of a better answer than just parroting himself. "I was feeling guilty that my mistake would cost you," Megatron's expression scrunched, and Jack glowered at him, "don't give me that look-as your friend I'm allowed to worry about you! Anyway, I just wanted to take it back-and, well, that's when this purple fritz came from my digits and it just started piecing your optic back together." Jack grimaced. "Now I know how creepy it must look when my own plating heals up."

"Any scarring?" Megatron asked, feeling with his claws when he came across a slightly raised lined under his optic.

"Just one. It's hardly anything though. You wouldn't really notice unless you're up close." Taking a few steps back, Jack allowed Megatron his breathing room, shifting awkwardly from pede to pede.

"And you were able to do this because you felt... _sorry_ for me?" Megatron questioned, and Jack huffed this time.

"Yes, is it so hard to grasp someone can care about you?" he jolted, because once again he never thought he could say those words and _mean it_. Jack squared his shoulders. "Because-because I do."

Megatron may have had room now, but for a moment he still looked distinctly uncomfortable. His features tightened, and he stood back up. He touched the barely noticeable scar again. "Just to be clear-you didn't beat me; we'll call this a draw."

Jack stared at him, and he couldn't help the incredulous laugh that choked out from him. His vents wheezed with the action, never realizing how long it had been since he's genuine had anything to laugh about. "O-okay. Deal." He stifled his laughter enough to continue, "Think I might be ready for the real deal soon?" He asked hopefully. After all, he managed to blind _Megatron_. Though that was really just a (un)lucky shot on his part...

"No." The miner turning gladiator stated bluntly. "You allowed yourself to be corralled by my movements without realizing it. In a real fight you would have been dead."

Jack vented heavily. ' _Worth a shot._ ' he thought. "Aside from that, did I do _well?_ "

"You were...adequate." Megatron said roughly. "Some of your moves were risky, but you implemented what I told you well enough. We'll work on your reflexes next; speed isn't half as useful unless you can be agile as well."

"What, you gonna pelt me with metal shards?" Jack asked rhetorically, but saw the grin forming on Megatron's lips and his spark sunk. "I was kidding, I didn't think you were actually going to do it."

"Dodge quick enough and you won't get hit with any." The other mech retorted.

"Aw _c'mon_." Jack groaned, sounding like a kicked puppy now. "Ah!" Jack yelped as Megatron scooped up the dozens of shards littering the ground and almost _casually_ tossed them at Jack. Instinctively, Jack raised his arms to shield himself, feeling them pelt against his plating. When the shards dinged off his armor and clattered to the ground, Jack groaned as he rubbed his face when he had been too late to stop the first one striking home.

Megatron snorted. "What have we learned?"

"You're mean when you want to make a point?" Jack muttered.

Megatron rolled his optics. "You should have dodged when you cowered. Now do you see the need to gain better reflexes?"

"I...y-yes?" Jack stammered as Megatron picked up more, smirking. Jack took off at a dash to avoid the next barrage. He still couldn't dodge them all, some nicking him in the side.

"Don't just run, at least _try_ to repel them!" Megatron shouted after him, letting out a laugh that told Jack he was enjoying this.

Jack glared at him, his scathing retort cut off as he ducked to avoid another shard and didn't stop running. He winced each time one nicked him. "Do all your lessons have to hurt?!"

Megatron chuckled. "If it doesn't hurt, how will you know if it works?"

 _'Okay, now I'm starting to see where Megatron's violent leadership came from.'_ Jack thought. He tried to swipe at one shard, but missed and just narrowly avoided it nicking him. "There has got to be a less harsh way of training."

"They'll give you no mercy in the arena. It's best to learn that now." Megatron retorted.

Jack ducked to avoid one shard, but struck out against another. He felt it cut his knuckle, but grinned when it clinked off. "I did it-" his victory was short-lived as he dodged another shard thrown at him.

Having had enough, Jack picked up his own handful, chucking them back at Megatron with as much force as he could muster. The mech merely dodged and threw his own to deflect them.

Jack yelped as one shard struck his leg, and he scowled before throwing another at Megatron, who just as casually caught it. Jack stared incredulously, but ducked when the same shard got flung back at him. "Do you honestly expect me to stop attacks like that?"

"Yes." Megatron retorted.

Jack scowled at him again, and chucked yet another metal shard at him that the silver mech flicked away. Their training soon came to an end when a guard stepped into the tunnel, and Jack dropped his most of his metal shards as the mech looked at Jack.

"Your playtime's over, get back to work, slave."

Jack scowled, clutching the remaining shards in his hands tightly. The urge to throw them at the mech, and hoping they would lodge themselves in his optics, was nearly overwhelming. _'They deserved it too,'_ Jack thought spitefully _. 'Everything they put us through...'_

Despite how much he wanted to hurt them, Jack knew that it would only make things worse for him. How, he wasn't sure, but they would find a way. "Understood." he gritted out. The guard turned to leave, and Jack stamped down the impulse to throw the shards anyway. Instead, he turned and chucked them hard at the wall. "Rotten fraggers!"

"Relax, Wayward." Megatron said to him, though his temper was hardly any better. "When we earn our freedom, we'll have our chance."

 _'Our chance?'_ Jack went cold at the thought, not only because he didn't know just _what_ Megatron meant, but because he couldn't disagree if he meant a more violent action. And that honestly scared him. "Let's just get to work then," he replied, "and the sooner we'll be out of this place the better."

"Agreed."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack shifted nervously on his pedes. Weeks of training, it all leading up to this. The roar of the crowd outside was nearly deafening. A group of slaves, all waiting for their chance in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon. Jack couldn't muster enough confidence to squash the anxiety down. He jumped when Megatron clapped his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, Wayward. This is your chance- don't squander it." He advised, Jack nodding stiffly in turn.

"It's just...there's more than I thought there'd be." he said quietly.

"From all mines near here, yes, there's plenty." Megatron said darkly. "It would be best if you register before things pick up."

Jack nodded, and tensely made his way over to the mech Megatron had pointed out as the proctor. Jack was still a bit sore from standing for so long, having been crammed in a small space with so many other miners. He had questioned how they were supposed to be transported while kept under control seemed blindingly obvious once the door to the exit had opened-and just a trailer was on the other side, which hadn't opened again until they were in some underground docking bay.

Jack's approach to the proctor caught the mech's attention, and he resisted scowling when the mech looked him up and down. "I'm here to register to enter the arena."

"Designation?" He asked without much care.

"Sharpstrike." Jack offered, fingers twitching slightly. It was the best he could come up with in the weeks leading up to this moment.

"Go wait with the other new combatants. You'll be called soon enough." The mech said apathetically, jerking his thumb to a section of the arena kept separate.

"What about the rules?" Jack asked, but the other mech snorted.

"Rules are for bots who make it past their first round." he retorted. "Now get out of here."

Jack backed away, grimacing as he walked over to the place which he was directed too. He looked over the competition before he went in; bots of different sizes, some much taller and bulkier, some even smaller than Jack. Underestimation got you killed, and Jack hoped he wouldn't have to die today.

He couldn't fathom how Megatron did this and didn't feel at least a little apprehensive about what was to come.

 _'Maybe he just likes battle.'_ Came the worrisome thought _. 'Or his desire to get out of the mines overpowers everything else.'_ He hoped it was the latter more than the former.

Because if it was the former, Jack was in for the long haul of needing to keep that desire tempered. _'If I know my Earth history just barely, winning our freedom is going to be difficult._ ' he thought. Inside the _pen_ , because there was no other way to describe the area which was cornered off for the newbies, he stayed away from the other combatants.

Jack sized them up just as some doing the same to him, wondering which would be his first opponent. His gaze drifted to the exit, where beyond the tunnel he could already hear the sounds of fighting, of the crowd egging it on.

Despite Megatron's words and training, he was apprehensive, form tense. He was eager though to get it underway. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't looking forward to the fight at least a little, his ticket to freedom.

 _'This is what it all came down to, isn't it?_ ' Jack thought to himself. _'To get out of the mines, to get away from Shockwave, to-'_ he caught himself, because instead of _save_ Cybertron, he almost thought _change_ Cybertron. ' _Wouldn't it be one and the same though_?' he thought, conflicted about the change in mission.

It felt that way. Cybertron was on a downward path and if nothing changed then even if he managed to save Megatron then someone else would rise in his place.

' _This place_ needs _change_." Jack thought angrily. It wasn't the Golden Age like many proclaimed, but the Gilded Age, to take a phrase from Mark Twain.

' _Can I really keep it though from spiraling into an outright war like it did though_?' Jack wasn't sure, but that's what he was here to try and stop. ' _This place is terrible for everyone except the high caste, and the council and the-the Prime are keeping it that way_.' he thought.

Some time had passed, mechs and femmes being called left and right into the pits to fight each other to the death. The numbers were whittling down when a name Jack didn't recognize was called on the intercoms, Jack audibly gulping when his own stage name followed after.

' _I can do this...I can win_!' He told himself. The training Megatron had given him wouldn't be for nothing!

Jack could spy the weapons tray out on the field, having risen in the center by a platform. Once he stepped out into the arena, he was almost deafened by the shouting and hollering of the crowd. It was enough to almost not notice the bot standing across him from. Almost.

He eyed the weapons, giving it half a second of thought when he snatched up a dagger looking one, short but sharp. His opponent, a mech called Scattershot, had chosen a battle axe. He'd need to keep out of reach of that if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders. Confident though he might be in his abilities, Jack wasn't sure if he could regrow his entire head.

The crowd was roaring above them still, unwilling to silence themselves even as the countdown began. When the timer buzzed, Jack's opponent charged him, while he stood firm in his stance.

It was only a few seconds, but Jack thought a mile a minute. ' _He's not that much taller than me-which means I need another plan._ ' he thought morosely. It clicked in his head, and Jack crouched, ducking to the left as the axe was swung down in an angle at him. He immediately shoved his dagger between the joint on the wrist before scurrying away.

Scattershot's hand slackened as the axe was buried into the metal floor. Energon spilled from his servo, and the sight of it made the crowd go wild. The mech snarled at Jack before ripping the axe out of the ground with his other servo, though noticeably kept his uninjured hand's grip on it more firmly.

Jack also noticed that it took a bit of effort to dislodge the axe from the ground. A more concrete plan began to form in his head. _'I get that axe stuck, and then I can hopefully move in for the-the-_ ' Jack didn't think now was a good time to be stalling on finishing that thought.

Jack went around to the mech's back, but was forced to move away when Scattershot whirled around, swinging the axe in a half circle. Jack hissed as his plating was nicked- he had barely moved out of the way in time.

He'd prefer the thing the axe got stuck in not be _him_. ' _Damn it, looks like I need to be even more careful now_.' he thought. Jack felt the cut patch itself up, something which the other combatant noticed.

"What's with-"

Jack lunged forward. The axe came swiftly at him, but he managed to duck before bringing his fist up and smashed it against the mech's face. He felt the familiar feel of cracking glass before skittering out of dodge. _'Well, that could have cost me, but a good defense is a good offense.'_

"Nngrh!" Scattershot shouted angrily, shards of his optics falling to the ground, the light glistening off them like little stars. Jack smirked. He was at least _partially_ blinded now.

The mech glared viciously at him, and swung axe wildly at Jack, who felt the familiar steps to avoid the blade like he avoided the metal shards. Granted, this would end even _worse_ if he got hit again than mild annoyance. Scattershot was worked into a frenzy, and Jack found it harder to get even a quick cut in.

The fact the other mech had a visible blind spot gave Jack an opening he needed; when the mech swung the axe, Jack dodged to the side and aimed for the neck.

The fact the mech had whirled completely around caught Jack off guard until it was too late. The slash of the axe cut into his shoulder, pain erupting as the blade didn't stop going, angling downward across his body until it reached his hip before sliding off. Energon seeped from the wound, and Jack's body screamed in pain as he collapsed onto the ground. ' _How could I have been so careless_?' he thought, feeling the cold void take him once more.

And then he was back, the roaring of the crowd the first thing he became aware of. Then the staggering pain of nearly being bisected, the fact that he died _again_ and the shadow of his foe looming over his still bleeding body. Jack remained deathly still, optics closed as the mech raised his arms into the air, enjoying the cheers despite his half-blinded state.

A few footsteps passed and Jack ventured a peek- the mech's back was to him, unaware of his healing wound. When the mobility in his body returned, Jack struck.

The mech's face was still in an expression of glee when the dagger struck through the back of his neck and out his throat, slowly fading into stunned confusion as death took him. Warm, sticky energon poured over the blade, and onto Jack's hands.

Jack didn't know if the silence that cut through the crowd was his own audios failing or the crowd's stunned silence. Jack wasn't sure if he would be sick or not, as the mech fell off his dagger with a wet squelch. Jack suppressed the urge to heave, his optics growing wide as his shaking hands dropped the knife.

Hushed whispers and murmuring broke out-before the crowd erupted into cheering. It was enough to stun Jack for a moment, jolting as he held his aching wound as it stitched itself back together. Soon the plating was healed, leaving nothing but a long scar as he unsteadily made his way out of the door which was _not_ the pen he came in from.

The moment he was inside he slid down a nearby wall in exhaustion, intaking heavily. "I am _so_ tired of dying," He muttered to himself. There was no denying its usefulness though, as it had given him the opening he needed to win. Accelerated healing was probably the best thing he could have ever gotten.

Hopefully that most he could expect was that the crowd just thought it was a 'neat trick' like an illusion or some kind of modification. Did they even let gladiators have those? Jack wasn't sure, about the only thing he was certain of was how much his wound ached as his insides righted themselves.

Footsteps quickened down the hall, and Jack tensed up but had the strangest feeling of being relieved to see _Megatron_ of all bots. It was another feeling he was quickly getting used too. The silver mech's face was unreadable as he briskly marched up to Jack, and looked over the energon still coating his plating.

"It happened again, didn't it?" he questioned gruffly.

Jack nodded. "How did you even know?"

"There are places for us to watch the matches, to study our competition." Megatron explained.

Despite how much he ached from the wound and exhaustion, and the horror of how energon coated his hands from the other mech- Jack shook his head, and drawled, "It's so nice to know you worry about me too."

If Megatron was amused, he didn't show it through those hard as adamant crystal optics, practically glaring at him for trying to make light of it. "I'm _fine_. Getting used to it actually." He muttered, only slightly bothered about the reality of that statement.

Jack blinked, but looked down for a moment, still feeling sick as he looked at his stained hands. "So, what happens now? Are they going to send me back out so soon?"

Megatron was silent just a touch longer before he spoke. "Not right away; they'll want to get through all the newcomers first before the 'real' show starts."

Jack scowled, and unsteadily straightened back up. Anger was easier to deal with than horror. "So essentially we're just the opening act?"

Megatron nodded. "Now come, you're allowed to refuel during the lull. It tastes like slag, but it'll replenish your reserves."

Following Megatron to the 'waiting room' as it were, Jack quickly snatched up a cube, not knowing if there was a limited supply or not. An unsettling thought drifted in his mind.

"...What if we have to fight each other?"

Megatron frowned as he thought over his reply for a long time. "It would change nothing, we'd still be expected to fight."

Jack was not comforted by that answer. He knew Megatron wouldn't take a dive, _and_ he knew all of Jack's tricks. "There has to be a way for it not to end in one of us dying!" He could at least 'play' dead, but then would still be expected to get up and fight until he s _tayed_ dead? Even if that were possible, Jack didn't want to know if it was.

"As I have told you before; if it's enough of a show, you're allowed to live to fight again." Megatron said gruffly, though he didn't seem to think this was a better option.

' _I can see that-playing to the crowd to not be killed_?' Jack thought. He took a large gulp of his energon ration. "I freaked out just hurting you by accident-how am I supposed to put aside that in a real fight?"

"You have too." Megatron said roughly. "And there is no refusing to fight; the crowd demands entertainment."

"The only upside to this is that you could just kill me and I can pretend to stay dead until you leave and I'm carted." Jack grumbled out, scrunching his face at the taste of the terrible energon.

Megatron raised brow. "And what of next time?"

Jack shrugged. "I'll just say it's a gimmick-er, do they do those?"

"Not particularly." Megatron grinned, causing Jack to scowl.

"Then you come up with the plan smartaft!" Jack jerked up, annoyed at Megatron now.

The silver mech paused, actually seeming to think it over. "We bribe the pit boss to make sure we never have to fight each other then."

Jack stared at him flatly, too incredulous to even emote. "What."

"To avoid this situation is to make sure it can't happen." Megatron replied. "It's not as though bribes don't work here."

"I have no doubt about that." Jack said. "What I mean is with _what_?"

"Crystals from the mines." From his subspace Megatron removed a hand full of small, but brightly colored crystals. Not energon, Jack took notice immediately. He had seen these while drilling from time to time. "These can be used as credits. Not nearly as valuable as I'd like, but it should be enough to bribe the pit boss."

Jack blinked, picking one up to examine it. It was certainly pretty and shiny, but he slowly frowned as he put it back. "How were you able to hide these? Aren't the guards always watching?"

Megatron grinned. "It's quite easy to hide it if you know where the cameras are and when the guards change stations."

Jack blinked again, and wondered if he'd be in the mines long enough for those tricks to sink in. It was a bleak thought. "I know you said they weren't really valuable, but why would you hide them than get extras at the mine?"

Megatron raised a brow. "I use them _here_ , and play it off as just more of what I win."

Jack thought it over, and conceded to Megatron's point. "Okay, that's pretty clever."

"One of my many winning traits." The smirk on Megatron's face was nearly insufferable, Jack rolling his optics at the mech.

"You certainly aren't lacking in confidence."

"I merely have assurance in my own abilities." he stated as he eyed the doors opened revealing a newcomer. Megatron wasn't impressed. "I know what I'm capable of, Wayward."

' _You really don't_.' Jack thought grimly, but said nothing of his thoughts as he nodded along. "Long as you don't let that confidence turn into arrogance."

"Arrogant, me?" Megatron asked, and grinned again. "Perish the thought."

Jack snorted. "Then I hope I can get good enough to keep up with you." He drawled, but inside, he knew that would need to be true. "Wouldn't want you to leave me behind."

"I suggest you don't lag behind then." Was the simple reply, and Jack sighed. He expected that honestly.

"So, where do we go to bribe people around here?" He asked Megatron, changing the subject.

* * *

Jack looked around the hall, grimacing as he could smell the strong disinfectant that was likely sprayed along the walls. It made his optics want to burn, and there was a worrying possibility it was clean because of the constant flux of bots bleeding out everywhere. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from going to a pit bosses' 'office' as it were, but so far he was not impressed. "You sure this is the way, and we're not going to get beat up?"

"I'm certain and as long as you don't threaten the owner, break the rules or cause trouble they'll have no reason to attack you."

"That's...not reassuring Megatron." Jack murmured, decidedly warier now. "And I have no idea what these rules or _trouble_ even is."

"Just…don't pick a fight." Megatron said. Jack stared at him flatly. "Yes, I'm aware of where we are and what happened; that's for the arena, you get far worse if you cause a scene outside it."

Jack thought back to the waiting station. "So that's why everyone there seemed…oddly calm."

"Partially. No one wants to fight to the death and be unable to get anything for their efforts." Megatron added as they cane up to a door bared by a single mech.

It was certainly a big, bulky mech who just barely towered over Megatron. The mech scowled down at them. "What do you two want?"

Megatron walked up, looking unperturbed as he crossed his arms. "We've come to speak with your boss."

"Boss isn't expecting anyone." The guard stated bluntly, glowering at the pair. "I suggest you low caste dregs get back to the arena if you know what's good for you."

Jack started to get nervous, but Megatron didn't even look fazed. It made him wonder just how he could remain so calm and manage to keep his poker face up.

"Ah, but being here _is_ good for us," Megatron said, "because we've come to talk business." Jack's optics widened when Megatron pulled out one of the crystals he had and held it up. "Surely that's worth your boss' time, isn't it?"

Jack wanted to ask Megatron what he was thinking in giving the crystal away, but kept his mouth shut to not start a scene.

The mech observed it for a moment, narrowing his eyes. Jack thought they were about to get the scrap beat out of them when he tilted his head in a slight nod, then moved out of the way of the door.

"Cause any trouble and you'll be metal dust for scraplets." He warned dangerously as he opened the door with a series of codes.

Jack was almost shaking by the time they got through the door, and he glanced at Megatron with wide optics, who only smirked back at him. "I know it should have worn off, but I still find myself surprised by you."

"Always keep them guessing." Megaron counseled as they walked in.

The inside of the room wasn't anything like Jack had expected it to be. It was like nothing from any gang movie he had watched back on earth, but he couldn't honestly have expected it to be either. No priceless paintings or artifacts, no tasteful decor...it was bland and solemn, the pit boss sitting at a desk like Jack would expect from an office job. It rubbed him the wrong way.

The disconnect unsettling him just as much as the pit boss' gaze locking onto them. It wasn't… _cold_ but calculating, as though sizing them up like they were only commodities than bots.

"I presume you're here for a reason?" He stated in a voice that wasn't as deep as Jack had expected it to be.

"Yes," Megatron stepped forward to the desk, "we're come to make…negotiations." Jack glanced at him, not missing the inflection on the word.

"About?" The pit boss, Taciturn asked, looking bored. "Because if you came here to waste my time-"

"I can assure you we haven't." Megatron cut in swiftly.

"Then get on with it. I'm a busy mech with a schedule to keep." He stated, tapping his claws against the desk impatiently.

For a moment, Megatron's optics narrowed and Jack started to get worried, but the silver mech only vented calmly. "It would be in your best interest if he," the mech gestured to Jack, "and I were to never meet in the arena."

The pit boss' expression finally looked something more than irritated-he started to look angry. "And why would I do that? It's bad for business."

Megatron brought out the crystals, placing them on the desk as his voice grew insistent. "Because it's a fight no one would be interested in seeing."

The pit boss observed them drolly, rolling the around with the tip of a claw. "And why is that? Is he too cowardly to fight against one such as yourself?" Jack stiffened as the gaze went to him.

"No, it's…" Jack thought of something. He had no idea if word of his 'miraculous' recovery was spreading, but he figured it was as good a reason as any. "Do you really think anyone's going to want to watch him beat the scrap out of me? Especially since I can heal rapidly?"

Taciturn's expression gave away nothing. "Then he'll just beat you until you're dead." He said coldly. Jack spark twisted. "You haven't given me any reason not to-"

"We're fragging." Jack's head whipped to look at Megatron in disbelief, but the silver mech's expression was tight as he resolutely avoided looking at him. "We come from the same mine, and I'd rather not spend my time looking around for someone else to my taste."

The boss raised a brow at Megatron, then stared resolutely at Jack, as if appraising him. Jack nearly choked on his glossa, but managed to play along.

"He's...rough." Jack pulled it out of the air, but he had no doubt that if Megatron _did_ frag anyone with he would be. He ignored the sour taste the words left in his mouth. "It's only because of my healing that I can handle him." Gesturing to several scars, Jack was surprised when the pit boss smirked at him.

"I can see that- you two must have quite an active interfacing life."

Jack tried to keep the grimace off his face. "Yes." He said stiltedly. "We do."

"Let's say if I _do_ agree to this little deal," the pit boss said thoughtfully, rolling a crystal around carelessly, "then what's in it for me?"

Megatron scowled and Jack was inclined to do the same. Fragger was trying to cut blood from a stone.

"Anything of exceptional value in the mines will find its way into your hand, should we come across any such thing." Megatron supplied, the last thing they had to offer.

Jack metaphorically held his breath, every inch of him tightening as Taciturn stared at them both for a long time, his expression stony.

Finally, he glanced down at the crystals, and his optics narrowed. "Fine, we've got a deal. Though I don't think I need to tell you what'll happen to you and your frag toy if you try and double-cross me."

"Understood." Megatron stated as he stood. Jack did as well, the boss gesturing for them to leave with a flippant wave of his hand.

Once out of earshot, Jack turned to Megatron, scowling. "Don't _ever_ do anything like that again." He hissed, angry that he went behind his back. "I'm not even interested in-"

"Neither am I." Megatron interrupted him. "It was the only thing I could say that would shut down any questions about this."

Jack scowled at him, crossing his arms. "If you even thought it was a possibility it would help the bribe, you should have told me than just blurting it out like that!"

"We were being pressed, and the fragger wasn't budging." Megatron retorted. "I had to say something or this whole thing would have been for nothing."

"Fine." Jack gritted out, though he wasn't any less upset about this. "Now do we go back to the pits to keep fighting or head back to the mines?" He asked, wanting to take his mind off all this.

"Today was not a particularly fast day." Megatron replied. "While they sent the newbies in, there were fights interspersed with the real gladiators. We'll be sent back to the mines."

"So glad to know we were just the half-time show." Jack said sullenly.

Megatron looked at him oddly. "Another one of your made-up sayings?"

Jack winced at the slip he made. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Anyway, lets head back," Jack insisted, moving ahead. "I'd rather not get dragged into another deal where I have to sign my spark away."

* * *

Jack wouldn't say he was happy being back in the mines, in fact he'd rather be almost anywhere else, but the fact he came away with his first win still left him ambivalent. _'It had been him or me.'_ he thought, but that didn't make dealing with the aftermath easier. Add to the stress of the deal he and Megatron had made with Tatciturn, and Jack was wound tighter than a coil on the way back to the mines.

"I hate that we're going back here just to mine for scrap," Jack said quietly as he stood next to Megatron. "I almost wish I was back in the arena. At least then I could do something other than drilling."

"Yes, I always find myself looking forward to the next trip to the pits." Megatron grinned sharply. "Much more exciting, more freedom to release everything that's been building. And in this place, there's no shortage of that."

Jack would have been worried to hear the bloodlust surfacing in Megatron's voice again, but he was more worried to find he agreed with him. Then again, maybe that was only because he knew what it was from now.

Jack almost groaned once the trailer came to a stop. The ride back felt so much shorter than the one going to the pits. Megatron laughed at his expense. "More grit for the mill then," He muttered, keenly aware of the bewildered look Megatron was giving him. "Don't pay it any attention. I say stuff like that all the time."

"Yes, I'm starting to grow used to your odd phrases- though I don't know what that says about me or you." Megatron replied.

Jack snorted. "You know what? We'll call it a draw." he parroted the words Megatron had said to him during their mock match.

"How amusing." Megatron commented dryly as the trailer was opened, and they made their way out eagerly to get out of the box of crammed bodies. Jack rolled his shoulder, loosening a gear or two that had stiffened on the ride back when he noticed it- a large, foreboding purple form standing inside the tunnel the trailer opened up to. Megatron frowned at him, following his gaze.

"I've never seen that mech before," Megatron glanced at Jack again, "but it looks like you know him."

Jack stiffened up as the purple mech's single red optic locked on him. "It's Shockwave."

"Your...owner?" Megatron queried as they were forced forward by the guards. Jack grunted, sliding to stop not far away from Shockwave.

"Yes." Jack muttered, and crossed his arms as he glared at Shockwave. "What are you doing here? I figured this place was too beneath you to come to."

That single optic narrowed a fraction. Jack gulped, tense as he back up a step. "I see you are still an insolent and uncouth mech." Shockwave said drolly. "I was informed you were at the gladiator arena. I came to see how true it was."

Jack's optics widened. "You...heard? How? We just got back!"

"I made a call to arrange your transport only to be informed that you were not currently in the mines." Despite the dull tone it managed to convey an invisible threat.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He was hyper aware that while most the miners were ignoring them and quickly getting away, the guards were skulking around the back of the tunnel. Effectively, only Megatron was with Jack right now.

And he took what comfort he could from it, despite the mech's earlier blunder. Jack straightened up, narrowing his optics. "That's right, I wanted to blow off steam at the gladiator arena. I was getting restless."

"I sent you back here to work." Shockwave said. "Not to waste time."

"And I have been working." Jack replied stiffly. "Though not everyone can be so _fascinated_ by their work as you."

"Logic dictates that there is only one reason for you to try your hand at the arena." The voice lowered an octave, Jack going ram rod straight as he fought the urge to panic. "You are attempting to obtain your freedom."

Jack quickly shook his head, going for the first excuse he could think of. He was uncomfortably aware of how Megatron was in full view of his cowardice. "N-no, that's not it at all." He managed to stammer out. "I was...testing out my abilities. For your research." He grew more confidant, boldly gesturing to the large scar going from shoulder to hip, front and back. "It should only be logical that I try to figure out the extent of my abilities for you to study later."

Shockwave gave him a long, hard stare, his optic locked on the scar. "You were able to heal from such a wound?"

Jack clenched his fists briefly, still trying to keep calm. "Yes."

"Such a devastating injury should have resulted in your death." Shockwave mused, optic moving a bit more urgently now as it took in the details.

Jack resisted the urge to cringe, because that was more on the mark than he would have liked. "Yes, it should have." He agreed, both neither confirmed nor denied the assumption. "I'm still here though."

"You are." Shockwave said. "Though why should I allow you to remain here knowing you disobeyed me?"

Jack gritted his denta, but couldn't afford to lose his temper right now. "I wanted to see what I was capable of," he reiterated slowly, "but I figured you wouldn't let me, so I went behind your back, and now I know some of what I can do."

"You think to deceive me with an illogical paradox?" Shockwave's optic narrowed again, this time with a hint of warning behind his words.

It made Jack freeze, struggling to find something to say.

"It isn't like Wayward could purchase his freedom from you regardless." Megatron stated from behind, his voice calm and composed. "As I recall, he has an intricate value to one such as yourself."

Jack felt a huge sense of relief to hear Megatron speak, even if he gave away nothing of how he felt about the deception.

Shockwave though seemed almost contemplative. "His value for the research he provides is secure; there is nothing he could do which would allow him to acquire the fifty million credits necessary."

Jack's spark dropped, because even in human terms that was a big number. And from the way Shockwave spoke, it sounded like a big number here too. He stiffened when Shockwave turned his gaze to Megatron, just barely about to keep from freaking out.

"And what is your part in helping J-23?" Shockwave questioned, and Jack felt a shock. It wasn't his name, but he couldn't recall Shockwave ever bothering to use it.

Optics narrowed- dangerously so. Megatron managed to reign in his temper though, to Jack's relief. "We merely work in the same mines. Wayward desired to learn combat to test the arena shortly after he returned from your care, and in exchange for a share of rations I obliged."

"You use his name?" It was a strange thing to comment on, and for a split-second Shockwave's optic brightened. Since it was the first time Jack ever saw it happen, he wasn't sure what he was thinking now.

"Yes, because it's my real name." Jack retorted. "Something I would like to point out you never bothered to ask."

"You are beneath me-your former name holds no weight." Shockwave said, and Jack felt his lips curl into a scowl, but he kept the scathing retort back.

Megatron hadn't liked it either, if the tending of his frame was anything to go by. His clenched fist uncurled slowly. "It is of little consequence what slaves call one another, so long as we respond to our given designations they gave us here."

Shockwave regarded Megatron for a moment. "Is that so? Why have you not gone back to working as well then?" his optic narrowed slightly, and he slowly walked up to Jack, who stepped back, but was prevented going any further by the one-optic mech grabbing his arm, and grimaced as he was pulled to stand by him. "And why is the well-being of _my_ slave of such value to you that you would risk angering your betters?"

Seeing the mech temper was about to get the better of him, Jack spoke up before things could get worse. "I-it's okay Megatron." Jack winced when the grip tightened considerably, leaving dents. "Go back to work. I'll be fine."

Megatron's optics had brightened in surprise to hear the name, and Jack winced again, this time out of letting such a thing slip. His optics though narrowed at the hand around Jack's arm, and the visible dentation in the metal. "You're sure?"

Jack tried to smile, and it just barely managed to look like one, despite how foreboding Shockwave's sudden silence was. "Yes." He nodded, and tried to add reassuringly, "I'll be back before you know it."

Megatron looked rightfully dubious at the weak claim, but vented heavily. He eventually conceded with a nod, and Jack looked down as the mech's footsteps grew fainter. And soon enough, it was just Jack and Shockwave left in the tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10

The grip had yet to cease or lighten in any way, Jack venting rather heavily. He didn't know why Shockwave was as upset as he was but Jack didn't want to push his luck.

It was made worse since he didn't have the slightest clue what Shockwave was thinking. Only his optic gave an indication that he was feeling anything at all, given how it would cycle to widen or narrow.

And right now, it was narrowed, his frame still. Slowly, his optic turned to look down at Jack, who tensed up even more, his vents stalling as he didn't know what was going to happen. "You are close to him."

It wasn't a question, and Jack found something unsettling about the way Shockwave looked at him, even more than any other time. It felt like Jack had to be even more careful with how he answered. "It's not…unusual," he said cautiously, "to bond with others in such a harsh environment."

The hand holding his arm tighten just a little more before loosening. Not enough to let him get away though.

"Your logic is... sound." Shockwave conceded. Jack resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Especially when Shockwave moved and took Jack with him. "We will be returning to my lab for further study of your new developments. You will take a decontamination shower upon arrival."

 _'Well that figures.'_ Jack thought, but felt guilty for looking forward to taking a shower. He frowned slowly when he realized something. "Did you come here in your alt-mode? I…" he stalled, wondering if he should reveal this, but sighed as it was useless to hide it, "I don't have one."

Shockwave stopped, and Jack almost wondered if he got whiplash from the force of the sudden halt. The mech levelled him another stare. "Interesting." He said, his tone giving away nothing. Jack wondered what kind of 'interesting' _that_ meant. "I had assumed your T-cog was already dismantled, so I brought with me a transport. I will not allow you another chance to escape."

Jack scowled, because that had been a thought, fleeting as it were.

"Even if they did that my body would heal it like it does everything else." Jack remarked, rather scathingly. It was lost on Shockwave, who was more intrigued in the fact that he thought he _could_ regenerate a T-cog.

"A T-cog is biology, not technology." He surmised, revealing what Jack already knew due to Bumblebee having once lost his own. "It cannot be replaced by conventional means. It would be interesting to see if you are indeed capable of regenerating such an important bio-mechanism."

Jack could read between the lines, but would have to _not_ be familiar by now with what Shockwave's go-to seem to be. "You're going to cut it out of me, aren't you?"

"It is the only way to determine if such regeneration were possible." Shockwave replied. "With everything you reveal, your value grows as my specimen." And, as if it were a threat, he added, "And so does the credit value your life holds."

Jack couldn't stop himself from scowling again. _'As if being reminded of the_ value _I already have wasn't enough.'_

Shockwave hauled him into the transport- miraculously _not_ a trailer but something smaller and more personal, making Jack wonder if Shockwave had driven here himself. There wasn't time to ask though as he was still crammed into the back of the vehicle, out of sight, as the mech moved secured it in place. A lurch informed Jack that they were already moving.

It took even less time to get to Shockwaves laboratory than it did last. _'He must have really floored it to get here.'_ Jack shuddered at the thought of being dissected again.

And Jack flinched when he was pulled out of the back, twisting to avoid bumping into the seat. "I know I can heal, but it still fragging _hurts_!"

"And so your insolence returns." Shockwave said. Jack was jerked the rest of the way, stumbling to keep himself from falling on the pavement. "Is it because you grow to fear me less, or because your _companion_ is no longer around?"

Jack didn't know what was being implied, or even why the purple mech was bringing it up, but his answer was the same. "I don't like being here," he said scathingly, "because you _cut me up_ the last time!"

"If you had behaved accordingly I would have disabled your pain receptors." He stated once again, Jack growing still at the thought of having to endure that _again_. "If you wish to prevent a repeat of the incident, I highly suggest you comply and cease your arguing."

Jack was at war with himself; he didn't want to endure that excruciating, agonizing pain ever again…but…but the thought of lying pliant to be experimented on made him sick. In the end though, the thought of not being able to _feel it_ , to just pretend it wasn't happening, forced Jack's hand. "And... if I don't argue, you promise you'll turn off my pain receptors?" Even saying though made him want to berate himself.

"So long as you remain compliant." Shockwave stated as he was taken back inside the much-dreaded building. The walls were as dark as he remembered, Jack noted grimly, vents humming along the walls.

"A-alright." Jack bit out, the words hurting more to say than he thought, knowing what was going to happen. It was a depressingly short time before Jack found himself back in the lab, everything as sterile as before, and he felt a tug when he saw the dark energon. "Do you really need that out though? I'd rather not look at it."

"Your aversion is strange, considering you've been the only one to find it thus far." Shockwave replied.

Jack scowled, but instead of the truth he gave a partial fact of what he told Megatron. "You're not the first-" he smothered his instinctive reaction to call Shockwave a mad scientist- " _scientist_ to mess around with that stuff."

"As you informed me last time," Shockwave commented, gesturing for Jack to take his place on the table. He even let go of his arm- to test him, maybe?

Jack sighed heavily. "I guess that's a no then." He muttered. He glanced at the door, his instincts screaming to run-but if he did, there was no guarantee he'd even be able to reach the exit. He didn't even know what kind of security Shockwave had in this place. _'Just play along, just play along_.' He repeated to himself. Steeling himself and burying the shame, Jack reluctantly climbed onto the table before lying down.

If Shockwave was pleased with his compliance it didn't show as he moved closer. Jack tensed, expecting the pain of a scalpel.

It didn't come though as Shockwave tilted Jack's head, forcing him to turn to the side as examined his neck. Jack felt the fingers probing, something _shifting_ at the base of his neck.

And then he felt nothing. Jack tensed, his optics sharply to Shockwave, who only tilted his head again to look at the ceiling. It was unsettling, because when he heard the word _pain receptors_ , he didn't imagine losing all sensation of touch. ' _Kind of extreme advertising._ ' He thought.

Jack opened his mouth, still in an odd disconnect of being aware of everything around him, but it was as though his body had been blanketed to a numb-no, a _nothingness_. "And…" It felt like a struggle to even talk, "are you taking anything else out?"

"I will be examining your energon lines and your spark. The results of your metal shavings and bone were...interesting." He answered vaguely.

"My...my spark?" He asked, considerably more concerned now.

"Yes, it is the epicenter of where this strange energon is originating from." Shockwave said. "It's being pumped through your system, acting like energon but I require a closer look to give my findings any validity."

"You're...not going to tear my spark out, are you?" Jack knew he could survive being killed, but not the specifics of it-even when his chest was caved in-had it just been the trauma of the action or his spark giving out? It likely could have healed itself, but Jack didn't want to know if he couldn't regrow an entire spark.

"While the results of that would be intriguing, at the moment I am only interested in how your systems function." Shockwave said.

Jack was not comforted, and even less so when he saw the mech bring out the tools to vivisect him again.

He could hear it, saw the sparks, and how it dug into metal, but Jack still couldn't help but wince, watching with widened optics as the plates below his chest were being surgically cut open.

Thank god, he couldn't actually _feel_ it.

Everything in Jack made him want to shut his optics, avoid looking at what undoubted wouldn't be a pleasant sight-but his optics stayed locked on the 'operation'.

Eventually his chest was splayed out like a frog in a school science project, Jack watching in horror as he saw his insides. Something he never thought he'd ever see and never wanted to again.

Energon beaded, a symptom of being cut open like this, but it was eerie to see that while the energon visibly spilling out was blue, he could see the dark purple glow clinging to his insides. Circuitry and wiring were splayed out, Shockwave carefully moving them around to surgically cut out what could only be Jack's T-cog. It made a _crack_ sound, and Jack couldn't help flinching even if he didn't feel it.

His breath hitched when he saw Shockwaves hand gently prying the object from his cavity, his optics locked on the object. It looked typical to him from what he could remember from Bumblebee's own.

It was a strange circular orb, with indents on the center and glowing lines going around it. Jack was a bit shocked that something which fit neatly into Shockwave's palm had been stored inside of him-if the fact the mech's servo could engulf if was any indication. _'That thing lets me transform?'_ he thought, still horrified to even see it, and covered in his energon, with worrying signs of dark energon having been siphoned to it as well, with several spots leaking the purple substance.

"W... why is that stuff on it?" He found himself asking. Not to Shockwave, but rather to himself as the mech seemed as curious as Jack himself.

"Perhaps it goes to all vital areas. The ability to transform is integral to our systems." Shockwave explained. "This too shall require further research."

Jack grimaced, but his optics glanced down as he caught sight of his empty area-only to see something beginning to form. His spark dropped as the purple substance dripped into the center, and slowly a circular shape began to grow piece by piece. Had Jack felt it, he would likely be screaming in agony as his body created a new T-cog.

As it were, Jack only felt like screaming in terror. ' _What's going on with my body!'_

Why was there dark energon _inside_ him?! It didn't make any sense!

 _"Fascinating."_ Shockwaves voice cut through his thoughts. His optic zoomed in on the process. Even Jack could tell that he was taking in every unnatural klik of the regenerating organ. Jack vented rapidly, in a panic.

 _'How is this even possible?_ ' Jack thought, his entire being kicked into a frenzy as soon a new T-cog rested in the previously empty space, as though nothing happened. "Close it, please-I don't want to look at it anymore."

"Then avert your gaze." Shockwave replied, grabbing a scalpel. Jack flinched as he reached in, but only used the flat end to tap against the cog. It clinked, sounding even brand new. "It would appear this substance has been allowed to incubate in your for so long that your body has processed it as a natural part of you."

"There's nothing natural about it." Jack muttered.

"Indeed," Shockwave agreed. Jack was surprised, but when the mech continued it was not for the team's he thought. "I have never seen a T-cog as quite like this. The energon lines are peculiar."

Jack furrowed his brow, and despite the disgust he felt, he made himself look down at the cavity. His optics widened. Beneath the blue energon, he could see the small lines running over his protoform. They reminded him of human veins, and from Shockwave's reaction this was not normal. _'Just one more thing to lie about I suppose.'_ He thought. "That's… something else that changed, I guess."

"Quite." Shockwave said. He moved to Jack's arm, turning it over so the inside of his forearm was exposed before he brought out the scalpel again.

Jack flinched despite feeling nothing as the scalpel cut in deep, removing a chunk of armor to reveal even more of the _veins_. _'This is weird.'_ He thought. "You…you said there was something strange about my CNA-what was it?"

"The sequence of the CNA is not standard for Cybertronians. I have compared your unique CNA to various lifeforms of Cybertron. None have matched thus far."

Jack's spark sank, because all he could hear was the price of his freedom going up. _'Maybe it's already included in Shockwave's previous estimate?'_ he thought, but he hated how he couldn't be certain of anything. "That…isn't normal I take it?"

"No, it is not." Shockwave replied. "What else was used in the experiment done on you?"

"I... I don't know _everything_ that went on." Jack stammered as Shockwave drew back. The cut in his chest was starting to pull itself together.

"This is problematic." Shockwave announced as Jack's chest closed.

It left only a scar over his T-cog area. Given how long it took to heal up, there seemed to be a time difference between what counted as 'immediate healing' and 'take time'. Or was it because Jack couldn't feel it, and thus it took longer for his body to register it? "How so?"

"Without proper identification of what was used, it will make determining what exactly lets you heal and regenerate." Shockwave replied. "Clearly the purple substance allows this, but is it backed up by the unidentified contaminants?"

Jack didn't know if the mech was talking to him or himself, but was starting to think more and more he probably didn't have many visitors. _'Lucky me.'_ He thought darkly. Jack stiffened when Shockwave's servo rested on his chest, digits prodding around the seam in the middle. "What are you doing?"

"A chest plate can be opened manually, therefore I don't need to pry anything off." Shockwave explained.

Jack grimaced, unable to _not_ be comfortable about this. "Do you really have to look at it?" he asked cautiously. "Sparks are-are personal." He had no idea if it was true, but it must have hit a nerve, if Shockwave abruptly stopping and giving him a long stare was anything to go by. "...what?" He asked after the silence became too unbearable, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze. Forgive him if he didn't want what equated to his _soul_ being poked and prodded the scientist if he could help it.

"You are my slave," Shockwave said, "and that gives me complete access to your form; including what would be reserved for only a medic or a mate to see."

Jack's optics widened. " _What?"_ he winced in instinct when Shockwave's digits clutched something, and tugged. His optics widened further as his chest plates began to part by themselves, revealing the inside to them both.

Fear pooled into Jacks middle. Unlike the healthy, whitish blue he had expected, an ominous purple glow emanated from his spark chambers.

Shockwave leaned in, his optic cycling as Jack stared down at the _thing_ where his spark should be. Inside his chest was a glowing purple orb, almost crackling with energy.

"This is highly unusual." Shockwave mused as he pried down at the orb. A tool was pried down, likely to take a sample of the energy it was producing. Jack gave a start when he could _feel_ the energy lash out when the metal touched the orb, disintegrating it on contact.

"And highly dangerous." Shockwave added. Jack only stared, his optics wide as he couldn't believe that his _spark_ could dissolve matter.

 _'I really should have asked Primus for a rundown.'_ Jack thought, not for the first time.

"W... what's wrong with my spark?" Jack asked, barely able to get the question out through his own panic. For the first time he was glad it was Shockwave looking him over, because as insane as the guy was he knew his stuff and would likely know what was wrong with him. "I thought it was supposed to be blue."

"It should be." Shockwave said, but his tone gave nothing away. "It would appear that the substance has changed your very spark. Given the volatile nature your spark has shown, this is likely the epicenter of where your healing and regeneration comes from."

Jacks chest rose and fell with increased pace, the panic fully setting in now. He shouldn't have a spark like _this_. His body shouldn't have...have these weird veins, and he shouldn't be able to detect dark energon!

 _'Why, why, why is this what I get? Why couldn't I just get regular energon and a normal spark?!'_ Jack thought frantically. _'What's going on?!'_

"Cease your excessive ventilation. This is a delicate procedure-" Shockwave warned sharply as he was examining other parts of him, but Jack couldn't stop. Something wasn't...it wasn't right-

His thoughts came to a sudden halt when his jerky movements caused his insides to hit against Shockwaves hand, then against something inside him he couldn't see.

And then there was nothing at all, until the world came jarring back in a whir of colors and a series of alarming beeps that only just started to settle down.

It only took Jack a moment to realize what happened, and his whole body felt drained from the weight of it. He glanced at Shockwave, whose optic had cycled wide, glowing as it stared down at him.

"You were graying." He said, his voice astonishingly calm. "You were dead."

Jack let out a shaky sigh, because he knew what this meant. "I…guess healing isn't the only thing I can do."

"You knew." It wasn't a question, and Shockwave's optic narrowed at him. Then it shifted to the scar that went from shoulder to hip. "This caused more damage than what simple healing could fix, did it not?"

"... yeah." Jack muttered, optics wide as he was unsure of how Shockwave was going to take this. Was he going to be punished for getting killed in the arena? Jack feared the possibility of Shockwave turning his pain receptors back on or _worse_ tampering with his ability to resurrect.

"You sought to not only disobey me, but you lied and deceived me." Shockwave said, his tone never wavering but his servo came to the back of Jack's head where his pain receptor was.

Jack's optics widened even further. "No, wait!" he shouted, desperate to avoid what was sure to the be the scorching pain of his exposed spark chamber. "I-I was going to tell you!"

The servo touched the receptor switch, but didn't let go or move to engage it. "Explain why you didn't."

"H-how do you think it is?" Jack said quickly, his voice cracking. "I _died_. Do you have any idea how that feels? When there's nothing around you, like you don't even _exist_ in some void- that's not something you just _get over_! I needed time to...to _cope_."

Jack's spark was pulsing heavily, both because he could feel it and actually see it beating erratically. Shockwave stared at him for a long time, his optic nerving as he never once blinked. Finally, the mech pulled his servo away.

"Your reason is adequate." He said calmly. Jack held back his relief, waiting to see just what the 'but' would be. "You will be forthcoming in the future though. Should you disobey or hide anything from me again, I will punish you severely for it."

Jack chewed his lip. While he certainly didn't want to say anything more of his abilities, he also didn't want Shockwave wrath on him. Not while he was in such a vulnerable state every time he was in the mechs presence.

"I can heal." He stated simply, looking the mech dead in the optic.

"I am aware of your ability to regenerate, as you have already demonstrated quite clearly." Shockwave responded, sounding just a _touch_ irritated.

"I mean I can heal _others_." Jack clarified for the scientist. "But I don't really know how it works yet-"

"You are capable of regenerating others?" Shockwave cut in. He leaned in closer, his optic focused unnervingly on Jack. "When did you become aware of this?"

Jack leaned back a little, uncomfortable with how close Shockwave was getting. "I-I was sparring with Mega-er, _someone_ and I accidentally shattered their optic." He bit his lip for a moment, wincing as he hoped Shockwave hadn't noticed the slip. "I felt so…guilty that it must have triggered another part of my healing, since I was able to heal his optic, and it just left a scar like it does on me."

Shockwave stared at him, time seeming to stretch before his optic narrowed a touch. "You healed the other slave, your… _friend_ , didn't you?"

Jack was a little confused as to why it was _that_ the mech choose to focus on. "Y…yes." He said carefully. "He wouldn't have been able to work as well-look, why does it matter if I healed someone else? You just know that I can now." He said, because honestly, he'd rather Shockwave not try to make contact with Megatron, just because he knew from the future what would happen.

"You will demonstrate this ability to me in due time." He informed Jack, causing him to relax a fraction. "For now, this new information will be logged. Is there anything else you have neglected to tell me?"

 _'I'm from the future, but that's something you'll never be able to verify.'_ Jack thought, because he had a loophole. So long as he never let it slip and no one could tell one way or the other, he would never have to say anything about it. _'Wait…_ ' he thought of what Megatron had said in the arena to the pit boss, and he resisted the urge to groan. _'Scrap.'_

"Just- let's say future reference- what kind of information would you want me to tell you?" Jack asked, because he wanted to gauge how angry Shockwave would get if he _ever_ found out about his and Megatron's ruse.

"Any more unique abilities, unusual occurrences, your participation in the arena's. If you discover any more of this substance," He gestured to the crystals, "You will be brought to me at once. I have confirmed this with the guards- failure to comply will result in punishment. If the guards refuse to perform their duties, you are to inform me and they will be... released from their position."

Jack was relieved to know Shockwave wouldn't care about a rumor then, and nodded. "I-I can do that." He said. His optics glanced to the side for a moment; his plating still crawled from the touching back in the tunnel. "And, would that include the guards keeping their servos to themselves?"

"They have been...touching you?" Shockwave asked. His tone, normally dull and consistent, strained a little.

Jack did his best not to shiver from the intensity of his stare. "Y-yeah. Well, it was just one mech, but-"

"Even one is unacceptable." Shockwave cut in. "I sent you back there to work, not be their plaything." He paused, and Jack flinched when the mech grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his optic. "How far did this mech go?"

Jack stared back, his plating crawling outright. "He…not far," he said quietly, "he _touched_ me, but didn't…get inside." Inside _what_ , Jack didn't want to know.

That singular optic of his brightened intensely for a second, unsettling Jack.

"Do you recall his designation?" Shockwave demanded of Jack, who shook his head.

"He...he never said his name."

"That is a problem." Shockwave said. "Do you have a description?"

"All I could get was that he was tall and his plates were darker-" Jack started, but paused mid sentence. "Why are you wanting to know anyway? Wouldn't your word be enough to keep them away if you don't want anyone contaminating your experiment?"

Shockwave narrowed his optic, and Jack tensed up, not relaxing as the mech drew in closer. "It is, but an example must be made to the guards what will happen should they step out of line again."

"Okay..." Jack conceded, not wanting to push this any further. An uncomfortable, itchy sensation drew his attention to his chest, were energon had stained it, then to Shockwave. He hesitated before asking, but the itching made his decision for him "...can I have another shower?"

Shockwave looked him over, and nodded. "Yes, you've become quite dirty." He reached behind Jack's head, and flipped the switch.

Abruptly, Jack was hit with aches over his body, specifically where his T-cog was. He struggled to get up, and froze when Shockwave grabbed his arm. He looked at the mech, who didn't move. Slowly, Jack realized incredulously that Shockwave was _helping_ him off the table. It was surreal, especially when Jack moved and the mech acted like a support.

The feeling didn't lessen as Jack was taken back to the shower. He heard the door lock behind him as the solvent began to pour over him, and he scrubbed the dried energon away.

Jack sighed happily once the blemishes had been washed away, sitting down at the center and reveling in hot solvent washing over his frame, easing up the tension he had accumulated.

It lasted a little longer this time, to Jack's surprise, but he didn't question it as he was eventually forced to leave, drying with a cloth before exiting, where Shockwave was inevitably waiting for him.

The mech looked him over. "It was to your satisfaction?"

Jack blinked, and looked down at himself. "Well, I'm clean, so…yeah." He wasn't sure why Shockwave seemed so interested in that, or why he was asking. "Are…are we done? Are you sending me back to the mines now?"

"No." Shockwave said, surprising Jack. "There are still examinations I must perform after scanning through the new data."

Jack was unsure of just Shockwave meant. Did it mean more poking and prodding? "What…other exams are there?"

"Neural network scans, along with tearing your energon and comparing it to the substance." He informed Jack, waiting for the mech to stand by his side so they could move on.

Jack was surprised that he was willing to wait at all, or that he didn't yank him by his arm. Slowly Jack edged closer to Shockwave, intent on keeping him as 'friendly' as possible.

Jack followed alongside him, trying to sneak glances around for any part he could feasibly escape from. The thought was always on his mind, especially since Shockwave was being weird.

The mech led him down an unfamiliar hall, but unsurprisingly to a lab. This one looked different than the other, with a console and more 'techy' stuff around the room. A twitch in Jack's mind drew his gaze to a microscope, and beside it a slide with dark energon on it.

Jack sighed. _'Just can't get away from that stuff.'_

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Jack asked as Shockwave moved to a table full of tools.

The one-optic mech reached down and picked up a flat, rectangular screen, attached to a handle that he grasped. "For the moment, stand there while I scan your neural patterns."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Neural...how's seeing how I think going to help you?"

"It will provide a baseline in the case the foreign substance which fused with you has any further changes." Shockwave explained. He held the scanner to Jack's head, just barely pressing against it.

Jack held still, his frame tense as he heard the scanner letting out a series of beeps and long screeches. It didn't last long, but to him it felt like an eternity before the scanner was taken away, the sound still ringing in his head. "And let me guess, for my energon you're going to stick me with a needle."

"Unless you know of another way." Shockwave replied.

Jack pursed his lips tightly, unable to come up with an excuse. Wincing when the needle pierced his hide, he watched as energon slowly filled the vial.

"After this I'll be able to leave?" He asked in a neutral tone.

"Yes. You will be returned to the mines with new instructions for the guards."

"And if I wanted to participate in the arena again." Jack ventilated nervously. "Would you punish me for it?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment. "I have been thinking over what you explained earlier. I do concur it is sound reasoning to test your abilities against others."

Jack bit his lip. "So..."

"No, I will not punish you." Shockwave said, his voice flat. Jack though was relieved. "And perhaps taking a more vested interest in seeing your gladiatorial matches would provide me with more data."

Jack went right back to nervous. "What?" he hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant. "Like...going to watch? Isn't that...beneath you?"

"Gathering data for my research is my highest priority. Even if it involves going to revolting places such as the arena." Shockwave answered curtly, factual as he almost always was.

Jack tried not to grimace, and only just barely managed it. "Of course." he said neutrally. "Then I look forward to seeing you there." he added, somehow managing to keep his voice calm despite how much he wanted to freak out.

"I will inform the guards to inform me when you shall be participating." Shockwave continued, looking up from his precious work. "Do you intend to continue sparring with the other slave?"

Jack blinked, but answered cautiously, stating only the facts. "Yes," he admitted honestly, "he's been helping with my training. How to use my head, where to hit, where to avoid _being_ hit." he explained, though his voice lowered to a mutter, "and grabs me just to prove a point why I need to get better."

"Does he teach you anything beyond basic combat?" Shockwave persisted. Jack assumed he was curious how a slave could know anything like that to begin with.

In fact, Jack wondered that too. Was Megatron self-taught? Had in all his years he just gotten good at fighting through experience? _'Maybe I should ask him.'_ he thought. "Well," he grasped for something, "he's shown me areas to get for the most damage, but...nothing beyond that. For obvious reasons we aren't allowed weapons in the mines."

Shockwave seemed pleased by his response. "Obviously." He conceded, as it was only logical that a slave would not be allowed to have weapons outside the arena.

Jack began to grow agitated. "Why the questions about my combat prowess? You think I suck even though you've never seen me fight?" It was a defense mechanism, to push agitation away with humor.

Shockwave though remained impassive. "The scars I've seen on you tell me what I need to know."

Jack crossed his arms. "Well, I'm still getting used to fighting."

"Clearly. Though your skills will likely improve as you continue to battle." Shockwave looked up, optic locked on him. "Your transportation will be here shortly. I expect you to behave accordingly."

"Yes, master." Jack rolled his optics. Though it was meant sarcastically, Shockwave's frame stiffened as his optic glowed briefly.

"It's about time you began to show me proper respect."

Jack crossed his arms, scowling. _'I just had to try and be funny.'_

"Of course." He nodded going along with it just to put himself in Shockwaves good side.

Shockwave paused, tilting his head for a moment. "Your transport has arrived." he said, and Jack was not surprised when the mech came to grab his arm. Thinking Jack couldn't get out of the building was one thing, but he clearly didn't trust him not to run again once outside. "Let us not keep them waiting; and I reiterate, _behave_."

"Yes _master_ ," He repeated, gritting his denta at being like an unruly child. The guards waiting outside looked almost as happy to see him as he was them.

"Do not touch my slave," Shockwave warned as cuffs were placed around Jack's wrists. "In _any_ way."

For a moment the guards stiffened, and Jack glared at them as they turned their gaze on him. Jack jerked his chin up as he reluctantly marched into the trailer, refusing to even give them a response.

A single guard followed him in, the door shutting soon after. Muffled talking from outside could be heard as Shockwave was likely relaying his commands, delaying the take off.

The guard glared at him. "You talked."

Jack scoffed. "He asked, and I gave him his answers." his frame tensed as he glared back. " _I_ didn't do anything wrong.

"You weren't supposed to say _anything_ you little scraplet-!"

The mech made a move for him, which Jack deftly dodge, an idea hitting him. He ran for the door, banged his cuffs against them and shouted, "Help!", hoping Shockwave would hear him.

Jack yelped as the guard roughly grabbed him and yanked him back, but underneath his own panic, he heard the talking abruptly stop. "He-" his call was cut off by the guard clamping a hand over his mouth, and Jack struggled to free himself.

The door opened though, and it was the only time Jack would ever say he was actually _relieved_ to see Shockwave.

It took Shockwave only a moment to assess the situation. Jack's spark stalled when the cannon rose with a hum and a flash of light inside the barrel, terrified that his head was about to be blown off-

The shot went off, whizzing by him and into the guard that had been covering his mouth. Jack was frozen on the spot as the guard fell to the floor, a huge hole in his chest where the spark chamber should have been.

Jack couldn't help the shaking, optics wide as though he could still feel the heat of the blast that went by him. His vents heaved as he collapsed to his knees.

Shockwave glanced at Jack for a moment, before giving the guard beside him a hard stare. "I trust you understand the price should anyone lay a hand on my slave?"

"Y-yes sir!" The clamored, rushing to the vehicle at once, though not one dared to move to the back with him again. To Jack's slight horror, Shockwave grabbed the leg of the body and pulled the dead mech off the trailer.

"W-what're you going to do with him?" Jack asked despite the terror that was still fresh in his mind.

"It is none of your concern." Shockwave said in a nonchalant manner. Before he shuttered the door back, he gave Jack one last command, "You will tell me if they disobey my commands." To which Jack could only nod before he was closed off to the world.

Crawling back to lean against the wall, Jack pulled his legs to his chest, his optics straying to the splatter of energon that coated the floor.

* * *

Shockwave didn't care about the energon being dragged from the corpse, staining the floor. A cleaning drone would take care of it, and so did not deign to give it any attention.

It would make for a perfect, much needed test for his experiments though, a convenient bonus that came with the attempted defilement of his slave. His grip tightened around the leg of his slave's attacker, crushing metal and wiring under his grip.

It was a… _curious_ development, how much he'd come to see his slave differently. Shockwave was not some simple-minded mech to believe anything about the slave had changed, only how with each passing visit so far, his slave had proven to be more valuable than he originally thought.

Although…he wouldn't deny there was a certain _oddity_ to his own reaction to his slave and the other slave's so-called 'friendship.'

It had caused something hot and tight to formulate in his chest that was not caused by an issue with his spark. Shockwave _hated_ whatever it was. And the mech who caused it. The one that called Shockwaves slave by his name.

As if he had any right to use it. Shockwave's slave may have been tossed down into the low caste, but he was onlined from a high caste. That mech overstepped his boundaries. Shockwave didn't have regrets, but he found the idea _distasteful_ to send his slave back to the mines-to _him_.

But currently his tower wasn't meant to accommodate anyone other than himself, and he had no time to oversee his slave being broken in properly. Though…Shockwave had felt _something_ when his slave finally called him 'master'.

He had been...pleased. Similar feelings arose when his experimentations were successful, or he discovered something new and intriguing. Such as when the purple substance had been brought forth to him to discover its workings. But it was different as well, something he could not place.

It was strange, illogical why his slave made him feel different than just the simple pleasure he derived from his work. Even when grabbing his slave to make sure he didn't run, made him reluctant to let him go, but felt that equally strange satisfaction when he hadn't tried to escape.

His slave also started to learn on his own, staying by his side and following without complaint. Shockwave had decided to reward his good behavior with letting his slave clean himself a little longer. And he couldn't deny seeing his slave newly cleaned made him just as…pleased.

His slave had been grateful for it as well- following him to his lab with no mumbling complaints or arguments, merely following him after a few questions about further experimentation.

Shockwave wouldn't deny he had been infuriated by his slave keeping secrets. The unique ability to revive oneself from the dead was possibly the greatest scientific discovery in the history of Cybertron.

He had been ready to turn the pain receptors back on, and let the sudden rush of agony teach him a lesson, but the response had stayed his hand. His slave had given no indication he'd been lying, and the fury in his voice had been real. So, Shockwave had allowed his slave a reprieve, just the once though, because he would not tolerate lying. Especially when it pertained to scientific inquiry.

Reaching his lab, Shockwave lifted the corpse onto the table, and narrowed his optic slightly. He may have killed this one, but there was still a guard in the mine that had also tried to defile _his_ slave. A fact which did not please him at all, but they would be fools to do anything with how clearly he sent his message.

There was nothing of value Shockwave found in the mech inherently, but his body could provide the perfect vessel for his newest potential experiments. Shockwave's optic narrowed in on the vial of energon he had collected from his slave, sitting innocently in its container.

The color was deceptive- to everyone it would appear to be normal energon, but it shared some of the same properties of the new mineral his slave had discovered. A look at his insides revealed that it did indeed begin with purple coloration, but became blue as it was processed through the body without changing its inherent properties.

It was…fascinating, and worth further study along with the neural scans he taken of his slave. Shockwave had yet to find any similar case where the energon was so strange, but it would make posting his findings even more ground-breaking.

Without another pause, he set into his work, securing the body onto the slab his slave had occupied earlier. The vial was grabbed, then pricked the mechs arm plating. Shockwave injected a small amount of the energon into the body, curious what effects such regenerating substance would have on a different being.

Almost instantly, color returned to the corpse, while every energon line in the corpse's body glowed purple, and the optics flickered online with the same purplish coloring. A deep snarl erupted from the mech's body, struggling to get free. Shockwave's optic cycled, because _this_ was certainly not the reaction his slave had when he'd seen his revival.

"Cease your struggling," Shockwave demanded of him. There was no response other than snarling growls, no recognition in those purple optics.

"Desist-" Shockwave's ordered was cut off by the sound of screeching metal.

The mech had managed to bend the restraint holding his wrist down, snarls picking up as he pulled even harder on it. One more and his servo would be free.

A second blast from his cannon stopped it in its tracks- this time his head having been blown off completely. Shockwaves vents cycled as the body still moved, albeit with less direction than it had before.

"It would appear there is much to discover about this substance." Shockwave said to himself. If it made revived bots ravenous, then what would the result be with a living bot? His slave suffered little effect of his own diluted energon, but he could very well have been only the final subject. "If that is the case, then I must find subjects of my own to perfect this procedure."


	11. Chapter 11

Once back to their unpleasant destination, the guards gave Jack a wide berth when the trailer was opened to the tunnels of the mines, the mech in question still staring at the energon stain on the floor.

"Get out." One of them ordered him harshly, unwilling to move inside with him.

Jack noticed it, and felt a rush of satisfaction, even if it was only because he knew these guards were scared of Shockwave than him. He would have pushed it, but right now he just wanted to find Megatron again. At least find out that was he was still alive, if nothing else.

Stepping out of the trailer and back into the mines settled a heavy weight onto his shoulders that always came whenever he returned here.

He still hated this place with every fiber-or filament as it were-of his being, but it gave him even the barest reprieve from Shockwave. Being in the gladiator pit though had given him a respite from _everything_ , and despite the unpleasantness of what happened, he wouldn't say no to going back there at the first opportunity.

"Get going, _pet_." One of the guards snapped.

Jack scowled on principle, because he resented being reminded in any way that Shockwave fragging _owned_ him. "I'm going." He spat. They may not have been able to hurt him, but loopholes existed, and Jack wouldn't put it past them to try something more than just cut back on his energon and breaks.

Jack didn't want to find out what they were going to come up with. It was terrible enough without the guards actively trying to make his life an even worse hell.

Jack's optics narrowed, and he glanced briefly back at them, still maintaining their distance. He didn't know how long it would last though before fear faded and they tried something again.

"Get to work, pet." The guard threw a drill at his feet once they came to a stop. Jack narrowed his optics, lowering down slowly to pick it up in case they tried something.

Aside from a sneer, they did nothing else but Jack dared not relax. His frame remained tense as one of them undid the cuffs and Jack stepped away again. All the guards dispersed besides one, who glared at him.

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded.

Jack glared at him, then looked over the empty tunnel. "There's no one else here." He said suspiciously.

"That's because they're all on break. You though are not, so get to work!" The guard snapped.

Jack didn't even flinch- he was used to this kind of stuff by now. This wasn't the end of it though, he was certain. Jack scowled, then picked up his drill to start his work, the guard leaving once he did.

The drilling and mining soon settled in a mind-numbing boredom as Jack came across the odd Cybernite and energon shards. When the break ended, he couldn't help feeling disappointed when he saw none of the miners that came in were Megatron. _'I guess I shouldn't have expected to see him so soon. Though since there's no 'work for six orns' I can find him during the next break.'_

That was his plan at least. Megatron could have gone back to the arena for all he knew, but he hoped that wasn't the case.

Even if Megatron said he'd help him get the credits to buy his freedom from Shockwave, Jack didn't want to make him do all the work for it. He wanted to be on even footing with him, even that was currently not possible in terms of power. Jack would not hesitate to say that Megatron was _much_ stronger than him, and despite Jack's speed the silver mech had experience probably dealing with smaller opponents at some point.

Jack shuddered _'I'm so glad we don't have to fight each other-I hope we_ never _have too.'_ he thought, because he didn't know how much he'd managed to change things. And that uncertainty would always worry him.

 _'Don't think about it Jack_.' He scolded himself. There was nothing to be gained if he started to doubt everything he did- he'd be questioning his every move and word if started that.

' _I can't_ afford _to think like that.'_ he added, and sighed deeply. With everything that went on, he hadn't forgotten that he still wanted to get in contact with Op-er, Orion, but that also meant getting free of Shockwave. ' _I just need to be patient; though really, it feels like I'm spinning my wheels here-and I don't even have them!'_ The thought brought him around to his lack of alt-mode, and the eventual need to get one somehow. ' _So much to do, but...I'm gonna try, and I'm gonna try until I accomplish_ something _no matter how small.'_ He'd already did the impossible and got Megatron to like him, somehow.

Learning to control his body, and its subsequent ability to transform, was paramount to his advancement. He needed to get out of here. _They_ needed to get out of here.

 _'And we're going too.'_ Jack thought fiercely. The wall creaked under the force, and Jack blinked as he jerked back. There was an iridescent blue shine inside, not energon, given it was a solid color that didn't glow. Jack decided to play it safe as he dropped the blue crystal in with the metal, not paying attention to it to lessen any suspicion it was more than energon. ' _I don't even know if that's what isn't though.'_ he thought.

Before the guard came for a progress check, Jack vented as he dug through the crate, acting casually as though sifting through it before clutching his hand around the whole crystal. It was thankfully small enough to fit his fist around, and he covered it by holding the drill in his arms as the guard came in.

Jack tried to look indifferent, and glared back when the guard sneered at him before dismissing them. ' _Now I need to find Megatron.'_ he thought, following the other miners out of the tunnel. He was glad that it was the recharge break as it would be easier to show Megatron the crystal he found.

It wasn't difficult to locate Megatron. Even in this time period he stood out, the only one among this particular group with that determined expression, unlike the beaten down one of those that surrounded him.

Jack walked over to him, watching the mech look for a berth. "Me-er, D-16?" he called quietly, nearly slipping up again.

The silver mech turned around, and for a moment he looked... _relieved_ to see him. Jack's lips quirked into a smile as he reached him. "I take it you were not made to work until you dropped this time?"

"You'd guess right." Jack replied. When they found two empty berths near the back, it gave them more privacy to talk.

Megatron nodded, but paused as he gave him a long stare. "Before you left, you called me something else-'Megatron'."

Jack cringed, because he certainly didn't expect _this_ to be the first thing brought up. Eventually, sure, but right now? "I-uh, it just slipped out." he said, knowing it was a weak reason. "I...I won't call you that if you don't like it."

"If anything, I assumed you would call me Megatronus while in the pits." Megatron persisted and Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry...guess I'm just...too lazy to say that name all the time?" he offered, hoping it would be enough to deter the mech.

If anything, the apparent 'laziness' amused the silver mech. "Then leave it for the pits, if you don't mind."

Jack ducked his head, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, okay." he agreed, and quickly changed the subject. "So I found this...thing." he glanced around and held out his hand, opening it to allow the other mech a peek at the crystal. "You think it's worth anything, especially to keep that pit boss from backing out on the deal?"

Megatron took the crystal carefully from his hand, blocking the view of it from others with his massive body. His expression fell into one of pleased satisfaction.

"It is a photonic crystal." He explained, but seeing Jack's confused expression caused him to elaborate. "It is capable of storing energy and information- more common than adamant crystals, but still inherently valuable."

"That does sound useful." Jack mused. "Can you hold onto it?" he looked down at himself. "I don't exactly know where my subspace is."

"It would be here." Megatron pointed to under his own chest, between where his spark and...T-cog would have been. "And keep a hold on this yourself. You were the one who found it."

Jack stared down at the crystal, then to Megatron.

"I thought we could use it in case that piece of scrap tried to turn back on our deal. He seems the type." Jack said as he struggled to find the will to shift his plates. It was disturbing to him that he could technically will his chest to open. It was so...inhuman.

The alien sensation of his plating opening made Jack grimace, as he also felt the need to press down and keep it shut. It felt weird, but showed him just how little he understood his new body. Though unfortunately it seemed, given the fact he still had veins, that not _everything_ was unfamiliar. Jack slid the crystal into the subspace, blinking as he couldn't feel the weight of the crystal that settled in, but relieved nonetheless with making his plates close back up.

Holding back the shiver that threaten, he kept a straight face before looking back to Megatron, who watched, amused. Jack rolled his optics.

"Are you up for some sparring? Or do you want to rest for a while longer?" Jack asked, eager for more training. He wanted to be back at the arena as soon as possible, to _win_.

Preferably without needing to die to _get_ a win. Jack could really go without that.

Megatron snorted. "I have rested enough, and you will need all the help you can get."

Jack huffed as he crossed his arms. "So that's a very mean yes then."

A grin spread to Megatrons face, both familiar and unsettling to Jack. "Of course. You won't be good to anyone if you get killed in every match." He said, causing Jack's frown to deepen into a full-blown scowl.

"Haha, very funny." He laughed dryly, rolling his optics as he stood up.

The silver mech just chuckled as he followed Jack out of the room, going to another different tunnel. Jack wondered how big the mines were to have so many of these tunnels around. "So, just a sparring match, or you got some new lesson you want to enforce with your... _unique_ brand of helpfulness?" Jack could swear his plating still stung from when Megatron threw those shards at him.

"A sparring match. You need to reinforce the basics you already know before moving ahead." Megatron stated, Jack standing several feet away from him now.

"Right." Jack muttered. He told himself not to try and pull his punches, because he could heal Megatron if he hurt him. It would become a dangerous way of thinking if he wasn't careful though, but that wasn't right now's worry. Jack crouched down, ready to either make the first move, or react to it.

Megatron readied himself simultaneously, but it was Jack who made the first strike, moving forward to hit Megatron in the chassis.

Jack expected the block to come from either side, and so he jumped when the left arm came up, Jack's hands using the arm as leverage as he swung his pedes up and kicked Megatron in the chest. It wasn't enough to knock him down, but it did off balance him enough to stagger, and Jack took the moment to reach to the elbow and yanked from underneath the joint.

It broke, and Jack landed on the ground as the arm fell to Megatron's side. To the silver mech's credit, he didn't make a sound as he stared at his dislocated arm.

Jack didn't let himself grow cocky at the accomplishment though- he learned from his first match in the arena that it led to carelessness. A fist flew over his head, Jack ducking down to avoid the blow.

Jack rolled to the side, taking the time to get on Megatron's newly made blind spot. He kept out of the way from Megatron's good side, but that's what made the other servo catching him across the face so shocking. Jack crashed against the floor, sprawled onto his side as he felt his cheek burn from being split open by the force of the hit. He felt the small wound sealing up almost instantly. "Even when I take out your arm you still manage to beat me."

"It's obvious that you would target my weakened side and I feinted to anticipate it. Sometimes the most obvious weakness of your opponent will be your own downfall."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Jack spat out a glob of energon that had poured in his mouth, along with a piece of his denta. Eyeing the (future) warlord's arm, he gestured for him to hold it up with his good hand so that Jack could take a look at it.

Megatron did so reluctantly, something which Jack noticed and kept a grip on the arm. The cable was snapped in two, and only then did Jack get a close enough look to see that there was already energon seeping through. Jack felt the guilt churn inside of him, and he gripped it tight as he placed the tips of his fingers on the broken cable. Concentrating, Jack watched as purple energy fritzed from his fingertips to the silver plating.

Jack pulled his hand away, and watched as the cabling reset itself, stitching back together until the energon line had nothing but a faint mark to show anything had been wrong. Jack felt his own energy weaken though, a drain he hadn't noticed before. "There, good as new." He mumbled.

"Hn. Better than actually." Megatron mused, moving the limb around to test its flexibility. It lacked the aches and dull pains that being overworked in the mines had caused over the many vorns he had been trapped in this place.

"Really? I guess I just never...noticed that my healing did more than just patch up wounds." Jack said, both thoughtful and a little worried. The buzz was purple, so did it have something to do with dark energon? ' _What a dumb question; of course my powers have everything to do with it probably.'_

Which led him to have deeper, more troubling revelations, rightfully asking himself _why_ he had anything to do with it to begin with. There was a sneaking suspicion in the forefront of his mind, but everything in him rebelled against the very notion of it.

One which he didn't want to put any weight behind, or give credit to, or anything else because it would give him too many doubts.

"Wayward!" Megatron said loudly, frowning at him. Jack jumped slightly, startled at the loudness of his tone. "I've called your name twice now. What has you so distracted?"

Jack blinked at him, and pushed his thoughts away as he came up with an excuse. "I-uh, was thinking about...how much money I'll need for my freedom." The words, surprisingly enough, didn't feel like a lie; likely because of the reality that Shockwave really was going to up the price due to discovering his ability to come back from the dead.

"Hmm. Your concern is not invalid, as I cannot see either of us obtaining fifty million credits without finding a Lysken crystal the size of a cargo transport." Megatron said in agreement. His arms were crossed, looking disgruntled at the very thought of so much money.

"About that..." Jack's face fell with a sigh. "I'm pretty certain the price has gone up." He admitted, then informed Megatron of the going ons at Shockwaves lab.

"So not only did he find out you could revive yourself, but that your body has odd internal features?" Megatron summarized.

Jack nodded, though he left out that his spark looked _less_ like a real spark; it...made doubts set in and he couldn't afford to think about it. Not now. "Yeah, at this rate I'm beginning to think when I go there he may not let me leave."

"It does bring to mind why he would let you leave in the first place." Megatron said.

Jack slumped his shoulders. "He said he had no time to _train_ me."

"Train you for _what_?" Megatron asked incredulously. "I doubt a high caste piece of slag like him would want to train a slave for anything except how to follow basic orders."

"Well...yeah. That's pretty much what he meant."

Megatron scowled, looking disgusted all the same. "Anyway, do you have any idea about what he plans on doing?"

Jack shrugged. "Probably anything from posting his research or doing mad science experiments."

"Then it makes it all the more imperative that the money for your freedom is collected." Megatron insisted. Jack almost smiled at the notion that _the_ Megatron really did seem to care.

"The sooner I can go to the arena, the sooner I can earn money for my freedom." Jack rolled his arm, stretching out a joint. "Any idea when we can go again?"

"Yes, there's another set of matches to be held in a deca-cycle." Megatron replied.

Jack furrowed his brow, the words translated to roughly thirty days. "So...soon?" he didn't know if that was a short time.

Megatron though nodded. "Yes, I can only speculate that around this time more tourists arrive at Kaon, so more matches are held. I never _quite_ understood just _what_ they were all celebrating, but it gives us an opportunity to gather credits."

"That's...good, I guess." Jack conceded, leaning against the wall now as he sat down. "A deca-cycle isn't that long- though any amount of time down here feels like an eternity, doesn't it?"

"Indeed." Megatron chuckled, but it was dry and humorless. Truthfully, Jack had no doubt he felt the same way as Megatron right now. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

* * *

Jack stretched his arms as the break came around, his tank feeling empty. "Just another day-uh, sol until we can finally leave this place again."

Even Megatron looked almost excited, his grin was a bit bloodthirsty, but excited nonetheless. "Yes, it would-"

"You!" Jack jerked to look at the guard that came back, scowling at him. "Why'd you stop working? You've got another orn to pay off for your little stunts!"

 _'Unbelievable.'_ Jack thought, and waved Megatron off. "Go on, we can spar during the next break." Megatron narrowed his optics, but nodded and made his way out of the tunnel. Jack glared at the guard as he left, but furrowed his brow as the other three miners in the tunnel made no move to leave. "Uh, aren't you going on break too?" he chuckled. "What, you all get extra work too?"

They didn't answer him. Not surprising really, as the others weren't really that much for talking to begin with, but the downright silence bothered him a little. And they weren't going for their break either. They always rushed to the break room when the time for energon and relaxation came.

A hole started to eat into the pit of his tank, a bad feeling settling down as they moved closer to him, holding their drills.

"Oh." Jack mused as the realization. "So that's how it is, huh? Guards can't touch me themselves so they have you doing their dirty work for them."

There still wasn't any reply, and Jack glanced to the exit, but one of the miners had blocked it off. "Do you really think whatever they promised you three is going to be worth it?"

"It'll be worth taking down some high caste's pet." One muttered.

"And D-16 isn't here to protect you." Two added, but Three just lunged forward.

Jack avoided getting his head smashed in, and Three's drill dug into the wall. He narrowed his optics, gritting his denta.

Three tried to pry the drill from the wall while One and Two charged for him, drills raised to take his head off. Jack dodged to the side, verging on the left.

Jack quickly scanned the area and missed the drill aimed for his head again. He landed by a crate, and pulled out a long metal shard. It was no weapon, but it was sharp. "I'll give you one last chance to stop, just walk away."

One snarled at him. "You think we can afford too?"

Jack sighed, but steeled himself. ' _If that's how its gonna go._ ' he thought. He readied himself for the next strike, and ducked to avoid it before moving in close and shoving the metal up through One's throat. Jack grimaced in disgust as he felt the push back of cables snap and energon coat his hands as the mech gagged, dropping his drill and staggered. His optics faded out before he hit the ground.

Jack didn't give it a second thought as the others attacked him, albeit with a shaking in their hands as their comrade fell. There was no hesitation for Jack as he threw another shard, where it landed in Three's chest. Not enough to kill him, but it gave Jack the distraction he needed.

Jack grabbed a hold crate off the ground, glad it wasn't belted to the floor. He threw it at Two, catching him off guard before he lunged at Three, grabbing his arm before twisting it and jammed it through the seams of his chest, right at the spark. His vents heaved as the body collapsed, but Jack caught the flash of silver just in time to avoid getting speared in the back.

"Ah!" Jack grunted as he hadn't moved fast enough to avoid the drill grazing his shoulder, cutting a long line across it.

There was a growl as he saw it starting to heal, much to the surprise of Two. Jack used the brief distraction to grab Ones discarded drill. A leg swooped out to knock Two onto his back. The drill was activated, soon finding it's way into Two's head.

Jack vents heaved as stepped back from the corpse, energon splattered on the floor and he felt it ooze down his shoulder. His doubts had stayed away during the brawl, but now he felt the sting of guilt. ' _No, they knew what they were doing.'_ he told himself. He dropped the drill, and made his way out the tunnel.

' _I thought I'd be more exhausted after that._ ' Jack mused as he took to the break room, giving the surprised guard a confidant smirk when passing by him.

It wouldn't take long for them to find the bodies, if they hadn't been watching somewhere with those cameras, but he hoped this got them to leave him alone. _'I'm either getting better or this healing extends to stamina.'_ Jack thought. When he reached the room, Jack looked around for any sign of the larger, silver mech. He spotted him in his corner, and smiled as he grabbed his cube and sat down beside him. "Hey."

Megatron looked at Jack's hands and shoulder stained with energon. "I take it something happened?"

"Just a skirmish." he shrugged, wincing as he began sipping on his energon. "I took care of it though."

"You were jumped in the tunnels?" Megatron persisted. Jack simply nodded to appease his suspicion.

"The guards bribed them I think. Don't know what with, but… it doesn't matter now."

Megatron scowled. "There seems to be no depths to the pettiness the guards won't sink too."

Jack only nodded again. "I just hope they finally got the message to back off."

"Perhaps. You have already proven you're capable of defending yourself." Something in Megatron's tone said he doubted though. The guards existed only to make their lives more miserable than they already are.

Jack heard it, and his optics glanced down at his cube. Then he leaned back against the wall. "Just one more sol, and then we can get away from here."

"That is one way of looking at it." Megatron replied, but the thought of fighting seemed to brighten his optics. Jack knew he should be worried, but couldn't help sharing the sentiment.

"Think we need to sweeten the deal with the pit boss?" Jack asked, slightly worried, then looked down at his chest, then back to Megatron.

"We already agreed to hand over any valuables like that photonic crystal, but it would not surprise me if we had to do more." Megatron rumbled.

Jack grimaced. "Like _what_? We don't have anything else to offer."

"Such as throwing matches." Megatron said in a distasteful tone. His grip tightened around the cube, almost to the point of shattering if it weren't for Jack waving his hand for him to stop.

"They do that?"

Megatron scoffed, suggesting this was a common occurrence. "Matches are sometimes rigged for gambling purposes, if the payout is high enough."

"People bet on the matches?" Jack didn't know why he was surprised. Maybe because he hadn't expected Cybertron to have a form of gambling...a foolish assessment if he was being honest.

"Yes, and the 'winners' get every credit while we fight." Megatron replied.

Jack tilted his head. "So...are there things like...sponsors?" he questioned cautiously. "Just sounds like making the bot you bet on win by giving them an edge in some way seems likely, especially through any underhanded means."

"It depends on who's viewing and who's fighting. Some gladiators are more popular than others."

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "Would it be alright to assume you're one of the popular ones?"

"Maybe." Megatron grinned toothily.

"Ah yes, forgot who I was talking to here. The greatest gladiator Kaon has ever seen and will see for all time." Jack muttered with a roll of his optics.

Megatron chuckled, and elbowed Jack in the shoulder. "You forgot 'on all of Cybertron'."

Jack snorted, and couldn't help snickering. "Yes, how could I forget that?"

"J-23!" A guard shouted out, Jack turning around with a scowl as the moment was ruined. "You're to come with me immediately for transport. Now!"

Jack sighed heavily, withholding a groan. That could only mean one thing. "Time to go for another round in my own personal pit." Jack muttered, and drank down the rest of his energon.

"Soon, you shall not be forced to go back to him." Megatron said fiercely, whether it was a hope or a promise.

Jack didn't know if Megatron was one to _hope_ but he appreciated it. "Yeah, that would be nice." he said, unwilling to let this departure be so dour. He nodded to the silver mech, and walked over to two guards, where they immediately cuffed him. Jack scowled. "Are these still necessary?"

"Considering your escape attempt?" He responded, glaring at the slave.

"Look at it from my position- anyone would do anything to get out of this pit." Jack replied, saying nothing as he was jerked along by his cuffs.

They clearly didn't care about keeping their distance, and Jack was dragged out to another trailer. He squinted against the sunlight, once more finding himself astonished by how much he missed just _seeing_ the sun. The warmth of the light on his plating was gone too soon as he was shoved into the trailer, but thankfully no one tried to get in with him again.

Jack glared as the door closed, scowling to himself as he leaned against the wall, and pulled his legs to his knees, waiting in silent dread for what was to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, Jack found himself in Shockwave's abode much too soon for his liking, though it was _marginally_ better than the mines. He hoped that he would be returned before the matches started though. He needed both the money and the outlet the pits provided for anger release.

It was a bit odd though, that when the door opened, he found Shockwave waiting outside the building. The mech looked him over, and no doubt noticed the stains. "You were hurt?"

Jack climbed out of the trailer. "Yeah, some miners tried to beat me up. Took care of it."

Shockwave examined him a moment longer, then nodded, catching his meaning. The mech then eyed the guards, who flinched from its intensity. "And the guards?"

Jack would have loved to throw them under the bus, and even if Shockwave would have killed them with little more than a word, Jack didn't have any proof one way or the other. No matter how much he knew they were guilty of bribing those miners. The terms Shockwave laid out had been clear. "They didn't touch me."

"Good." Shockwave said simply, sending the guards off with a simple command and leading Jack back inside his gloomy building. As usual he was given a decontamination shower, then led back into his lab where he was ordered to lay upon the berth.

Jack sighed as his cuffs were released and he climbed onto the berth before lying down. "Can I ask why you brought me here so soon after last time? I'm cutting it kind of close to another round of gladiator matches I want to participate in."

"There have been new developments into my research." Shockwave answered vaguely, cryptic as per the norm.

"Is this going to be another 'cut me open' kind of operation?" Jack asked, feeling a little queasy at the thought.

"Not this time." Shockwave's answer surprised Jack more than he expected. "With your matches so close, I will only be taking more scans of your neural pattern and extracting energon samples. Since there is no set time frame for how long your healing takes, anything more invasive would inhibit your ability to fight." he explained. "And then there is the matter of these," his servo ran across the scar which ended at Jack's hip, "to discuss."

Jack suppressed a shudder at the touch. It was the closest scar he could reach, but why didn't he just point at it? "What about them?"

The talon lingered a moment longer before it was withdrawn, the sensation decidedly odd. He could still feel it but the feeling was a little off compared to his unblemished metal.

"As you belong to me, it is undue for you to remain so heavily disfigured." Shockwave informed. Jack blinked. Was he actually saying what he thought he was saying? "After your match, you will be returned here, where I will make a call to have your scarring removed."

 _'He's gonna...what?'_ Jack's thoughts were a in a whirlwind, while the thought of Shockwave only letting this happen because he didn't want his _property_ to look ugly, Jack was more focused on the fact without the scars he wouldn't have to look and _see where the killing strikes hit_ again and again. "That's," Jack furrowed his brow, "generous of you."

"It is only logical that your state of being reflects the caste of your owner. It would look poorly on me if you were continually in a state of seeming disrepair."

"I...uh..." Jack stammered, at a loss for words. He never expected this out of someone like _Shockwave_ , even if it was for his own personal reasons. "Thank you?"

Either Shockwave hadn't noticed Jack's reply was more of a question, or he didn't care, as his response likely would have been the same, "Quite right. And while the medic Ratchet was busy," Jack just barely kept himself from reacting to the name, "his intern was available and is said to be quite skilled with scar removal."

Jack furrowed his brow, but his spark still pulsed at the thought of seeing Ratchet. _'Well, I would have.'_ he thought. "And you think they can clear everything away well enough?"

"If the positive feedback is true, then the procedure will be successful. If not," Shockwave paused, staring at Jack's scars again, "then their business will suffer a significant setback."

Jack stared at him, unsure if Shockwave was implying he'd do something to whatever hospital or business Ratchet set up shop in. "Then...this intern better do a good job." he said, managing to keep his voice neutral.

"Indeed." Shockwave said, and went to fetch a needle.

Jack winced as instead of just one, _two_ vials were filled with his energon. "What's with the upped number? Did you use all the other energon you took from me up already?"

"Yes." Shockwave said, but didn't elaborate further. "Hold still as I scan your neural networks." He warned him, Jack holding still in return.

The mech brought out the scanner again, and held it over Jack's forehead this time. It must not have mattered at which angle the scans came from, but the beeps and shrieks from the scanner put him on edge. When the scanner was removed, Jack sighed in relief.

"Are we done yet? I need to get to the arena." Jack said. "And I'm not sure if the guards will let me leave the mines if I miss the transport."

Shockwave paused. "You think I am sending you back there?"

Jack stilled, warily eyeing the one-optic mech. "Isn't that how this goes? You bring me in, get samples or experiments on something, then send me back." his spark pulsed heavily in his chest. "Un...unless you decided not to send me back at all anymore..." It was a real fear; one Jack didn't know if he wanted an answer too.

" _I_ will be taking you to the arena." Shockwave clarified, causing confusion for Jack. "It appears you do not recall that I will be watching your match today."

"No, I didn't forget that." Jack said quietly. "It's just...I don't understand _why_ you'd...bother to take me there." It was like walking on a high wire, one wrong move and he was sure Shockwave wouldn't take it well. "But," he lowered his optics deferentially, not matter how much it made him seethe inside, "I shouldn't presume anything about you."

"It is only logical that I take you." Shockwave said, optic tearing away from his data. Jack squirmed under his gaze. "If we are both going to the arena, then it would be illogical to take you the mines, only to be shipped back to the pits."

Jack didn't like seeing that Shockwave actually made sense, but the thought of going _with him_ down to the arena as well as watching him there made him deeply uncomfortable. ' _At least he won't be allowed out of the stands and into the back where the gladiators go.'_ he thought, taking some measure of comfort in that. "Yes, I can see the...logic in that, master."

"Good." Shockwave stated before gesturing for Jack to stand and follow him out. Jack did so without complaint, partially out of fear that Shockwave really would ship him out to the mines if he did and because he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Jack wasn't grabbed by the arm until they reached the entrance to the building, where Shockwave's personal transport already was stationed outside. It was a bit of strange to dwell on; how the heck did these just seem to _appear_. He didn't even notice the floor being stained with energon from the last time, and he doubted Shockwave cleaned it himself.

There was also something else, and Jack was crammed into the back of the transport as Shockwave took the front. "Just...what _do_ you transform into?" Jack asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Shockwave countered as Jack was loaded into the transport.

"I..I don't know. I've never seen you transform before." Jack wasn't sure why he was asking -boredom? Anxiety? Just to get away from the uncomfortable silences?

"There has never been significant reason for me too." Shockwave replied.

"Does it at least explain why you have a gun instead of another arm?" Jack cringed almost immediately, worried he'd might accidentally set the mech off.

Shockwave's voice never wavered as he started the transport up. "It does." he said calmly. "I transform into a tank; it is quite cumbersome and so using this does not take as much time to travel."

"Is there a reason the you uh...turn into a tank?"

Shockwave paused, saying nothing for a while as they drove. Jack almost jumped when he broke the silence. "I was assaulted vorns ago for my research. The data and finished products were stolen from my lab, while I was left with a broken optic and a missing arm."

"O-oh." Jack didn't really know what to say after hearing that. It certainly wasn't what he expected to hear, but he hadn't really known what kind of answer he was looking for. It made him feel awkward, seeing as he didn't know if he should say anything more or not.

So he decided to change the subject, as he didn't know what to expect of asking Shockwave about what was turning out to be a personal, traumatizing past.

"Where will you be in the stands?" Jack asked. "You will _be_ in the stands, right?"

"I will be in the front row, that is where I can get better readings, and it is closer to the steps that will take me to the pit boss." Shockwave explained evenly, but the last part caused Jack to sputter.

"W-what? Why would you want to talk to him?" Jack's spark seized, panicking at the thought.

"There are things which I must discuss with him." Shockwave's optic narrowed slightly. "You do not need to know the specifics."

Jack narrowed his optics too, but was too afraid to push him right now. He still had to play up his act. "Right, I understand." It didn't stop him worrying about just what it could be though.

"We have arrived." He was informed, the vehicle lowering to the ground gently where Shockwave then stepped out, Jack following suit shortly after with a hand on his arm.

Jack didn't know what he was expecting, but a small one-story building was not it. _'Then again, since these fights are illegal, they probably don't want to provoke suspicion.'_ Jack thought, but once inside the building he realized why the boss seemed like he came from an office.

The place was as bland and sparse as the office down stairs, and worn down enough on the outside to make anyone pass it by. Jack glanced around, because he had only seen the actual arena, not how you got in. Jack was tugged towards an elevator, and he narrowed his optics at it, but was surprised to find it actually worked with the faint lights of the pad beside the cabin door.

"How did you even know where to find this place?" he asked.

"I have my sources." Shockwave replied cryptically. Jack sighed, because that could have meant anything from threatening someone or bribing them; either way he could buy it.

"Right..." Jack muttered, looking around. When he didn't see a set of stairs he was forced to ask Shockwave, "Where do I go to get to the arena?"

"Through the elevator." Shockwave said flatly as it dinged, and Jack was forced to step into the small cabin, leaning as far as he could into the corner of it. Though the space was small, the ceiling was high, likely to accommodate taller mechs.

It was an incredibly awkward ride down, and he was relieved when the next ding rang out and the door opened. It gave way to the loud chattering of the crowd, which was even louder this close in the stands. Jack looked over the bots sitting in the seats, and he was pulled along to a set of stairs that led to the bottom of the stands to the front row.

Jack stiffened when Shockwave pointed to the door at the bottom of the stairs. "You go through there." The purple mech said.

Jack glanced to the front row, and grimaced. "Right." he muttered again. Jack quickly made his way to the door, with a long hall and at the other end found the assortment of gladiators he recognized from the last time he was here.

His optics scanned the room for Megatron, but there was no sign of him. Either he was currently in battle or...

 _'No. Megatron wouldn't die that easily._ ' Jack told himself, ignoring the twinge in his spark at the thought. _'Probably just fighting some unlucky mech and then he'll be back here in no time.'_

Jack sifted through the other bots, deciding to check the screen that let them look out into the arena. He didn't know if a match could begin or end so quickly in the time he got here, but the arena _had_ been empty and the hall had been thick and the shouting more muffled. _'Maybe Megatron is out there for all I know.'_ It was better than thinking he was dead.

Jack steeled himself as he gazed around at the fearsome mechs inhabiting the room. He was going to win todays matches, no matter what it took.

* * *

Shockwave had watched his slave scurry through the door, and he looked down at the empty arena and to the blathering crowd he would be forced to sit in. The notion still grated on him, and he set about doing his other business here first. Better to get to acquiring potential test subject out of the way first.

Which meant dealing with the unpleasant pit boss, a middle class bot by the name of Taciturn that ran the illegal matches for the sizable profits the gambling bets and entrance fees offered. Shockwave disliked him, but there were benefits to be made from his ilk.

It didn't take long to find the 'main office' with the large bulky mech standing outside the door. "I am here to speak with your boss."

The mech eyed him warily, glancing at the blaster. "Boss ain't seeing anyone."

"Perhaps I should have made myself clear." Shockwave's voice grew colder, "I am from the high caste, and have things to discuss with your boss. So unless you wish for a fortuitous business venture to slip by, I suggest you stand aside."

The mech shifted uncomfortably at the revelation, realizing that if this slipped the boss by he'd be scrapped for sure, or thrown into the pits with the rest of the low castes.

"Just don't try anything." he said gruffly, but Shockwave remained unperturbed by the threat as he was let inside.

There was a short break between the door and the office, but he remained unimpressed either way both with the room and the mech behind the desk. Though he would never admit he did feel pleased at how the mech froze upon seeing him, no doubt recognizing him.

"I will make this brief, Taciturn." Shockwave said calmly, and the mech blinked. "Yes, I know who you are, just as I am sure you know _I_ am. And why it would be foolish to not hear what I have to say."

"And to what do I owe this... _pleasure_?" Taciturn asked hesitantly, giving Shockwave a worried glance. Shockwave doubted many, if any, members of the high caste had ever descended upon his abode before now. They likely just stuck to the stadiums, placing their bets and collecting their credits.

"I am undertaking a new project, one where regeneration is greatly enhanced beyond what our systems give us."

Taciturn narrowed his optics. "And you're here because...?"

"I wish to acquiesce some of your gladiators for this experiment." Shockwave replied. "It would be mutually beneficial; I will get test subjects to implant with this healing ability, and you won't need to constantly have an influx of new gladiators because of deactivation."

Taciturn's optics narrowed even further. "Wait, regener- there's already a mech like that here; are you saying he's the result of this project?"

"Yes." Shockwave answered swiftly, narrowing his gaze on the mech. "J-23 is my property- I have been sending him to the arena to test his abilities."

"Those sneaky-" Taciturn cut off, scoffing. "Then clearly you need to keep a better optic on him. He and this other gladiator came in here last time and told me to keep them from fighting each other."

Shockwave had a suspicion about _who_ the other mech was. "Did they give a reason?"

Taciturn smirked. "They were fragging and didn't want to hurt each other."

Shockwave's optic narrowed into a pinprick, an act which greatly worried Taciturn, as it was the only way to discern any sort of emotion from the mech.

" _Which_ gladiator is this?" Shockwave asked tensely, but he already knew the answer even as the pit boss gave it to him.

"D-16, or Megatronus as he goes by here." The mech stated very quickly, wanting to get this little business proposition done as soon as possible and get Shockwave out of there. The presence of a high caste bot in a place like this wouldn't be good for business if he was shut down over a little mishap.

"I see." Shockwave said, his voice tight. "Yes, I will have to keep an optic on _my_ property then." His slave had broken the rules, he _kept_ this from him. For that had would be punished. "Do we have a deal?"

Taciturn nodded, still just wanting Shockwave to leave. "Yeah, you can pick whatever gladiators you want."

"Good." Shockwave replied tersely.

"If there's nothing else, I have to get back to work." Taciturn said.

It was a spur of the moment thing, but one which Shockwave saw no immediate downside too. It would let him see just what his slave and the other mech were up too. "I will of course be going into the gladiator's waiting room, starting now and any other sol I see fit to keep tabs on my slave's progress." his optic narrowed again. "Do you have any objections?"

"As long as you're not tampering with my mechs." He conceded, eyeing the bot cautiously.

"None but my own." A nod, and Shockwave left, leaving the lesser mechs space to find his slave.

He went through another hall, coming into the waiting room where rough and worn gladiators were walking about, but Shockwave was only looking for one. His single optic narrowed when his gaze landed on his slave looking out into the arena through a view screen. Shockwave approached, but his slave didn't notice him. "J-23."

That got the other mech's attention, optics wide as he whirled around. Fear and confusion flashed across his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure civilians aren't allowed back here."

"An exception was made for me." His slave noticed something off, backing up a foot or so, looking rather nervous now. Shockwave lowered his voice, causing him to stiffen in fear. "You have been keeping _secrets_."

His slave's optics widened. "What? No, I haven't, I told you what you wanted to know."

"Apparently everything except the fact you and your _friend_ are having intimate relations." Shockwave said, his voice tightening and his slave's optics grew even wider. "You thought you could keep that from me?"

"I-I didn't." The mech stammered. "You were clear about what you wanted to know, and I just figure t-that you wouldn't want to know who I willingly interfaced with. Your orders were only about the guards. I didn't _know_." his optics lowered as he clasped his hands. "Please, master; I really didn't know."

J-23 gasped as his arm was grabbed and forced up off the ground by Shockwave's singular grip, forcing him to be face to 'face' with him. J-23's face tightened in fear and pain.

"You will _never_ keep secrets from me, even when it concerns the lowest of your activities." J-23 was panicking now, but knew better than to struggle even as they were gathering a crowd of optics.

"I-it was a lie master!" The little bot pleaded desperately. "We lied to the pit boss so we wouldn't have to kill each other, made a deal with him-!"

"For what?" Shockwave demanded.

J-23 winced as the grip on his arm tightened. "We are just friends, and I knew I could never beat him, so we decided to bribe the pit boss and only lied when he wouldn't budge." he gasped as the grip lessened a little, but wasn't let go.

Shockwave leaned in, his optic narrowing. "So you are still...sealed then?" His slave looked at him, but grimaced as he slowly nodded. An odd sort of satisfaction formed in his spark. "You are to make sure it stays as such; I will not have you tainted."

J-23 gasped as he was released, his legs wobbling before he collapsed to his knees, rubbing his arm as his head bowed. "Yes, master."

A short, curt nod from Shockwave, J-23 remaining still until he said otherwise. "I will be watching your match from the stands shortly. I expect you to have improved under the other slave's tutelage." He ordered, waving J-23 off, which he did rather quickly. Likely in fear of being reprimanded again.

Shockwave saw they had garnered a crowd, something he decided to take advantage of. "I have a proposition for any of you who wish to increase your natural healing. I can assure you the results would outweigh any possible costs."

* * *

Jack felt as though he had gone deaf at Shockwaves words. He would _what_? Increase their natural healing...there was no way it didn't have anything to do with his own ability to heal. But Shockwave couldn't have figured it out that quickly, could he?

 _'This isn't good, this really isn't good.'_ he thought, panicking at the very thought of just _why_ Shockwave would do such a thing. Clearly, he seemed to have more in mind than just posting his findings. Jack winced as his arm still felt sore, the cables in it stretching back out, but it was not a painless process.

A flash of silver caught his attention, and Jack saw in a tunnel that led to another hall was Megatron leaning against the wall. He seemed to be talking to someone, but Jack had never been so relieved and frustrated to see him. "This is where you've been?" he asked stepping up to the tunnel. "I've been looking for you, I thought you got hurt or worse!"

Megatron paused speaking mid-sentence, and looked at him with a scoff. "Such little faith you have in my abilities." he gestured to himself. "Not a scratch on me."

"Good." Jack said, then rubbed his arm again because of nerves. "Sorry about storming over like that. I _was_ worried about you."

"There's no need." Came the gruff reply, brushing aside his concerns as he always did. Truthfully Jack believed that Megatron did so because he wasn't used to actually having someone care about him at all. Megatron flashed a grin at him for his worrying woes. "I believe I actually found someone who may be able to help us when we get out of these Primus forsaken pits."

Jack tilted his head. "Really?"

Megatron gestured to beside him, where the other mech Jack noticed tilted forward. "His name is Soundwave."

Jack's spark seized, ever wire in his body going tense. ' _W-w-what_?!'

Out from the corner of the hallway stepped out a familiar, yet different mech that he knew, and was rightfully terrified of from the future. He didn't have the flat, thin arms. His body type was bulkier than what he remembered, and there was a distinctive lack of Laserbeak on his chassis.

Briefly Jack wondered where the little guy was, as he had always assumed that Laserbeak had been a part of Soundwave. Apparently that wasn't so.

Jack wasn't sure what to say, and gulped despite himself. "I...it's nice to meet you, Soundwave." he said cautiously.

The mech said nothing, merely nodding in confirmation as Jack could only assume he was being assessed from behind the visor which hid his face. _'If he even_ has _a face.'_ Jack wondered, suppressing a shudder.

"I noticed Shockwave came to give you a 'visit'." Megatron's face soured into a scowl, and Jack turned, seeing the mech was staring _directly at them_.

Jack didn't bother suppressing his shudder this time. "Yeah, he found out about the deal we made and he wasn't... _happy_ to say the least about the whole 'you and me' thing." he explained awkwardly. "I thought he was going to rip my arm off before I had to fess up it just a lie and he made me swear not to...you know." he muttered.

Megatron's scowl deepened, sending the purple mech a glare. "He thinks he can control even that?"

"Seeing as I'm his _property_ he probably does." Jack spat. Then he shook his head, and looked from Megatron and nervously to Soundwave, who'd yet to say a word. "So, er, how did you two meet?"

"The arena." Jack blinked, optics shifting between the two. "Soundwave and I were pitted against each other- he nearly won to." That smug smirk had returned while Soundwave said nothing.

"I thought the matches were to the death?"

"Normally yes, but the crowd thoroughly enjoyed this one. I spared Soundwave and won my earnings- he in turn swore fealty to me."

"Fealty?" Jack asked, his thoughts of 'oh scrap, oh scrap' ran on repeat. This _really_ wasn't good. "It...must have been quite the show."

Megatron chuckled. "Yes, energon flying, plating tearing..." he grinned, and Jack stared at him as he could guess the mech was reliving it in his head.

"So, what do you need fealty _for_?" Jack asked cautiously.

Megatron broke from his reverie, and narrowed his optics. "To build support and eventually abolish the caste system."

"Of course." Jack said faintly, both wanting the same thing, but terrified by the fact history was starting to repeat itself. ' _From what little I know of it, anyway.'_

"And...what of me?" Jack asked slowly. Cautiously. Soundwave tilted his head again. "Once I'm free," ' _If I ever am_ ,' He thought bitterly, "what role am I to play?"

"You think I would abandon you after all that's happened?" Megatron raised a brow.

Jack rubbed his arm, more out of nervousness. "It's just, I do fear that once you have achieved your dream, that...you'll forget about me."

Megatron's optic raised further, but glanced at Soundwave before venting and reached out grasp Jack's shoulder. The smaller mech's optics widened. "Once you _are_ free, you will have a place in my inner circle, so put those fears aside." he then chuckled as he sardonically touched under his optic. "Besides, I doubt I could very well forget about you with these reminders."

Jack felt a flush of embarrassment. "Right." He paused, shifting. "And I can...er...I can heal you after your matches if you want." Jack mumbled under his breath, looking to the side to avoid making eye contact with Megatron. "Not saying that you'll get hurt but-"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware." Despite his slightly chiding tone, Jack could tell when Megatron's expression lightened a little.

"Oh uh... _both_ of you then, I guess." Jack added when Soundwaves visor was directed pointedly at him.

The silent mech tilted his head once more, but said nothing.

Jack wasn't sure if he was accepting or not, but froze when he heard his stage name being called, along with an unfamiliar name. Jack breathed in deep, but it only just barely managed to settle his nerves. "Well, guess I'm up next." he glanced over, and saw Shockwave was making his way out. _'Well, now I'm feeling nervous again.'_

"And what do you intend to do?" Megatron questioned, optics narrowed.

Jack squared his shoulders. "Not die."

"Fight well." Megatron encouraged. Jack rolled his optics.

"I was taught by the best, remember? If I don't 'fight well' then I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up embarrassing the scrap out of him." He joked before moving to the entrance, which opened slowly. The muffled roar of the crow grew steadily louder until it was nearly deafening.

Jack made his way into the center of the arena, but slowly felt dread forming in his tank when he began to realize just how much taller his opponent was, reaching just taller than Megatron. ' _Oh, this is so not fair._ ' he thought. Jack warily eyed the other bot, who the announcer had called Colossus, as they both walked to the weapon selection.

There was no dagger for Jack to use in this round, so he was forced to grab the sharpest thing he could see-a long, thin needle like sword that was almost long as his arm. It looked similar enough to a rapier, but with a simple handle, yet Jack had no idea how to handle _those_ either.

The other mech picked up a long sword, and laughed darkly at Jack's selection. "You think that's gonna help you?" he snorted. "I'll snap you in two before you can even put up a decent fight."

"We'll see about that." Jack retorted, but it was lacking his usual confidence.

They took their places on either side and waited. It was tense for Jack, the other mech waiting eagerly for the countdown.

When the buzz came, Jack moved first, rolling out of the way as he anticipated the downward stroke of his opponent's sword, jabbing out with his own into much larger mech's wrist.

It pierced the cable, but Jack had to pull back to avoid the sword swinging for his head. He gritted his denta as he skittered back, the other mech laughing mockingly at him.

"You call that a stab? I barely felt anything!"

Jack narrowed his optics, looking for any possible weakness. He had to think fast, rolling to avoid another slash at him, but didn't take the shot to the wrist again, only took note of the lag time it took to remove the sword from the ground. _'Okay, remix of my first match, but this time don't get cut almost in half!'_ he admonished himself.

When Colossus swung at him again, Jack ducked to dodge it, and managed to get behind the mech. He snarled. "You think staying back there's gonna save you?"

Jack had no witty comeback, just focusing on what move to make next. The mech may have been Megatron's size, but he didn't have his reflexes. Jack reached down to the ground and picked up a metal shard which had been kicked up in likely an earlier fight. Jack tossed it to the left, and when Colossus swung there, Jack lunged to the right, swinging his sword at the mech's leg, and felt it slice through the line behind his cable.

"Nng!" He heard the mech groan, his massive weight collapsing onto a knee, where it caused spider cracks in the metal. It was far from over though as the mech forced himself up, slashing at Jack again.

"You're gonna pay for that, runt!" He roared, swinging the blade so hard and fast that Jack could hear it whistling.

Jack just barely managed to avoid getting sliced, but grunted as the blade managed to nick him in the shoulder. He switched the sword to his other servo, bringing up the former to grip the shoulder and felt it stitch back together. Energon hid the wound, but it wasn't like it mattered. Jack just narrowed his optics, more determined than ever to win this. "You're gonna have to _catch_ me, rustbucket!"

The other mech snarled as he stabbed his sword forward, and Jack crouched down to avoid it-only for the blade to abruptly start coming _down_. Jack's optics widened, and he managed to avoid getting slice down the middle by rolling to the side. He wasn't out of the woods yet, as he just stopped only to see a pede coming down to him. Jack grunted as he rolled, hearing the clang of the metal foot that just missed him.

' _Not good, not good!_ ' Jack thought, panicking as everything now was focused on not getting stomped to death. Thinking fast, Jack rolled as the foot came down, but completed the roll and sliced the line through the mech's ankle. It was on the same leg he got him before, and the mech roared once again as he collapsed to his knee. Jack didn't hesitate to take advantage of it.

He took his rapier-like sword, and with everything he had, stabbed it through the mechs optic and into his processor. There was a stutter, a choking sound, before the light dulled in the remaining optic. Colossus fell to the ground, dead.

Jack wheezed heavily, exasperated. That had been _too_ close.

On the other hand, it proved that Megatrons training hadn't been a complete loss on him either. So he counted it as a win-win situation, but something like disgust still churned inside of him.

Adrenaline rushed through him, fading soon enough that it left him feeling heavy as he staggered back to the waiting room, dropping his sword and ignoring the crowd's roars around the arena. He paused when he was about to enter the tunnel, as though feeling the stare and his optics found Shockwave's single one, but Jack closed his optics and went inside.

He let himself shudder as the door closed behind him, muffling everything as he used the wall for support as his body felt like it was going to collapse. _'I got through another one, that's all that matters.'_ It just meant more credits to free himself.

He had to keep telling himself that. The killing was necessary, if he wanted to get out of here. Everyone else was doing the same, and it was the _only_ way out. Even if a lot of people had to die to make it happen.

With that in mind, Jack gathered his wits and continued on to the waiting room. He found Megatron leaning against the viewing screen, likely having watched the match too, with Soundwave standing like a shadow beside him. Jack wasn't quite sure what to make of Soundwave, other than he was freaking terrifying in Jack's time. "You were watching?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure your teacher's lessons had not gone to waste." Megatron retorted.

"And?" Jack pressed.

Megatron smiled crookedly. "I think he would be impressed, don't you think?"

"I sure hope so." Jack replied cheekily, grinning to ear to ear, so to speak. He played along, even if he was tired and done with everything.

Soon enough though, they would have to go back to the mines. Jack's grin faded a little, and he sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to go back to the mines; it's like here is the only way we can cut loose."

"Yes, having to constantly go back grows tiresome. I would much rather remain here and continue honing my skill." Megatron said, and looked around surreptitiously. "And this does seem like a good place to start my campaign."

"Right." Jack muttered, before looking at Soundwave. "So, are you a miner too?"

"Negative." Soundwave _spoke_ , shocking Jack more than anything else in this world had thus far.

"Y...you're _not_?" Jack stammered, at a loss for words.

' _Is that even possible?'_ Jack thought, genuinely astonished by the concept. ' _Someone outside the low caste_ wants _to fight here?'  
_  
"Soundwave: contracted gladiator." Soundwave said, which Jack still couldn't quite get over.

"A what?" he asked.

"It means he works as a gladiator here exclusively, along with getting his own board and charge rate." Megatron explained. "To get such a thing would certainly upgrade my platform; not to mention I'd have time to get things done than work my servos until they ache." he said with a scowl. "And getting away from the mines is just a bonus."

"'Just a bonus' my aft." Jack snorted at the phrase. "I'd do almost anything to never have to go back there again. But uh...upgrade your platform?"

"My body." The two looked at him strangely.

 _'Whoops._ ' Jack winced. Something like that must have been common knowledge.

"I could finally get a T-cog if I upgrade. Same for you too." Megatron added.

Jack touched just under his chest, right where the deceptively large cog resided. "About that...I, uh, still have my T-cog."

Megatron looked at him incredulously. "And you have not scanned an alt-mode yet?"

"Well it's not like there's anything I can scan in the mines." Jack retorted. "Plus, it's also not like I could have gotten one whenever I pleased; I _was_ locked up in my home for most of my life. Doesn't exactly give you much opportunity to find an alt-mode."

"And when you are with Shockwave?"

"Trying anything like that would get me vivisected without my pain receptors shut down faster than you could shutter an optic." Jack all but hissed. "But I think I might have an idea..." His claws raked against where his T-cog was located, then he looked to Soundwave. "...are you any good with biotech? Or is there medic in the arena?"

Soundwave seemed to stare at him for a long moment. "Query: purpose?"

Jack looked at Megatron seriously. "I'm going to give you a T-cog."

Megatron raised a brow, but his optics dropped to where Jack's hand was and he narrowed his gaze. "And what are you going to use?"

"Shockwave wanted to see if I could regrow a T-cog." Jack replied bitterly. "I did." his lips quirked into a small smile. "What's one more for my friend?"

Megatron's face twisted into one of disgust at the thought of Jack being cut up like dead metal, but it fell into a grimace as he nodded.

"If you're sure..." Both mechs turned to Soundwave, visor blank as always. "Are you capable of medical operations or do I need to purchase the service of a medic?"

"Soundwave: only have minimal knowledge. Solution: find medic."

Jack rubbed his brow, but remembered what Shockwave had told him before they left his tower. "I think I may have the answer. Shockwave said he wanted these scars to be removed, and so Ratchet's intern is supposed to do it. Do you think I'd be able to bribe him to perform the operation?" Jack's spark froze as both mechs stared at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Shockwave is spending credits on a mech taught by _Ratchet_ for cosmetic surgery?" Megatron questioned, looking both incredulous and disgusted by such a frivolous thing.

Jack sighed. "Yes, he doesn't want my appearance to lower his standing." his lips twisted bitterly. "Nothing but the best for the high caste." he spat.

"It is still _unusual_." Megatron scowled, glowering at the thought of a high caste wanting to, even in the most selfish way, _help_ a member of the low caste in any way.

Jack felt his tanks churn. "Is it really that strange? I figured he'd didn't want my ugly plates showing whenever someone else was around."

"That implies he intends to _show_ you to others." Megatron replied. "And whether it's just other scientists or the public, he's clearly planning on making this a regular occurrence, given you'd likely end up wounded here again."

Jack sighed, because he knew the other mech was right. "This would be so much easier if I knew what Shockwave was trying to do. He's been...acting _weird_ lately, and its making me nervous that he's planning something." he sighed, crossing his arms as he scratched the dried energon on his shoulder away. "And I don't know what it is."

"Keep your guard up at all times." Megatron advised. He didn't trust Shockwave an inch- reminded Megatron too much of a ravenous scraplet.

"Yeah." Jack muttered, keeping quiet on the fact that sometimes he had to _grovel_ to Shockwave and even called him 'master'.

Jack wished he could punch Shockwave's optic out every time he'd had to say that word, just so the mech wouldn't vivisect him without turning off his receptors. It ignited his anger, and during his next match he'd taken down the other mech his size with his fury still burning. He came away with a cut along his abdomen, but it had let him shove his sword through the mech's spark.

Jack drank down his energon ration, closing his optics as he listened to the gladiators around him, and just barely hearing the roar of the crowd above. He finished the cube off, and set about scrubbing the energon stains away with a cloth and solvent; the last round was underway, and so that was it for the matches today. ' _And now it's back to the mines for more endless hours of thankless work and sadistic guards.'_ he thought coldly.

"It's time to head back Wayward." Megatron said as though he didn't already know. Wearily, he placed down the cloth and solvent, finishing the last dregs of energon and savored the taste, as horrible as it was. For all he knew the guards next move would be to starve him to death.

' _And that is one way I do_ not _want to go_.' Jack thought grimly.

Though before he could move towards the transport, a cold voice called out, "J-23" and Jack froze, looking incredulously over his shoulder as Shockwave walked in.

"W-what are you doing here again? I thought things were done for now?" Jack asked.

"Have you forgotten so easily?" Shockwave replied, completely ignoring Megatron in favor of looking at Jack. "There is still the matter of removing your scars, and more to be done before I'll let you return to the mines."

Jack resisted groaning. "You meant to have that done this _sol_? I'd think even an intern would be busy."

"He will come as called." Shockwave answered drolly. "Now follow. I do not have all sol to wait on you."

 _'Could have fooled me. You've just been watching me fight all day._ " But Jack didn't voice his thoughts aloud, knowing there would be consequences if he did. "I guess I'll see you later then." He said to Megatron, but stiffened when Shockwave clasped his wrist and forcibly pulled him away.

"Yes, you will." Megatron called out before he got out of ear shot, mouth curling into a small snarl as he glared at Shockwave, optics narrowed angrily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rian: WARNING! READ THIS FIRST! There's some noncon later in this chapter, which will be made apparent by a this;**

 **(Warning! Noncon up ahead! Skip ahead to next chapter after this if reading such material makes your uncomfortable!)**

 **So when you see that, and it's right before a linebreak, know that that's you cue to skip the chapter, should such reading make you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Jack almost stumbled in keeping up with Shockwave, who didn't let go when they got into the elevator, leaving Jack uncomfortably leaning away as to not lean _into_ him. "So, I guess we're going to back to your building, huh?"

"Incorrect," Shockwave replied, "we are going to Iacon."

Jack jolted, startled to hear the word but he felt hope stir. "We are?"

"Yes. There is a place I wish to visit, and Iacon is one of the most prestigious cities on Cybertron. It is here they will likely have what I am searching for."

"Which is what exactly?" Jack asked, his heart thrumming with the excitement of being able to go to Iacon- this was his chance to find Orion!

"You will see when we arrive." Was Shockwave's blunt answer.

Jack sighed. He didn't know why he bothered trying to get details. If he didn't know any better, he swore the other mech seemed to take some satisfaction out of drawing things out. _'At least I can try and find Orion in Iacon.'_ That was his main thought. Though when he remembered how far Iacon was, he grimaced at spending what were looking to be hours cramped in a transport with Shockwave. _'Please just let that distance between Kaon and Iacon just be the difference in terrain.'_

Jack barely made a sound as he was placed into the transport, moving to make himself more comfortable as Shockwave took the front. "How long will it take to get there, master?" He asked, keeping himself from gritted his denta as he did.

"It should take no more than a groon." Shockwave replied.

Jack's translation came back with the word as roughly being almost two hours. It was still an hour too many to spend with Shockwave. He groaned, and leaned against the wall, resisting the urge to bang his head against it.

Maybe he could recharge during the ride...Shockwave wouldn't be against that right? And he hadn't had an extended sleep in so long...

Jack found his systems lulling, turning down for the time being as he curled against the wall, optics closing. He fell into recharge, his thoughts giving way to more scenes from his past; watching 'Bee and Raf playing a racing game, Miko listening to Slash Monkey with Bulkhead, mom getting home early from the hospital and the two of them sitting to watch a movie. Jack's spark sank; the more he remembered them, the sadder he got, but this was _for_ them. He could never let himself forget that.

"J-23," Jack stirred, blinking his optics a few times, "we are here."

"Here?" Jack repeated drowsily, but all sleep fled the moment he saw Shockwave leaning over him. "Okay, I'm up- I'm up!"

"You were muttering in your recharge," said Shockwave, observing him in what Jack could only assume was curiosity. Jack would have paled had he been physically capable of it. Had he said anything that would make Shockwave suspicious?

"Really?" Jack asked warily. "Like what?" It was not the subtlest of questions, Jack realized too late.

"Most of it was nonsense that was barely intelligible, but you kept saying 'for them' often enough." Shockwave replied.

Jack bit his lip for a moment, feeling awkward as he thought of how to spin it. "Well, I...I always wanted to make my creators happy, and...that left me with some residual feedback. It's been difficult to deal with now that they're gone." The lie came easily, and Jack wasn't sure if he should be proud of it, but he would take it if it meant Shockwave believed him.

"I see." Shockwave held out a hand, helping Jack out of the transport before maintaining a firm, but thankfully not painful grip on his wrist. "Do not think of running off." Shockwave warned in a sharp tone as Jack eyed the surrounding city.

It was different from Kaon, Jack asserted almost instantly. It wasn't as dreary, the people seemed more upbeat and it overall looked cleaner...

It didn't look like a city touched by corruption. ' _At least, I hope it isn't.'_ Jack thought. He was pulled away from the transport, and Jack kept looking around, knowing that seeing Orion randomly wouldn't happen, but it wasn't like he could do more with Shockwave's grip on him. "I'd have nowhere to run to here." he answered, because dourly he realized it was true.

"Be that as it may I am not willing to take the risk." Shockwave retorted as Jack was forced to walk beside him. Several people gave him looks, mostly ones pertaining to disgust or a snooty smug expression that he wished he could hit off their faces.

 _'I almost forgot, even if it might not be corrupt, these bots still go by the caste system.'_ Jack thought sourly. He tried not to pay any further attention to them, but it was difficult as he couldn't exactly leave, not with the grip Shockwave had on him. _'Does no one think him dragging me around like this is suspicious?'_ After a moment, he added, _'Guess not_ ' when no one stepped forward or said anything to Shockwave. Jack walked faster to keep up with him and prevent himself from being dragged the entire way.

"Will you finally tell me where we're going?" Jack asked.

"We will arrive shortly."

Jack sighed heavily. That wasn't an answer. _'I really am starting to think he just likes drawing things out._ ' he thought. "Will you at least finally tell me _why_ we're here then? Couldn't you have just done this on your own?" ' _Instead of dragging me along with you._ ' he added silently.

"There is a task I wish you to preform while I am checking something else." He said, slowing down now.

Jack realized they had stopped in front of a building with large, open windows, an assortment of mechs and femmes inside that Jack could only assume were of the high caste.

They were examining various crystals of all shapes and sizes, along with set metal pieces.

Jacks brow furrowed. "What is this place?"

"A crafts shop."

"What." Jack wasn't surprised to know that, as it translated more closely to 'Jewelers Shop' or 'Metalsmith', just surprised Shockwave needed _anything_ from here. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"You are to pick out the most suitable crystal in this store." Shockwave explained.

Jack raised a brow. _'He wants me to do his_ shopping _?'_ he thought, both indignant and insulted. "And are you sure slaves are allowed near such _valuable_ gems?"

"Provided you do not attempt to steal and have proof that your owner is near." The red optic brightened hotly, narrowing down on his frame. " I do not expect one formerly of the high caste to lower themselves to thievery.

"N-no, of course not, master." Jack assured him almost instantly.

"I will be contacting the intern while you are examining their selection." Satisfied by his answer, Shockwave moved inside, Jack reluctantly following him. "You will return to me once you find a suitable piece."

"Yes, master." Jack said tightly. His plating rankled as he caught the disparaging looks thrown at him, and the mars to his plating that contrasted with their perfectly kept appearances. Prices that made his plating itch were laid in little plaques below the selections. Some tiny gems costing almost as much as his original price for freedom. The comparison made him grit his denta.

And it was too clear where these gems and crystals likely came from, dug up in a mine somewhere. ' _This is unbelievable.'_ he thought. Jack stepped up to a case that no one was looking at, as he'd seen how bots leaned away whenever he got too close. Spite made him want to just to see them scurry away, but he didn't want to start something.

Jack looked over the crystals inside the case, split into sections. There were some larger ones of rainbow colors that glinted from the artificial light. Some smaller ones that were deep in color and lighter in others. He grudgingly found himself admiring how the cut and finished product was nicer than its raw form.

It reminded him of words Megatron had once spoken. Mechs fighting over tiny crystals that were worth more than their lives. And for what? A useless piece of decoration...

Jack's servos curled into fists, feeling the sudden urge to smash the glass and toss the tiny shards. His denta gritted so tight his jaw was starting to hurt, optics narrowed into a glare. _'What use does Shockwave have for any of this?'  
_  
"Can I _help_ you?"

Jack breathed in deep to steady his anger, clearing his expression even as he noticed what was likely the jeweler giving him a deprecating look. "My...owner," he tried not to spit the word, nodding to where Shockwave was still standing by the door, "wanted me to find him a suitable crystal. He didn't give me any specifics, so I'm just browsing."

"Try to make your visit brief." The mech stated pompously, keeping his optic on Jack as though he were a pest.

' _Which to them I pretty much am._ ' He scowled, turning to browse another section.

Jack tried to ignore the judgmental stares, he looked over more crystals. Some were green this time, others clear and reminded him of diamonds. There was one set of small crystals that gleamed with a deep blue color, and even through the glass he felt oddly soothing. ' _Maybe these can get Shockwave to stop acting so weird._ ' he thought, smirking to himself before walking over to the mech. "I've found the one."

Shockwave inclined his head. "Show me."

Jack led him back to the selection, gesturing to the deep blue crystals. "These ones."

That optic peered down at his chosen selection, then back to him.

"A distinguished choice." Shockwave said, sounding almost _pleased_ with him, though for the life of him Jack didn't know why. Shockwave gestured to the jeweler behind the counter to come forth.

"Yes, sir?" The jeweler asked, sounding much more pleasant with the purple mech than Jack. "How can I help you?"

"I'll take four of these Praxian crystals." Shockwave said indicating the small gems.

The jeweler nodded. "An excellent decision; these crystals are the ones which hang in the Helix Gardens in Praxus." Four of the crystals were taken out, and the jeweler went to package them.

Jack wanted to ask just what Praxian crystals were but kept his mouth shut as the transaction was made, Jack's optics nearly short circuiting in their sockets at the sight of the price.

' _70 millions credits?!'_ he thought incredulously. ' _And for these tiny things?'_ Megatron's words came back stronger than ever, and it made him seethe to know these useless things cost so much. Being in this store made him angry, and his temper only rose when Shockwave made him carry the box while grabbing his arm again as he dragged him out. "Is that it?" he said dourly.

"For now." Shockwave replied calmly despite his tone of voice as he led Jack back to the transport, where Jack was ordered to place the small package down gently into a storage compartment, after which he was led his usual spot and they headed back to Shockwave's tower.

It was a long two hours, which felt even longer now that Jack didn't feel the need to recharge further nor talk to Shockwave. Just sat awkwardly cramped in the back as he still had no clue as to what those crystals were for. When they finally arrived back in Kaon, and to their destination, Jack removed the package from storage and got out of the transport, sighing as Shockwave grabbed his arm again, grip tighter this time likely because he thought Jack still might run with these crystals.

' _I'd sooner throw them over a ledge._ ' Jack thought, but the thought of pawning them off likely would get him some credits. "So where's this intern? Was he supposed to be here when we got back?"

A nod, and Jack couldn't help the sense of elation that filled his chest. The thought of being rid of all the scarring was an enjoyable one, and probably the only things he would ever actually _thank_ Shockwave for.

"Yes. He will be waiting outside- I do not allow others into my abode unless I am there." He confirmed, leading Jack around the transport and to the front of the building, where a mech was waiting for them.

Jack thought he looked familiar, but once the mech heard their approach and turned around, Jack's spark leapt into his throat. _'K-Knock Out?!_ ' he thought incredulously.

The mech looked younger, yet he was still impeccably polished and shiny. He lacked the kibble of his earth alt-mode, but the helm crest and the black and red optics were recognizable anywhere. His expression scrunched as he looked over Jack. "This is him? Looks like you didn't call a moment too soon."

Jack scowled at him, bristling. "You-"

"Indeed." Shockwave cut in as he gestured for them to follow. "I presume the scarring is within your ability to fix?"

"You presume correctly." Knock Out said with a smirk. It seemed he always had been boastful. "I'll have all those nasty scars gone in no time, though I can't do anything about the scowl."

Jack clutched the box tighter, glaring at him. "I've just spent a groon cramped up, I'm in a bad mood."

"Yes, I can tell." Knock Out grinned wryly, looking him up and down in an appeasing manner. "You're certainly not bad on the optics, but the scars certainly don't help you out a bit."

"You are here to work, not voice your opinion." Shockwave said tensely, and without another word Jack had to scramble to keep up when the purple mech moved for the entrance.

"Touchy." Knock Out muttered behind them.

"And controlling as frag." Jack muttered, equally low so Shockwave wouldn't hear him.

They made their way through the halls, to yet another lab even barer than the other two Jack had seen. Likely because those had dark energon and Shockwave likely didn't want anyone to know about it yet. It was a mild relief to go without feeling its pull in the back of his mind while he was here. He was ordered to place the crystals on a desk, but still the grip didn't leave him.

' _Seriously?'_ Jack thought wearily. He didn't know what Shockwave's problem was lately, but he was getting tired of it.

Knock Out pulled a kit from his subspace, and went about sterilizing the berth, and patted on it once he was finished. "Hop on, sweetspark and it'll be over before you know it."

Jack rolled his optics, but he was prevented by Shockwave's grip tightening again, optic narrowing.

"You will _refrain_ from referring to J-23 as such for the duration of your stay, and keep your touch _strictly professional_." Jack winced as the grip was nearly crushing, using a hand to push against the grip as Shockwave leaned in far too close for Knock Out's liking.

The red mech leaned back, blinking from the intensity of the stare and nodded. "Right, no endearments." he said.

Shockwave held his stare a moment longer, before nodding sharply and released Jack. Who heaved a relieved sigh as he rubbed his arm over the dented metal. Jack warily looked at the purple mech, before he climbed onto the berth and lied down. He watched Knock Out prepare his kit, and furrowed his brow.

"So...what are you going to do?" he asked. "Does it involve putting me under or just turning the pain receptors off?"

"The process causes a degree of discomfort and pain, so normally the pain receptors are shut down." Knock Out informed as he readied the necessary tools. "Afterwards is more pleasant- it includes buffing and polishing."

Jack could believe that, given how well-kept Knock Out had managed to keep himself even in the future. He glanced to the side where the servo tilted his head, and felt the switch being pressed being his body numbed itself. His head was tilted back down, but he still flinched when he heard the sound of a tool turning on. It did not bring back good memories.

"Quite a bit of damage you brought onto yourself." Knock Out attempted to make light conversation, to which Jack was only too happy to oblige, if only because it was a distraction from Shockwave's peering optic.

"Y'know, work in the mines, fighting the arena, defying death. The usual stuff." He replied casually.

Knock Out chuckled, likely thinking it was all just a joke, but his servos remained remarkably steady as he worked on the first scar. The overlapping plating was chipped away, leaving the scar on his shoulder nothing but an actual line. Knock Out laughed outright when he saw Jack's amazed expression. "I take it you've never gotten a treatment like this before, have you?" he asked.

Jack sighed. "No." he muttered. He glanced away from Knock Out's smug expression as he began to work on the long scar that ran from shoulder to hip.

"And where'd you get _this_ one?" Knock Out questioned.

Jack narrowed his optics. "Told you, from the arena. We do get hurt there."

"It looks like someone tried to cut you in half." Knock Out mused, slowly chipping the scars away.

"They did. Didn't work out well for them though." Jack eyed his work, impatient to have that particular reminder wiped away.

Knock Out raised a brow. "Do you have any idea how lucky are you to be alive?"

Jack gave him a hard stare. "Yes," His gaze slid to the scar as it slowly grew into nothing but a line like the other. Soon it would be gone and he'd never have to think about it again, "I am."

"You've been through the pit and back it seems." Knock Out commented when moving on to the slash across his throat. Jack instinctively moved his head away, despite the fact he couldn't feel the fingers.

Jack only hummed in agreement, because he didn't want to accidentally cut himself on the chipper and make _another_ scar to cleared away. He glanced down, trying not to wince as the shavings were filed away and let out a sigh of relief when Knock Out was finally finished.

"That's all there are on your front, any on your back that need to be taken care of?" Knock Out asked.

"The other side to this one." Jack tapped the former scar from shoulder to hip, getting up to lay on his front. It made him highly uncomfortable to have his back to others and not be able to see them.

Knock Out made an odd sound. "I take it back, you _should_ be dead if it managed to cut through you like that."

"Well, I'm too stubborn to die." Jack said dryly, despite how his spark felt heavy. _'Or not allowed to stay dead.'  
_  
"Cease your rattling and continue your work." Shockwave reprimanded sharply, briefly breaking Knock Out's concentration. He simply nodded after that singular optic barred down on him, and chipped away more of Jack's metal.

Jack heard continuous chipping, but found a reprieve that he just stared at a wall while the mech worked. When he heard the sounds growing further apart, he knew Knock Out was almost finished.

"While you're on your front, I'll buff out the line here first." The red mech said, and without warning flipped the switch back on. Jack gasped as he felt the ache of the lines, not stinging but unpleasant all the same.

Knock Out glanced at Shockwave. "Do you want me to just buff out the lines or polish him up completely?"

"You will polish the entirety of my slave." Jack felt Shockwave eyeing the lines. Jack gripped the edges of the berth in discomfort. "I cannot have him reflecting poorly on myself."

"Right, wouldn't want that." Knock Out said dryly, and Jack heard the mech sifting through his kit, and glanced back to see him taking out a buffer and a polishing set.

Jack tensed when the buffer hummed on, but he found himself sinking back onto the berth when it started on the line. "That feels _gooood_." He moaned, feeling a little embarrassed by his own reaction, but he couldn't deny it was surprisingly relaxing.

The tension in his shoulders eased, and his arms hung off the side of the berth. If he weren't still wary, he might even have gone to sleep. And the fact Shockwave just kept _looking_ at him made him rethink the idea too.

"What can I say? I have the magic touch." Knock Out chuckled at his reaction, Jack losing his voice when the rotary when over his lower back.

Jack knew he couldn't blush in this body, but that was for the better. His face likely would have been completely red by how much he was enjoying this. Along with the scar, everywhere the buffer went it was like the tenseness in his body was being drained out, and this was just his back! He sucked in a gasp when the buffer began to slide over his aft, and he looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hm, starting to look more like a proper bot now." Knock Out said as he went over, moving it across his left leg now.

Jack managed to roll his optics, but didn't say anything snarky in return. At least not right now, since he was enjoying the feeling too much.

The buffer slid further down his leg, easing the plating but didn't touch the pede, just the ankles. He was probably going to leave the pedes and arms for when Jack moved to his front. The fact Knock Out immediately jumped from one ankle to the other one only enforced it.

"Shockwave, sir," Knock Out started, though the title seemed like an afterthought, "the polish is going to take a few kliks to settle; would you prefer I polish his back before moving onto buff his front, or just continue buffing the front?"

"Buff the front, then polish." Shockwave stated, Jack stilling as Shockwave moved in front of him, wincing as his head was tilted upward. A claw ran over where the scar along his cheek had been. "You will take extra care with his face."

Jack shuddered, grimacing as Shockwave let go. A chill ran down his spine.

"Of course, sir." Knock Out replied. "Such a lovely face shouldn't be marred anything, let alone such an unsightly line."

Jack turned his head to gape at Knock Out, unable to believe that he had said such a thing. Granted, he had no idea what his own face actually looked like, but for _Knock Out_ , the vainest mech alive to comment on it...

Knock Out smirked at him. "Though I am still much better-looking." Jack groaned as he rolled his optics, but at least he knew the sky wasn't about to fall now. "And I've just finished with the back, so roll over."

Jack's optic twitched at the wording. "I'm not a pet." He said automatically.

Knock Out merely scoffed and rolled his optics, but one look from Shockwave had Jack on his back faster than one could blink. The sensation of the buffer rolled over his body again, Jack laying his head back at the pleasurable sensation.

His pedes were worked on first, sliding from the bottom of his heel to the top and over, then working up his leg. Jack would have been purring if capable and he wouldn't have cared. The buffer slide to his other pede, and repeated the process, this time going to his hip.

Jack furrowed his brow when the sensations began to coil in his tank, blinking as his spark started to heat up in his chest the further across his pelvis the buffer went. "Ack!" he jumped when the buffer began to slide between his legs.

Knock Out jerked away as Shockwave held Jack's shoulder down. The red mech snorted. "If you're this jumpy with a buffer, I can't imagine how you're going to like the polishing."

"You will remain still." Shockwave demanded of him, Jack squirming some more as Knock Out persisted with the buffer.

It was difficult and uncomfortable, nothing pleasurable about the metal going over his lower area despite the sensations never letting up more than before. He gritted his denta and squeezed his optics shut to try and not focus on it, or the fact Shockwave kept staring down at him.

And when the buffer finally slid to his stomach, Jack let out of a relieved vent. Though he was still aware of the hand on his shoulder. "Y-you can let go." He murmured.

Shockwave didn't answer him though, nor did he release his hand. Staring up at him, he saw that his optic was glowing gently, one of his antennas curling backwards ever so slightly.

Jack felt like shrinking away, but the hand still holding him down made it impossible. The way Shockwave was looking at him felt different than the others, but Jack wasn't sure why. It just made him deeply uncomfortable.

"If I had the room, I would not let you go back to the mines." Shockwave finally said, his voice strangely heavy.

Jack was struck with a flash of fear, just because he'd be leaving Megatron behind. "But…you're still sending me back, right?" he couldn't hide his relief, but winced as Shockwave's hold tightened.

"Yes." He said, voice low.

Knock Out made a face. "You _want_ to go there?" he asked incredulously. "And after all the work I'm putting in here? What, you got somebot waiting for you there?"

"Ye-" Jack cringed as Shockwave's grip became painful, the glow in his optic brighter as his gaze narrowed. "J-just a friend..." he switched words quickly, but the grip didn't loosen.

"Well, whatever." The buffer went along his chest now, smoothing out his metal gently, but Jack could derive no enjoyment as he was all too aware of the hold on his shoulder. "More calls means more work for me." He shrugged, then looked to Shockwave. "I need to get to his shoulder, sir."

Jack worried for a moment that Shockwave wasn't going to move, but slowly he removed his hand and Jack resisted sighing this time. The mech seemed even more tightly wound than before, and as he moved to Jack's side his gaze never left him. ' _Okay, he's even creepier than I thought.'_

Jack blinked as the buffer came onto his shoulder, but still couldn't find it in himself to get relaxed again, despite the soothing motion. The buffer went up to his head, cleaning along the lines and Jack felt his head being tilted forward to get at the back of it. Jack warily eyed the buffer now. "So, how are you going to clean my face with that thing?"

Knock Out snorted. "Like this." He clicked a part of the handle, where it came off and attached to the end of it was a smaller tool, likely for this purpose. "Now, close your optics and mouth, wouldn't want any grime or shavings getting stuck, would you?"

"N-no." Promptly closing his mouth and optics, Jack felt the buffer going over his face gently, the sensation tingling on his metal, the humming going straight to his processor.

Too soon the buffing was finished, Knock Out pulling away. "Now it's time for the polish." He said, and Jack opened his eyes just in time to see him produce a glob of _something_ from a container.

Jack wasn't sure what to make of it, nor the silvery mesh cloth it was poured into.

Knock Out smirked at him, though his optics did soften a touch, with…not sympathy, but perhaps pity. "Do you want me to leave the pelvic area for last before you turn over?"

"Y-yes please." Jack said, grateful to the mech when he nodded, keeping watch on the hand as it smoothed the polish firmly across his plates.

Knock Out deftly worked across his chest and stomach, sliding the cloth along one of Jack's sides before reaching to rub along the other side. He went to Jack's head next, and the little mech briefly closed his optics as the cloth was worked into the helm. "Keep your optics closed."

Jack only wondered why for a moment, but his answer came when he felt the cloth slid to his forehead, and kept his mouth closed too. His face tingled along with the rest of his plating, and opened his optics again when he felt the cloth on his neck. It rubbed over the area, and Knock Out made his way down to Jack's legs, where he started up again. It was soothing, but the further up Knock Out got only made him nervous again.

"Try not to tense up. It'll go by quicker." Knock Out advised, seeing how tightly pressed together his legs were getting the further he went up. Jack clenched his denta, hating the fact that he had to go over _there_. Shockwave wouldn't let him miss anything, or the bot could suffer some serious repercussions for not preforming the full job.

So Jack tightened his fists, loosening up and allowing Knock Out to finish the front before he turned over, where the cloth met with a new dab of polish. Jack felt like he could finally relax now that part was over.

"Do you preform paintjobs as well as scar removal and buffing?" Shockwave asked from above him. He couldn't see it when Knock Out nodded, but he did hear the mech hum.

"Just as good, if I do say so myself." Came the prideful statement.

"W...what for, Master?" Jack dared to ask, wishing he could take Knock Out's kit and smack Shockwave upside the head.

"Your colors have become quite dull to gaze upon. It is only logical to rectify that by changing your palette."

Jack's optics widened. "What?"

"Then I will be purchasing your services at a later date for rectifying the paint of my slave. We shall discuss prices after you are finished." Shockwave conceded, to which Knock Out could only shrug.

"But...I _like_ the color I am now." Jack attempted to persuade him, as he did _not_ want to go through what was likely to be a very involved process with getting a new paintjob.

"Have I not made myself clear?" Shockwave grabbed Jack's chin, whose optics widened as the mech made him hold his gaze. "You are my slave, and it is within my full right to change what I wish about you."

Jack grimaced, because the reminder hit him harder this time. He could have pretended to get a say in whether the scars were removed, but even this was only being done because _Shockwave_ wanted him cleaned up. "But...why waste your credits on me?"

"Again you don't seem to hear me." Shockwave replied. "You are _my_ slave, and I will not have you reflect poorly on me."

Jack gritted his denta again, and looked away when he was released. He could only nod, feeling angry with himself for not being able to fight back harder, but wanting to not have the next _visit_ here end with him being vivisected without his pain receptors on. Jack sighed deeply. "I understand, master."

The brief, tense pause was broken when Knock Out finished his polishing. "There, all done."

"The credits will be transferred into your account accordingly." Shockwave informed Knock Out, who nodded, the smile all but wiped from face.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way then." He said, giving a glance to Jack before heading to the door. "Oh, and feel free to call whenever for the paintjob or another buff and polish." He said just before leaving.

Jack sat up, feeling refreshed but not able to enjoy it as he glanced at Shockwave. "What now?"

"You will remain in my tower for the remainder of the cycle. The next sol you shall be returned to the mines while I procure a contractor."

Jack felt the heat drain from his body at the words, quickly trying to come up with anything so he could leave. "You said there was no room though. Where am I supposed to go while you recharge?"

"It is only logical that in absence of your own room, you will recharge with me." Shockwave said evenly.

Jack just tensed. "On-on the floor?" he'd take that, anything other than what he hoped Shockwave wasn't suggesting.

"No," Jack's spark sank, sinking further when the mech added, "on my berth."

"T-there might not be any room." Jack stammered, grasping for any straws.

"I am not so large." That optic of his was a little more intense than it had been before. "Follow me."

Jack hesitated at the order, but noticed that Shockwave was being serious about this. He took an unwilling step forward, torn between running away and complying to make it easier on himself.

The purple mech ultimately took the decision for him, reaching out to grab Jack's wrist and yanked him forward. Jack's arm ached as he was forced to keep up with the mech's brisk pace out of the room. Each step made Jack feel heavy, because Shockwave hadn't made him stay before.

He was taken through another series of halls, and Jack was more unnerved by the fact Shockwave hadn't spoken, like he was focused on getting back to his room. And after going up several walkways, Shockwave finally came to a stop. Jack's spark pulsed rapidly, painfully hot in his chest as he knew beyond the door was the mech's room.

Shockwave placed his hand against a scanner, causing the door to beeps and open, revealing the rooms contents. With one more tug he was pulled inside, where the door was promptly shut.

The urge to swallow was almost overwhelming to Jack, whose eyes focused solely on the large berth that took up the center if the room. He hardly even noticed when Shockwave moved, removing a cube from a nearby table and placing it in a storage unit.

"Do not touch anything."

Jack jumped, looking sharply at Shockwave as he picked up a datapad. "I-I wasn't going too." He stuttered, his optics glancing around the room. It was a wide room, but sparse and clean much like the other rooms Jack had been in.

The only thing which felt out of place was the window across the room. Jack gave Shockwave a wary stare before going over to the window. Jack's optics widened. Seeing the city from the ground had been one thing, but seeing it from this high up? He took several steps back, chest tight and optics fearful. Heights weren't his thing, not when he was human and not even now when he was a Cybertronian. "W-whoa!" He exclaimed as he bumped into the bed, falling a top it. Jack froze as he lied on top of the one piece he was trying so hard to avoid. "I-I think I would prefer the floor." Jack stuttered, trying just one last time to avoid lying down again.

Shockwave gave him a long stare. "You will recharge on the berth." He said firmly.

Jack grimaced, and he hugged himself to stop from shaking. "W-why do you want me here still?" he asked, just to stall for time. "Why not just send me back?"

"I will not have such craftsmanship dirtied so soon after it was applied." Shockwave gestured pointedly to the berth, and Jack knew he couldn't stall any longer least he enrage the scientist. With extreme hesitance, Jack curled on the berth, his back to Shockwave, his body trembling madly as the lights dimmed and his master moved into the berth with him.

The berth may have been more than just a rusted cot, but he'd prefer that to this, just because he wouldn't have to sleep next to someone like this. Jack's digits gripped the edge of the berth, hugging the edge as much as he could without falling off. It didn't help that behind him he could hear Shockwave moving still, and every time he did Jack flinched. _'There's no way I'll be able to sleep.'_ Jack stiffened as he felt Shockwave getting closer, all but panicking when the lone hand was laid across his side and midsection. Jack stared out, trying to pretend he was anywhere but here.

It was harder to pretend when the hand pressed down, and Jack found himself being pulled back until he was pressed against the other mech, his fingers letting go of the berth edge to avoid snapping them. But he would have risked it just to escape the hold on him. To escape feeling trapped, and even smaller. "P-please," he whispered, wincing as his voice cracked, "let me go."

There was a brief, heavy silence. Jack was all too aware of the hand curling around his not-stomach, before it pulled him a little closer, Jack letting out a little squeak.

"Recharge." Shockwave said simply, leaving him with no room for argument.

 _'How am I supposed to do that like this?'_ Jack thought uncomfortably. Every cable, filament and even his spark was tensed up. He wished he could put to use his training, and tear Shockwave's hand right off, but that would only backfire.

' _Okay,_ ' Jack tried to calm himself down, ' _you can get through this; you just have to wake up before Shockwave does, and find something in here that can help you. There's gotta be something-even just checking to see if the door is unlocked.'_

The little mech tried to keep that in mind, he really did, as he also tried just as hard to ignore the other mech and closed his optics.

 **(Warning! Noncon up ahead! Skip ahead to next chapter after this if reading such material makes your uncomfortable!)**

* * *

Shockwave kept a firm grasp on J-23, his considerably smaller body trembling against his own. Nervous, perhaps, to be so close to his master. His own optic did not shutter or dim as he focused solely on the little slave in his grasp, how the shivering of J-23's body slowly ebbed away as sleep overtook him.

With it, J-23's frame began to unwind, all tension easing as he sank into the berth. Shockwave felt the hum of J-23's systems slowly going into stand-by, but he waited a klik longer to make sure the little slave was truly asleep.

Once certain, he eased up his grip on the mechs torso, pleased when he did not squirm or move away, merely laying still against his master. Shockwave's lenses zoomed in on the slender form of the newly polished and unblemished body.

It was a stark contrast to his previous appearance, matted with scars and metal dust from the mines. J-23's cheek had been course from the shavings and dust, but now as Shockwave ran his claw along the same cheek, it was smooth. And after all the work which went into making J-23 look spotless, as his master it was his right to keep him from being marred again so soon.

The slave stirred slightly at the touch, causing Shockwave to withdraw his hand until he settled once more. He inwardly frowned. This was a _slave_ he told himself. It was illogical to lower himself to such standards.

If it ever got out, his reputation would take a massive blow. Keeping a slave for research purposes, to prevent anyone else from making discoveries before him, were valid reasons for buying this slave. To keep him maintained and clean was another reflection on himself. But here and now?

Where Shockwave was literally in the berth with the slave, holding him and deep down not wanting his slave to return to the mines and go back to _that mech. 'It is illogical and foolish.'_

There was a pause, in which he did nothing, thoughts racing through his mind, each one closely examined and thought through. His optic shifted again, gaze returning to J-23. No one could know about his...affiliation with him. And for now, not even J-23 could be allowed to know.

As there was always a chance J-23 could stir again, Shockwave reached behind the slave and switched off his pain receptors. He waited another klik, and touched J-23's cheek again, claw trailing along to his jaw. The little slave did not stir, did not shift, did not even feel it.

A moment of hesitance, Shockwave's hand hovering over the mech's arm, before trailing down with a light touch of his claws. The metal was smooth, glistening even, and pleasant to the touch. Emboldened, Shockwave trailed back up J-23's arm, crossing the shoulder and trailing to his chest. His claws raked across the metal, where his unusual spark resided. Shockwave's own chest began to feel heavy again, a sensation he felt whenever he was with his slave. His claws went lower, running along the stomach plating and brushing over seams.

Once his claws finished tracing the details of J-23's abdominal plates, he ventured even further, raking over his thigh, feeling for the sensitive seams that J-23 currently could not feel, digging his fingers inside.

His own plating felt tight as the tips of his claws brushes against wires, trailing through the seam that connected J-23's thigh and pelvis. Shockwave paused, his claws right on the edge of touching that tantalizing paneling between the little slave's legs. Shockwave remembered how J-23 reacted to Knock Out's cleaning there; every squirm, every twitch. _'He's truly untouched.'_ His chest tightened again.

Shockwave moved forward, pressing tightly against the slave as he touched the panel that hid sensitive material underneath, digging around the seams and wires in search of mechanism to open it.

It took a bit of digging, of finding just the right set of wiring that made the paneling finally slide back. Shockwave's venting became heavy, his optic glowing brighter as the lens adjusted to the darkness of the room and allowed him to take in the exposed area. There was a sheath which hid his spike, and a groove that dipped to a valve. Slowly, Shockwave touched the outer mesh first, feeling it bend pliantly under his fingers. Involuntarily his antenna dipped in correspondence to the emotions coursing through him.

 _Want_. He _wanted_ this slave. And Shockwave could not help but be disgusted with himself for giving into that want. _'I am no better than those guards who sought to defile my slave.'_ Yet his fingers didn't stop, as they brushed along the sheath. His optic narrowed. No, that wasn't quite right. _'I am better; I am only excising my rights to J-23. This is no different than my right to have him cleaned or repainted._ '

With that thought in mind, he rubbed more intensely than before, though the sheath never responded to sensations that were as numb to it as the rest of J-23's body. Shockwave moved lower, the tips of his digits touching the outside ring of his valve.

There was no response here as well, no quivering or lubrication. It did not deter him though, and he settled for sinking a single digit into the ring of mesh. Something stirred behind his own paneling, but Shockwave did not dare give into _that_.

Though the urge to claim the slave's body completely was strong, Shockwave tempered it with the logical argument that it would be counterproductive. J-23 waking to find any signs of interface on his body would not due. And there was the chance even if he did not tell anyone, he could still tell _that mech_.

Shockwave paused. His optic narrowed, the brief flare of that other something in his chest when he remembered just when Taciturn told him of that wretched rumor. He would not be so base as to call it _jealously_ , because only bots who were lesser could not control themselves. _'I would take you,_ ' he thought, glancing at J-23's face, ' _just so_ he _couldn't_.' He tempered himself though, and settled for this. For now.

Soon, he would no longer have to be bothered by such notions of waiting. He'd have the new room built, a place for J-23 to stay at all times lest he require the slave for testing or experimentation. Part of him was eager to see it done, but he was not so impulsive, and could do deal with the wait. J-23 would thank him for it, in the end.

And his slave would want for nothing, to never again be reminded of such drudgery of the low caste, and Shockwave would make any thoughts J-23 still had of _that one_ a distant memory until finally he ceased to care about him at all.

With that, his probing touch went deeper, brushing against the soft mesh, prodding inner nodes that wouldn't respond. The fact J-23 wasn't reacting at all didn't matter, only the satisfaction that came with the knowledge he was the first to touch him in such a way.

And once he had his fill, Shockwave closed the paneling and switched the receptors back on. He placed his hand back over J-23's midsection and pulled him even more tightly to himself. The little slave stirred briefly, but settled back down.

And when they both awoke, it would be like nothing happened at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack onlined his optics groggily, slowly coming to awareness. His back didn't ache as much as it normally did, prompting him to wonder why it was so, but also grateful because it meant mining wouldn't be as painful today.

Jack though began to frown when he felt something around his waist. His frown froze, along with his body as he saw it was a purple arm, claws holding him around the midsection. His optics widened in horror, and a scream tore from his mouth before he could stop it. He shoved the arm off and dove for the glass window, groggily wondering why there was window in the mines before pressing back against it so he didn't have to look outside.

Jack looked around the room, realization coming over him as he saw he wasn't in the mines at all, hadn't fallen asleep during break but-his arms wrapped around himself. _'No, nononono! That had to be a nightmare, it couldn't have possibly have been real! I did not just spend the night with_ Shockwave _!'_

Jack lowered himself, holding his head as he squatted on his knees in panic. This place, he wasn't supposed to be here! He'd rather be in the mines or the arena, anywhere but here!

Everything came back to him in one nauseating rush; the fighting, the trip, getting those stupid crystals, being cleaned and polished, and then being forced to spend the night in Shockwave's berth. Jack might have been more cautious were he not so frazzled, but right now anger won out. "You had no right to hold me like that!"

Shockwave rose up from the berth, and he gave Jack a long, intense stare that made his plating crawl. "I have every right."

Jack bristled. "Then if that's all, _master_ ," he couldn't spit the word out with anything less than scorn, " _please_ send me back to the mines."

Shockwave crossed the distance between Jack and himself, easily towering over Jack as he pressed further against the wall. Jack jerked away when the hand reached for him, but it caught his face anyway, clutching him by the side of his head anyway.

Jack thought his neck was going to snap when it was jerked up, Shockwave's optic trained on his.

"You will not use such disrespectful language with me, _slave_." he said, his voice low and menacing.

Jack's spark jumped, pulsing heavily in his chest as fear flashed in his optics. "I-I'm sorry, master," he said, making sure his voice was softer, "I-I just got scared."

"Your apologies mean nothing if you learn nothing from your disobedience or by me being soft with you." Shockwave warned and Jack knew what that meant immediately, shirking away in terror. "You will be punished for your continued defiance. And if you wish to go back to the mines so badly, then I will oblige you."

Jack stared at him, because he had no doubt the mech wasn't finished. "You will?"

"Yes, you may go back," Shockwave leaned down, optic narrowed, "without your pain receptors turned on."

Jack's optics widened. "What?" This was his idea of a punishment?

"For short term, such a thing wouldn't case problems, but long term it will become unbearable- a suitable punishment to show you how I will deal with such disrespect." Shockwave explained. "And if you in anyway attempt to remove it, I can assure you that when you come back they will be turned back on- as I vivisect you."

Jack tensed as Shockwave's hand reached for the back of neck, jerking slightly when it clasped over the hidden panels. He was forced to turn around, claws digging into his wires, shifting a cord or two, after which numbness hit his body instantly causing him to gasp.

Jack shuddered, closing his optics to avoid looking out the window. "And…how long will I be like this?"

"Until I call for you again." Shockwave replied. "And with all that I have to do, that will statistically not be for a while."

Jack's spark twisted. He could be stuck like for weeks for all he knew. "...yes, master." He murmured dejectedly, knowing that if he argued it would just get much worse from what it already was.

"Good." Was all Shockwave said as he pulled Jack from the room.

Despite himself, Jack was relieved to be out of there, and hoped he'd never be forced to go back in. His pedes padded along the floor, everything numb as the sensation of walking was lost on him. It made him feel uncomfortable how he had to watch his own feet to make sure he didn't trip.

He wasn't aware that Shockwave had grabbed him again until he was suddenly pulled, surprised again by the total lack of sensation as he was brought outside.

Jack cringed, despite how he couldn't feel the hands on him, but that just made it even worse. And while his body was numb, it just made the sounds of vehicles and jets louder, and even the bots walking around seemed equally loud.

When Jack saw the wretched trailer he was growing accustomed too, he realized Shockwave likely had called it in either yesterday or when they woke up. Either way, when the transport stopped and two guards got out, he scowled as they stopped short, openly staring at him.

Shockwave's optic narrowed. "My instructions of J-23 remaining untouched still stands, though I want to be informed if he tries to circumvent me and has his pain receptors turned back on."

"They were disabled?" One asked, raising a brow at the mech in question.

"Yes, my slave was being disrespectful and I am ensuring he is properly punished for it." Shockwave explained.

Jack scowled as they grinned, forced to shuffle into the trailer by Shockwave, who turned to the guards before the trailer shut. "I will send for him at a later time," his single optic narrowed, voice becoming stern as he repeated, "and do _not_ touch him."

Jack leaned back against the wall as the door shut, frowning as he was struck with the sensation that he couldn't feel it, or even his lips turning _into_ a frown. He'd never noticed little things like that before when the receptors were off, and now he was sure he was going to get acquainted with it more than he wanted.

It was an alien sensation- like he didn't even _exist_ if it weren't for the fact who could still think. It was already grating on him how he could hear the trailer moving, hear his metal scrape against the wall, and be unable to feel it all.

It was like his body was in some messed up sensory deprivation tank, but the only thing which got disconnected was his sense of touch. He hadn't missed how he almost tripped, or how easily he'd freaked out when Shockwave grabbed him. Jack was more acutely aware now than ever how much he'd need to watch his back. ' _I just hope I can find Megatron quickly then.'_

* * *

Megatron paused in his work as he heard a commotion from beyond the tunnel he was currently assigned, looking up from the wall to see what was going on.

"Don't even _think_ about touching me." A voice he knew all too well snapped at another.

He would not say he was _worried_ , but Wayward had been gone much longer with his wretched _owner_ that it started to become a very real possibility he might not have been coming back. Though when Wayward came storming into the tunnel, he realized what he'd been kept away for.

The fellow slave was _clean_. Startling so, as Megatron had never seen anyone with platings that glistened as his did even in the dim lighting. More unusual, he was devoid of all the scarring he had accrued in the time since he arrived, from various accidents and deaths he had suffered.

Megatron was about to say something when Wayward's pede bumped into a nearby drill, stopping to look at him before his face broke out into a small smile. Then he moved forward, completely unaware it seemed of the object at his feet, falling onto his front when he tripped over it.

Chuckling broke out among the other miners in the tunnel, and Wayward scowled down at the drill. Megatron narrowed his optics; why hadn't Wayward noticed it? The smaller mech also seemed to wobble as he got back to his pedes, as though he had trouble with it.

A guard followed Wayward in, pausing as his gaze lingered on the smaller mech who was dusting himself off. Megatron scowled in disgust, something which Wayward copied when he noticed the guard's stare.

The little mech opted to crouch in order to retrieve the drill at his pedes. "I got one," he shook the drill for emphasis, "I'm getting back to work." He growled. Wayward stomped over to Megatron, though he curiously kept his optics on his pedes now, as though watching his step.

Megatron watched him go to it immediately, not even bothering to speak to him when he went to work beside him. The drill started, a fierce scowl on the little mech's face as the drill started up.

"Wayward." Megatron called out, but his voice was drowned out over the sounds of the drill boring into the wall relentlessly. The gladiator's frown deepened. This was unlike the mech... "Wayward!" He called out again, grasping his shoulder this time.

The mech didn't even react, and Megatron's frowned deepened as he grabbed Wayward's wrist and pulled the drill out. Only then did Wayward look at him with optics blazing.

"What?!" he snapped.

"You aren't acting like yourself." Megatron pointed out.

Wayward's expression turned incredulous. "And you think you know what I'm like?" he spat.

"In the time we've been together, yes." Megatron said bluntly. "What happened this time?"

Wayward looked down, fear and anger creeping back into his optics. "I..." He murmured lowly, Wayward avoiding eye contact with him completely. "I can't...feel..." Megatron heard him say, though there was a slight slur to his words.

"Can't feel what?" Megatron persisted, confused. "You obviously haven't deleted your emotions-"

"I can't _physically_ feel anything." Wayward cut in, wincing as his word slurred at the end. "My body is…numb. Shockwave turned my," he paused, as though it took effort to speak, "pain receptors off."

"And that's causing you to act like this?" Megatron questioned. Wayward nodded, but given how the mech was acting, it was likely this wasn't for his benefit. "Is he punishing you for some perceived slight?"

Wayward hesitated, but nodded. "He turned them off because I…I…" he seemed to consciously shrink into himself, optics lowering to the floor, "I freaked out on him when I woke up in his…berth."

Blue optics widened, staring at Wayward, looking him up and down. The lack of scars, the polish, how clean he had been when entering the mines...

There was only one conclusion that Megatron could come to.

"He _forced_ you?" He stated, partially in shock, mostly in fury.

Wayward let out a shuddering vent that rattled his plating. "No." he said quietly. "I _thought_ though when he made me stay the night that…that something…" he shuddered again. "Would happen, but all he did was hold me the whole night."

"You need to buy your freedom as soon as possible." Megatron snarled, despising the fact that his...acquaintance...was being forced into such positions. He didn't pretend to know the minds of the high caste bots, but this seemed to be on the verge of something dangerous.

"I know, but with everything that's happening it's like the price is just getting higher." Wayward said. He looked down at himself. "Shockwave spent a lot of credits on cleaning me up, and he's been talking about making me my own room." His optics were wide, and growing frenzied.

"How can I keep fighting against this when every day it's like I'm just one step closer to…to…" he trailed off, as if finishing the sentence were too much to say. And from his vents starting to heave and the way his hands were shaking, the pressure was getting to him.

Megatron grimaced. He despised seeing weakness in himself, but it was a surprise to him that he disliked seeing it just as much in Wayward, who was beginning to crack under the pressure his 'owner' was applying. "When we go to the arena next cycle," He stated, grasping one of the shaking hands firmly to get them to stop. He _hated_ seeing Wayward in such a state. "We will go to Soundwave."

Wayward at him with wide optics, looking as lost as he had the first day he arrived. He glanced at his hand covered by Megatron, and twisted it let the digits slip out and squeezed back, a hardening look appeared in his optics as he nodded. "Alright." He said softly, but his voice was firm, if a bit slurred still. Then, he looked a bit confused. "How can Soundwave help though?"

"I will have obtained enough to purchase my own freedom in the next arena fight," He stated with no doubt that he would win the battle, "after which I will immediately request to upgrade my body, requiring another visit to Taciturn. Soundwave shall be...backup, you could say."

Wayward's confusion didn't lessen, but he was starting to look worried. He glanced around as though afraid of being overheard. "W-what are you saying?"

"That your own freedom may not be as far away as originally believed." Megatron muttered, going to insert his drill into the wall when he saw a passing guard.

Wayward did the same, though with more effort, the confusion never leaving his expression. For now, it was best he didn't know what he had planned. Slowly, the little mech nodded. "Alright," he said, "whatever it takes."

Megatron merely nodded, eyeing the other miners. It was unlikely that they had heard their conversations, but Megatron didn't like to leave loose ends.

* * *

Jack eyed the various cuts and gashes marring his body with a dull expression. No pain invaded his senses, while watching them heal had become a common sight to Jack. Standing not far from him was Soundwave, whose visor was tilted toward him again. Jack pretended not to notice, as he didn't know what interest the mech had in him to have a constant watch over him.

Jack had grown numb in more ways than one; he'd almost gotten his head chopped off during his first fight because he faltered, but took the stab in his shoulder to take the shot and get them in the spark. His own spark might have been hammering in his chest, but Jack could only focus on getting back to the waiting room.

It had been much the same for the next match, and the remainder of his stay in the mine. His plating became chipped and scarred again, looking like he'd never gotten clean. The thought of the cleaning, for the most part, hadn't been unpleasant, but Jack grimaced every time he remembered what happened after.

Jack wanted his feeling back, there was no denying that as his own lack of self-preservation was worrying him. It was what he focused on than just what Megatron was doing, or why Soundwave was here. ' _It's still weird being around him and not expect a fight.'_

He almost jumped up when he saw Megatron coming in from the tunnel, expression set in a scowl as he lumbered over to where he and Soundwave were.

Despite the dullness he'd spent his punishment in, Jack still got worried about what happened. He stepped forward to meet him, offering his hand to heal him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine." Megatron growled out, optic twitching as Jack didn't even wait for his permission to begin the healing process, jaw clenched even harder as Jack was visibly drained by the effort. "Soundwave, I require your assistance. Wayward, you will remain here-"

"No. Whatever you're going to do I'm going to help. Even if that just means being a shield." Jack stated stubbornly, refusing to be left behind.

Perhaps at one point, it would have been startling to see Megatron look so opposing to the idea of a mech shield, but by now it wasn't even a blip on Jack's radar.

"I cannot spend energy protecting you-" Megatron tried, but Jack was ready for that too.

"And you don't have to. Look, I know you don't want me to get hurt," he pointedly ignored the scowl at the idea which had become common by now, "and I don't want to either, but I'm not letting you two do this alone." he said fiercely.

"Fine." Megatron conceded gruffly. "Do as you wish."

"Thanks, D-16." Jack thanked cheekily, grinning at the mech. It was a little off putting, but the best he could manage right now.

"Megatron." The silver mech said, and Jack blinked. "Not D-16; not ever again."

Jack stared at him, finally feeling a little worried. "Really?" Hadn't he stuck to that name only when the crowd shortened it?

"Megatronus _is_ a bit of a mouthful." The gladiator explained as they walked. "Megatron is shorter and to the point. I find it suits me quite well."

 _'You have no idea.'_ Jack thought. He could deny he should be worried, but found he was as numb to that as his body. He could care when he had feeling back. "Can I know what we should be expecting?"

"Violence, most likely." Megatron said bluntly.

Jack breathed in deep because he knew here it was always a possibility. "Alright, let's do this."

Soundwave traveled slightly behind, Jack at Megatron's side as that headed to Taciturns office. They paused several feet before making the corner, Megatron pausing in his steps.

"Soundwave." Megatron turned, speaking low. "Is Taciturn inside?"

"Affirmative." Soundwave nodded. Megatron narrowed his optics in the direction of the office.

"Does he suspect something is amiss?"

Jack raised a brow at this, unsure of what was going on.

"No. Taciturn: Busy with contracts."

"Er...sorry, but how does he know that?" Jack asked, at a complete loss now. Megatron grinned wryly.

"Soundwave is capable of reading minds. One of many reasons why I was in need of his services."

Jack's optics widened, a sliver of fear going through him. "He can?" he asked quietly. This wasn't good-had Soundwave been reading their minds this whole time? ' _Is that why he doesn't speak?'_ He wanted to shake his head; no, sending _out_ thoughts was telepathy. "That sounds...powerful. And…kind of invasive." He added pointedly.

Megatron scoffed. "The only ones who need to worry are the ones with something to hide."

Jack resisted thinking he was _exactly_ that kind of person right now. "I see." He glanced at Soundwave. "So, how does it work? Do you just concentrate really hard or something?"

"Now is not the time for a lengthy explanation." Megatron said curtly. Jack wanted to curse, but nodded as he didn't want to come across as overtly suspicious now.

"Soundwave, remain behind while Wayward and I go in. I will give you the signal when we're ready." Megatron stated, to which Soundwave responded with a nod. "Come, Wayward."

Jack followed behind, trying to keep down the urge to bombard Megatron with questions.

They came to an empty door, where Jack was surprised to find there wasn't a guard. Jack looked at Megatron, who grinned back at him. "I've kept a close optic on when Taciturn's guards change."

Jack only nodded, but was growing concerned about why there was no much subterfuge about a simple upgrade. _'There is something else going on_.' He thought, but wasn't about to back out now while Megatron opened the door.

With nary a moment to gather his thoughts they were moving inside, where Taciturn was sitting at his desk inside, examining various holographic forms and documents, pausing in his work when he noticed the pair.

"What are you two doing back here?" he demanded.

"I have something to discuss of the utmost importance." Megatron said, his voice carefully neutral.

Taciturn narrowed his optics. "And I'm doing something _more_ important than listen to you, so both and your frag toy can show yourselves the door."

"I assure you, the matters I want to discuss are of great value Taciturn." Megatron stated as he continued to move forward in spite of obvious threat in the mechs words.

"And these forms are worth more to my business than even _you_." Taciturn snapped, finally looking something than bored or annoyed. "So, unless you're willing to risk testing my patience, you will get out or I'll revoke the deal you made."

"Ah, impatient, are you? Then wouldn't you be curious to know that I happen to have quite the business opportunity for you, right here?" Megatron gestured to Jack, who jumped a little at being referenced. Taciturn's gaze turned to him, causing him to still. "You are aware that my partner is capable of high speed regeneration- what you _don't_ know is that he is capable of regenerating any part of his systems that is destroyed- or removed." He said suggestively, and despite the numbness, Jack felt terror creeping through him. "Such as T-cogs, voice modulators, anything you can think of."

At this the pit boss did seem interested, though understandably cautious, while Jack couldn't believe that Megatron was throwing him under like this.

"Is that so? I'm aware he was nearly cut in half in his first match, and to heal from such a grievous blow..." He pondered, considering the idea as he dropped the forms and moved over a little. "So what you're offering me is an unlimited source of black market items."

"Indeed. Imagine the profit you could make on a single T-cog- then imagine an unlimited source of them."

Taciturn grinned, moving past Megatron and to Jack, who backed up from his approach. All too soon though he was against the wall, those cold optics bearing down on him, all while his mind screamed at Megatron's betrayal.

"Yes, I can certainly see the benefit of such an arrangement-"

Jack saw the energon splatter against his cheek, expression one of shock as he saw the silver hand protruding from pit boss' spark chamber.

Jack numbly watched the graying corpse fall as Megatron pulled his hand back. Jack was sure his spark was racing at this point. "I-I-"

"You really didn't think I'd let him use you like that, did you?" Megatron asked gruffly.

Jack blinked, and let out a shuddering breath that had his plating rattling. "For a klik, I really did." He admitted. ' _Because it reminded me too much of what you became.'_ He thought silently. "Your ability to act is nothing short of impressive."

Megatron snorted, grinning lopsidedly. "I've had plenty of time to hone my skills- both in the arena and outside it." Megatron shook his hand free of some of the energon coating his hand, then looked to the door. "Soundwave will be here momentarily, but keep your guard up in the event it is not him on the other side." Megatron warned, grabbing Taciturn's body and dragging it over to the desk.

"Right." Jack said in agreement. "And if there's a guard coming soon, I can only imagine how thrilled they'd be to see their boss dead." He drawled sarcastically.

Megatron shook his head, snorting derisively. "Did you not think Taciturn bought himself protection? Just look for where he kept his cache."

Jack nodded, and decided to dig around the desk first for any sign of something that could either be a key, or something that would lead to a safe. He didn't know where Cybertronian criminals _would_ store their stuff, but considering all the energon, cheap as it were, and weapons, not to mention the fee he must have charged to enter the stadium and place bets, there had to be a safe where he kept credits _somewhere_.

Jack was coming up with a blank. He didn't know if it would be hidden in something as corny as a secret wall or something equally ludicrous, but so far he hadn't found anything to hint at a hidden safe.

 _'Well if it's supposed to stay hidden, then it wouldn't due to have it put in the most obvious spots.'_ Jack thought sullenly, but it made scouring the room even more time consuming. And putting this in some form of bank or what passed for it here would just be asking for questions too. ' _There's got to be-'  
_  
Jack stopped, hearing the _clink_. He looked around, but found his foot knocked against a tile by the leg of the desk. He'd dislodged in searching, but now his spark was likely doing flips as he crouched down and shoved the desk further away.

"Megatron, I think I found something." He called, and prodded around the tile before finding a latch that hissed, and pulled back as it slid away. "No way, a secret _floor_?" he said incredulously, peering down into the darkened tunnel, the only thing visible a small set of stairs.

"It would appear so." Megatron mused as he abandoned his own search to see what Jack had found.

Jack picked up a loose trinket from the desk, and cautiously tossed it down into the room. It clanged off the floor once it reached the bottom, but other than that nothing happened. ' _Let's hope Taciturn was too arrogant to think anyone would find this.'_ he thought.

Given it was right under the desk, someone would actively have to be looking for it. Jack began to step down into the room, pausing only briefly to peer at the door as it opened, but found himself relieved when it was only Soundwave. ' _Okay, never thought I'd think that_.' he thought to himself.

Jack let Megatron fill the mech in as he made his way into the room. He squinted to make sure he didn't miss a step, and the night vision only accounted for so much. Just enough to let him see in front of himself, but found a set of panels on the wall before risking touching one. It lit up a set of lights, and Jack's optics widened. "Come down here! You gotta see this!"

Jack couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. When Megatron said to find the 'keep', Jack hadn't expected to find one so literal. There was a small pathway through the center, lighting up grates filled with glowing blue energon cubes along one side. The other side held boxes, but the numbered seals on them were strange. ' _How can there be fifteen items in such a small- they're credits!_ ' he thought examining one box. ' _And if this is just one section, I wonder what the rest is going to be like.'_

"Whoa..." He mouthed slowly, amazed by all the boxes and boxes of what he assumed had to be credits. "He was hiding all of this underneath that dingy desk?" He asked aloud, while Megatron pried one of the boxes off and opened it.

"Apparently that and more." he gestured inside, where Jack saw a strangely sparkling crystal the size of a basketball. It was pristine, with a deep blue vein spreading out like webbing and a clear white casing like glass. It looked delicate, and beautiful.

"What...what is it?" Jack asked. "We've never dug up this kind of crystal before."

"That...is a Lysken crystal." Megatron said heavily. Jack's optics widened. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked sourly. "A truly beautiful piece of... _junk_."

"I won't argue with that." Jack said. "But this piece of junk could be worth a lot. Maybe enough to-" he stopped himself, because selfish as it was he hoped it was enough to free himself. 'I just tagged along, I shouldn't take this away.'

"Enough to potentially purchase your freedom," Megatron finished the thought for him. "Which is precisely why I pulled this little stunt," He smirked, placing the crystal back into the box with extreme care. "Soundwave shall assume direct control of the pits, while you and I purchase our freedom and _fight back_ against the corruption of the caste system."

Jack nodded before he realized it, but couldn't find it in him to care. He could admit that things _needed_ to change, but would just have to take care to curb Megatron's more...violent tendencies. "Then just to keep things more under control, I say we liquidate anything of less value than the credits and energon."

Megatron raised a brow. "Liquidate?"

Jack smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I meant rid ourselves of. Things like these crystals or anything in the back. It can be traded for credits, ones to be put on reserve, and the rest to get our freedom." he looked at the Lysken crystal. "Is there anyway to determine the value of these though? Just so we can't get cheated out anything?"

"Soundwave will be able to take it to be examined by an expert, as well as handling the business of the pits in the ah, _absence_ of Taciturn. I would go myself to have it checked out," Megatron grinned, placing a hand on his chest in a mocking way, "I'm certain neither of us would be _welcomed_ in such places as it stands now."

Jack tilted his head, glancing to the hole as he thought of the corpse still upstairs. "Yeah, we probably wouldn't." he agreed, but blinked again. "Although, since we'd likely have enough to buy my freedom..." Jack tilted his neck to the other neck, not evening feeling the twinge he would have at letting Megatron's digits near his neck. "Can you flip the receptors back on? I'd rather be _fully_ myself when I tell Shockwave he can shove off."

Megatron grinned, chuckling at his wording. Jack didn't flinch as though claws reached for him, searching for the paneling before all feeling returned to Jack sharp and clear. The lack of feeling anything for such an extended amount of time had Jack reeling, sucking a _cold_ breath as the sensations returned to his body, some painful and others more comfortable, something he'd never take for granted again.

Jack wobbled on his pedes, everything flooding back with a dizzying intensity that made him nauseous and giddy. He wrapped his arms around himself, grinning as he could _feel_ it. "So how soon can we get our freedom?"

"As soon as I can transfer the funds." Megatron stated, grabbing one of the smaller boxes full of credits. "For now, we shall continue as we have, pretending nothing has changed."

Jack sighed in disappointment, but knew they couldn't just go from zero to a hundred or everything could crash and burn before they even started anything. "Alright." he agreed. It would be hard to still pretend that he couldn't feel anything, but that was part of keeping up the act. "Then what about covering the bases? If we're pretending nothing's wrong, then that means keeping the fact Taciturn's dead quiet."

"Soundwave will be tracking care of that, performing all of Taciturns day to day tasks as well as running the pits." Megatron explained as they walked back up. Soundwave was waiting at the top, going through the same documents Taciturn had. Among them was the contract for Megatrons freedom.

Jack smiled sadly. "I guess this means only one of us needs to go back to the mines, huh?" he glanced at Megatron. "I suppose congratulations are in order then."

Megatron rolled his optics at Jack's melodramatic words.

Jack huffed. "Well what am I supposed to think when we're pretending what we came in here for was to get your freedom?" he crossed his arms petulantly.

"I _expect_ you to have a degree of faith in me." He commented drolly, when Soundwave brought up footage of Shockwave currently leaving the arena, which made Jack relieved. Both Jack and Megatron watched as Soundwave brought up the current price Jack held, and his relief plummeted.

Jack was torn between fury and horror. He knew fifty million was a lot, but seeing that the number was two hundred fifty million now made him want to punch something. He wouldn't need to pretend to be numb, for when he had to see Shockwave. "Frag." Was the only thing he could say.

"That...is quite a jump in prices." Megatron said lowly, voice and body tensing.

Jack rubbed his brow, feeling a pressure weighing down on him that even numbing himself wouldn't solve. "I'm never going to get free." he said softly, hands curling into fists. "Each time that fragging price just keeps going _up_!" his plating shook as his vents heaved.

"Wayward-"

"No! Don't Wayward me!" He snapped, slamming his fist down with impressive force into the desk, denting it. "I'm not like you. Not strong enough to fight my way through or charm my way out of it!"

Jack's breaths came out heavy, and his chest felt tight as everything came out. "I'm _scared_ and just trying to survive! I don't want to live like that and spend every sol worrying about what's going to happen. I just want go _home_!"

Jack's body felt heavier, and he squeezed his optics shut. "But now...I can barely remember what that was like. As if it were a dream that's growing fainter and fainter..." Jack let out broken sound as he curled into himself, mixed between a laugh and a sob. "And I know it sounds clingy and sappy, but I don't want to leave you and one sol find you were nothing but a dream in whatever nightmare Shockwave has planned for me."

Silenced reigned, heavy an uncomfortable. Jack couldn't restrain the strangled sob that left him when a heavy weight settled onto his shoulder, vastly different from the one he was being crushed under. It was warm, and dare he say, _comforting_.

Jack would take that though, even if it was only imagined, and patted the hand before shrugging it off. "Could you...turn the receptors back off? I don't want to risk Shockwave sending for me and him punishing me for breaking his _rule_."

Megatron's expression twisted, torn between going through with it and refusing. He still nodded though, reluctantly. "Very well. I could always go back-"

Jack shook his head. "You've earned your freedom, I couldn't make you give that up. Besides," he glanced at the Lysken crystal, "you gotta make sure that hunk of junk is sold for enough to make up a lot of what I still need to earn for my own."

A coil of fear welled up inside him- what if it _didn't_ bring in enough credits? What if he was to be Shockwave's slave forever?

Megatron must have seen the way his expression changed, because his own turned firm. "You have survived this long, and you will survive to be free. Shockwave isn't going to have you forever."

Jack stared at him. He had no idea how the mech managed to keep saying stuff that sounded reassuring but not. _'It's working though._ ' he thought, because the idea of freedom started to set in. "Will it bring in enough credits though?"

Megatron smirked. "The piece of scrap will undoubtedly bring in much. Combined with the amount of credits you have already won, you will have enough soon."

"Then I can endure however long it takes to get the rest." He finally said with a huge sigh.

Megatron clapped him more firmly on the shoulder. "Of course you can. I didn't spend all that time with you just to see you defeated by your own doubt."

Jack rolled his optics. "How comforting to know." he drawled.

Megatron's grin grew, plucking some small cubes of energon from Taciturn's stores. "Here." He said, while Jack noticed it was a brighter blue than the dull energon in the mines, or even the arena.

Jack vented, and sipped it. He blinked, humming as he found it was sweet and tasty. "Wow, what is this?"

"Just better filtered energon." Megatron said. His mouth twisted briefly, but stopped Jack from drinking more. "Save it - don't drink it all up too soon."

"Right," He said, as he would be back to drinking poorly refined energon before long.

Jack slipped the cubes into his subspace, before he flinched as his receptors turned off, going numb again. He glowered at Megatron for doing it so suddenly, but vented. "I guess it's back to the mines now. I hope they don't wait too long to bring us back here- and that Shockwave skips next time." he shuddered. Knowing he had been here today made his plating crawl.

"As do I." Megatron said in a low growl.

Jack smiled despite the seriousness. He was relieved to hear that the silver mech despised Shockwave almost as much as Jack did. _'Hopefully it means not even out desperation would he wanted that cyclop's help.'_

Megatron quirked an eyebrow at the mechs grin, but said nothing of it. "They will be leaving soon." He said instead, noting it was nearly time for the miners to be collected again.

That wiped the smile off Jack's face, replaced with a grim scowl. "Right." he muttered. He vented, and nodded. He didn't want to go back, but he also didn't want to get punished. "Then...I hope I can see you again soon." he nodded to Soundwave before he left. "Take care, both of you- and try not to get caught."

Soundwave nodded, while Megatron watched him leave with a deeply set frown. Jack didn't even want to think about enduring the mines without him.

It was going to a reality sooner or later, and right now Jack was walking to the pen where the miners were being loaded up. He scowled at the guards who smirked at him, and Jack avoided letting them touch him.

"Get in," They said lowly, chuckling at their expense.

Jack glowered, climbing up the steps and into the pen. He jerked forward, and whipped around. His spark raced-the rail had come up, but he didn't trust that one of the guards smacked his aft. He glared at them all the same, even if it had been the rail bumping into him.

"Hurry up and move along!" They shouted at the miners, striking those who were deemed too slow.

Jack hurried along, almost tripping as made it into the truck, keeping out of their reach. Soon though the truck started up, and Jack more heard than felt the truck moving along, back to that awful place. Well, second awful place.

The others all had their heads cast down, and he noticed there were fewer of them than when they first arrived. It wasn't unusual though- someone always died in the fights.

It still made his not-stomach churn, tied up in knots to know that they all had to kill each other to survive. And it seemed like being spared wasn't something everyone could pull off.

Next time, he hoped it wouldn't be this way. That it would be his last.

* * *

Jack grimaced as he accidently slipped, his palm cut by shards that flicked off due to poor strikes. He glanced to his empty side, and frowned as he found himself missing Megatron. Time was always weird here, and so he had no idea how long he'd been down here.

That was what drove him to the brink more than anything- simply not knowing the time of day. If it was night or day. He missed such simple things.

And still being numb wasn't helping matters. His body kept getting scratched and scarred, and it pained him literally to have to step lightly and be careful more.

The guards would mock him for his inability to feel- eventually, it spread to some of the other miners, who would 'accidentally' knock into him.

Jack would glare and snarl, but unable to do more than walk away let alone fight back. He was practically a sitting duck with his current predicament.

He had to grit his denta and bear it. Soon, soon he was going to be _free_ and never see this slagging mine ever again.

Jack was just lucky that the energon break came around, and made his way to the break room. He almost tripped over a tool, and ignored the laughing as he hurried to get his ration. He still had the good energon, but he'd rather not drink it so quickly.

He sighed as he retrieved his cube, the pale energon half filled. Still, it was better than nothing he supposed.

Jack sipped the energon, glowering as even numb he still knew it tasted foul. He had to make it last, and drank little by little, venting heavily as he leaned back against the ball. It seemed so barren without Megatron there.

"I see your bodyguard's gone, did he finally get slagged in the gladiator pits?" One of the miners asked.

"No," Jack spat out at them.

Another snickered. "Oh, little bot thinks he's tough just because he survived a few trips to the arena."

Jack scoffed. There was no point in talking with these scrapheaps. They seemed intent on pestering him though. One tossed a small shard at him, and Jack swatted it away. "What, think you're too good for us, sweetspark?"

"Among other things." Was his retort, drinking more energon.

The mech huffed, glowering at him. "Oh really?" he sneered.

Jack gave him a flat stare. "Yes, really." he drawled.

"Just because you won a few matches-"

"I won because I'm good, and I know how to kill bots -so don't test me." Jack said coldly, in no mood to be insulted.

"We shouldn't be wasting our time," Said another, whispering to his friend. "I've seen his fights- he heals from anything."

"Nah, that can't be true." The other said.

His friend nodded rapidly. "Yeah, it is. He got cut in half I heard and he got back up."

The mech frowned, eyeing Jack skeptically. "He doesn't look like he's got any serious injuries."

Jack rolled his optics, opting to not listen to their drivel anymore. He finished off his energon, and didn't bother waiting for the guards to take them back. He left the room just to get away from this. He glowered at the drill that was hiss, before picking up, following the others as they were led back to the tunnel they had been working on.

Jack settled back in his spot, glaring at the wall as he began to drill into the wall, dust chipping away from the metal.

He was going to get out of here. No matter _what_ it took.

Once he was out, it was goodbye Shockwave, for good. And he couldn't wait.

And then...then...

Then what?

Jack faltered, pausing. He...didn't know. He'd try to keep Megatron from going bad? It was weak, but maybe he could also throw in trying to contact Orion?

To contain the war, keep it from ever happening- from reaching his home.

Jack vented, nodding to himself. It was a broad, almost impossible goal, but he wouldn't fail-not when keeping everyone he knew and loved safe.

So he returned to his task. Slowly but surely he would crawl his way out of the pit he had landed in. And then he'd work on getting things done. With that in mind, Jack continued digging. Hopefully with a goal firmly set, the time would feel like it was flying by.

* * *

Jack twitched anxiously as the truck was coming back to pick them up for the arena. He was antsy to see something other than dark metal walls and dust.

He was still numb, but that was small potatoes compared to the weight inside of him, ready to implode if he had to stay here for one more minute. ' _Megatron must have had that junk crystal sold off yet._ ' he thought.

He had to, had _had_ to! If he had to spend another second in here...

Jack was sure he'd lose it. He almost whooped when the truck appeared outside, and he was the first inside the truck bed.

"Alright, get in the truck!" The guards shouted out at them.

Jack waited for the rest to follow, eager to get to the area and blow off steam. It would still suck fighting numbed, but he'd painfully grown used to it.

The pain wouldn't hinder him in a fight either- one of the few advantages he could think of.

Jack pulled back against the wall, and more miners filed into the truck cabin.

And then it would be off to the arena.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a shout out to Hexalys for their recommendation of our story, thank you so much!**

* * *

Jack was torn between the gnawing guilt of 'me or them' as he kept waiting for his next fight, if he would even fight again. Megatron was thankfully still kicking, though Jack wouldn't be able to stop the surprise every time he thought it. He shook his head, the action strange because his receptors were still dampened, and it only served to make him feel even more irritated he couldn't do anything yet. _'Maybe Megatron's finished his fight and we can talk about how selling the crystals are.'_

With Soundwave now running the arena under the guise of Taciturn (who was not to be disturbed under any circumstance) while Megatron acted as it's true head, Jack had no doubt they were beginning to accumulate credits from the fights, adding to horde that was lying underneath their pedes.

It seemed excessive to keep that much energon in one place, but it wasn't like Jack couldn't see the need for it, especially if it meant unloading the more useless items. Walking to the entryway, Jack glanced around the waiting room before spotting Megatron entering. "I see you're still in one piece." he said smirking. "Good thing too. Healing is you is more exhausting than I realized." he added with an exaggerated huff.

" _You_ were the one to offer, in case you forgot." Megatron retorted with a snarky smirk, bearing his denta down at him.

Jack smiled self-consciously. "Yes, well, not like I regret it." he paused when Megatron's smirk turned into a scowl. "What is it?"

"Something I do find regrettable is that your _master_ keeps coming around for gladiators." Megatron spat.

Jack's not-stomach twisted. "He does?" he asked wearily, and more apprehensively continued with, "Did you happen to see if he was here now?"

"Soundwave would inform me of his arrival, were he here." Megatron informed, and though Jack knew he would be pleased by Soundwaves no doubt excellent surveillance, it would be stymied by his dislike of Shockwave.

"Has he said anything at all? Why exactly he's taking the gladiators?" Jack asked, more than a little worried. "Do any of them ever come back?"

Megatron scowled. "Shockwave keeps his reasons to himself, and few though they are, the ones that come back do not say anything. I've witnessed a few injured and their injuries healed quickly enough that there is a strong reason to suspect he's attempting to replicate your abnormal self-repair."

"That's not good." Jack's fists clenched tightly, optics going hard. "That's not good at all."

Megatron nodded sharply. "Indeed." He said firmly.

Jack sighed deeply, trying to get back on topic. "In other news how's the...stuff coming along?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to be overheard.

"As well as can be expected." The mech paused a little, looking over something in the datapad before continuing on. "The lesser quality gems and metals have been selling with ease, though the Lysken crystal has yet to be sold. I require an appraiser to determine its exact value."

Jack nodded, understanding but worried about how long it would take. Then again, with a gem so apparently valuable it made sense not to rush it. "I see. At least I'm still building my own funds. Then it's goodbye Shockwave." He tried to smirk, to feel braver than he actually felt.

Megatron nodded, pulling his arms behind his back. "After which we can focus on more long-term goals." He mused thoughtfully.

Jack nodded. Which would likely include things such as getting a bigger rally area, finding a way to spread the message further, and garnering more support. "So much to do." He drawled.

The silver mech smirked, but scowled as he tilted his head, and it reminded Jack of how the Autobots listened to their comms. "Soundwave has reported Shockwave arrived."

Jack hoped he was scowling too. "Fragger always showing up to ruin things." He muttered.

"Yes, he has a remarkable talent for that, doesn't he?" Megatron scoffed, no more pleased than Jack was about the announcement.

Jack nodded grimly. "Yeah." He crossed his arms consciously. "I'm going to hide before he finds out I'm here then." Megatron chuckled, eyeing him in amusement as they continued on.

The two barely got to the other side of the room before an unpleasant surprise found them. Jack nearly tripped as he halted when Shockwave came marching around the corner. Jack must have been tense, lips pursed tight as Shockwave came into the waiting room. Almost immediately, that single red optic locked onto Jack, but flickered to Megatron briefly before narrowing.

Jack gritted his denta, but spat out a greeting. "Master," he said, "what a pleasant surprise. May I ask why you're here?"

"It is of little concern to you," Shockwave answered in a disparaging tone.

Jack didn't make any sound, but he wanted to growl. He took deep vent before replying. "I understand." he said evenly. "You must be busy, so we'll just go." he said quickly.

"No." Shockwave said in a low tone before Jack could make a step to leave. "It is time for you to return to my laboratory for the time being. Come, J-23."

Jack was sure he was going to let out an unflattering sputtering sound, staring incredulously at Shockwave. It sent an unpleasant jolt through him to be called that, especially by _him_ , but more to the point of the terror of going back to the lab even with the promise of the receptors being turned back on. "What? S-so soon?" he asked.

"Yes. I require your presence to further my studies." Shockwave said, his voice unrelentingly monotone. Always so calm. As if he wasn't using a living person as his guinea pig.

Jack hated how he flinched, grimacing. He stiffened when Megatron's arm moved, grabbing his own. "You will be delayed," the silver mech said coldly, "Wayward's help is required elsewhere."

"You have no say in what I do with _my_ property." Shockwave strode forward, his optic going from dull red to scarlet in the span of a klick.

Megatron was not intimidated, scowling back at him. Jack though didn't want the mech to have a target on his back, so he brushed the silver mech's hand off as he stepped forward.

"I won't be your property for long." Jack said firmly, taking a deep vent. "I've been keeping up with the price you had set for me, and my own funds are growing. I'll be buying my freedom from you soon." he tried to sound confident, but it felt flat.

The singular optic narrowed into a point, focusing on him and him alone. Jack would be lying if he said it didn't creep him out, and he was sure his not-stomach would be in knots with the one-optic mech's next words.

"You deceived me; all this time you've been plotting to free yourself." he said, voice dark.

"I don't _want_ to be an experiment." He responded coldly. "Or a slave for that matter."

"You have no choice, you are still my slave. And we are leaving."

Jack stepped back a little. "No." he said firmly, glaring at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse us..." Megatron sneered, unable to keep the slag eating grin off his face as he grasped Jack's shoulder.

Jack was yanked suddenly, hearing a crack in his shoulder as his arm hung eerily limp by his side. Jack stared in shock, and flinched when he found Shockwave's hand was gripping his other shoulder as he'd pulled him to his side sharply. "We are leaving." he repeated coldly.

"Y-you broke my arm!" Jack sputtered.

"You will heal in moments." Shockwave said just as coldly. For once Jack was grateful that he couldn't actually feel his arm dangling useless at his side.

Jack growled, trying to get out of the grip, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me go, I am not going to be your property anymore! You can't stop me from buying my freedom!"

Shockwave's grip became crushing, from how his plates yielded under the harsh touch.

Jack knew without a doubt he'd be screaming if he could feel it, and gritted his denta as he glared at him.

"You _will_ come with me. Now." Shockwave stated, and began dragging Jack along with him to the hallway.

"I think _not_." Megatron snarled, grabbing hold of Jack's free wrist to pull him back.

Jack gasped, feeling nothing still but he saw the metal dent. He at least knew Megatron hadn't meant to grab so hard, but it still made him terrified his arm would be ripped off they tried to do a tug of war.

"Release him. Or have you forgotten this gladiator ring is an illegal establishment?" Shockwave questioned.

"One which you are willingly partaking in in order to obtain gladiators for your own twisted experiments." Megatron countered against Shockwave. "Or do you believe we have forgotten the little offer you made in the waiting room? Your experiments have not gone unnoticed as you believe."

Shockwave went still, his optic narrowing to a point, but his voice remained even. "Then it is only logical to take out the equation of freedom altogether." he said, and Jack's optics widened as Shockwave looked at him. "The valuable insight I am gathering from your physiology, it merits...complete observation, and the information I am gleaning from you is...priceless."

Jack was sure he could hear his spark pounding in his chest, his tank twisting into something painful. "Y-you can't just change the price!"

"As your master it is well within my right to assign whatever value I see fit to _my_ slave." Shockwave replied. "And if you insist on being so unruly, I will summon the enforcers not only to arrest _him_ for obstructing me," Shockwave glanced at Megatron, "but when you _are_ returned to me I will gather my samples with your receptors active."

Jack gritted his denta, but the gnawing grew when he noticed that the gladiators watching were starting to grow restless, unwilling to get involved but also looking irritated and angry, muttering to each other with things Jack could just pick up, "Unfragging believable." and, "What's Taciturn thinking letting them stay here?" along with another mech muttering, "More trouble than its worth." And Jack realized that a mutiny could not happen, not when he knew things were still so tenuous and uncertain.

"...alright. Alright." He gritted out, reluctantly pulling himself from Megatron's grasp. The mech looked startled by his action. "I'll go. Just...please leave them alone. There's no need to get anyone else involved."

"Wayward-" Megatron started, but Jack shook his head.

"I-I don't want things to be ruined." he said meaningfully. He met the other mech's optics, who frowned deeply. Jack grunted as he found himself dragged off his pedes, Shockwave pulling him toward the hall. "I-I'll see you again!" he called.

"Illogical." Shockwave told him as they turned on the corner. His words were low. "Given that you will never see him again."

 _'You're wrong,_ ' Jack thought fiercely, _'I will, and then I'll find a way to never see_ you _again._ ' he didn't know how long it'd take, but he'd find a way out. "I might not be versed in laws, but I know that if there's an allowance for a slave to buy their freedom, you can't just act like the rules don't apply to you." he said bitterly. "You won't keep me forever."

"Away from the arena, there is no logical course you could take to purchase your freedom." said Shockwave tersely, pulling him along that much faster.

Jack scowled and glared at him, nearly stumbling as he was forced to practically run up the steps to keep up with the other mech. He hated feeling so trapped, and the reminder only served to anger him further. "It's also illogical for you to keep me in your tower, there isn't any room unless you plan to have me sleep on the floor of your lab." he said spitefully.

Shockwave's grip tightened again, his optic blazing. Nothing was said as they exited the dilapidated building that served as the cover up for the pits, then to Shockwave's own vehicle, which was hovering just above the pavement in park.

Jack was shoved into the back of the transport, frowning as the door was shut and Shockwave climbed into the driver seat. "Did I stumble on a touchy subject?" he asked. He knew it wasn't wise to antagonize the mech this much, but he was frustrated and powerless and just wanted to vent _somehow_. "You can ignore it all you want, but we know there's no room for me."

The vehicle purred to life as Shockwave started it. They were off, the pit becoming smaller and smaller the further they were, until he couldn't see it at all.

Jack was sure his frown had grown deeper, glaring at the back of the seat. Jack wanted to keep going, but the mech was too silent, too foreboding that it sent a sense of unease through him. _'What's he planning?'_ he thought suspiciously. ' _Nothing good._ ' He added glumly. Nothing to do with Shockwave was ever good. And right now he could bet Shockwave was planning on vivisecting him with pain receptors back on just out of spite _. 'He's already shown not to be above being petty, wouldn't surprise me.'_ he thought darkly.

The ride was spent in silence, though Jack had no clue how much time had passed since leaving. Either way, it was much too soon for Jack's liking when they came to a stop, Shockwave stepping out. Jack grimaced as he was pulled out if the transport. By now he wouldn't put it past Shockwave just trying to psych him out and frighten him. Jack almost snorted, as if the mech would use _subtle_ threats.

It wasn't Shockwave's style- he was blunt, to the point, without the need for vague threats.

Jack narrowed his optics. If he was already going to be punished again, he decided to cut to the chase and brace himself for it. "I guess your ominous silence means another live vivisection."

"No." His arm was grabbed, pulling him out of the back. The hold didn't relent as he was directed towards Shockwave's home, the mech nearly dragging him there.

Jack tried not to stumble, frowning as he was pulled inside. He grimaced though as he saw the decontamination shower ahead. "You're still going to take samples from me though?"

"Yes. Your energon vials have run out. I require more samples to test the unique coding in your CNA."

Jack vented deeply. "Did you use it up testing but out on the gladiators?" He asked bluntly.

"An astute guess." Shockwave moved him to the door barring the decontamination shower, before finally releasing him. "Clean yourself. I will not have the filth from the arena sully my lab."

Jack vented again, nodding slowly, while silent fuming. "Can you turn my receptors back on? I need to feel my plating to know I'm getting all the grime."

This caused the mech to pause, optic cycling from a point to a wider circle. Then, he nodded. "Very well. But only long enough for the decontamination."

Jack nodded. "Yes, I understand." he said plainly. Jack held still as Shockwave reached behind his head, and in a flicker every sensation came flooding back. First the feeling of his limbs, and then the pain of his arms came over him. Jack gasped, hugging himself as he rubbed his shoulders. It didn't hurt, but he was deeply aware of the painful aching that remained. Blearily, Jack furrowed his brow, aware of the pressure still on his neck. He stiffened up, and looked up.

Shockwave held his gaze for a moment longer, before he removed his hand from Jack's neck finally. "You are due for another scar removal, given your poor maintenance."

"It's not my fault." Jack retorted, the words bitter to his own receptors. "It's hard knowing what's wrong if you can't feel what's happening. Even in the mines."

Shockwave said nothing, only opening the door to the shower. "Get in."

Scowling, Jack did as told, where the door shut behind him, trapping him in the room. He sighed as he adjusted the knobs so it wouldn't be too cold or too hot.

Jack took a long moment to just enjoy the solvent that washed over him, getting in his joints and tearing away the loose grime and dust. It was just the right temperature, warming his plates as he tried to ignore everything else and dwell in the moment. It helped, but honestly, nothing would make him forget the overbearing presence outside the door. Grumbling, Jack reluctantly grabbed a cloth and began digging at the grime still clinging to his plating.

The guards in the mines rarely allowed for even the basic of cleaning supplies. Usually only when someone found something particularly valuable, as he had before. The arena was better, but still far too few for his liking. He hadn't realized that so much gunk had built up on his form until he started scrubbed it out.

Disgust churned in his not-stomach at the clumps of sloshing grime that went down the drain and the grit that clinked against the floor. Jack's plating foamed with the solvent, but soon his plates gleamed as the dirt gave way and he was getting cleaner. With each scrub he felt a bit better, prying loose any bits and kibbles that may have ended up stuck in his seams or gaps.

All too soon Jack found himself clean, the solvent having washed away the remainder of grime and grit that might have been caught. Jack vented as he looked himself over, and reluctantly turned the knobs to shut the solvent off. Once certain no more solvent would pour out, he grabbed a 'cloth' of sorts that was held in a compartment, away from the nozzle so there was no risk of exposure. He was drying himself off when the door opened, letting in a cool breeze.

Jack shuddered, though whether from the coolness of the draft or the fact Shockwave was standing there he honestly couldn't tell. "I just got done washing, I'll hurry and dry myself in a klik." He hurried out of the shower, wiping down his arms and chest before cleaning his face of any remaining solvent.

A cold digit touched the back of his neck, causing him to gasp, before digging into code before all sensations left him once more.

Jack staggered, his joints tensing that he could not feel, rooting him to the spot. It was not a pleasant thing to go through again so soon. "I still needed to wipe down the rest of myself." he muttered.

"Then do so along the way."

Jack scowled at the mech, but had little choice as Shockwave's imposing form stood behind him. Reluctantly, he started to walk, leading the way to the laboratory.

Jack had to carefully maneuver, both drying off his lower plating while making sure not to go to slow for Shockwave to shove him along or decide to just drag him to the lab. The cloth wiped away the solvent still clinging to spots, and Jack kept glancing up to make sure he wasn't about to stumble, keeping his mutinous grumbling silent.

Unexpectedly, Shockwave took the cloth away from Jack once he was done. Jack stared for a moment, but after no explanation, kept moving. Honestly he didn't want to ask, because nothing good would likely be the answer. He just kept going, frowning heavily as they drew closer to the lab.

He dreaded the sight of the entrance- dreaded everything within this place. There was no telling what Shockwave would do to him now.

 _'He better not try to pull a fast one.'_ Jack dreaded the thought of getting a vivisection instead after all. He made his way to the berth, grimacing as he noticed there was a chunk of dark energon still muddying up the place as he twitched at the sight of it.

The energon coursing through him prickled at the thought of Shockwave using the dark energon. Such a vile substance was of no good to anyone.

And to know that Shockwave was likely experimenting with not only his energon but the dark energon as well made him uneasy. He glared as Shockwave went to retrieve a syringe and vials, more than two this time.

"Do you really need _all_ of that?" Jack asked uneasily as he was made to lay across the berth.

Shockwave didn't answer him for a moment. "Yes, I need enough energon to continue my experiments." He replied as he pricked Jack's vein with the needle. Jack still flinched despite not feeling it.

"What are you experimenting on anyway?" He asked, though feared he already knew the answer. "Why do you need _my_ energon?"

"I have begun my research into how to replicate your healing capabilities. It has caused fatalities in most subjects, and quite limited results in others." Shockwave explained.

"And you don't see _anything_ wrong with that?" Jack hissed out between gritted denta.

"No, nothing is off limits to achieve progress, and if that includes losing a few specimens, then that is a meager price to pay." Shockwave said.

Jack scowled at him. "That's rather hypocritical if you, given the ridiculous lengths you're going to in order to keep me here."

"The lives of nameless slaves mean little in the face of the advancement of our race." Shockwave put away one vial of energon, before grabbing an empty one and drawing out more. "As the epicenter of this progress, the value of your contribution is beyond measure."

Jack scowled deeper as the vial was filled. "Lucky me." He spat. "Do you intend to keep me until you have all you need from me?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes." Shockwave drew away the second vial, this time grabbing a scalpel to no doubt take pieces of him.

Jack sneered, because it was easier than being terrified of what his energon could create, _is_ creating. "And then what? You'll finally let me go?"

"...no." Shockwave's voice was quiet, but Jack heard it all the same. It sent a spike of fear directly into his spark.

Jack's optics widened. "What?" He whispered. "What do you mean 'no'? It would be _illogical_ for you to keep me if I have no more scientific value." He spat.

"The value of your biology will still be a necessary component in my procedures, even after I have discovered all there is to know about you." Jack winced when he heard the scalpel cut away at his plates. "Thus your presence shall always be required."

Jack glanced away from his plates being taken off, not wanting to see even if he couldn't feel it. "So I'm just supposed to be your science project forever?" he muttered and added angrily, "You gonna make me sleep in your lab too?" If he did, it'd give him an opportunity to chuck the dark energon away.

"No. That would be illogical, given the likelihood that you would tamper with my projects."

 _'Damn.'_ Jack thought. "Where am I supposed to sleep then?"

"There is only one room with a proper berth in the building." A clang rang out as Shockwave pulled pieces of his body away from the inside, dropping them into a container.

Jack's optics widened again, horror flooding him as he realized exactly what the mech was talking about. "I'm not sleeping on your berth again."

Shockwave turned to look at him directly, pausing in his work. If Jack could have, he would have swallowed.

That single optic cycled into a narrow point, the glaring red boring into him. "Until such arrangements have been made to accommodate your continued presence here, you _will_ be recharging in my quarters."

"I _won't_ -!"

"You are my slave, and any decision I make regarding you is final." Shockwave said coldly. "If you continue to behave so unruly I will simply cancel the contractor to build you a room, and have you sleep in my berth indefinitely."

"N-no." Jack said too quickly, clenching his fists. "I...I'll behave."

Shockwave gave him a long, calculating stare before he scrapped several shavings of metal off Jack's arm, the other plates having regenerated with scars littering the area. "The first logical thing you have said this sol." he said, and Jack stifled his scowl.

"That should do, for the time being." He informed Jack as he moved away, allowing the largest cut to heal as he tended to his samples instead.

Absently, Jack tried to rub his arm, but scowled upon realizing Shockwave had restrained him after all. It was easier to be angry about that than trying not to shudder as he thought of going into recharge. "What next then, Master?" he added the title reluctantly.

"You shall remain on the berth as I study these samples." Shockwave said, not releasing Jack from his bindings.

Jack gaped incredulously, uncaring how ridiculous he looked. "Are you serious? You have your samples, and it's not like I can make a break for it!" And the sad truth was that it was probably true unless he knew the details of the security or got extremely lucky.

"Due to your poor attitude and your earlier cheek, you will remain confined there until I see fit to release you."

Jack growled and struggled despite how useless it was. He groaned and slumped against the berth. There was no choice but to listen to Shockwave's mutterings, pulling pieces of Jack's metal and energon under what he assumed was a microscope of some sort. He never jotted anything down on a datapad, continuing to make small remarks, talking to himself.

It made Jack wonder how Shockwave was keeping track of everything and frowned. "No datapad? You install a recorder or something?"

"All information regarding my work is kept strictly with myself." He never paused in his work as he answered, not even twitching a little to look his way as he spoke.

Jack stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"My research is far too valuable to be out in the open where it could be stolen."

"Again." Jack added, feeling spiteful.

"Precisely." There was no hint of insult in his voice, to Jack's dismay. He huffed indignantly.

"And I supposed it's also your reasoning for deciding to keep me locked up here?"

"Yes." Shockwave said simply. Jack hated the tone of his voice. Like he wasn't keeping him locked up and out of the way.

Like he was just some _pet_.

Jack pulled once more at the restraints, but it was all for naught. They didn't budge and Jack was unsure of how to break them. Was he really expected to just lie here for _hours_? He thought incredulously, as Shockwave made no movement to free him.

It seemed he was mistaken, Shockwave could be petty after all. Jack scowled spitefully at the mech, who continued to ignore his existence.

The silence was tense and thick, and from Shockwave's muttering he was off in his own world. Jack vented deeply and racked his processor for something. He didn't want to sleep in that dreaded berth but he hated being tied down like this. "How long would getting a room done take?"

"Several sols." Shockwave answered after a minute or two. "I have already contracted workers to begin the construction."

"That was fast." Jack said, then his optics narrowed in realization. "We're you ever planning on letting me go even if I gave you the credits?"

"Not once I realized your value." Shockwave admitted bluntly.

Jack scowled, but didn't expect any other kind of answer. "And I suppose my time here is going to be me locked in my cage, sorry, I meant my 'quarters' once samples are taken?"

"You would do well to remain _silent_." Shockwave warned, his voice containing an underlying tone of a threat.

Jack narrowed his optics again as he struck a nerve. "Actually, a room would be nice," he said darkly, "then I wouldn't have to wake up to you every sol."

Shockwave stopped what he was doing, straightening himself as he turned to Jack. His optic narrowed, glowing with an intense red as he stared him down.

Jack got nervous, but he wasn't going to show it and he glared back. He knew it wasn't wise to keep ribbing him, but he wouldn't say he wasn't above being spiteful either. "I mean, who _would_ want that?"

A step away from his work, then another, his antenna twitching slightly.

Jack knew he must have actually hit a touchy subject if the mech was visibly starting to act up.

"You will refrain from voicing such statements if you wish to continue to maintain a _pleasant_ stay here." Shockwave warned him, claws curling slightly. "Or you will be reminded how _unpleasant_ a vivisection can be."

Jack gritted his denta, harder than he thought because he heard his jaw clench. He teetered on the edge, wanting to mock him more but knew the next wrong thing would have him being sliced open again. Swallowing his fury, Jack said, "Very well, Master."

Relaxing just a bit as Shockwave turned back to his work, he resigned himself to being confined to the berth for the time being. Jack glared at the ceiling, and wished he could punch something. Preferably a large red optic. ' _I'm going to be useless trapped in here.'_

He wondered what Megatron was doing right now- taking his rage out on other arena combatants maybe? Jack sighed. Really, he was wishing he could do the same thing. But now...would he ever see Megatron again? Would he ever step outside of this tower?

Jack couldn't take that, wouldn't and he'd have to find some way to escape. ' _I will not let the future go ahead without me!'_ Not when so many depended on him in the future. The lives he could save...he had to keep that at the forefront of his mind. Even if it meant he had to act cowed and scared until he could find a way to escape.

And he would- even if it meant dying again and again until he figured out how.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rian Moeru: And we're back! Holidays are so stressful at times ^^' Any, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, be warned that there is some non-con towards the end! Just giving a heads up!**

* * *

Jack let out a deep vent, frowning as he thought of what to say next. "Will Knock Out be arriving today?" he asked, just more for something to do. Knock Out was nice to talk to, surprisingly.

"Indeed. Your scars have become unsightly to look upon."

Jack glared at the ceiling, lips twisted into a frown. "So sorry that I can't be something shiny and pretty to look at all the time." he spat scathingly.

"Now that you will no longer be fighting in the arena, your scarring will be far less of an issue." Shockwave said, before rattling on about sequences and patterns.

Jack huffed, scowling harder. If he were honest, he still wanted the scars gone too, but he would never admit it least he give Shockwave something to hold against him. "Am I allowed to leave at _all_?" he asked bitterly.

"Only within my presence." Shockwave moved to his vial of energon, taking a sample of it. "You will not leave this tower without my supervision."

Jack grumbled under his breath. ' _What, is this like Rapunzel now?'_ he thought, but grimaced. ' _No, it's much worse than that._ '

There wouldn't be someone coming to rescue him, he realized grimly. Megatron's hands were tied, and Jack's own were literally so. He had to figure something out himself. Find some way to rescue himself from this mess. But how? It irked and disgusted him, but pride wasn't something he had a lot of right now and if it came down to it he'd manipulate Shockwave into giving information up.

It was the only plan he could come up with right now. Gaining Shockwave's trust would be imperative if he wanted even a chance at escape.

No matter how much the idea repulsed him, Jack would do it to get out of here and back to Megatron. Venting deeply, Jack grimaced before asking, "I apologize, Master, for how I spoke earlier," the words were bitter on his tongue even as he kept a neutral tone, "I was upset because I didn't know prices could be changed."

Shockwave stopped working for a moment. "That does not change the fact that you sought to free yourself with the other slave."

"It doesn't." Jack agreed, and wanted to gag on those words. "Can you really find fault though? He's my friend and I didn't want to be separated from him." To admittedly make sure nothing terrible happened, but Jack would be lying if he thought that he hadn't actually grown to _like_ Megatron by now.

"I should punish you further for even contemplating the thought." Shockwave said, his form going a bit stiff.

Jack frowned at that. ' _You don't like Megatron now though._ ' he didn't dare say it, but the knowledge was both elevating and worrying; the former because it meant there'd be no alliance between Megatron or Shockwave, but the latter because it was clear Shockwave could try and get rid of Megatron if he wanted. Like _that_ would happen, but still. "You mean I can't even talk about him?" he asked, being sure his tone remained light.

"Yes." Shockwave said, his voice containing an edge. "You will not speak of the slave from henceforth."

Jack vented again. "Yes, of course, Master." ' _Controlling fragger.'_

Shockwave fell silent, but he knew from the slight curve of his antenna that the mech was pleased by his demure answer.

Jack blinked, wanting to raise a brow. But he wanted to completely make Shockwave not mad at him, so he forced himself to smile at him, pleasant and nice as his insides were numb from something other than the pain receptors. He _hated_ the very idea that he had to play the role of a meek slave to Shockwave. That he had to _grovel_ to the scientist.

' _Just remember what you're doing it for._ ' Jack reassured himself, but it still left a strained tightness in his spark. "Can I be released now? From these restraints?" He added, because he realized what the first question implied and didn't want Shockwave to get spiteful and keep him tied down.

"After I am finished." Was the reply. Jack refrained from snarling at the mech, but couldn't help the glare he sent his way.

' _That's not nearly fast enough._ ' Jack thought morosely, and glared at the ceiling.

It seemed to take forever for Shockwave to finish examining his newest interest, before he _finally_ backed away, turning to him instead. Jack kept still as the mech slowly walked over to him, and Jack vented calmly. "Will Knock Out be arriving soon for the appointment, Master?"

"He will arrive within the joor." Shockwave informed, his hand moving to the binds over Jack's wrists, removing them.

Jack nodded, and once his feet were unbound he sat up. He tried not to flinch when Shockwave's arm came around his back and lifted him off the berth. "So I'm getting cleaned in another room?" He asked, trying not to stammer.

"The materials in my lab are too sensitive to potentially be disturbed."

"Right." Jack muttered. He noticed Shockwave had yet to move his hand away. "I can stand, so you can let go now."

Shockwave withdrew, more slowly than Jack would have liked. The scientist watched him closely, as if expecting him to make a run for it. Jack stayed rooted to the spot, because no matter how much he wanted to run, he wouldn't screw up his chances.

"Follow me." Shockwave ordered, moving ahead of him. His hand twitched, almost reaching out to garb his wrist forcibly.

Jack made sure not to flinch, even as the hand lowered again. Jack kept his face blank, or he hoped it was blank, as he followed after Shockwave. "Where are we going Master?" He asked from behind the mech, eyeing every door they passed.

"To a lab with more space for Knock Out to work in. I've informed him to bring his paint supplies to change your colors."

Jack would have paled if capable. "I'm getting repainted today? Why so...why so soon?"

"Must I repeat myself?" Shockwave sounded a tad irritated. Jack remained silent. "As my slave, your appearance reflects on me. Likewise, I do not wish to be reminded of the drudgery of the mines. I assumed you would not either."

"No, not really." Jack said quietly, but furrowed his brow. "If you intend to keep me in this tower, how would I reflect badly on you if you don't intend to let me leave very often?"

Jack tried not to sound bitter or angry, keeping his voice carefully neutral. He wasn't sure if he managed it, since Shockwave gave him an unreadable look, not even his antenna twitching to give him away.

Soon they stopped in front of a door, Shockwave opening it by imputing a code.

"I haven't been in this room before." Jack looked around as they entered.

Perhaps it was because aside from the berth, there wasn't actually much in here. There was the bare amount of scientific equipment Jack couldn't identify, but if had a guess, it was likely an unused lab.

"...am I supposed to be strapped to the berth again?" Jack asked out of real concern, not wanting to be tied up again.

Shockwave stared at him for a long moment, and Jack tensed slightly under the bright optic. "No, provided you do not move unless told." he said finally.

"A-alright." Looking to the berth, Jack reluctantly went to sit on it. He hoped Knock Out wouldn't be too long, as this was uncomfortable enough as it was. It didn't help that Shockwave not only didn't answer his question, but was still staring at him. Jack vented softly. "Are you going to turn my receptors back on?"

"If you prove yourself capable of behaving, perhaps."

Which meant 'no', at least until Jack could prove he wasn't going to try running off. Which ticked Jack to no end, but his patience right now would serve to better get out of here. "Yes, of course." he muttered.

"The medic will arrive in a few kliks now. I expect you to maintain yourself accordingly."

"I will." Jack said quietly, glancing away as he tried not to scowl.

"Recline." Shockwave ordered him. "I prefer this to be done quickly and efficiently."

Jack nodded, and carefully slid until he was lying on the berth. He stared up at the ceiling, and hoped Knock Out arrived soon. He couldn't stand Shockwave just standing there.

Then he heard footsteps from down the hall- growing louder and louder. His spark started pulsing faster, eager to see someone other than Shockwave.

Jack nearly crowed in joy when he saw Knock Out turned at the corner, the red mech almost walking past the room. The medic blinked, and looked around as he walked in. "You're finally here."

Knock Out chuckled. "Eager to see me, hmm?" he smirked.

"I've been waiting _forever_." Jack grumbled, shooting Knock Out an irritable look.

Knock Out grinned as he stepped up to Jack's side. "No need to fear, I'll fix you right up." he said, and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Soon you'll be back to being _nearly_ as good-looking as I am." Jack rolled his optics.

"You have brought the materials necessary for his new paint?" Shockwave asked Knock Out as he opened his subspace, optic narrowed on him.

"Yeah, right here." Knock Out said as he lifted a kit out.

Jack tilted his head to get a better look. It looked like cartridges filled with blue and purple paint, with a pen-like device off to the side of it in a holder. "What are those?"

Knock Out gave him an incredulous and pitying look. "You've never had a paintjob? This is terrible." he tutted, and Jack huffed. Knock Out held out the kit for Shockwave to see. "You never specified what kind of shades you wanted so I brought some for your inspection."

"What colors do you have?" Jack asked, curious to how it would work.

"A lot of blues and purples." Knock Out shrugged. "Not what I would have picked, but Shockwave's the one paying."

"Er..." Jack glanced at Shockwave, not very pleased with the limited selection.

Shockwave didn't seem to care though, either about Jack's opinion or the selection. "It matters not. Simply pick two."

Knock Out looked affronted. "Just pick two?" he repeated, and huffed slightly.

"Can I pick the shades at least?" Jack asked hopefully, trying to prevent what might be a train wreck.

Shockwave looked at him, before gesturing dismissively. "Very well."

Jack was surprised, but didn't let it show as Knock Out brought the case over to him to look over.

"Choose wisely," Knock Out warned him, grinning at Jack. "Personally I'd go with these..."

One color was a dark purple, almost black like his original color, and the other a rather bright blue. It provided a striking contrast, optic-catching, so of course Knock Out choose those. Jack hummed, thinking it over. "It doesn't look bad..." He muttered, considering it.

"Of course not, I chose them." Knock Out said.

"I'll take the two you picked out then." Jack concluded, seeing as Knock Out _did_ have good taste, though he would never admit to it.

Knock Out gave him an infuriating smirk, and Jack rolled his optics once more before lying back down. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. Soon you'll be all nice and clean, though do try not to ruin my work next time."

Jack scoffed, almost that he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. A glance at Shockwave sealed his glossa in place. Jack glanced down at his plates starting to get scraped and buffed of the scars that ran along his frame, slowing edging out into unsightly lines that would be gone in a matter of minutes. Jack was more curious about the paint though, despite himself. How was a pen like a brush or applicator?

"...have you been doing this long?" Jack asked as he watched Knock Out working, acutely aware that Shockwave was doing the same.

"Mostly for my own frame, but sometimes I work on others after they get their plates cleared." Knock Out replied.

Jack nodded slowly, he really didn't expect anything less. "Well, you're good at it."

Knock Outs plates puffed out a little, pride radiating off him.

Jack tilted his head, admitting it was a bit weird to see plating actually move out. He shook his head and decided to continue speaking before the medic got a bigger ego. "What do you do when you're not a medic?"

"I work as an intern for an even more renowned medic." Knock Out answered haughtily. "Quite a feat, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure you do. A lot." Jack said dryly.

A smug, self-satisfied grin was flashed his way, Jack finding himself chuckling at the medic's bravado. Some bots, it seemed, never changed.

"Are you quite done indulging in pointless chatter than finishing your job?" Shockwave asked, something tense in his voice as his optic narrowed.

"It's not... _pointless_ , Master." Jack muttered, while the ever present smirk on Knock Outs faceplates faded a little.

"You want me to do a good job, don't you?" Knock Out asked, his voice a touch frosty. "That takes time, and it has to be boring with him just lying here doing nothing."

"Y-yeah." Jack dared to agree, though kept a close watch on Shockwave for any sudden moods. "It's just chatting, Master. There's no harm in that."

Shockwave's optic narrowed again. He took a long moment before replying. "From now on, I expect this level of pleasantry when you speak to me, understood?"

Jack stared at him. _'What?'_

" _Is that understood_?"

Jack couldn't stop himself from flinching, and Knock Out pulled his pen back to avoid smearing. "Y-yes, master." he said quietly.

"Easy now." Knock Out waited for Jack to relax again before resuming the process. Jack watched with some amazement as the pen caused the surrounding area to shift colors.

The black had lightened a deeper purple, and the silver had become a very bright blue. It was just enough to take his mind off whatever Shockwave just did. All too soon it Knock Out was finished with his front. Jack stood up to down at his newly painted plates.

"This...is actually pretty nice." he admitted.

"Stand up for me please. I need to get your back too." Knock Out twirled his fingers while Jack was still admiring himself.

Jack frowned, but vented and carefully got off the berth before turning to let Knock Out continue.

"You're much calmer than you were before." The medic said.

"Yeah, well, just be glad my receptors are off or things would be different." Jack replied.

"It isn't an unpleasant process, I can assure you." Knock Out started at the back of his helm, carefully applying there.

"If you say so." Jack replied, and due to being unable to perceive where Knock Out was, he was forced to remain still as the rest of the application was applied.

"Not bad at all." Admired Knock Out, as he went lower, making little touch ups where he saw fit.

Jack huffed, thought he did smile a little at the compliment. It felt quite bizarre to be so readily happy to talk to him, given what he knew, but if he was determined enough, _a lot_ was going to change in the future.

Shockwave's unpleasant voice though cut into his thoughts, tone dark. "You will keep your comments to yourself."

"Ah, of course sir." Knock Out replied, neither mech seeing the roll of optics. "Didn't mean any disrespect or such by it."

Jack wished he could make a snappy remark, but settled for something less angering. "Have you decided to change your mind about a repaint, Master?"

"That is illogical, as Knock Out is nearly finished." Shockwave retorted tensely.

Jack hummed noncommittally for a moment, before ignoring Shockwave. "Does the paint make me look nice, Knock Out?"

"Quite fetching actually." The medic intern commented, hiding his grin. "Suits you much better than that flat black and grey look you were adorning earlier."

Jack huffed, rolling his optics. "Of course you'd think that. Anything would be boring compared to your colors, right?"

"Of course." Knock Out replied. He finished up the last of the details and stepped back to admire his work. "Turn around for me, I want to see if it's even."

"Uh, right." Jack did as told, turning in a three sixty degree motion so that Knock Out could see all of him. Jack paused when Knock Out gestured for him to stop, and the medic covered a new detail over an overlooked spot of gray.

Knock Out looked entirely too self-satisfied. "And you're done. Some of my best work so far."

"Really?" He asked with a raised brow. "I bet you say that to everyone."

Knock Out scoffed. "Hardly." He gave him an appreciative once over. "I don't admit it lightly either." To his immense embarrassment, Jack found himself flustered by the compliment.

"I believe that will do." Interrupted Shockwave abruptly. "You will receive your payment upon your leave."

Jack stiffened, and Knock Out frowned before venting. "Yes, of course. I'll be on my way then." He said, putting his tools back in subspace.

"Should I...stay here then Master?" Jack asked awkwardly.

Shockwave was silent for a moment. "No, we will be going back to my quarters for rest." He said, and once Knock Out, left, his optic narrowed. "Turn around, I will inspect how much my credit was worth fixing you."

Jack frowned slowly. "Again? Weren't you already looking when Knock Out told me to move?"

"I need a close inspection to ensure his work was commendable." Shockwave gestured with his hand, demanding that he circle around once more.

Jack was on edge, the refusal on his tongue, but he forcibly squashed it before reluctantly he began turning around. It felt worse, than when it was Knock Out, because the medic had no power over him. Shockwave did though, and was more than willing to use it. "Am I acceptable?" he muttered.

There wasn't an answer right away, Shockwave slowly lifting his left arm as he observed his side, and then the other. Jack was thoroughly on edge, trying not to tense as a hand gripped his chin next, lifting his face this way and that, that bright red optic locked on his face.

"It is...satisfactory." He muttered softly, before relinquishing his hold on Jack.

Jack nodded slowly. "Will you...put my receptors back on now?"

A clawed hand moved to the back of his neck, but feeling didn't suddenly return to him in a jarring force. There was a pause, in which Jack had the desperate urge to jerk away. He didn't though, managing to keep his calm. Jack got more uneasy the longer the silence and the fact no feeling returned. He wanted to look, see what took so long, but he forced himself to stay still. "Master?" he asked softly.

"Only as long as you continue to obediently follow my commands." Shockwave said in a quiet voice, before sensation hit him like a wall. "Second; you _will_ follow my every order without delay." Shockwave continued. Jack nodded, repeating himself. "And finally...you will recharge in my berth, with no complaints. Nor will you protest should...I decide to...hold you as I had before."

Jack stilled, his spark burning as he stayed silent for a long time. Finally, with a ragged breath, he said, "Yes, Master. And...is there anything else?" He asked quietly.

Shockwave was silent for a moment, as though thinking it over. "You will not protest should I use you in any way as I see fit." Jack stared at him, and glanced away, but Shockwave grabbed his chin and forced him to make optic contact. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jack shook again, but squeezed his optics shut for a moment as he nodded. "Yes, Master." The words were heavy, bitter, because that order could mean _anything_.

"Then you shall follow me to my room." Shockwave commanded. With no choice or say in the matter, Jack followed behind his 'master' as he led the way.

A simple nod sufficed as an answer, Jack unwillingly following behind him as he led the way out. Jack scowled at the mech's back once he was out of sight. The thought of being in that room made him shudder.

Hopefully the new room would be started on soon...as much as he hated it, he would rather be there than in the same one as Shockwave.

Jack found each step heavy, his body tense as he found himself once more standing at the door to Shockwave's room. The inside hadn't changed, and Shockwave gestured for him to enter. The small mech walked in hesitantly, wrapping his arms around himself as he went over to the berth. Jack halted, but breathed in deep as he sat on the edge.

Shockwave went to the cabinet, grabbing a cube and holding it out to Jack. "Drink."

Jack quickly sipped it to smother his retort. ' _I'm not a damn dog!'_

"Thank you." Jack managed to say, sipping more to hide a scowl. The larger mech held something else out for him as well. Jack hesitantly accepted it. "W-what is this, Master?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment before replying. "Here is something else to try, as I would deduce you've experienced very little in the way of expanding your diet." he said, as Jack examined the rust-colored stick. "You have never eaten a rust stick before, have you?"

Jack blinked, looking at the stick. _'Of course; 'cause that's so imaginative._ ' he thought sardonically. "No, I...wasn't allowed to have them." he said.

"Then eat." Shockwave ordered.

Jack reluctantly nibbled on the stick, blinking as despite the unappealing rustiness there was something almost... _good_ about it. He paused to cautiously sip the energon, stiffened as something sweeter and more flavorful than anything he'd ever had washed along his glossa and down his throat. ' _Do...do all the high caste get energon like this?_ ' It brought a sense of bitterness over him. ' _Why am I even wondering?'_

Curiously Jack dipped the stick into his energon, watching bits flake off and dissolve in the blue liquid. He eyed the stick warily as he brought back to his mouth, taking a small bite.

It was...surprisingly good, Jack assessed as the taste coated the inside of his mouth.

He couldn't resist humming in pleasure as he savored the strange but satisfying taste. He'd only ever had badly filtered energon, and it was a relief to know not _everything_ tasted terrible. He sipped more of the energon itself before coating the rust stick again. A dribble of energon leaked from the corner of his mouth, and Jack's glossa slipped out to lick it up before he finished off the stick. "That...that was good." he said grudgingly, drinking down more of the energon.

"It is far superior to the low grade brewed in the mines." Shockwave said in agreement as Jack set aside the half empty cube, having gotten his fill, which was placed back into storage by Shockwave.

"It is." Jack begrudgingly admitted, though anything would taste better than the low grade they served down there.

Shockwave nodded, before he grabbed Jack's arm. The smaller bot stiffened. "Lie down. It's time to rest."

"B-but Master-"

Shockwave's optic turned bright red. "You said you would not protest." he said darkly, and Jack stiffened. Jack's choice was taken from him, as Shockwave all but dragged him further onto the berth with him.

"I know what I said, but you c-could scratch the paint!" Jack said, his spark pounding desperately in his chest.

"Then I will ensure to take extra care not to." He said lowly, leaving no room for argument.

Jack wanted to freak out more, his plating heaving as Shockwave pulled himself to the top of the berth, and his hand shifted from Jack's arm to grab his waist, pulling him closer. "You-you don't need to hold me." he whispered, trying to wriggle out of the grip. His pleas were ignored, Shockwave merely pulling him closer to his chassis.

Jack went stiff, freezing once his frame was pressed to the larger body, feeling the systems humming they were so close. He was sure he could feel his own spark beating erratically through every fiber of his metal being.

"Recharge." Shockwave ordered him callously, a claw stroking down his arm.

Jack was too terrified to even think about sleeping, his optics wide as he was aware of every second the claw stroked the plating along his arm. "I-I can't..." He muttered, squeezing his optics shut.

Shockwave rumbled, his voice having a displeased edge. "You _will_ do so _._ " he said, and his claw slipped from his arm to his back, claws stroking along the curve of Jack's back.

Jack shuddered a breath, tensing as he was forced to endure the crawling touch.

It made his plating crawl, the digits stroking along his back, and he bit his lip. Jack tried to turn on his side, but the hand gripped his hip and prevented him from twisting away.

"Do not attempt to turn away from me." Shockwave said in a low rumble.

Jack flinched, venting deeply as he was aware of that terrible red optic casting a glow over his face. "I-I can't sleep if I'm looking at you." he said, thoughtless in his fear, and his optics widened once he realized he said it aloud.

Shockwave's grip tightened. Jack winced as he thought his new paint would be scratched so soon.

"Recharge." he said again, Jack looking away from the red glow.

He forced his optics closed, but Jack couldn't get himself to rest, not when the hand was still running along his plates. Jack jerked away startled when his aft was touched. "Please, stop." He whispered. Jack almost wished his receptors were turned back off, so he wouldn't have to be _aware_ at least of the touches. To his not surprise, Shockwave ignored him as his claws began stroking seams, and Jack winced as wires were tugged. He trembled against the other's plates, his voice hitched in his throat and optics closed tightly.

Shockwave continued on, his digits soon slipping further down until the hand rested between his legs.

Jack froze, his optics snapping open. "No, please. Stop." He whispered hoarsely.

"Desist your incessant complaints, or I will deactivate your voice box." Shockwave said coldly.

Jack froze at the threat. Would he really- _'Of course he would.'_ Jack thought angrily, and snapped his jaw shut.

Shockwave stroked the panel between his legs. "If you insist on refusing to recharge, I order you to touch me."

Jack stalled, horror creeping into him. "What?"

"I will not repeat myself." Shockwave uttered irritably.

"But you're..." Jack stopped his insult just in time, biting his lip, "Yes, Master." He whispered, hands hesitantly resting on the bigger bot's chest. Disgust filed him as he lightly touched the metal, stroking in slow movements against the larger mech.

Shockwave rumbled, his own stroking getting rougher, digits digging into seams on his panel that made Jack wince, disgust and uneasy growing. "Expand your hands, go lower." He demanded.

Shakily Jack did so, his hands trembling as he moved a little lower, down to his middle.

Shockwave rumbled louder, and Jack yelped as his aft was grabbed, and panel was shoved against Shockwave's, which to his horror was warm.

"M-M-Master-"

"Silence." Shockwave snapped, holding him there.

Jack shakily rubbed the stomach plates, and stiffened as Shockwave shifted, Jack pinned between the mech and the berth, that terrible red optic boring down on him as the mech's panel grew even hotter. His hands stopped as fear started to overtake him, his spark burning hotly against his insides.

Shockwave held him closer, so close that Jack was trapped and helpless as the mech continued stroking him. "Resume your touches."

Jack bit his lip. "I can't move my hands."

Shockwaves optic brightened. "I am aware. You have a mouth to use."

"M-master?" Jack stammered, freezing completely against him.

Shockwave _glared_ at him, optic glowing a bright red. "Put your mouth on my plating."

Jacks vents all but stopped at the grasp tightened, quickly following the command. He looked up nervously, not daring to moving.

Shockwave shook him, optic narrowed for him to continue. Jack shook on his own, a whimper escaping as he kissed the shoulder plating, lips just barely touching if he could help it.

Shockwave seemed pleased by it nonetheless, his fingers strumming against his hide.

Jack wished he could bite the plating, but Shockwave would no doubt hurt him badly if he did. He moved his lips along the shoulder, kissing the area as he tried not to wretch as he felt the panel against his nearly scorching his plating.

Shockwave was tracing his aft before he suddenly stopped, hand going to the back of Jack's neck, where he was forced to bury his face in the mech's chest. "Recharge." Came the soft, strained order. "There is much to do tomorrow."

Jack shuddered, optics squeezed shut as he tried not to think about how his face was pressed into the plating. He tried to recharge, to just escape from this. He really tried to get himself out of this moment, even if he knew when he woke he'd be back in this nightmare.

It took a long time, still enduring the touches Shockwave forced upon him. Sleep did not come easy, but it was gratefully accepted all the same.

* * *

The red glow of an optic still lingered on his slave, staring down at his face as claws moved to touch his cheek. Shockwave traced along the curve of the face, taking in the smooth features and newly polished plates.

Smooth. Delicate. Glistening, even.

Much as he found it distasteful to admit, to know it irritated him, Knock Out had done well to clean J-23 up. His plates shined, and Shockwave remembered the small bot turned for inspection, his optic having in taken in every line and curve before had done so with his servo. He chastised himself for giving into his inspection, this... _desire_ , but he found it more illogical to care about propriety now. _'He is my slave.'_ And that was the end of it. His claw stroked along the cheek, dragging along to the chin, and stroking J-23's shoulder before sliding back up.

Shockwave cursed himself for falling for the slave's charm. He should be better than this. He hadn't been able to resist looking at the mech as he spun around, showing himself off to Knock Out, and the thought of the red mech seeing _his_ slave like that made his chest tighten, optic narrowed. Shockwave didn't understand the surge of heat that had assaulted him at the time, or why he was becoming so... _enamored_.

It was not just illogical, it was _weakness._ He found his hand gripping the slave's waist. Perhaps he should get it over with, and see if this... _infatuation_ dissipated? Or would it just make it grow? Was it safe, to take such a risk? Should he remove it, before it grew worse?

' _Even if I stopped now, he would be next to me, lying so close.'_ Shockwave narrowed his optic. ' _This will just be another curiosity to fulfill_.' He reasoned with himself.

As if to prove it to himself further, he stroked the mech's receptors, feeling along the edge. His digits found the switch, and the slave relaxed, body going limp against him as his expression turned slack. Shockwave shook him a little, and knew the receptors were off when there was no reaction.

The glow of his optic grew brighter, cupping the mechs chin to tilt his head up.

The venting never changed, that flawless face now peaceful in rest, observing every new angle as he tilted the head to examine him. The color complimented him well. The medic had done an excellent job...

If Knock Out were not needed for future scar removal, Shockwave would not bring him back. He did not want anyone to see or gaze upon what was his, no matter how illogical it was.

Cradling the bot possessively, Shockwave allowed himself to fall into recharge alongside him. J-23 wasn't going back to the mines, wasn't going back to _him_. He was going to spend every single sol with Shockwave. Better he accept it now, because Shockwave wasn't going to wait for it.


	17. Chapter 17

"How goes evaluating the assets?" Megatron questioned, having been sure to speak with Soundwave in a secluded spot where no bot could stumble in.

"Slow. Moving a rare item requires patience." Soundwave said as he brought up the hologram of said item.

Megatron scowled as he looked upon the Lysken crystal. It was beautiful, a perfect cut and rare-had he not needed it to trade for credits, he would have destroyed the useless trinket. It represented the waste of wealth, of how bots would literally kill each other for it. "True enough." he admitted. "And no one suspects yet that Taciturn has met his end?"

"He has refused personal meets for the last seven forms. Most assume he is overtly paranoid." Soundwave explained, having listened in on multiple conversations.

Megatron nodded. "Good. We'll let the truth come to light once I've secured my power here."

Soundwave nodded, going back to work while Megatron left the room, a scowl set firmly on his face.

It had only been two sols since Wayward had been taken away by his scum _master_ , but it felt much longer with the grim knowledge that this time there would be no seeing him in the arena. Perhaps never again, if things did not change. Though even then, there was no guarantee Wayward's master would let him go.

It had been a turning point for Megatron. At seeing how low high caste scum would be willing to go to keep them down in the pits.

 _'And Wayward is being tortured or worse_.' Megatron thought. Given the dangerous route the high caste scum had started to into, how _taken_ he seemed to be by the little mech…it was a troubling assumption that torture would be the lesser of the vile treatments Wayward would suffer from.

The thought that Wayward might be going through that, right now...

Heat surged through his chest, righteous anger coursing through him. No matter how long it would take, they would bring about change. ' _And Wayward nor any other bot will have to suffer under a master again_.' Megatron thought fiercely.

Already he was beginning to gather a following among the crowd, those whose lives were unsatisfied under the current system. The crowds chanted his name in the arena, cheered at his speeches...

It had been a short time, but a fire had been lit, burning and consuming for the change he wanted to bring to Cybertron. Where none were forced to live under the oppressive system, and that meant finding a way to take down the corruption that kept them all down.

The council and the Prime had to be done away with, abolished just like the caste. Though Megatron was not so naive to believe they'd willingly give up their power. Perhaps if enough of the populace were unsatisfied with their governing it would force their hand.

Which meant next getting out onto a bigger stage to spread his message so others could hear. So that Wayward could hear his message and know that hope was not lost.

Would know that he did not have to give into despair.

Though to be a dissenter invited more scrutiny from the world, from those who cared to listen anyway. But that meant from like-minded potential allies, as well as those who'd sell them out. Despite Soundwave's competency, he could only do so much and Megatron would need to keep sharper optics on who would perform such treachery.

* * *

Jack was deep in an uneasy sleep when he was jostled by a hand, jerking away from it and staring wide-optic at Shockwave. It hadn't been long, but the few sols he'd spent here, in this berth, had time terrified him each time the purple mech held him night after night. It was tense, making him freeze. Jack didn't want to be around for when the tension finally broke.

"It is time to wake- the laborers shall be here shortly. You will remain in the lab for the time being while I contact Knock Out for your clean up." Shockwave informed, the events of the last several nights instantly on his mind.

Jack shuddered as he felt the digits on him. "May I take a shower?"

Shockwave stared at him. "No. You will be cleaned by the intern soon enough. Now follow me."

Jack scowled as he got to his pedes, glaring fiercely as he followed after the purple mech. He wanted to wash away the feeling of violation, not have it painted over by polish. He distracted himself by thinking of how he could help Megatron once he got out. ' _Well, I_ do _need a doctor, and Knock Out's pretty close to being one_...'

It lent itself to several problems; the most obvious that Jack would need to be free, he'd have to bribe Knock Out into helping him-and yeah, _he'd need to be free_ to accomplish any of it.

They took the elevator down to the ground level, where the labs were. It was a very uncomfortable ride for Jack, but thankfully a short one. It opened, giving him a clear view of entrance, a small commotion on the other side, which is where Shockwave headed.

Jack's spark pulsed rapidly, hopeful unease stirring. He kept his steps light and quiet as he followed after Shockwave, frame tensed to run the second the door opened and he stepped outside. Jack lightly turned to the open space going down the other street, but his rising hope was crushed when Shockwave's painfully tight grip caught his arm. The mech said nothing as he dragged Jack over to the commotion.

Behind the door laid a group of mechs, most of them lugging around materials and tools. For the new room, Jack realized with a scowl.

There was sheet metal, and glass fibers. Jack couldn't recognize the other items, nor most the mechs lugging the items. He did blink when he noticed a familiar blue mech with an orange face looking over a datapad. Unbidden, Jack looked around and tried to see if Bulkhead was around too.

Jack caught a glimpse of the mech, carrying a heavy load of materials he couldn't name before disappearing around the corner, causing his spark to sink in his chest as his hopes were crushed once again. Looking back to Breakdown, he saw the mech glance at him, feeling his optics linger too long to be a cursory look. Appreciatively, Jack decided. When he went back to checking off on the holopad, Jack rolled his eyes.

Jack really wasn't surprised, but he was getting tired of the looks he received. Disdain from the high caste who saw him a slave, and the far too pervasive ones he had often felt in the arena.

He winced as Shockwave dragged him with him over to the contractor, foreman? He wasn't sure what the term was, but it became a moot point when Shockwave reached Breakdown.

"The room will be done within four orns, as you stated earlier?" Shockwave said to the mech, who nodded in turn.

"So long as nothing disrupts our operations that is." He informed, Shockwave's optic narrowing at the proclamation. Jack winced, having learned whenever that happened he wasn't in a particularly good mood.

"There will be no disruptions, or I will dock payment for every orn you stay past the agreed upon date." Shockwave said sternly.

The mech sputtered. "But there's no way to account for-"

"Nothing less." Shockwave said, his tone lowered in warning.

Breakdown stopped short, posture tense before he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I expect no less than perfection." Shockwave warned, the grip on Jack's arm tightening as he looked down at him. Jack was tempted to pull away, but knew nothing good would come from it if he did.

"Well someone certainly is busy today," Came a snarky voice, and Jack saw Knock Out had arrived and was now moving through the workers Shockwave had hired.

Maybe it was his imagination, but he _swore_ he saw _Knock Out_ grinning at the workers from behind, with a glint in his optics that Jack couldn't quite name. He raised a brow at the medic, who tore his eyes away.

Behind him, he saw Breakdown had paused again, now staring at Knock Out. Only this time he had stopped in his tracks entirely. His mouth was slightly agape, expression one of awe. It took another worker bumping into him to break him out of his stupor, but Jack didn't miss how he would look at Knock Out when he thought no one was looking. Not that he was alone in that endeavor.

' _Hm..._ '

Once Knock Out reached him, his red optics looked over Jack's frame, tsking as he did so. Displeased at seeing his work tarnished again, no doubt. "And you called not a moment too soon. Looks like you were put through the ringer."

Jack scowled at him. "Well I don't exactly have control over how much I get scrapped up here." He muttered.

"Point." Knock Out said, looking over the working mechs with intrigue, but pulled away as Shockwave ordered him to come inside. "I take it this is going to be another routine scar removal?"

"Yes." Was the short answer from Shockwave before he ordered Jack to lay across the berth, doing so begrudgingly. Knock Out merely shrugged as he opened his kit, prepping his tools to begin his work.

Jack watched each scar gradually disappear, turning into nothing more than lines just like the last time. When the buffering came, he watched the lines this time slowly disappear, metal smooth and sanded or filled like nothing had ever blemished his plating.

Shockwave looked at him for a long moment, and Jack tried not to shudder under the stare. The purple mech's head tilted slightly. "There is a problem with the construction." He said. "I must go, but I expect you to be finished when I return."

"Yeah, alright." Knock Out said absently as the purple mech left the room. Jack closed his optics as Knock Out buffered the rest of his front, taking solace in the comfort that his slaver was no longer in the room with them.

Jack couldn't keep every limb and wire from relaxing, his vents letting out a deep, relieved sigh. "Finally."

Knock Out raised a brow. "Trouble in paradise I take it?" Whether or not he was curious or cared, Jack wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to pass the opportunity up.

Jack snorted. "He never leaves me alone. Every second now it's like I have to stay by his side."

"He _does_ seem rather possessive." Knock Out commented.

"You don't know the half of it." Jack muttered. "I-" here he paused, because this was where the tricky part came in. How could he get Knock Out on his side enough to help him? He didn't even entertain the thought of helping him escape, just- _'I guess I'll just need to spin it like we're doing favors for each other.'_ he thought. "I even managed to save up my credits for my fights to buy my freedom, but Shockwave changed it so he didn't have to give me up."

"Hm. Rather unfortunate for you then. I'm guessing Shockwave isn't the most 'gentle' of masters." Knock Out said as he observed the scars he had buffed over. "Most of the scarring were from surgical incisions."

Jack grimaced, resisting the urge to rub at one of the non-existent scars now. "Yeah, it's like just because I can heal he takes less care about being too rough."

"I suppose it's not hard to believe that block of logic has some kind of sadistic streak." Knock Out mused.

Jack hesitated again, but vented deeply as he tried to think more, before asking tentatively, "I'm surprised you're so willing to keep coming back here. You're good and all, but don't you have to help your, er," he wasn't sure what to call it, "boss? Like, at the clinic?"

Knock Out's shoulders hunched. "I have free time, and Shockwave pays well." It was more like a reassurance, likely to himself.

"I see." Jack replied slowly. "And...you don't get paid well by other clients?"

"It's not that, it's...well," For the first time, Knock Out looked uneasy, "I'd rather not be an intern forever, but...when I get my own practice I'd rather have my _own_ clients than just taking on the jobs Ratchet can't do."

Jack found his in. "So, what if I could help you?" The red mech gave him a suspicious stare. "Since my..." he kept himself from spitting, " _master_ likes me, I'm sure I could convince him to tell other bots about your...amazing services."

"I doubt Shockwave is the type to indulge idle gossip to others in the high caste." The medic stated bluntly with a scoff.

"It wouldn't be though." Jack said, trying not to sound frustrated. "He'd have proof." he said, unwilling to say it but he did. "Me. Wouldn't the work you perform on me convincing enough of your skill?"

"Hm. If Shockwave finds you as valuable as he does then there must be a reason for it." Knock Out mused. "But something tells me this wouldn't be a free gesture on your part."

"Very perceptive." Or Jack was just being obvious, but he could care less if he got this favor. "Let's call it an even trade. I'll do this for you, and you do something for me."

"And, what _exactly_ do you want?" Knock Out asked suspiciously.

"I want your surgeon skills to be used for my friend." Jack said bluntly.

Knock Out stared at him in disbelief. "And how am I supposed to _find_ -"

"It wouldn't be for right now." Jack said swiftly. "I meant at a later time. So, we have a deal?"

Knock Out eyed him cautiously once more, but nodded in confirmation. "And what exactly would I be doing for you?" He asked, continuing his work.

"You'll be cutting out my T-cog. Without Shockwave's knowledge, of course." Jack added in for safe measure.

Knock Out blinked. "You would give up your ability to transform for this friend?" he asked, as if the concept were difficult to comprehend. Jack didn't have to think hard as to why. Transformation was an every day thing to Cybertronians. Losing would be akin to losing an arm or leg.

Jack nodded though, unsure if he should give away the extent of what his healing could do. "Yes."

"And so when would I be called upon to do this favor for you?" Knock Out questioned. "Especially if your stuck in here and Shockwave won't let you out of his sight."

"Just let me handle that." Jack replied. "And be prepared to do the surgery."

"Fine." Knock Out said gruffly, "Be all cryptic about it." He mumbled to himself.

"By the way," Jack started, unsure if he should go this route. But it could be another chip he could bargain with later. So he took the shot in the dark, hoping it would help him in the long run. "What's your type exactly?"

"My type?" Knock Out repeated, curious. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well...you _did_ complement me on my looks before." Jack shrugged, trying to look as casual about it as possible. "And don't think I missed how you _flirted_ with me- you know, before Shockwave nearly eviscerated you alive for it."

The mech scoffed. "You might be good looking, but you're definitely not _my_ type." He stated haughtily, optics flickering to just outside the room again before returning to Jack. "Besides, I'm not fond of the idea of your Master peeling my paint for even considering the idea. Sorry."

"No offense. I wasn't asking for myself anyway." Jack nodded towards the door, Knock Out glancing to the side again. "That mech working on the new room? The one with blue paint, orange face and gold optics? I think he's _just_ your type. His name is Breakdown."

Knock Out narrowed his optics in scrutiny at Jack. "And how would you know that exactly?"

Jack treaded carefully. "Overheard a few of them talking." He explained away easily enough. "And you like to keep maintenance on yourself; that must take a lot of work, and wouldn't a big, strong bot be just the kind of help you need? Especially if they can handle a buffer just the way you like?" he knew he was laying it on thick, but that point wasn't to be accurate, it was to get Knock Out interested. He smirked smugly. "Besides, I saw how you looked at the laborers."

Knock Out paused in his work, a sort of half-curious look in his optics, as if he weren't quite on board just yet. "And what makes you think that this Breakdown would be suitable for my tastes?"

"He's in construction, so he's got to know his way around tools, and be just as adept at handling them." Jack shrugged. "You can check him out once your done, just be sure to send your thanks if things work out." he added with a cheeky grin, to which Knock Out snorted at as he got back to work.

Jack looked down on himself, seeing Knock Outs undoubtedly expert workmanship. There was no doubt that Knock Out was an expert in his craft, who only needed a way to 'get out there' as it were.

' _Which is why I need to find a way to get Shockwave to go along with this_.' Jack thought. The only reasonable way to get that done would be nice and Jack resisted scowling at having to keep playing along. ' _Doing this will help me get a surgeon to give Megatron my T-cog though, but I need to find a way to get out of here too somehow_.'

Jack closed his optics when prompted as Knock Out got started polishing his face, but that only let him hear the heavy footsteps returning, gritting his denta as the purple mech walked back in.

"Ah, Shockwave sir." Knock Out greeting with his usual smirk. "I'm almost done here; is this to your liking?"

Jack instinctively stiffened when he glimpsed Shockwave walking up to his side. The mech's optic cycled as he looked over the newly cleaned body.

"Yes, it is satisfactory."

Knock Out grinned cockily, rubbing polish along the mechs legs now, applying it evenly around.

Jack averted his optics again, but found Shockwave's claws gripping his chin and forced to look into that single optic. "Yes, master?" he asked quietly.

"Do _you_ find this work satisfactory?" Jack was surprised Shockwave would even bother to ask him that, but nodded.

"Yes, master. He's very skilled." Jack replied, and Knock Out's grin widened.

"Indeed." Shockwave uttered, his optic cycling through narrowing and widening. "You shall receive the full payment upon completion. Have a slot in your schedule available for more calls of your services."

For a moment, Knock Out looked stunned. Slowly, he shook himself out of it and nodded graciously. "Thank you, sir." he said, and packed up his kit once finished. "Then I suppose this is it 'til next time." he said more pointedly to Jack, who lowered his eyes and nodded.

Jack got to his pedes and peered down at himself reluctantly as Knock Out took his leave, twisting and turning to see how his plating gleamed in the lighting. He hated seeing the paint now, but it was a complicated feeling to even see himself free of blemish. "It is pleasant to gaze upon." The praise was well deserved at least, admiring the effort Knock Out put in anyway.

"Yes, it does." Jack stiffened, and stepped back when he saw Shockwave coming around the berth, optic cycling as it was locked on him.

Soon Jack was pushed against a wall, craning his neck to look away from where he was being pushed up against. ' _No, this can't be what breaks it_.' Jack squeezed his optics shut, gritting his denta as digits trailed lightly across his side, teasing wires and pulling them as Jack squirmed, but he was pinned to the wall by the larger body against his. "M-Master…ng…I thought you didn't want to ruin my polish?"

"This does not constitute as blemishing your plating." Came his low, distracted voice, pulling on a sensitive set of wires.

Jack gasped, arching against his will as pleasure shot up his spine. His vents began to heave, and a whimper escaped as Shockwave's digits trailed down to his thigh, claws dipping into a seam and rubbing against the nestle of wires. "M-Master, _please_ -!"

"Beg," Shockwave rumbled out lowly. A single digit pried on a tightly wound set of cords.

Jack squeezed his optics shut again, humiliation burning in his spark. "Please…" breathed out, managing just barely to keep the venom out of his voice, "don't stop." He squirmed, wriggling against the other mech. "I want you to," ' _stop, please stop_ ', "keep touching me, M-Master."

That single optic became impossibly bright as Shockwave pushed harder against him, careful not to scrape his precious plating or scratch the polish. Jack whimpered as Shockwave gripped his aft, pulling him upward.

Jack cringed as he felt the heat of the mech's panel as it was pressed against his own, just like that night sols ago. It didn't open this time either, but Jack was still wary and terrified of what would happen if it did. He wriggled as the digits dug into a seam on his aft, claws teasing the wires and cables.

Shockwave teased him a little longer before slowly backing off, his vents slowly winding down as he observed Jack against the wall. Finally, he seemed to regain himself, backing away, giving Jack some breathing room.

Jack was immensely relieved, more than he could afford to show as he tried to stop from shaking.

"I will take you," Shockwave with such a finality that Jack froze, "but not this sol."

Jack didn't dare question it, merely nodding robotically at the words. He would do whatever he could to delay that, would fight against Shockwave with everything he had in him. No matter the punishment, Jack wouldn't let Shockwave have him. Wouldn't let him violate him more deeply than he already had. "What now then, Master?" he asked quietly instead.

"You will lie back on the berth." Shockwave looked to the slab, Jack's spark halting as he feared what would happen if he did so. Would Shockwave attempt to force himself on him or would he be dissected again so soon?

"Master, what are you doing to do?" Jack asked cautiously.

Shockwave didn't look at him as he went over to a desk, digging through a cabinet. "Get on the berth." He repeated, his tone stern and warning.

Jack warily climbed onto the table, but when Shockwave turned around, Jack couldn't stop staring. After everything, he'd forgotten about the box of crystals Shockwave had bought. "You…kept them in the box?" he asked, unable to hide his confusion. "Why did you buy them if you weren't going to do anything with them?" Internally he was disgusted; had all those credits really just been wasted on useless trinkets?

"Do not question me and remain still." Jack pursed his lips together, watching warily as Shockwave pried the box open, then ignored them, grabbing a strange looking tool from the side, bringing it over Jack.

Jack stiffened as he warily eyed the tool, but flinched as his pain receptors were turned off. This didn't settle his nerves, only enhanced them. _'What is he doing?'_ he thought. "Have I...done something wrong, master?" He dared to ask, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Shockwave gave him a long stare. "No, you haven't." he answered calmly. "I am rewarding you for how you've…pleased me." His optic cycled, and Jack felt sick because he _knew_ what that was referring too.

"O-oh." Jack stammered out, wincing when Shockwave struck the metal of his hide precisely.

Jack had no idea what Shockwave was even doing, flinching each time the loud smack repeated, despite how he couldn't feel whatever was being done to him. He kept his optics averted, and it was only when the pain receptors flooded with an ache in his chest plating did he finally look down.

Jack's optics widened, seeing the small deep blue crystals were embedded into his plating, running over it as they glimmered in the light. The crystals felt…odd, as though they were emitting a strange sense of serenity. "What-what is this?"

"Praxian crystals," Shockwave explained, lightly touch one as Jack struggled to look down at them. "Prized for their exquisite beauty and ability to give off a tranquil aura to those near them. The largest of them reach can reach the sizes of buildings, but those are rare and cost billions."

Jack's optics widened as he remembered the jeweler mentioning the crystals being in a garden, and his tank churned while his spark burned. "You mean…all this time you bought these for _me_?" he asked incredulously. "W-why?" his panic was eased by the crystals doing their job, but it still left him feeling disturbed by the notion.

"As a reward good behavior, I allowed you to choose the most pleasing jewel to your eye- incidentally, it adds to your value and will reflect well on me once I show you off to others of the scientific branch." Shockwave said dispassionately.

"Show me off?" Jack repeated. A flush of anger burned through his spark. "I'm not some pet you can parade around when you feel like it!"

Jack winced as Shockwave gripped his chin, tilting his head up as the mech leaned down. "On the contrary, you are very much at my beck and call." He stated coldly.

"Still doesn't explain why you'd want to show me off." Jack muttered.

"Scientific inquiry," Shockwave allowed Jack to sit up, getting off the berth, the mech looking around for something to look at himself in. He had never seen his own face in the time since he arrived on Cybertron. It was a strange thought, really. "I will eventually display my research and findings to other scientists to examine."

Jack grimaced at the idea of _more_ bots finding out about dark energon. "Right, yeah." He muttered. His optics landed on a tray. It was a poor excuse for a mirror, but it was clear and reflective enough that Jack finally got a look at himself.

He...didn't look bad he supposed, but Jack didn't know what passed as 'attractive' on Cybertron. Though from the way Shockwave intended to use him he must not have been ugly. That was not a good thing, and he grimaced in disgust.

Jack could still recognize his own twisting features despite the pale silvery coloring, just shifted to fit into a more alien face, for lack of a better term. His optics though were a shade of brighter blue than his human eyes had been. Jack touched his cheek, blinking as the face blinked back. "So this is what I look like." He muttered.

"You have never seen yourself before?" Shockwave inquired, a bit of curiosity seeping into that dull voice of his.

Jack grimaced as put the tray down. "No. My creators didn't want me to be...vain." he explained. "And I was never curious enough about it to wonder before."

"Your creators were highly controlling as well as secretive." Shockwave said, Jack feeling that hated gaze on his back.

' _Like you're one to talk_.' Jack thought bitterly, but outwardly all he did was shrug. "Given my creator was dabbling with that purple stuff and used it on me, I don't really think they'd have wanted the neighbors to know." He drawled, trying to ignore the staring as best he could.

"A logical conclusion if he did not want to be caught tampering with a potentially volatile substance." Shockwave put in, but Jack had to restrain a scoff since that's _exactly what Shockwave was doing_.

"How are you going to explain me then?" Jack asked. "Or have you been messing around with that stuff even more than I thought?"

"I have done much research and experimentation with the substance both from the mineral and energon which I have extracted from you." Shockwave explained, coming to stand close enough to Jack so he could run his digits across the crystals in his chest.

Jack shuddered. It was as though with the knowledge Jack wouldn't be leaving him, that the purple mech took it as an implicit right to touch him more frequently. Jack hugged himself. _'I just hope I can find a way out before he tries to go any further..._.'

"And...what would they think? Your...friends?"

"I have no need for such frivolous things such as 'friendship.'" Shockwave replied. "It only distracts me from my work."

"Then what am I?" Jack asked, his voice just short of growling.

Shockwave didn't seem to care though, as he cupped Jack's chin to meet his gaze. "You are a part my research. You are my slave. Do not think even for a moment you would ever be my equal."

' _Believe me, I don't_.' Jack thought darkly. ' _To you I'm just something to play with, aren't I_?' he added silently. "So what, you only go out for work, no social gatherings?"

Shockwave narrowed his optic; this time he did seem to be trying to detect if Jack was being sarcastic. "Regrettably, both of those are one in the same." He finally answered. The mech's digits trailed down Jack's chest to rest over his stomach plates. "Are you in need of refueling?"

An abrupt change in topic, but he couldn't deny his tank felt empty. "Yes, master." He said, voice low so the mech wouldn't hear the spite.

"Then let us refuel while the construction bots continue their work."

"As you wish, master." Jack conceded, following Shockwave out of the room.

Jack could hear the working as they got to Shockwave's room, and his tank churned with unease when he finally realized where his _room_ would be. His optics widened when he still saw the workers at the end of the hall, already working on making a new space in the wall. "M-my room is going to be so close to yours?" he asked. "Why?"

"To keep a close eye on you." Shockwave stated as though this were obvious, Jack ducking his head low in embarrassment. "And should I need you for anything, both scientific and personal matters, you will be well within reach." he added.

Jack scowled at the ground. "And what if I'm out of the room when you call for me?"

"Impossible, as the door will be locked at all times. Only I will have the passcode." Shockwave explained calmly.

Jack's insides froze. "W-what?"

"You shall remain in your room unless I call for you. There is no need for you to be outside it otherwise." Shockwave stated stoically.

"No other- what if I get bored?" Jack asked, petty as the idea was, but he couldn't let go that he was being put in a literal cage. "Do you really expect me to sit around and be a good little slave who does your bidding without question?"

"Yes." Came the short, quick reply, causing Jack's spark to erupt in a flame inside his chassis.

Jack seethed as they went inside Shockwave's room, the door closing behind them. Jack shuddered when he saw the berth, memories he tried to block slowly and unwillingly coming back to him. With little choice for lack of seating options, Jack sat down on the berth, plating held tight as Shockwave came back with the half-empty cube Jack hadn't drank up last night. Jack sipped it, the sweet taste leaving only a bitter tinge in his mouth now.

"Do you desire extra flavoring?" The purple mech asked when moving back to the cabinet to retrieve a cube of his own.

Jack narrowed his optics, and wondered why Shockwave was trying to be nice to him still. Though more importantly, whether or not accepting it would get him angry. "Yes, master."

Shockwave inclined his head, and brought with him a small green cube, like a tablet. He let it slide into Jack's drink, where it dissolved and Jack watched his energon gain an even brighter glow, almost green.

Taking an experimental sip, Jack blinked as there was a stronger taste to it, but not unpleasant. "What was that?"

"A lead sulfide crystal. It lends itself to a stronger taste without the chance of becoming inebriated had you been drinking Engex or Visco." Shockwave explained.

' _Inebriated? Wait, robots can get_ drunk?' Jack thought incredulously. "It's...good. thank you." He said quietly, not looking up at Shockwave as he spoke. Another sip, the energon flowing down his throat a little more smoothly. Jack had no idea that Energon could have such varying flavors...

"Continue to please me, and I will continue to reward you." Shockwave said, and Jack grimaced; being fed was his reward?

What was worse was that he was being treated like a dog, given 'treats' for good behavior. It was degrading, being treated like a pet.

And soon he was going to get his own little 'kennel' to be placed it and taken out at his 'master's' convenience. Jack morosely took another sip of the energon, still hearing the sounds of construction outside and knowing it was too early to sleep. _'Thankfully._ ' He thought, relieved that he wouldn't need to be subjected to being trapped in the other mech's hold. "What happens now then?"

"You will remain in here; I have much to prepare for in presenting my findings at the next scientific gathering." Shockwave explained.

Jack glanced away so the mech couldn't see him rolling his optics at the pompous words. "Yes, master." Jack hooked he could find a way out before then, before Shockwave decided to...

Shaking his head Jack vowed he wouldn't allow that to happen. Not now, not ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rian: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I've been having a lot of fun writing this story so I hope ya'll enjoy it! ^^**

 **Shade: Me too, this has been great!**

* * *

"Your room is nearly complete." Shockwave informed Jack as they observed the workers removing the last of the materials, after which their equipment would be removed.

Jack only nodded, arms wrapped around himself. He had spent more time in Shockwave's room, in his berth, than he ever wanted to go through again. Perhaps the only saving grace had been that aside from the groping and tugging on his wires, was that Shockwave had not forcefully opened his panel.

 _'Probably doesn't want to ruin my polish.'_ Jack thought bitterly, and the unspoken 'yet' to that terrified him. "What…what did you have them install?" he asked. _'Besides an outside lock.'_

"A berth of your own, a storage unit to be filled with energon. If you continue as you have, I will allow additives." Shockwave ran a claw over his helm, unaware when the mech winced.

"Is that all, master?"

Shockwave paused thoughtfully. "I will, of course, expect you to continue upkeep of yourself even when Knock Out is not called in." he said. "You must always be presentable. And if you particularly please me, I will even allow you an allotted time on the DataNet."

Jack blinked. He didn't want to give away he had _no_ idea what that was, as he doubted he could cover his lack of knowledge with it. "How…generous of you." He said. From the sound of the name, he took a wild guess it was something of an alternative internet here.

"Indeed it is." Shockwave agreed, fingers trailing across his helm. It took Herculean effort not to duck under the revolting touch.

Jack tried to distract himself, fingers tightening on his arms. "So, um, when exactly will you be going to your part- uh, _gathering_?"

"Three orns. I expect you to be presentable before we leave. I will be...displeased, if you are not." Shockwave warned him not so casually.

Jack nodded. "Yes, master." he said quietly. His digits tightened even more on his arms when Shockwave trailed his claws over his arm.

"I will have the necessary products purchased for you before then, so there should be no excuses as to why you do no look your best."

Jack nodded, though he felt threatened by the fact Shockwave was going to buy more for him. It meant what little protection he had by way of keeping 'polished' was about to leave him now that Shockwave didn't have to be _careful_. It made Jack shudder.

And when the construction workers had hauled the equipment out, Jack dashed inside. He was instantly hit by the scent of a newly finished room, and it was strange to believe the room had just been part of the wall previously.

It was rather generously spacious, if bare room with a window on the other side. There was a set of cabinets to one side, likely where the energon was to be stored. The berth was a bit on the larger scale, though Jack tried not to think about why as he saw a small closet-sized indent in the wall.

The fact it reminded him of a shower was only enhanced when he saw the holders for polish and cloths, and the top of it had a spigot where solvent came out. _'So I can wash myself without having to leave the room.'  
_  
Jack _really_ tried not to think of why that was, but the fact this was becoming more and more of a gilded cage didn't help alleviate any fears. "So...this is all mine?" He asked, though there wasn't much in the room. Best to keep up the pretense of being 'happy' and 'content' with what he had.

"Yes, and in addition to yourself I expect you to keep this room clean. This is not the mines where you were allowed to leave everything lying around." Shockwave replied.

Jack's jaw clenched, wishing he could snap back about that. _'There was nowhere_ to _put anything aside from our finds._ ' he thought sourly.

Not that he expected Shockwave to understand the difficulty of the mines-oh no, Shockwave was so _above_ all of that.

It made Jack's fury brew, but he was met with the calming of the crystals embedded into his plating; they eased his anger, but did nothing to stop his thoughts from being furious. _'Just gotta find some way to escape. Then I'll hopefully never see him again.'_

Then maybe he could find his way to Optimus... it was a slim hope. And right now, that was all he had. Just a hope to get out of here, and to help change the world. _'Starting with getting rid of the caste.'_ Jack thought fiercely.

He often wondered if Megatron was still working toward his goal, still fighting in the arena...

 _'He…he couldn't be dead.'_ Jack thought, the notion actually scaring him. It was a strange thing, to wish the silver mech was still alive, but he'd grown so used to him, to being his… _friend_ that Jack didn't want to see him in any state except alive. ' _Maybe there's a way to check, are these things broadcasted?'  
_  
"Master, is…is there a way for me to use the DataNet early? I…" Jack reached for some excuses to use it. "I want to know how I can…please you." The words felt heavy and bitter, Jack wanting to vomit from having to say it.

Shockwave looked at him, optic glowing bright. He beckoned Jack over, who warily approached him but stiffened as the mech grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Tell me then, what is your current knowledge of interfacing?"

Jack's plating crawled, fighting to keep the grimace off his face, but he had an absolutely true response. "Only that it's bad if I'm touched in a way I don't want."

The other mech was silent, his thumb rubbing over the wires in Jack's wrist, who fought not to jerk away. "And…were you to expand your knowledge, it would make you less resistant to accepting _my_ touch?"

"I...maybe?" Jack suggested, wriggling under the touch a little. "I don't want to...upset you, master."

The purple mech was silent for a long moment, before he nodded sharply. "Very well then. You may do your research for five breems, and no more for this sol."

Jack wanted to sigh in relief, but settled for nodding along. "Yes, thank you, master." He stiffened as the servo reached up to cup his chin, tilting his head to meet his gaze.

"I do expect the allotted time I will allow for this research to be used in… _practical_ application, for the future." Shockwave's optic burned brighter, and Jack knew exactly what he meant.

The thought made him want shudder, but held himself tightly. "Yes…master."

"Good." Shockwave nodded, releasing him as he went to leave the room. Jack shuddered with relief, hoping Shockwave didn't hear the clinking of his plating.

When the mech left, Jack heard the door lock and thought it was overkill if he was just going to get him the device to access the DataNet. ' _Still, as long as I can see if there's any news on Megatron I can put up with it.'  
_  
And not knowing how long he'd be alone for, Jack looked around for something that could be a possible escape route.

There wasn't much of anything though. There was a window, but attempting to open it revealed that it had been locked down like the door.

There was a grate in the shower, just large enough that could _maybe_ fit him if he tried to squeeze through, but it was too high up. There was another grate to likely vent the room itself, but unless he found the construction workers missed something, he'd need to find a way to break through the lock and sneak out. _'Somehow._ ' Jack thought morosely. He straightened up as all too soon he heard the door unlocking.

Shockwave came in, carrying a small device that must have been similar to a laptop or computer, but with no top to fold up- merely keys. It was placed carefully on the desk. "Five breems and no longer." He stated once more. "I will be making preparations for your polish to be delivered, so use your time wisely." Shockwave added.

Jack nodded, head low until he heard the lock of the door. He zipped over to the computer, relieved that Shockwave wouldn't be looking over his shoulder for this, and his optics looking over the glyphs on the keys. It was a strange disconnect as his mind translated them into letters he could understand, and immediately searched for any mentions of Megatron.

It was slow- articles were strangely titled, and Jack doubted that many would write about a low caste gladiator trying to stir up trouble.

 _'He's alive though.'_ Jack thought in relief as he did manage to find one, from a small publisher. The strangeness of that relief only gave him the briefest of pause, but he once again accepted that he'd grown to care about Megatron beyond seeing changing him as just a mission.

 _'And he is managing to gain some attention, albeit not exactly the good kind.'_ Jack thought, seeing how the articles had branded him as a dissenter and to watch out for. _'Hmm. Progress, no matter how slow. Any publicity was good publicity. And for everyone who disagrees, there has to be someone who does want things to change.'_ Jack added. _'Not everyone can be satisfied with the way things are.'_

The first time around had proven that, from what he remembered of Ratchet's story. There was no doubt it would happen again, and he _had_ to be there for it.

 _'Which means getting out of here.'_ Jack thought. If he wanted any chance of keeping Megatron on the straight and narrow, he had to get back to him. _'Somehow.'_ Jack searched for more on the progress Megatron was making, but to his frustration there was nothing else. _'Well, at least I got enough to know he's stirring things up out there.'_

Jack paused, wondering how much time had passed. He probably had a few minutes still, and it wouldn't hurt to just...surf around the Datanet for a bit. Find out what Cybertronians were interested in and whatnot.

Nodding to himself, Jack thought of what he could search for. The answer came obviously enough, and he looked up racing. The results were almost instant; articles on races from recent and old, and even a few video clips of recent competitions. He blinked when he thought he saw Knock Out in one video, just by the fact the Cybertronian alt-mode reminded him a lot of the red mech's earth mode.

' _Well, even if it's not him, I can certainly believe he'd be interested in it.'_ Jack thought. He looked up what Cybertron considered art, and found a lot of unsurprisingly metal constructs. What _did_ surprise him were to see things that actually resembled paintings. _'Then again…'_ Jack remembered how Knock Out applied the 'paint' to his plating, and realized the idea wasn't as strange as he thought.

Tilting his head, Jack tried to think of what else he could look up with the time he still had.

Pictures of Iacon dotted the pages, come ground level, others from above. It truly was a beautiful city. A pity it was full of scum from the high caste.

 _'And Orion is in there somewhere.'_ Jack thought. Given the trip he took to Iacon before, he never got to see much beside just a street and a jewelry store. The thought of it still burned, but at least he knew it only took roughly two hours to reach. _'In a vehicle, but I'll still need an alt-mode too.'_ And that wasn't even getting into the fact he didn't know where Orion worked either.

Briefly he wondered if Shockwave would take him again, but shook the thought from his head. As far has he knew, the mech had no reason to take him again, unless his party was to be held there.

Jack sighed, but stiffened as he heard the sound of the door unlocking. Quickly, he closed the window and stepped back as Shockwave came in. "Time's up already?" he asked nervously. "Seemed so short."

"You may have more time at a later date, provided you earn the privilege." Jack grimaced. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"So, when will the polish be arriving?" Jack asked, just to get away from the topic.

"In an orn; given the short time frame for which the gathering is to take place, I specified a rush delivery." Shockwave explained as he closed the laptop-like device and lifted it carefully up.

Jack nodded, and decided to fish for more information. "And where is this gathering going to be? And, will there be bots from all ever going of just…centered to the city its in?"

"It shall take place in Praxus- a hub of cultural and scientific marvels." Shockwave informed, causing a bit of despair to sink in.

That...was not the answer he wanted to hear. "Oh." Jack glanced away, his optic caught sight of the crystals in his plating. He gestured to them. "And I take it that's where these came from?"

"Astute." Shockwave replied. "And the gathering is to take place adjacent to the Helix Gardens. Should you behave yourself, I will allow you to see it."

Jack clenched his jaw. "How kind of you, master." He said through his denta.

"Clean yourself; when the polish arrives, I expect you do have it finished before we leave."

Jack vented deeply, but forced himself to nod. "Of course, master. But what will you be doing?" Jack asked, keeping his optics form narrowing. He doubted he was going to be dissected so soon, but Shockwave had to be up to _something_.

"I will be making the final preparations for my presentation, and going over the samples I took for a final check." Shockwave said. "I will also be making arrangements for a short stay in Praxus should the conference last more than a sol."

Jack grimaced. "And I suppose this _doesn't_ mean I get my own room."

"Correct. As my slave it is only logical that you are with me at all times, especially in a city foreign to you." Shockwave said, his optic bright as he trailed over Jack's frame.

The look made his plating crawl, and Jack hugged himself. "Right, logical." He murmured. 'J _ust fragging great- even_ more _time to be trapped with Shockwave.'_

"Is anyone...special going to be there? Like the council? Or a Prime? Others from different castes?"

Shockwave stared at him, and Jack worried he'd said something wrong. Finally, he spoke, "The council may have a representative there, though the Prime does not show unless it's of important matters. Others may attend, if their presence is important enough."

Jack nodded in confirmation, not all that surprised. He knew next to nothing on the current Prime, or even Primes in general, but he hadn't expected one to be drawn to a party of all things.

His spark ached at the thought of Optimus.

"Why are you so interested?" Shockwave asked, cutting through his thoughts as the optic narrowed slightly.

Jack stiffened. "Well, it's just…I've never had much interaction with bots…above ground. I'm only hoping I don't get overwhelmed."

"Your reasoning ...is logical." Shockwave admitted after a long, tense moment. "During the gathering you will remain at my side in case of such an event."

 _'You're going to be the reason for most of the tenseness.'_ Jack thought scathingly, but only nodded. "Yes, master."

Shockwave made for the door. "I will bring your energon before I turn in for recharge."

Jack at least found nothing being added to be relieving. _'At least I don't have to sleep in Shockwave's berth anymore._ ' He thought. "Yes, master."

Jack moved to his _own_ berth, clean, without rust, and most blessedly of all devoid of Shockwave. He only hoped it stayed that way.

Jack sank onto the metal bed, and despite the ring of the lock in his audios, he was relieved to lie here without anyone else most of all. ' _And if I'm going to be forced to spend more time with him, I'd better enjoy the times he's gone even more.'_

* * *

Jack shifted uncomfortably as he and Shockwave drove over the city of Praxus, nervous about the uncomfortable event ahead of them. The city, from what little he could see of it from his tiny window, was _beautiful_. More so than even Iacon had been. Buildings spiraled upward, metal glistening as soft lights glowed from within.

Jack saw his reflection in the window, of how he'd shined and polished himself before Shockwave dragged him to the transport. He shuddered when he remembered how that red optic brightened intensely when he saw Jack, but thankfully his hand never grabbed anything but his arm. ' _So far.'_ Jack thought sourly.

The lights of Praxus distracted him; they lit up the city, almost like a star on its own. It was even more lively than Iacon and Kaon, with vehicles driving along the impressive road ways that spiraled through the city. Bots walked along the sidewalk, talking animatedly to each other, and the towers were tall and impressive. Jack wondered which building was their destination.

Not far in the distance he saw a massive building, in what was likely the center of the city. Beautiful, and glistening like a jewel, Jack's eyes were stuck to it as though mesmerized. _'Okay, that's amazing.'_ He thought. The closer they got to the building, the more Jack realized _this_ was their destination. _'Seriously? Kind of overkill for a party, but these high caste bots seem to like excessive things.'_ He added sullenly.

"You will be courteous to any who speak to you. You will not speak unless spoken to." Shockwave informed as they started to slow.

Jack frowned at the thought of talking to anyone, but forced himself to nod. "Yes, master." He said quietly. Up close the building looked even more gigantic, and he was pulled out of the transport once Shockwave halted it entirely.

Jack grimaced as the sounds came from all around, causing him to take a moment to process everything as he was lead into the building. Jack blinked, hearing a more muted but no less talkative environment. Jack scoped out the lobby; mechs and femmes littered the room, speaking to one another and though a few glanced at them, none approached.

Jack raised a brow when he realized they hadn't moved from the entryway, and that the grip on his wrist was tight. "Are…are _you_ actually nervous to be here?" he whispered incredulously.

"No." Shockwave said tightly before forcing them to move forward.

 _'You're a big fat liar._ ' Jack thought with a snort, though didn't dare voice it aloud.

There were several elevators going up, and Shockwave dragged him into one of them before finally letting him go. There were several other bots inside, but thankfully it wasn't cramped. Jack did though find it a bit confusing that when their optics looked him over, they didn't sneer before turning away. _'That's kind of weird, and shallow.'_ He thought. Had just a touch up and some polish changed his looks that much?

The elevator jerked to a stop on a higher floor, and the other bots left before only a single mech entered, pushing the button to take them to the top. His optics roved over Jack before he leaned against the wall as the door closed again.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, creeped out by the unnerving stares around them.

Jack couldn't help shuddering when they finally got out of the elevator.

Shockwave's optic had been narrowed, the only sign he was displeased. "You are…pleasing to look at. Even more so than before." He really didn't sound like he was pleased with that.

And while Jack didn't either, hadn't the point in fixing him up been to _do_ that? And he couldn't resist goading him about it. "I thought looking good was to reflect well on you?" It was as close to saying 'You're the one that wanted this' without spelling it out for him.

Shockwave fell silent, saying nothing as they stepped into another crowd. There was a lot of chatting, laughing and overall a buzz of noise that echoed around them.

Jack looked around the wide, high ceiling room. There were large windows at the back and sides, giving a glimpse into the darkening sky outside, along with the glittering of the city lights. They were too high for Jack to appreciate the sight, his tank churning just from the fact they were likely on the top floor.

He looked around again, seeing the seats nestled into rows. _'There are more than I thought there'd be.'_ he thought. All this for a science convention? Jack sighed heavily.

"Shockwave?" Jack almost jumped, because a bot came up, and he didn't know what was more unbelievable; that someone knew Shockwave, or that they actually looked pleased he was here. "It's been so long since you came here. Usually you're too busy sulking in your tower."

Jack bit his lip, but a snicker slipped through.

"I do not 'sulk' around my tower." The scientist retorted sharply, his optic trained on Jack who ducked his head in return. "I perform research to further the advancement of Cybertron."

The bot waved their hand dismissively. "Yes, you and everyone else here."

Shockwave's shoulder tensed, and Jack just found another tell that he was displeased. It was weird seeing someone talk to him so bluntly. "I have been making strides, and came tonight to present my findings." The bot still didn't look at all that impressed, and their gaze finally turned to Jack, a brow cocked at the sight of him. "Well, it's certainly odd of you to bring someone. At least your date's very pretty."

Jack sputtered at the thought that _he_ was Shockwave date. Or that the mech considered him _good looking_. The red optic grew impossibly bright.

"This," Shockwave stated slowly, dangerously, "is not my date. I have brought my _slave_ here to showcase his unique, astounding properties."

The bot blinked slowly, processing the information for a moment before giving Jack another look. "Your slave, huh? And you brought it up here _with_ you?"

Jack gritted his denta, but clenched his jaw.

"As I have stated, he serves a crucial part of my presentation." Shockwave replied, but the other bot looked even more dubious.

"Really?" They asked flatly. Shaking their head, they started to walk away. "It's your career."

"That was unpleasant." Jack said, still seething over being called an _it._

"Indeed." Shockwave agreed, him in one of his rare, furious states. Jack supposed insulting his 'research' was one way to do it.

"Can you just take me to the room you rented and lock me in there?" Jack asked, hopeless as the idea was of leaving this area.

"No." Shockwave didn't even look at him. "You are a part of my presentation." he repeated, then paused. "And if I must suffer this, so will you."

Jack scowled, crossing his arms. "Figures." he muttered. "I hope no one else thinks I'm your date. That was embarrassing." Yet even as he said as much another mech was walking up to them, stopping to speak with Shockwave. The mech was clearly displeased with the other, but was unable to pull away without causing a minor scene. Jack turned his attention elsewhere while Shockwave was otherwise engaged.

Jack wished he was elsewhere more than ever, but this could be his only chance to see if Orion was around. So far no luck, just bots talking with each other until the conference started. He looked around, seeing that Shockwave was still busy with his companion, gazing upon the tables to see the assortments of energon and additives. Well, they didn't lack for variety at least...

It looked good, all the colors he wasn't sure energon could be. Then again some of it might not have been energon at all, as he slowly realized that Cybertronians ate more. Energon had just been the only option on Earth.

He wondered what all could be there- did they eat other kinds of fuel, like oil maybe? He knew they could eat bits of metal, given the rust sticks, but he saw more than those on the tables. Jack rubbed his stomach, tank churning. He was hungry, and Shockwave _did_ seem distracted. He glanced to the purple mech, and quietly walked up to the table and swiped a tiny cube.

He stared at it for a moment, glancing around to see if anyone had seen him, before swallowing the little cube. A cloying mixture of bitter and sweet coated his mouth, causing a shudder to run through him. Jack resisted humming as the after taste lingered. He risked swiping another, the same sweetness to it despite it's different color. Even normal energon didn't taste this good. Jack turned to get back to Shockwave, but froze as a mech stopped in front of him. Jack tried not to wince. There was no way he hadn't seen him eat those cubes.

"S-sorry." Jack said quickly, pausing awkwardly in front of him, peering to the side of the mech. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll be on my way now..."

"Nonsense, it's not like no one else hasn't eaten a bit early." The mech said. "It can be boring being expected to wait around." He smiled. "I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Spectrum." The mech introduced himself politely enough. "And you are?"

"Oh er..." Jack vented nervously, eyeing Shockwave behind him. "...J-23." He muttered, despising the designation but knowing Shockwave would be displeased were he to give out his other one.

It must have been an odd name as Spectrum raised a brow before shrugging. "Interesting choice your creators must have made."

"Yeah..." Jack mumbled. "I-is there something you need?" He asked, shifting on his pedes now. "Because I have to get going-"

"Wait, don't go just yet." The other mech said. Jack jerked back, a bit confused and startled. "It's just, it's been a while since someone new turned up. I'm sure the date you came with won't mind waiting just a bit longer?"

"Well actually-" Jack began but was interrupted as the mech pulled out a chair for him, gesturing him to sit with a small smile. Jack glanced nervously at Shockwave, but the mech was still busy speaking with another bot. He sighed. "Alright." Jack muttered, and reluctantly sat down.

The mech, Spectrum, sat down on the other side of the table, plucking a little glowing cube for himself.

"What do you think of the place?" Spectrum asked.

Jack shrugged. "It's...nice." it was the only good thing he could say about this evening unless he found who he was looking for.

Spectrum hummed. "These meetings can be so dull, I know." He admitted. "But they do always have _something_ that piques my interest. One reason to keep donating I suppose."

"You donated to this gala?" Jack asked, raising an optic ridge. It wasn't too surprising really, though he had thought it self sufficient.

Spectrum nodded. "Yes. May I inquire as to who brought you?" He tilted his head. "Unless of course, you're one of the speakers tonight."

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Jack brushed off, the tension in his shoulders leaving as he relaxed. "I'm with Shockwave- he brought me to show me off."

Spectrum blinked slowly. "Shockwave? He's actually here?" He asked, and glanced around until he spotted the mech. "Well, I'm certain that's causing a stir. He's quite the recluse." He added, before smiling back at Jack. "Though I can see why he wanted to show you off."

Jack fell quiet, pulling his hands away from the table as his optics were downcast. Discomfort and unease radiated off him.

Spectrum seemed to notice the mood shift, and frowned. "I'm sorry, have I said something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Jack replied softly, wanting to be as far away from this place as possible.

Spectrum raised an optic ridge again. "It doesn't sound like nothing."

Jack frowned, shrugging, shoulders tense again. "Well it is." Honestly, he'd rather be back with Shockwave than to continue sitting here and hear another bot talk about his looks. "I should go." He said abruptly, making to stand. "Shockwave will be looking for me soon enough."

Spectrum shook his head. "I doubt it." He paused. "But I suppose the conference will begin soon anyway." He smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to see you again soon."

"Likewise." He responded politely, leaving the table and the mech.

Jack grimaced, hoping he didn't see him again. He stiffened a little when Shockwave's face caught his own, spotting him having left after all. Jack quickly made his way over to quell any building anger. Jack ducked under the intense stare, a bit floundering on how to explain his absence. "I, um, was hungry." He mumbled. Shockwave looked past him, focusing instead on the mech that was just now leaving the table. The purple mech's optic brightened to a hot red in seconds.

Jack stiffened as Shockwave turned that gaze back in him. "You spoke to someone?" He demanded.

Jack clenched his fists. "He talked to me first." He muttered. Shockwave didn't appear to have been anymore impressed by that answer, glaring at the retreating mech. Jack frowned. "Nothing happened." He said, and added more snidely, "And here I thought you didn't _get_ jealous."

Shockwave didn't honor that with an answer, instead taking a firm hold of his hand.

Jack winced at the grip, fingers tight on his hand as he was dragged along. _'Geez, what's wrong_ now?' He thought bitterly.

"Do not go near him again." Shockwave warned as he was dragged to a table.

Jack glowered as he was forced to sit down, and tried to wrench his arm away. "Do you not hear yourself?" _'And how hypocritical that is?_ ' he thought.

The grip tightened as he was forced to sit a table. "That was not a request."

Jack grimaced, but his optics found the table was laden with energon and the strange little cubes on it as well. He glanced at Shockwave, who didn't look at him as he picked a glass up. Jack smirked a little at seeing Shockwave drinking after dealing with his own caste, before swiping a glass for himself. The taste was stronger than regular energon, but very sweet too.

"For the rest of the duration of this gathering, you will remain by my side at all times." Shockwave said as he placed his glass down. Jack stared at it, it's contents completely gone. He hadn't even seen the mech take a sip!

Shockwave's brightened optic fixated on him, and Jack grimaced. "Yes Master. As you wish."

"And when we retire to my room, you will clean yourself." Shockwave replied, gaze moving to scan the others around them.

Jack fought to keep the snarl off his face as he ducked his head. _'Possessive fragger.'_ "Yes, master." He repeated.

Around them the bots talked on, like everything was normal, and only glancing over at them briefly. Jack kept his gaze straight ahead, trying to ignore everyone as well. It felt impossible, as he was constantly tense.

"How long until you do your presentation?" Jack asked, but he was in a grey zone of wanting to leave. To leave would be a relief, but not what likely awaited him. _'Maybe I can get him to stall us going the room here.'_

"In half a joor." Shockwave said curtly.

Jack tried not to fidget, just because he was growing bored, and the tenseness didn't help settle his nerves. He tried look around the room again, but it was filled with faces he didn't recognize and forgot within moments of their passing. _'Would Orion be holding a camera?'_ The thought was ridiculous, but so far there seemed to be at least familiar equivalents Jack had seen.

"Desist your squirming." Shockwave said abruptly, and Jack stilled in his chair, frowning still.

"After this is done for the night, can you show me the Helix Gardens? I'd like to see where these came from." Jack said, just to prolong having to go to that room with the other mech.

"If things proceed well, I may."

Jack narrowed his optics, but that was likely as good an answer he'd get. "Yes, master." He murmured. His optics flitted around the room again, but he nearly stalled when he saw a tall figure roaming around the room, a small little orb flittering around him, zooming in and out as a light indicated it was filming.

Jack stared at the mech, seeing the red and blue plating, a younger but unmistakable face. His spark pulsing tightly in his chest, optics glued to the mech. There were differences than what he remembered from before, but not enough that he could mistake him for anyone else.

 _'It's really him, I can't believe it!'_ Jack's chest lightening, spark pulsing as he found himself smiling, relief coursing through him. _'I have to find a way to talk to him, I can't lose my chance_.' He thought. Without thinking, he tried to stand-only to get yanked back down. He flinched when he met Shockwave's intense, narrowed gaze.

"Who were you staring at?" he asked, voice low and dark.

Jack grimaced. _'Scrap.'_

"N-no one. I saw a light and was wondering what it was...I've never seen anything like that before." He said softly, pointing to the floating orb around Orion Pax.

Shockwave looked at the orb, optic cycling wide to its normal state. "The camera?" he questioned. Jack was incredulous to believe that's what it was. "Not even in your own home?"

Jack shook his head. "Never had a need to use one. I...I barely used the DataNet as it was. My time was always spent with Creator and his experimenting." He sank into his seat, leaning in closer to Shockwave, not even believing he was doing this, but he wouldn't let talking to Orion slip him by. He'd do anything for this chance.

With great reluctance, Jack reached out to grab Shockwave's arm in a gentle, warm hold, pressing flush against it as he widened his optics pleadingly. "May I _please_ go look at it?" he asked breathlessly.

Shockwave was silent for a long moment, but there was a hesitance in his response, optic focused entirely on Jack's face and how he clutched his arm. "For a few breems. No more." He conceded.

Jack found his grin more genuine than he wanted, but he couldn't help feeling giddy. "Yes, okay." he barely got out before flitting from his seat. His optics tracked the path Orion left through, and he found the mech gazing at the area where the conference speakers likely would talk. _'Probably looking for a better angle.'_ he thought.

Jack gathered his resolve, and stepped lightly up to him. "H-hey, can I ask you a question?"

The mech stopped, seeming genuinely surprised that someone was speaking to him, bright blue optics finding their way to Jack's. He smiled politely though, and Jack's spark pulsed rapidly. The mech was smiling, _looking_ at him. "Yes, can I help you?"

Jack nervously pointed to the camera. "I-I was wondering how that worked. I've, well," his optics lowered, "I've never see one before."

Orion didn't mock him, or sneer, something he had come to expect of the high caste. It was a welcome relief when instead, he actually started to explain. "This device has been programmed to follow my signature, connected to my neural network so I may decide whether something is of special note to record." Orion said, and the orb flitted around Jack before going back to the stage. "I am more than content to let it roam, and take in the sights than restrict it to a single spot."

Jack blinked, tilting his head as he smiled. "That's so cool." he shook himself, rubbing his arm sheepishly. "Uh, I mean impressive."

"It is a simple device...but it is refreshing to see someone so intrigued." Orion's optics became a little lighter, his smile more sincere.

Jack found himself smiling back even wider. It was strange to know this mech would likely become Optimus, but the way he acted was so painfully familiar. "Well, if you got anything more to say, like, about what you do, I'd love to hear it."

"I am merely a simple data clerk." Orion went on to say, looking over the crowd. "I record these events, and take my findings back to the Iacon Hall of Records, where they are then put away for history to remember."

Jack may have already known some of it, but it made it that much more important to hear Orion explain it himself. ' _I'm really here, talking to him.'_ he thought. He wondered if he should get right into talking about his 'caste', but decided to ease into it. "I used to work in the mines," he started, letting the information settle for a moment, "so a lot of this is very...new to me."

Orion looked at him, and no doubt he saw the discrepancy. "If you worked in the mines; pardon my prying, but why are you here?"

Jack didn't have to fake his resentment. "I was bought by one of the mechs here. One prison was traded for another."

"I...see." Jack didn't miss the look of displeasure at the knowledge, but it made him wonder at which part.

Jack wasn't sure he wanted to press and get a nasty shock like with Arcee. _'This is future Optimus though.'_ he thought, but then again Megatron was radically different than he thought he'd be too. He supposed there was only one way to find out. "It must be nice though to have a...bit more freedom." he pointedly said that, hoping to see a reaction that gave him some hope.

The mech's optics shuttered a little, looking at Jack with something akin to pity. "A privilege many take for granted." He glanced around the room, staring pointedly at the many drunken mechs and femmes.

"Yes, that sounds about right." Jack muttered. He ducked his head when Orion glanced at him. "I just wish they would see how lucky they really are, and that they could use their position to help others than hoard it." he rubbed his arm. "I-I hope you don't report me for dissension. I'm just...venting."

"There's no need. You're merely stating your own opinions." Orion nodded in understanding.

Jack smiled as he looked down at the ground again. "You know, I really like talking to you. You're not as...stuffy as I'm used to dealing with." he then decided to try and be a bit bolder. "Would...would it be okay to get in contact with you? If-well, I wanted to just talk? Or, would that be a bit too forward?"

"Not at all. But are you allowed access to the DataNet?" Orion asked out of genuine curiosity.

Jack's smile froze for a moment, but eased slowly. "Yes, I can use the DataNet. It's a _privilege_ to use, so I'm afraid I won't be able to speak to you regularly. I hope we can still talk though."

A simple nod, and Jack couldn't help the pang of hurt in his spark as he was painfully reminded of Optimus. Always kind, always understanding.

It made him miss that bot, but Jack hoped that he never changed for the worst. "Then," Jack remembered the IP address of the computer, and bit his lip momentarily, "can we exchange contacts?" His spark soared when Orion agreed, and Jack ducked his head shyly as he rattled off the numbers and got one in return.

All too soon though, a bot walked onto the stage, calling for attention and to take their seats.

Jack sighed. "I'll talk to you later then." he said, smiling briefly as Orion nodded.

"I hope to hear from you soon."

"Same." Jack said as he made his way back to Shockwave, who was watching him attentively.

"You took a long time." he said suspiciously, as the smaller mech sat back down.

Jack wondered if he was going to read _everything_ this mech said like that. "He was from another caste, one I never met before; I was curious and wanted to learn more."

"Which caste?" Shockwave asked invasively.

"Something called a data clerk. He's supposed to record events and store the information for later I think?" Jack informed rather quickly.

Shockwave stared at him for a long moment, but nodded sharply. "Yes, that is why he would be here. And have you satisfied your curiosity over such triviality?"

Jack bit back the snarl. "Yes, I have." he muttered. "But I am curious about the other castes; may at a later time, would I be able to use the DataNet again to look at the information next time?"

"If you please me, I will allot you a set time to access it." Jack forced down the tremors that threaten to run down his spine at the tone, not too suspicious in and of itself, unless one knew Shockwave as he did.

"O-okay." Jack tensed as his voice stuttered, but moved forward. "And, what would that entail doing?"

"I will think on it."

Jack's face was blank, but he grimaced inside. _'That could mean anything, and nothing about it good.'_ Jack drew his attention away from Shockwave, and back to the stage where the mech was still talking.

"I would like to welcome you all to this conference..." The bot introduced the keynote speakers, and Jack was not surprised to hear Shockwave's name among them. There was a bit of a stir though, just reinforcing that the mech really didn't get out much.

Jack was a bit agitated, because when the first bot, a femme, stepped up on stage to speak, all optics were on her. Jack wondered if when Shockwave spoke, he would be forced to go up with him and _demonstrate_ his special abilities. _'And isn't that a terrifying guessing game; is he going to scratch me, or make me heal something in front of everyone?'_ Morbidly, Jack also thought the mech might kill him to prove a point. One thing for certain, the dark energon was going to be put out there- and that was _really_ bad.

Was there anything he could do to prevent that? Jack couldn't think of anything beyond 'accidentally' tripping and causing the stuff to shatter along the floor. After that Shockwave would probably literally beat him to death.

Jack shuddered. _'Even if I can come back from it, I'd rather not go through it again._ ' he thought, only listening with the minimal attention to the bots that kept coming on stage to speak, his own agitation growing when he knew eventually it would be Shockwave's turn.

And whatever he had planned for his 'demonstration'.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rian: Sorry for the delay everyone! There's been issue with the internet which bogged down our progress some! But it's fine now I think, and we have a shiny new chapter ready for you ^^**

* * *

The speakers at the conference took their time, droning on about boring stuff mostly, but Jack grudgingly admitted there was some interesting things going on too - research into advanced methods of travel, even more than the nascent space bridge technology being murmured about. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Shockwave had something to do with it being possible

While that gave him a valuable timeline of what time period he was in, he was a bit baffled by how enforcing plating against wear helped anyone but those who were devoted to cosmetics. How this could top something like interplanetary travel. Though something that did put him on edge was the progress of advancing their weaponry.

And soon, all too soon, Jack heard Shockwave's name being called. The purple mech stood, and Jack grunted as he was dragged from his seat, pulled with the mech to the stage. He tried to ignore the looks, because while the other speakers took props with them or evidence of their findings, no one else brought a _bot_ on stage. Jack grudgingly admitted Shockwave knew how to take the whispering in stride (was that something about an exile? Jack hadn't heard anything about that yet) and the only thing which made Jack even relax just the slightest was seeing Orion near the edge of the stage, the little camera focused on them.

"What you see here is a marvel of science." Shockwave began, Jack beginning to feel more self-conscious by the second. "What I have discovered will null and void the need for medics."

Jack's fist clenched, in an effort not to tense up. _'What the frag are you trying to pull?!_ ' he thought incredulously. Did Shockwave really think that would happen? Even Jack couldn't be sure if there were any side-effects to what he could do. And the thought still made his tank churn. He saw it made the crowd stir, murmuring breaking out at the bold statement.

Jack winced as he was told to outstretch his arm. Unwillingly he did so, stifling the gasp of pain that threatened when claws raked across his plating. Energon leaked downward, the crowd watching with fascination as the wound began to close itself quickly.

The pain was quickly dulled as Jack felt the crystals in his plating calm his nerves, but that just made him grimace. The wound closed until there was nothing but a scar, and his spark sank as the crowd began to grow more animated.

"As demonstrated, the plating has quickly healed itself at a far faster rate than it would take a normal self-repair." Shockwave explained. "I have had some success replicating this ability in others. In particular, these dark crystals I discovered aid in the rapid healing of those who consume them." Shockwave went on to say, bringing up Jack's hand. "Which in turn is amplified when the host is in contact with the unique strand of CNA of my slave. It is even capable of regenerating limbs."

Jack found this information unpleasant to hear – just how had Shockwave been able to transfer this ability and to what level? Through injection, making them _eat_ the dark energon? He didn't like the way the crowd was becoming more interested in this.

"I have documented and verified my findings for this discovery." Shockwave continued. "Should there be any inquiry, I will discuss it at a later time."

Jack looked down when he saw a grim expression on Orion as the crowd began to talk louder and louder, bombarding Shockwave with questions.

Perhaps it was a small mercy, but Jack felt a bitter sense of relief that Shockwave didn't decide to kill him. _'Maybe he can't replicate_ that _.'_ It would explain why he didn't mention it, but with how all of Cybertron was going to know about dark energon, even if they weren't sure what it was called, was not good at all.

He flinched again when Shockwave demonstrated his ability once more, unable to hold back the yelp as one of his fingers was ripped from his hand, the other snatching towards it in a death grip as energon poured profusely.

Jack glared at Shockwave as he held his hand, cringing as pain radiated sharply from the wound and shooting up his arm. He stiffened when he felt the digit start to regrow. Shockwave wrenched his hand, shaking the other away as he held out Jack's hand for the crowd as they leaned in. Jack's tank churned as they all saw the digit regenerate until the only evidence anything was wrong was the faint scar around the finger and silver coloring.

" _Fascinating_." He heard someone say loudly above the crowd, relieved when was allowed to have his hand back.

Jack avoided looking at Orion, whose frown was continually growing deeper. Jack didn't know what he was thinking, but he hoped it wasn't anything bad directed at him.

"And, I have uncovered an interesting affect where it's not only centered to my slave, but this experiment has allowed him to heal _others_." Shockwave said. Jack stiffened. Now it was making sense why Shockwave said medics would be obsolete.

Jack himself wasn't entirely sure how it worked- he had only ever attempted it with Megatron before, and even then it had only ever been a handful of times.

With little hesitation, Jack watched as Shockwave raked his claws along his own shoulder. Energon beaded, and that optic focused on Jack. He knew what was being said, and clenched his fists as he reluctantly held his hands over the wound. Trying was a better effort than outwardly rebelling. Focusing his concentration, Jack watched the purple electricity zip through his fingers and onto the plating. He pulled away, drained, and the crowd watched as the plating closed, leaving just a scar.

He ducked his head, avoiding any gazes that were fixated on him, Shockwave's voice a blur in his receptors as he continued to speak. Once or twice he peeked out at Orion, who consistently held an expression of disapproval, askance with occasional surprise.

Jack wanted the floor to swallow him up to get him out of here, out of this mess, but when he felt Shockwave's hand around his arm, he flinched. Blinking, he dazedly realized the mech was finished talking, and dragged him off the stage. Jack caught Orion's optic, and saw the brief sympathy in his gaze before Jack ducked his head as they went back to their table. This part was over, but Jack's spark still pulsed as unease filled him.

"You performed satisfactorily." Shockwave complimented as they took their seats. Jack still didn't look up though.

"Thank you." he murmured, and then tentatively asked, "Was...this enough to please you?"

"Partially." Shockwave replied, and Jack kept his head down so the other didn't see the grimace on his face.

"I hope the exhibition went well for you master." He said quietly, grabbing a small drink.

"I will determine that once my work is recognized as sufficient enough to acquire additional funding." Shockwave replied. Jack blinked, because they got _money_ to look into their work? "Once the event is finished for the night, I shall allow you a trip to the gardens."

Jack waited for the additive, but nothing came. "With you." It wasn't a question, but the other mech nodded anyway. His unease grew, but he tried to tell himself that any chance of stalling going back to the rented room was a good thing. "So I take it from the 'for the night' it's going to be another d-er, sol after all?"

"Yes. There are many presentations- too many for a single sol. As a high-ranking member of my caste, I am required to remain and observe them."

Jack peered over at him, the faintest stirring of hope. "So, if your presentation is finished for the night, then that means you won't need me to be here tomorrow, right? You're just going to keep me in your room?" _'Please say yes, I'll take being bored for a day away from you.'_

"I do not require you here tomorrow." Shockwave began, hope coiling in Jack's chassis. "And I do not intend for others to take advantage of my work."

Jack tried to decipher what the other mech was saying, but decided to interpret it. "So you're going to lock me in the room?"

"Yes. I expect you to clean yourself tomorrow." Shockwave said.

 _'What?'_ Jack thought, but didn't find himself surprised by it. Spending the day alone would give him the chance to try and find a way to escape, or at least devise a plan too. "Yes, I understand." he said evenly.

"It would also be prudent to call Knock Out once back in my tower." He said, observing the scars and regenerated finger.

Jack vented deeply, and nodded. He couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to seeing Knock Out, but he knew he would need push Shockwave more to get him to recommend the red mech. "He's very talented," he murmured, and carefully tested the water by wrapping his arm around Shockwave's and leaned against his shoulder, peering up at him with wide optics, "it's a shame he can't have more clients so they can see how good he is too."

"You are proof enough of his craftsmanship." Shockwave retorted. Jack felt the mech's hand move, but it stilled when he saw the attention of other high caste elites. "Release me. Now is not the time for your display of affection."

Jack was more than glad to do so, pulling back into his own seat as he tried not to shudder. _'I'll need to take a shower anyway just to get rid of feeling like my plating's crawling_.' he thought, but hoped the idea was planted and it got Shockwave to go through with it. "Sorry, I've just been...feeling overwhelmed. This is the longest I've been out of the tower."

"It is understandable for one of your status and upbringing." Shockwave replied, optic glowing softly, staring out to the crowd to see who might be watching them.

Jack only nodded along, because he wasn't sure what he _should_ say to that; it made him angry, but that wouldn't go over so well. Instead, he seethed in silence as he picked up another small cube to sip from.

"This stuff tastes...odd." Jack muttered. "Good. But odd."

Shockwave glanced at the cube. "That would be Engex." he said, but elaborated nothing else on it.

Jack couldn't help snorting, drinking another sip. "Yeah, well, it tastes good." he muttered. Anything to try getting his mind off this place. "Aren't you going to have some?"

"Perhaps." Shockwave eyed the cube near his own hand, grasping it lightly.

Jack tried not to blink, because he was curious despite himself as to how Shockwave drank at all. "Don't you ever relax?" He asked, keeping the bitterness out of his voice. "And isn't the thought of having more funding worth a drink?" _'Like how you'll also be too drunk to try anything later.'_ He thought darkly.

"Hm..." The scientist considered, claws tapping against the glass before gripping it fully.

Jack only looked away for a moment when someone already drunk knocked against his chair. He scowled, but turned back, only to stare incredulously at the purple mech's glass, a quarter of the liquid gone. Jack groaned softly and drank more of his own. "How do you do that?" He mumbled, pointing to the glass. "I didn't even see you sip it."

Shockwave looked as disinterested as he was capable of being. "That is unimportant." He said dismissively.

Jack grumbled, taking another sip. "Oh? Then what's not unimportant? Like the fact bots were whispering about you being in exile?"

His single optic swiveled, locked on him as the red brightened a fraction. "That is nothing to concern yourself with."

Jack narrowed his optics. "How is not? You want me to hear some version by someone else?" He asked, and found himself grinning as he leaned forward. Buzzing in the back of mind, he reached out to brush the mech's arm. "Why not give me the real version?"

"It is not something I wish to discuss-" Shockwave started once more, but Jack stroked the back of his hand, cutting him off. Shockwave stared sharply at the hand, optic swiveling again.

Jack smiled wider. "Please?" he asked in a breathy tone.

"...very well." He reluctantly agreed. Jack swore he almost heard a sigh in his voice as he said so.

Jack tried not to flinch, hoping he heard wrong. "Okay." he murmured, and the purple mech grabbed his hand, tugging Jack to sit in the seat next to him. "Don't want others to overhear I take it?" Jack asked softly, wanting to shudder but resisted.

"No." He begrudgingly admitted, 'glaring' at the others chatting around the room.

Jack nodded, hoping he at least faked pretending interest. "I see. So what really happened? I didn't know exile was a possibility." his lips twisted. "I just assumed bots were thrown to the mining pits if they weren't useful."

"That is not always the case." Shockwave answered quietly. "I was not without use- far from it."

Jack scrutinized him. "I guess a renowned scientist _would_ be more useful than a creditless mech."

Shockwave grunted, sounding displeased.

Jack frowned, but continued on. "What happened to get sent go Kaon anyway? Get someone angry at you?"

"A failed experiment." Shockwave grumbled, sounding a bit angry now. Jack blinked when a passing bot touched his shoulders, winking at him as Jack watched them go. When he turned back, most of Shockwave's Engex was gone.

Jack felt even more bewildered as he stared at the cube. "Oh, I take it something bad happened with it?" He asked, taking another sip of his own Engex to gather his wits. The buzzing in his head started to spread further, dimming his optics a little.

"Yes. A section of the city was destroyed and my experiment dissolved." Shockwave leaned back, easing more into his chair. "As a result, I was exiled to Kaon. However, I retained my status."

Jack blinked again, in disbelief that something so severe had so little consequence. Bitterly, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. "It still sounds awful." He murmured.

Shockwave stared at him, optic just as dim but intense. "It has allowed me to conduct research in a far better capacity, with better material." Jack stiffened as Shockwave reached over to stroke his arm.

"How did you keep your status though?" He asked, refilling Shockwaves drink. "Anyone else would have been executed or sent to the mines..."

Shockwave shifted his hand to grab his cube. "I too am high in the caste, and the one who commissioned the experiment was not influential enough to get me more than exiled." He explained.

"I'm guessing the invention of the space bridge certainly helped." Jack added, sipping slowly. "Can't brush that under the rug."

"No, they cannot." Shockwave replied. "I am expected to continue with better inventions."

Jack frowned into his drink. "Well I guess making medics obsolete would do that." He murmured, trying not to give away his anger.

"Indeed." Shockwave rumbled, bringing him closer.

Jack kept himself from flinching as he was tugged to the mech's side. Engex has certainly loosened him up. "Wouldn't it cause problems though?" He said gently, taking note of how his new glass was nearly depleted again. "A whole caste would be put under...what would happen to them?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment. "They would likely be shuffled to other castes if they have aptitude. If not, they have no purpose besides filling the mines. Physically appealing bots may be taken in."

Jack's back tingled, his spark raced. Did he dare ask? "What exactly does...that mean?" He asked warily.

"Others of the high caste may take them as personal servants for the sake of their enjoyment." Shockwave slumped forward slightly, his optic dimming a tad. "Knock Out would be a likely candidate, if he did not already have other talents."

Jack's optics widened, blinking hard. "You mean...like us?" He asked, voice straining not to give anything away.

"I did not purchase you for your looks." Shockwave muttered lowly. "But it does not detract from your value."

Jack vented sharply as the mech ran his hand along his arm again. "Looks like you'd still be having Knock Out to touch up my paint." He mumbled

"Yes." Shockwave hummed softly. "His work thus far has been excellent."

Jack nodded along, trying not to grimace. "Which I'm guessing you'll be making another appointment for us both?" He asked, eyeing the scars on the mech's shoulder. He tried not to look at his own.

"Yes. Soon." Shockwave informed as Jack drank the rest of his Engex.

The certainty made Jack want to wince. His buzz spread even more. It made him lean against the nearest thing. "Good. I don't like scars." He muttered. Jack grumbled softly as he rested partially against Shockwave's shoulder, staring down at his hands. "...I miss home." He muttered almost too quietly to hear.

Shockwave slipped his arm around Jack's waist, squeezing. "We will be returning to the tower once the conference is over." He said not a moment too soon, as he watched the last showing end, standing up slowly.

Jack squirmed a little at the touch, feeling uncomfortable at the misunderstanding. It couldn't be helped though. Not if he wanted to be safe. He had to play along. "Can't wait." He murmured.

"It is time for us to take our leave."

Jack vented deeply, nodding shakily. He hoped nothing was going to happen. "Okay." He muttered, and shakily stood up. When he did, he stumbled - right into Shockwave's chest. "Sorry." He muttered, hiccupping slightly.

The mech stared down at him, optic glowing brightly. "Quite alright, you stumbled." he said in a strangely low voice.

Jack just nodded, a bit too buzzed to think much of it. The thought of leaving this room was both an uneasy and relieving thing to hear.

"Mn..." He groaned, swaying a bit as Shockwave led the way out and to what would be the equivalent of a hotel back on earth. Jack didn't think much of it as they took the elevator up, or when Shockwave opened the door. He sat on the berth, ready to pass out any moment.

"I miss Raf and Miko." Jack yawned out, foggy mind drifting to his friends. How things could have been with the three of them. "Woulda been easier with them."

"Friends of yours?" Shockwave didn't sound interested, but Jack took it as prompting anyway.

Jack mumbled incoherently for a moment, gathering his thoughts as he lied down. "Miss 'em." he repeated, curling into himself. "Never gonna see 'em again."

"You are...lonely?" Shockwave queried, observing Jack with almost akin to worry.

"Is a lot to take." Optics started to shutter close, words heavily slurred. "Went back...didn't know what time...not supposed...supposed...this...time..."

Jack's systems began to simmer down, the engex taking a toll as he drifted off to sleep. He knew he was babbling at that point, but he didn't care as in his dreams he found everything harder to remember; his mother, his friends, the Autobots like they were in the future, he could still see them as they were (or going to be?) but the actual sensations and _being_ on earth were harder to grasp. It worried him deeply, and caused him to slip into an equally uneasy sleep.

* * *

Shockwave watched his slave as he slipped into recharge, curious at his strange words, but ultimately putting it as the ramblings of an overcharged mech.

It was a bit astounding that J-23 has drank so little yet he managed to get overcharged so quickly. Either his systems were truly unused to such concentrated energon mixtures, or he'd been drinking some earlier during the conference when they arrived, and it just caught up with him. It would explain his slave's oddly affectionate behavior.

He seemed to desire a touch up from Knock Out as much as Shockwave wanted to see him fixed. But for what reason? To see the mech again or to be cleaned and polished?

And he was adamant about Shockwave telling others of Knock Out's services; logically, from the mutterings it could be that J-23 actually saw Knock Out as his 'friend', or he was so lonely he latched onto anything. _'Except for the one he should be focusing on_.' He thought, feeling possessive about J-23's attention diverted to anyone else.

Even if the little slave had been overcharged when he showed his affection, it had been...pleasant to have it directed at him, bolder than he'd been before.

So maybe indulging J-23 wouldn't be out of the question- provided it prompted him to be more forthcoming with him in the future. Praising the work of Knock Out could be a start, and perhaps he would take J-23 to the gardens tomorrow, as he had been too inebriated tonight to do so.

Though he would take him to the gardens when there were less bots to be around, sometime during the evening when the conference was truly over. He wanted to keep J-23 away from others more than just because he wanted his work to avoid sabotage, but that he'd had an unpleasant reminder that while he could appreciate J-23's pleasing form in private and subtle in public, others were too crass and ill-mannered to be around him.

 _'Keeping him locked up is for his own good.'_ Shockwave thought to himself, as taking J-23 out of his tower proved it would only lead to overt staring and crude propositions. He found he immensely disliked it, despite how well his slave's clean, maintained appearance reflected on him. Still, his chest tightened in that way he also didn't like. _'It is illogical to see him as anything other than a slave_.' he thought, but still found his claws reached out, and tracing along J-23's cheek.

The mech sighed softly in his sleep, the side of his digits pressing against a cheek that only he could touch so familiarly.

His digits slipped to J-23's arm, brushing against the scarred lines that would need to be cleared away. His slave squirmed, inadvertently shuffling back against him-rubbing against him briefly. And quick as it was before the mech settled down, it made a heat tighten in Shockwave's chest. It tempted him to go further, like he hadn't the first night J-23 shared a berth with him, but he wanted to preserve his slave's appearance just until the conference ended. Despite wishing to trail lower, his hand only wrapped around the little slave's midsection and pulled him close.

* * *

Jack awoke with a processor deep ache in his helm, groaning as he stirred into consciousness. _'Ugh. Never thought robots could get hangovers._ ' he thought with a groan, shuffling up.

He flinched as he heard the clattering on the berth, blinking as he stared uncomprehendingly down at the databoard that was beside him. Jack wouldn't deny being relieved Shockwave wasn't in the room, but it made him wonder how long he'd been asleep for. His processor hurt as he picked up the board and tried to read the words, translating never feeling more difficult.

It did make him feel indignant and angry that Shockwave apparently felt the need to outline what he was allowed and _not_ allowed to do while he was gone. _''Energon in cabinet. Make it last until I return. Clean yourself up'...he really does think I'm just some intelligent pet_.' Jack thought fiercely.

Tossing the datapad to the side, Jack made his way to the showers anyway- he felt dirtied and gross from last night exhibition, along with having to share a berth with Shockwave.

Jack found the shower in the room were bigger than his own unsurprisingly, and it gave him enough room so he didn't feel boxed in. He made sure the water was warm, hot enough to help purge the reminder of last night, of all the staring that made his plating crawl and the touching that made him sick.

Jack scrubbed down every inch of himself, torn between enjoying the shower and making sure he didn't miss any places. The mesh cloth scraped over his scars, grimacing as he remembered how those came to be, and what Shockwave did to demonstrate Jack's healing ability. Once he was finished his thorough scrubbing, Jack stalled to finally enjoy the warm solvent washing over him as it heated his plating.

Venting deeply, Jack reluctantly turned the shower off, and dried himself down. He glanced at the cabinet; there were likely polishes in there, but that didn't matter. Jack wasn't being paraded around like some show dog, and so he didn't care enough to add anything more. He was hungry though, and went for the energon left for him.

It was devoid of the Engex he had last night, most likely because Shockwave didn't want to deal with another drunken episode. Jack didn't want to deal with the aftermath either, the memories like a blur in his own head.

It all was a dizzying mish-mash, some hazy and hard to reach thing-everything from the previous night. Jack hoped he hadn't done anything incriminating or embarrassing. One would be easy to brush off, the other would get him suspicious looks and make his mission that much harder.

Jack picked up one of the cubes, and took a sip as he looked around the room. He hadn't remembered being dragged back here, and that made his gaze turn to the door. Just trying his luck, Jack made his way over to the locked door, looking for a keypad like he'd seen on other things. He couldn't find one, but blinked when he noticed a card slot. _'Okay, this is weird. Then again, they'd need their cleaners to access the rooms easily enough when the guests leave.'_

That could be his opportunity to escape, if a cleaner actually came before Shockwave returned.

They likely wouldn't _know_ who he was, just a 'guest' and he could play it off as leaving while they cleaned up. It wasn't much of a plan to just sit and wait, but at least he had an idea of what he was going to do. Though what he would do _after_ that was a bit iffy since had a few options to choose from.

He could seek out Orion after the day was finished, and be long gone before Shockwave even knew he had escaped. Or he could find his way back to Megatron.

Jack wished he could do both; bring Orion with him to meet Megatron, but right now that could just end with everything going sour again. It was better to wait that out for a little while. ' _I know it's going to take longer to get back to Kaon, so getting out I could finally get an alt-mode.'_

Jack briefly wondered what it would be like to transform. His body contorting, shifting in on itself, changing shape. Unbidden the image of his human body doing the same came to mind, and all he would imagine was broken limbs and blood.

Jack shuddered, grimacing as he pushed the thought away. _'Okay, real morbid, even for me._ ' Yet he still found the idea of breaking apart and folding into a vehicle strange despite wondering about it. _'It's necessary. I have to learn eventually._ ' He told himself, despite how uncomfortable he was with the idea of it.

Though it did lead into what _kind_ of vehicle he'd turn into. It would have to be something small but not let him cramped, and there would be nothing to account for the mass disparity for a larger vehicle. _'It'd probably have to be some kind of motorbike or compact car.'_ Given he was literally on Cybertron, they likely had modes for specific frame-types _. 'Of course, I'm gonna have to guess since I can't just go into a place and pick something out.'_

It would make things easier if he could, but should he escape he'd be on the run to make sure Shockwave couldn't find him again-and that meant staying out of sight much as possible. The guards at the mines had alerted the police to his escape then, and he had no doubt he'd have them after him again for this too.

Jack grimaced at the thought of running into the police again. Of seeing Arcee again...

Every time he thought of her, it hurt to know that before everything she was so different. Whether because she actually believed in the slag she sprouted, or just conditioned to accept it. _'Well, she did end up changing though, so maybe something showed her that things weren't right._ ' Jack thought. It was just difficult to reconcile that this was the same Arcee, but not at the same time. It was like that with everyone else he met. He snorted. _'Well, except Shockwave and Soundwave; they pretty much act like I remember.'_

Jack sighed, leaning on the wall. He needed to get out of here, get out there, where he could actually make a difference.

' _And I can't do any of that being some pampered pet_.' Jack thought. He might have a day away from Shockwave, but for all the relief it brought it only came in sharp contrast that he was still under his thumb and the mech made it more than clear he _intended_ to... Jack grimaced, wrapping his arm around his other as his grip tightened on the cube as he put it down. Jack knew being trapped with him would only bring about the inevitable, and he hated how that was even a thing.

Agitated, Jack once more swept through the room, looking for anything that could help him at least pry the door open. But despite how nice and luxurious the room was, it several lacked anything that could remotely help him in any way. The berth had no loose parts that could be wedged into the door, the blinds on the window might have worked, but they were too tightly compacted together.

Jack tried the shower room again, but all he found was the same type of high grate above the washing area. He sighed and rubbed his brow, sitting on the edge of the shower as he tried to think. It really did feel like he was going to be stuck in here. And he wasn't sure how long he wallowed in his self-pity and loathing before he heard the _click_ on the door. His chest tightened; had Shockwave come back? Was the conference over?

The door slid open, but the footsteps were too light to the mech's, and Jack probably looked just as surprised as the bot who saw him. "Oh! I wasn't aware anyone was still in here. I-"

Jack saw the carrying kit, and the cloth and bottles before he realized who this was. "You're here to clean the room?" he asked carefully. His chest unwound, hope stirring.

"Yes sir," The bot replied with a nod, a cart with what he assumed were cleaning supplies behind him. "I can come back later if you're busy-"

"No, I wouldn't want to mess up the schedule," Jack said, but found it a bit off to be called _sir_ , "you can clean the room." he paused, appearing thoughtful. "Do you want me to go so you can work?"

The bot stiffened, optics wide for a moment. Likely they weren't used to getting spoken to. "Well, I-it's no trouble-"

"Really, I don't mind leaving. It has to be better to work undistributed with me rummaging around and messing things up." Jack replied.

The bot looked down for a moment, before nodding slightly. "If you wouldn't mind, sir."

Jack nodded back, sidestepping the bot who went further into the room while he opened the door. Jack grinned to himself, giddy as he slid the door open and walked into the hall. _'I'm out, I'm actually out!_ ' he thought, and looked around the empty hall. His optics glanced to the elevator, grinning to himself as he took off for it. _'Freedom, I practically taste it!'_

Jack eagerly pressed the button for the ground floor, eager to step outside- outside to where he could go where _he_ wanted and do what he wanted without anyone bossing him around.

Jack watched the elevator pad light up, smiling as he could hear the humming of the elevator coming from the top floor. _'It's so close-no more being dragged around, no more being treated like a pet, and best of all, no more-'_ The cabin door opened, but his entire being froze when he was met with that single red optic. ' _-Shockwave_.' he finished, his expression slackening in horror as his chest tightened right back up. _'Frag, oh frag!_ '

Shockwave was still for a second, his optic wide and dull before narrowing faster than Jack had ever seen, the small pinpoint glowing deadly red as his hand lashed out to snatch Jack.

Jack let out a strangled gasp as the claws wrapped around his neck, lifting him off the ground as the mech stepped out of the cabin before harshly slamming him back down on his pedes, Jack's knees buckling as the only thing which kept him from collapsing was the hand holding him up.

"How did you get out?" Shockwave demanded, grip never loosening.

Jack's chest tightened even further in fear. "I-I-I-" he stuttered, too scared to string together words right away, but managed to get out, "I had to leave the room, a cleaner came by." he gripped the wrist, his optics widening. "I was coming to see you, I swear!"

The brightness of the optic never dulled, examining him closely- to detect if he was lying, Jack assumed, the grip never loosening.

"And you didn't think to stay anyway?" Shockwave asked suspiciously.

Jack vented deeply; here's where his acting really paid off. "I thought I had to leave," he admitted softly, "because I would be in the way otherwise." his frame slumped, optics lowering submissively. "I didn't question it further, and I'm sorry for angering you, master." he held his metaphorical breath, waiting to see if Shockwave bought it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the optic cycled back into it's normal state, dulling as the grip started to ease off. Jack made a sharp intake, relieved that his throat wasn't about to be crushed now.

"I suppose your ignorance cannot be blamed if you do not know the rules." The purple mech stated.

Jack's jaw clenched, optics narrowed, but he covered it by wincing as he rubbed his neck and felt the metal smoothing out. "It's true, I can't say I know much unfortunately."

Shockwave turned back to the elevator, waiting for Jack to do the same. He did so, though much more reluctantly than he would have otherwise.

Jack stepped into the elevator, slightly worried about what was going on. "Isn't the conference over?"

"Yes, it is." Shockwave replied.

Jack peered at him as the doors closed and the other mech pushed a button. "Then why aren't we going back to the room?"

"It is being cleaned as you said." Shockwave said. "And this aside you've been well behaved, so I decided to reward you."

Jack grimaced at the thought of whatever Shockwave thought of as a reward. Still, he couldn't afford to appear ungrateful. "Thank you, master."

"This way." Shockwave ordered as they exited the elevator.

Jack was still nervous, frowning as they walked down a long hall. "W-where are we going?" He still wasn't completely sure this 'reward' wasn't going to end horribly for him.

"You will see when we arrive." Shockwave replied, and Jack grimaced as the mech grabbed his arm. He glanced at him briefly. "You cleaned and fed yourself?"

Jack's grimace threatened to turn into a scowl. "Yes, I did that earlier." he replied. The hall gave way to an archway that led to an oddly glowing exit, the night sky just barely visible beneath the glow. Jack's brow furrowed, but once they stepped outside, a gasp slipped out as his optics widened at the area.

It was an area full of crystals of every size and color, glowing softly in the gloom of the night sky that blanketed them.

"It's beautiful." Jack couldn't help saying. The view really was breathtaking, and he felt the blue crystals on his plating resonating with those here. He still flinched though when Shockwave pulled him along.

"Yes, the Helix Gardens are a marvel to behold." He replied.

"Are they privately owned?" Jack asked, as thus it had to belong to someone. "This must cost a fortune..."

"Provided one can afford to stay here, the gardens are a luxury one can visit at any time." Shockwave said.

Jack noticed he hadn't answered his question fully. _'So a yes then.'_ Jack thought. He glanced around at the crystals lining the path they were on, sparkling against the dim lighting and he couldn't help finding it peaceful despite the churning of his tank.

Jack grunted as he when they came to what could only be a viewing platform with its ornate chairs and benches. Shockwave sat on the bench, and forced Jack to sit next to him. He glanced down at the hand that still kept a grip on his arm as it trailed to his wrist. "You- you can let go now. I-" he caught himself, making sure not to give away his anger, "I won't run away."

In an almost surreal monument, Shockwave did so, though through the intensity of his optic Jack could see an underlining threat should he try.

Fighting the urge to flee right then and there was stronger than Jack ever felt, still reeling from freedom having been so close. He let out a ragged breath and glanced around again; he noticed some crystals even looked around the same size and cut as the ones in his plating.

"If this garden is so renowned," Jack touched one of the crystals on his plating, "then that means those bots at the conference knew what these were?"

"Certainly. Such a detail would not go unnoticed."

"Only the best." Jack drawled, and whether or not Shockwave cared or knew Jack was being sarcastic, he still nodded in complete seriousness.

"Of course."

Jack resisted grumbling as he cautiously got up. He glanced at Shockwave, who made no move to stop him, but his optic was narrowed intently and Jack grimaced. He looked away from the exit to avoid getting himself into more trouble.

Instead, he made his way up to a patch of crystals that were hanging low across a high fence, styled in away that reminded him of vines that rose along walls. Having lived in a desert he couldn't say he'd ever seen one in person, but there had been enough pictures of them on television. The simple reminder made his optics lower, but he shook his head and rubbed his arm. "This place really is beautiful." He couldn't help but grudgingly admit.

"It is." Shockwave said in agreement. "It took many vorns to complete." He went on, Jack's optics widening at the length of one Cybertronian year as it was translated in his head. _Eighty three_ earth years for one of theirs?

Jack's knees buckled as he wanted to scream. _'That long? I could have to deal with this for_ that long? _'_ he thought, his head reeling. He hadn't understood until now that all he'd been through hadn't even qualified as a _year_ on this planet.

He knew on some disconnected level that robots would have a different view of time, but Jack had taken it for granted that it wouldn't have been a big difference with how similar things seemed. _'In more ways that I'd like to know too_.' He shuddered, still feeling the phantom touches from that night.

His tank churned, because for all he knew Shockwave had violated him last night and he wouldn't remember. _'I'd have felt it though,_ ' he thought, _'and saw the…evidence. Nothing happened.'_ He really wanted to believe it didn't.

Forcing the words out, Jack needed to know if they'd be spending another night or leaving-where Jack could get to his own room and wouldn't be touched again. "Thank you for bringing me to see this." He said, at least managing to sound convincingly grateful. "Will we be spending another night, or leaving?"

Shockwave observed him, optic cycling at his slightly unusual behavior, then nodded. "There is no need for us to linger any longer than we already have. We shall return to the tower once we're finished."

Jack nodded, and looked away with a relieved sigh. _'Good. Awful as that place, at least I don't have to lie next to you_.' He thought. He caught sight of his scars illuminated by the crystals, and found something ironic. "I don't know whether Knock Out's going to be happy or not to be seeing me again so soon."

"He will be satisfied with credits and my endorsement." Shockwave's voice held a strange tension as he said this, but Jack couldn't think of a reason why.

Jack decided to ignore it, as he was more focused on getting time on the DataNet to contact Orion. He cautiously stepped back over to Shockwave, edging closer nervously. "Are you…pleased enough to let me use the DataNet again?"

Shockwave didn't answer him right away, and Jack felt deeply uncomfortable by how he was being stared at. "I will be," he said eventually, and Jack's chest tightened as he stiffened, "once you have shown me the application of your previous use."

Jack tensed up even further, disgust and despair coiling tight in his tank _. 'Frag, frag, frag!_ ' he shouted internally. "You...you mean when we return to the tower?" he asked coarsely.

"There would be no point in ruining your plating if I waited until after Knock Out cleaned you." Shockwave replied evenly.

Jack grimaced, because he still remembered how much a liar the mech was. _'You might not have forced my panel open but you still groped me.'_ "V...very well master..." He muttered, his insides screaming.

"You are still skittish about it?" Shockwave asked suspiciously.

Jack tensed up. "Uh, n-no! Not at all." He forced himself to laugh. "J-just glad you aren't making me do it out here." That was a terrible way to cover his tracks, but Shockwave bought it anyway. The statement both relieved and terrified him- he still had time, but not much by the sound of it. _And_ he expected him to 'preform' for him.

Jack had no idea what that meant; just that if he seemed unsure or off the fact he hadn't looked up anything would bust him. _'I'm in so much trouble if he has a search history._ ' Jack thought, but maybe 'I didn't know any better' would keep being a buzzword that made Shockwave lenient with him hold up.

It was little more than a reassurance, as Jack unsteadily sighed again. He was torn between drawing the stay out, because while it would give him more time to figure things out, it would just as much get Shockwave irritated with him.

Shockwave placed a hand at his back, ushering him with surprising gentleness outside, though the hand switched to his arm as soon as others were in sight.

Jack slowly realized that there was a discrepancy in how Shockwave behaved when they were alone and while around others were there. He likely only didn't brush Jack off the first time Jack became 'affectionate' yesterday because he was likely surprised. The second time he'd had a brusquer response. Had anything happened after that though?

Then again, being treated 'nicely' in private didn't mean much when the tradeoff was literally only what his body had to offer. The dark energon in his veins, his weird biology, the… _other things_. Jack slumped, ignoring the others still lingering by the lobby as they walked back to the transport.

Jack didn't need Shockwave forcing him into the cabin, doing so himself as the mech shut the back and locked him in. Jack leaned back, closing his optics to get some rest.

It was going to be a long trip back, and Jack didn't want to think about what would be happening once they got back as much as he could.

What was he even going to do? He...he _could_ try human...'techniques' but he wasn't sure how well received that would be by a Cybertronian, the very idea of willing, however begrudging, disgusting to Jack.

His tank churned, and if it weren't for the opportunity to talk to Orion again he'd rather come clean and take the punishment-however unusual and cruel it was. _'Maybe he'll buy that...I'm just not very good-or at least, he's too out of touch to notice.'_ Jack thought.

The thoughts plagued him long after he found his systems going into standby for the trip back to Kaon.


End file.
